De mal en peor
by Apolonia86
Summary: Volumen I de la Trilogía BV. Esta historia se centra en el incipiente romance de nuestra favorita y reticente pareja -BULMA y VEGETA- mientras enfrentan abrumadores obstáculos en su búsqueda de estar juntos. Un fic de DarkeAngelus.
1. Una lección de humildad

Disclaimer: Ni Dragon Ball ni sus personajes me pertenecen...

**De mal en peor**

_(From bad to worse)_

Un fic de DarkeAngelus

Traducción por Apolonia

* * *

El disclaimer: bla, bla, bla... Dragon Ball Z... bla bla bla... los derechos de autor de todos los personajes... bla, bla, bla... el gran, todopoderoso Akira Toriyama... bla bla bla... ¡Atrápenme ya federales piojoso!... ¡JAH!

Esta historia toma lugar al principio de la brecha de tres años antes que la 'Saga de los Androides' comience.

De mal en peor...

Prólogo

...Despierta, Chibi no Ouji, una ronca voz dijo en su oído.

Él se despertó de golpe con un jadeo y al instante el primer pensamiento de agarrar su camino a través de los restos de sus pesadillas fue: ¿Dónde estoy? Era una reacción común debido a los años de despertarse en territorio desconocido a bordo de naves de transporte y mundos sin nombre que nunca se veían iguales de un día para el otro.

Agarrando los brazos de de la silla en la que estaba sentado, Vegeta miró por la ventana y no reconoció el extraño paisaje que se extendía tan lejos como podía ver. Temprano aceptó que todo lo que vía eran luces que hacían contraste en el medio de un paisaje urbano de agujas torcidas y suaves formas de curvas. No había incendios indicando una encarnizada batalla, ningún grito de moribundos o el hedor de la muerte al que estaba tan acostumbrado. En todo caso, la ciudad debajo parecía notablemente pacífica y el Saiyajin se preguntó qué estaba haciendo aquí como un directo contraste a tal aparente tranquilidad. Luego lo entendió, lentamente...

La Tierra... estaba en la Tierra.

Cayendo de nuevo en la silla con un gruñido, levantó una ausente mano a su cintura en busca de esa reconfortante presencia y sus cansadas facciones se apretaron cuando llegó con las manos vacías. Todavía medio dormido eventualmente cayó en cuenta que cola se había ido, otra víctima del orgullo y arrogancia Saiyajin que este mundo había clamado sin escuerzo. Se dejó caer en derrota por el mero recordatorio. Ningún hogar natal, ningún trono, sin gente, sin cola... él era una mera sombra de un Saiyajin ahora, un fantasma aferrándose a tradiciones perdidas que a nadie le importaban. ¿Por qué incluso él se molestaba?

Sacudiendo su cabeza, se puso de pie frotando su espalda baja con una mueca de incomodidad. Miró la cama en la habitación con resentimiento y deseó que pudiera acostumbrarse a su suave superficie. Todo lo que había logrado era un par de horas de inquieto sueño antes que terminara yendo a la silla y durmiendo en esa posición de brazo y piernas cruzadas que años de estar en naves espaciales lo habían hecho acostumbrar. Era la única posición que encontraba remotamente cómoda. Era sólo otro legado de ser un títere de Freezer con el que tenía que lidiar el curso de su vida.

Mirando al reloj en el tocador vio sin sorpresa que eran apenas las cinco de la mañana. No había logrado dormir más de cuatro horas seguidas en ninguna noche desde el accidente en el patio de la Corporación Cápsula y no se veía como si esta vez fuera a ser diferente.

Con un suspiro, se alejó hacia el baño con la esperanza de salvar algo de su día ya de mierda...

* * *

Capítulo Uno - Una lección de Humildad

Todavía más que medio dormida, Bulma barajó su camino en la cocina de la Corporación Cápsula, en su camisón y zapatillas y comenzó rescatar algo para el desayuno. Desde que Vegeta se había estrellado en el complejo hace apenas dos meses atrás, el presupuesto de la comida de la familia Briefs se había disparado. Eran las seis de la mañana y Bulma estaba esperando ganarle al malhumorado Saiyajin el último pedazo de torta de chocolate que quedaba del postre de la noche anterior. En el minuto que abrió la puerta del refrigerador, su perspectiva de ese día cayó en una muesca. La torta ya no estaba. No sólo eso, sólo quedaban dos pedazos de pan, ambos costras, una manzana con una mordida, una rebanada de queso, y una botella de jugo con sólo un trago dentro. Más que por los condimentos, el refrigerador estaba vacío.

"Debería haber sabido..." murmuró ella. Sacó el cartón de leche y agitó el contenido con el ceño fruncido. Había alrededor de media taza de leche sobrante por el asalto de Vegeta. Cuando tomó un tazón y volcó una caja de su cereal favorito, sólo un escaso puñado de sobrevivientes se desparramaron.

"Hijo de puta." Puso su rostro en sus manos con asco. Iba a ser un largo día.

Una ducha y un cambio de ropa después, se dirigió con entusiasmo a las escaleras del los laboratorios de investigación y desarrollo en la planta baja de la sede. Ella, su padre, y un puñado de técnicos estaban trazando un nuevo microchip que tenían el potencial de revolucionar transmisiones interestelares; si alguno de ellos podía descifrar el esquema, eso era todo. El chip confiaba una codependencia decagonal sin precedentes de más que cuatro veces la velocidad y poder de procesamiento del actual. Bulma estaba traduciendo los elaborados esquemas en la computadora central de la compañía para hacer una imagen tridimensional para comprender mejor la función del chip. Nunca se lo había admitido ni siquiera a su padre, pero las notaciones de cálculos que el diseñador había incluido con los detallados diseños estaban casi sobre su cabeza. Fue el mayor desafío desde que había tenido desde Namek si Bulma prosperaba en algo - era un desafío.

Antes que llegara a las puertas del laboratorio principal, Vegeta las empujó para abrirlas mientras se iba. El par se detuvo de repente y se miraron con cautela antes que el Saiyajin alzara la vista, "Te ves como la mierda. ¿Es ese el estilo ahora?"

"No lo sé. Tú pones las normas," replicó ella, sin inmutarse.

Sus labios se torcieron en diversión, lo que era casi tan cercano como una sonrisa sincera cuando estaba cerca de ella. "Buen regreso. Te das cuenta que gente como tú que cree que saben todo son molestos para nosotros que realmente lo hacemos."

"Vegeta, tu arrogancia sólo iguala tu insignificancia. ¿Por qué te tomas tan en serio? Nadie más lo hace."

"Sería muy fácil de soportar si sólo aprendieras a venerarme," dijo añadiendo una irónica sonrisa por su mirada llena de odio.

"Basta de enfrentamientos verbales," dijo ella rindiéndose. "Sabes, no aprecié que vaciaras la cocina de todo lo comestible esta mañana."

"Tu madre debería hacer las compras más a menudo," dijo ausente. Estaba usando un par de pantalones de chándal gris y una camiseta sin mangas negras, en su camino de comenzar su trote matutino. La explosión en el simulador de gravedad (Ep. 109) había sido una semana antes y ella todavía podía ver los desvanecidos moretones en su rostro y brazos.

"Mamá ha estado comprando prácticamente todos los días desde que llegaste, vividor."

"Un Saiyajin en entrenamiento necesita comer."

"¿Es así? Bueno, la comida cuesta dinero, te hago saber. No es que te importe un comino. Tal vez deberías conseguir un trabajo para contribuir con la casa en lugar de gorronear e intimidar a mi padre cada vez que rompes algo."

"Pareces tener esta preocupación por la comida, mujer. Estaría mejor que vengas a correr conmigo."

Bulma le parpadeó. "¿Acabas- estás insinuando que estoy fuera de forma?"

Esa maldita sonrisa suya estaba de vuelta. Había algunos días cuando quería arrancarle esa sonrisa de su rostro pero sabía que nunca sobreviviría a la acción. "Algo de ejercicio te haría bien," fue todo lo que dijo como respuesta.

Ella balbuceó por unos segundos y dio un paso alrededor de él para continuar al laboratorio. "No tengo tiempo para esta mierda. ¡Estoy trabajando en algo importante!"

"Te levantaste temprano. Para ti, de todos modos. ¿Qué es lo que te tiene tan entusiasmada?"

"Nada que entenderías, sólo un diseño de un microchip. Intentaría explicártelo pero estaría sobre tu cabeza." Añadió con una pizca de desdén.

Sus ojos se angostaron en molestia. "Ponme a prueba. La economía de los Saiyajin estaba basada en la tecnología-"

"-Que tu raza robó de mundos indefensos mientras lo conquistaban. Sé todo acerca de como tu clase hacía su vida."

Comenzando a enojarse ahora, él persistió, "No obstante, sí teníamos que averiguar cómo usar la tecnología con el fin de replicarla para nuestros propios usos. Pareces desestimar a los Saiyajin como guerreros salvajes. Nosotros somos una compleja e intelectual raza de nobles guerreros."

"Embadúrnalo todo lo que quieras. Fue sólo la arrogancia lo que mató a tu gente," Bulma dijo en un tono despectivo. "Ahora eres sólo un Príncipe sin valor de una raza extinta. Supongo que el universo está soltando un suspiro de alivio por eso. Sé que yo sí."

Él hizo un siseo ahogado en respuesta, su rostro oscureciéndose visiblemente por sus recortadas palabras. Esa vena en su sien izquierda se asomó y por un instante, realmente pensó que iba a atacarla. Terminó girándose y yéndose fuera del edificio, casi derribando a un empleado que estaba llegando al trabajo.

Bulma se arrepintió de sus palabras inmediatamente. Vegeta, como el resto de los Saiyajin había sido obligado a trabajar para el mismo ser que había sido responsable de la destrucción de su planeta natal. Él no había necesitado que ella se lo moliera en la cara en el hecho tan fríamente como lo había hecho. Podía ser un maldito, ¡una persona irritante a veces!

Debatió por perseguirlo pero echó un vistazo mientras él se iba del recinto para comenzar su trote y sabía que no tendría esperanzas en alcanzarlo. Reportándose al laboratorio, fue a su consola para comenzar con la entrada del día pero su mente no estaba en el trabajo. Varios técnicos corrían e intentaban levemente moverse sólo para encontrarla perdida en su pensamiento y en su falta de respuesta. Decidieron dejarla sola. Eventualmente, una mano cayó en su hombro haciéndola saltar en sorpresa y cuando alzó la vista vio al amable rostro de su padre, sonriéndole. "Es hora del almuerzo, hija."

Se sentó y se estiró. "¿Ya es mediodía? Perdí la noción del tiempo."

"Creo que estás lista para un recreo," dijo el Dr. Briefs en un tono divertido, estudiando el monitor. "Has entrado la misma y exacta coordinada de red de radiantes tres veces seguidas."

Ella volvió hacia atrás y vio que tenía razón. "...oh. Lo siento. Haría el trabajo más fácil si pudiera hablar una sola vez con el diseñador."

"Te dije que los planos vinieron de uno de los laboratorios de la Corporación Cápsula en Europa y el técnico está actualmente en el campo y no está disponible."

"Me gustaría reunirme con él cuando vuelva," dijo mientras se levantaba lentamente de su silla. "Ese sujeto es un genio. ¡Creo que estoy enamorada!"

Sonriendo sin ninguna razón aparente, su padre respondió, "Lo conocerás en su debido momento, estoy seguro. Ven a mi oficina, tu madre trajo bocadillos."

Su estómago gruñó, abalanzándose en la palabra y ambos rieron. Por la siguiente hora, Bulma pasó el tiempo alternando entre comer y despotricar sobre su breve enfrentamiento con Vegeta antes en el pasillo. Su padre permaneció compasivamente en silencio y esperó hasta que se le pasara la ira de su sistema antes de decir suavemente, "Eso no fue muy agradable para decir, Bulma."

Ella resopló dramáticamente. "Tú y mamá siempre salen en su defensa. No lo entiendo. ¿Por qué aguantan sus estupideces?"

"¿Qué haríamos? ¿Dejarlo en la calle?"

"Sería un comienzo," Bulma resopló. Cuando Vegeta había acompañado a los sobrevivientes de Namek para quedarse en la Corporación Cápsula ella le había dicho a sus padres que él había sido un aliado que habían conocido en el planeta, deliberadamente manteniendo sus orígenes imprecisos. Apenas se parecía al alienígena que, con Nappa, había procedido a sembrar el terror en cada habitante de la Tierra. Su uniforme se veía completamente diferente e incluso había llenado un poco más debido a sus terribles experiencias en Namek. Sus padres nunca sospecharon su verdadera identidad y ella tuvo que soportar su media aceptación incluso mientras ella, y el resto de sus amigos, sabían la brutal verdad del destructivo pasado del Saiyajin.

Ajeno a eso, su padre dijo en defensa de Vegeta, "La tierra no es su casa, Bulma. Por lo que me has dicho, él no tiene hogar al cual volver. Está entre extraños aquí y ve todo lo que encuentra como una posible amenaza. Ahora dime, ¿cómo puedo dejar a mi consciencia darle la espalda y echarlo?"

Sus mejillas ardían y se encontró incapaz de mirarlo a los ojos. Parte de eso era que ella le había mentido a su padre pero la otra parte, sorprendentemente, estaba sintiendo empatía por el Saiyajin. "Papá, Vegeta es una causa perdida. Él sólo está aquí por la comida gratis y los adminículos que le construyes. Una vez que esta amenaza de los Androides se termine, él seguirá adelante y se olvidará completamente de ti."

El Dr. Briefs consideró esto muy cuidadosamente mientras examinaba la frustración de su hija. "Tienes un muy buen punto, te daré eso. Pero te pregunto; ¿si él es tan irredimible entonces por qué está entrenando a un ritmo tan demencial para enfrentarse a una batalla que ni siquiera es suya?"

"Es su competitividad con Goku, eso es todo," Bulma dijo mientras su respuesta sonaba débil. Su padre escuchó la indecisión en sus palabras y besó la parte superior de su cabeza y volvió a trabajar, dejándola sola pensando en sus palabras y sus propios sentimientos encontrados.

Antes de volver a su oficina, dejó la sede y caminó a su alrededor al lado del sur donde el simulador de gravedad estaba localizado. La cámara circular se balanceaba en sus soportes mientras el interior sufría una de las frenéticas sesiones de entrenamiento de Vegeta. Antes del accidente eso había nivelado la cápsula original, el Saiyajin había estado entrenando a trescientas veces la gravedad de la Tierra. A pesar de sus heridas y el retraso en reemplazar el módulo, él todavía insistía en continuar en donde lo había dejado. Bulma se había rendido en intentar hacerlo entrar en razón pero le preocupaba que pareciera tan resuelto en su entrenamiento que realmente llegara al punto del masoquismo. Mientras más grave era una herida que un Saiyajin recibía, más fuerte se volvía. Vegeta estaba yendo por su camino a paralizarse sólo para poder llegar al nivel que Goku se jactó tan fácilmente. Lo estaba volviendo loco.

Se trepó a uno de los soportes y miró dentro del portal más cercano. La cámara estaba activa, el interior iluminado con sus cuidadosas luces rojas y los alrededores brillando como si fuera a través de una ola de calor por la inhumana presión que tenía impuesta. Directamente frente a ella, Vegeta estaba envuelto en desviar disparos de ki de un lado a otro entre varios centinelas robóticos. No había nada de la precisión Saiyajin habitual o gracia con sus esquives; sus movimientos eran sólo torpes por la desesperación. Intentó tomar aire para evadir un ataque que fue arrojado rudamente por la extrema gravedad donde sólo un apretado rollo lo salvó de ser fusilado. Estaba exhausto, incluso Bulma podía ver eso desde su punto de vista, estaba respirando con mucha dificultad que parecía estar cerca de la hiperventilación. Cuando uno de los centinelas desvió su ki hacia él, logró golpearlo lejos pero creó el desvío necesario para que el otro recibiera su cegador golpe y atacara. El siguiente disparo lo arrojó de rodillas y rebotó del golpe llevado directamente a sus costillas antes que pudiera escudar una defensa.

Bulma se estremeció cuando escuchó su agónico grito pero se quedó en su agarre sabiendo muy bien que alguna interferencia no sería tolerada. Debajo de ella, Vegeta luchaba por levantarse donde el disparo lo había arrojado y tosió una alarmante cantidad de sangre mientras se acurrucaba a un lado. Se puso de pie de manera moribunda, sus rodillas amenazando con temblar y miró a los centinelas que se avecinaban con los puños apretados.

"¡OTRA VEZ!" gritó a la computadora para una repetición de esta segura tortura.

Bulma fue incapaz de mirar más de esto y bajó al suelo incluso mientras la cápsula comenzaba a mecerse de nuevo. Volvió a su consola para reanudad sus entradas pero pasó un largo tiempo antes que pudiera tener la voluntad para que sus dejaran de temblar.

Normalmente consciente de su entorno, Vegeta hubiera sido un espectador ajeno, lo que estaba bien. Habían sido las palabras anteriores de Bulma que habían insultado su herencia y, más importante aún, él mismo se había lanzado en una ira tan auto destructiva para comenzar. No había manera de decir qué podría haber sucedido si la hubiera visto cuando había sido derribado. Hubiera sido bien el golpe final para su ego que hubiera convertido a la Corporación Cápsula en cenizas. Su intensa ira eclipsada incluso en la agonía de su lado mientras saltaba y se movía por la cámara, evitando las bolas de láser con más temeridad que habilidad. Una parte de él estaba molestando en el fondo de su mente con creciente volumen y le preguntaba por qué incluso se molestaba con este inútil entrenamiento. No se estaba volviendo más fuerte; era casi lo contrario. A este ritmo, nunca superaría a Kakarotto.

Perdió su concentración ante la mera idea de su odiado rival y tropezó y ambos láseres golpearon en su espalda. Quedó inconsciente por varios minutos y luego luchó para ponerse de pie. Tuvo arcadas de sangre y vio que era roja oscura, indicativa de una grave lesión interna.

Su entrenamiento había terminado por el día. El sudor corría en sus ojos como amargas lágrimas, borroneando su visión. Bajó su cabeza y puso sus puños en el suelo en frustración.

Esa noche, no apareció para la cena y la puerta de su habitación estaba cerrada. Era la única indicación que el Saiyajin daría alguna vez sobre que había exagerado antes, ciertamente nunca lo admitiría. En ocasiones como esa iba y venía por la ventana de la habitación para no arriesgarse a ser visto en la casa y alentar indeseada atención. La ira de Vegeta había sido ferozmente xenófoba de otras especies y él no era una excepción, retirándose de la familia Briefs a menos que necesitara algo. Parte del problema era su maldito orgullo, observó Bulma. El Saiyajin nunca pedía simplemente de manera amable, tenía que exigir cosas en un intento de salvar la cara, creando una tensión innecesaria. Ella estaba comenzando a entenderlo un poco y se estaba dando cuenta que no todo lo que salía de su boca estaba destinado a ser interpretado como un insulto o una amenaza. Muy seguido tenía la impresión que había un doble sentido en sus palabras si sólo podía descifrarlas. Desafortunadamente, no estaba segura si valía la pena siquiera hacer el intento, debido a su origen.

Cuando juntó los platos vacíos para entrar en la cocina vio a su madre haciendo las últimas adiciones a una bandeja que iba a llevar al cuarto de Vegeta. Por la desalentadora mirada de su hija, la rubia balbuceó, "Bueno, querida, él HA estado entrenando todo el día. ¡Lo último que comió fue a las cinco esta mañana y supongo que debe estar famélico!"

"Esto no es un hotel, madre," Bulma dijo fríamente, viendo mientras la otra mujer ponía el papel de aluminio sobre la bandeja para mantenerla caliente. A pesar de su buen juicio, se ofreció a llevar la bandeja al cuarto de Vegeta e ignoró la arrogante expresión de su madre mientras dejaba la cocina para subir por las escaleras.

Los Briefs habían ofrecido generosamente al encadenado Saiyajin sus aposentos en el tercer piso de la sede por el pasillo de su propia vivienda. Ponía nerviosa a Bulma, que le gustaba viajar por el laberinto de los pasillos por la noche, tener que tener cuidado de lo que usaba en caso que se cruzara con Vegeta, que era un merodeador de la noche. Hasta ahora los dos habían logrado evitarse mutuamente y ella quería mantenerlo así. Hubiera preferido que se fuera completamente pero había llegado a la Corporación Cápsula con sólo su armadura perforada para llamarla suya y sin dinero. Le molestaba que cayera convenientemente en su orgullo en una pelea pero parecía no tener problema en aprovechar los folletos como los que ellos le estaban ofreciendo; alojamiento y comida gratis, y, según su madre, una generosa indemnización monetaria. Supuso que el Saiyajin era sólo un gran hipócrita porque ese hecho y era una de las razones por las que tenía poco respeto por él. En su propia manera, no era mejor que Yamcha que también había sido un usuario, pero al menos el humano había demostrado aprecio por lo que los Briefs le habían dado gratis.

Llegó a su habitación e iba a sólo dejar la bandeja afuera en el pasillo para buscarla después. Terminó apretando sus dientes y golpeando suavemente la puerta. Intentó por varios minutos y experimentalmente probó el picaporte cuando no recibió respuesta, encontrándolo abierto. Sin estar segura de lo que encontraría, se armó de valor para abrirla y entrar.

La habitación era bastante grande con un baño adjunto que daban al cuarto la privacidad que necesitaba, Estaba muy bien decorado con un gran vestidor en la derecha donde había una pequeña televisión, apagada en el momento. No había posesiones personales visibles a su vista excepto por la maltratada armadura superior en su silla. Sus ojos se suavizaron ante la vista de todo el dolor que estaba grabado en el material blanco y dorado. El agujero de la explosión en el estómago por el ataque de Krillin, las grietas y astillas de varios golpes y el más pequeño directamente sobre su corazón de Freezer que finalmente lo había matado. Involuntariamente, tuvo que suprimir un estremecimiento ante la vista del mismo. ¿Qué pensamientos tenía Vegeta cuando miraba al daño? Se preguntó con inquietud.

En el lado izquierdo de la habitación había una cama doble con una mesa de noche junto a ella. La lámpara estaba encendida baja y Bulma podía ver que Vegeta estaba durmiendo, dándole la espalda. Siseó en su respiración mientras se acercaba a la cama y ponía la bandeja en la mesa de noche. Las sábanas estaban bajas en su cintura y podía ver claramente el inmenso moretón que cubría su caja torácica y lumbar. Se encontró acercándose para tocarlo cuando rápidamente alejó su mano y dejó la habitación tan en silencio como entró. Por ninguna razón que podía comprender, sus mejillas estaban ardiendo.

"¿Qué diablos estaba pensando?" susurró para sí misma en confusión.

* * *

Capítulo Dos: Encontrar el simulador de gravedad saboteado a propósito un lastimado Vegeta provoca a Yamcha en una pelea... ¡No es unilateral como parece!


	2. Sabotaje y Confrontación

Disclaimer: Ni Dragon Ball ni sus personajes me pertenecen...

**De mal en peor**

_(From bad to worse)_

Un fic de DarkeAngelus

Traducción por Apolonia

* * *

Capítulo Dos - Sabotaje y Confrontación

Temprano a la mañana siguiente, Vegeta salió para correr como siempre... pero volvió caminando menos de media hora después. Había empezado a toser antes que hubiera hecho una cuadra lejos de la Corporación Cápsula y cuando se había limpiado su boca una sangrienta espuma se había aferrado a la palma de su mano. El dolor en su costado no sería ignorado y abandonó su trote poco antes de haberlo siquiera comenzado. Volvió al recinto con una mirada de derrota en su rostro manchado de sudor y, siendo una animal de costumbres, se fue directo al simulador de gravedad.

No estoy en forma para esto; se amonestó incluso mientras golpeaba las sesiones de entrenamiento de diez días. Miró la opción de trescientos en la pantalla, su mano vacilante sobre el botón 'comenzar'. Supuso que si exageraba en esta ocasión, la maldita máquina podría finalmente sólo matarlo.

Descubrió que realmente no le importaba mucho, de una manera u otra. Apretando sus ojos para cerrarlos, presionó el botón y se preparó para la abrumadora presión que comprimiría a los rotos huesos de su caja torácica como un vicio hasta que perforaran sus adentros más allá de la salvación.

No pasó nada.

Casi decepcionado, Vegeta frunció el ceño a la consola y golpeó el interruptor de comenzar con el mismo resultado. Los datos mostrados le aseguraban que todos los sistemas estaban listos y esperando pero la maldita cosa estaba completamente sin respuesta. Abrió el gabinete debajo de la mesa y se recostó sobre su espalda para mirar adentro de los circuitos de la consola. No tenía ni idea de qué estaba buscando pero se estaba enfermando y cansando de correr al Dr. Briefs o su perra hija y tener que pedirles a alguno de ellos que repare el simulador.

El Saiyajin no era tan impotente con la tecnología como algunos quisieran creer. De hecho, era muy habilidoso en desmantelar objetos para estudiar sus funcionamientos internos pero desafortunadamente no tenía ni idea como hacerlos funcionar de nuevo. Era su sangre Saiyajin a la que culpar por eso; evolucionada lo suficiente para robar tecnología pero no lo suficiente para desarrollar ninguna. Su tiempo con Freezer había ampliado sus horizontes de alguna manera, presentándole datos técnicos alienígenas que hubieran sido conocimiento prohibido si se hubiera quedado en Vegetasei y hubiera sido permitido el destino de gobernar el mundo. Había habido veces en misiones con Nappa y Radditz dónde había sido capaz de hacer reparaciones improvisadas de sus scouters o naves espaciales cuando se dañaban; sólo lo suficiente para que pudieran completar su misión o renguear de regreso a la base más cercana. Los otros dos sólo podían permanecer al margen y rascarse la cabeza como un par de puros monos, mientras él le prestaba atención a los equipos. Siendo un Saiyajin de rango Élite tanto como Realeza Vegeta no era estúpido en ninguna imaginación y entendía las cosas relativamente rápido-

-¡Pero estaba condenado si podía averiguar por qué el simulador no arrancaba!

"Veamos," murmuró para sí mismo, una costumbre que había recibido de Bulma en varios de sus viajes de reparación a esta misma cámara. Parecía que ayudaba a su concentración. "La pantalla muestra que todo va bien. Eso debe significar que el problema está en el mismo interruptor... ¿ahora cuál línea corre el maldito interruptor? ¡Allí está!" Eligiendo un cable azul oscuro le dio un tirón directo y parpadeó mientras todo a su alrededor se quedaba a oscuras. Acababa de desconectar el relé de potencia al procesador de datos y todo el sistema había caído como resultado.

"Mierda," dijo con disgusto.

Quince minutos más tarde estaba caminando por las escaleras de la cede en busca de Bulma o su padre con sus hombros prácticamente levantados alrededor de sus oídos en vergüenza sobre la situación. Era fácil de explicar una explosión que causó daño pero no estaba seguro cómo decir lo que había hecho para no quedar como un incompetente idiota, que en el momento era exactamente cómo se sentía. Esperó que el Dr. Briefs estuviera allí. Al menos el viejo podía ser fácilmente intimidado en hacer lo que él quería. Desafortunadamente, el presidente de la compañía estaba fuera este día y dejó a su hija a cargo. Oh, día feliz.

Bulma estaba en su oficina y la secretaria estaba ausente en su escritorio (había visto venir a Vegeta y se fue al baño para evitarlo). Vegeta intentó usar el picaporte, encontró la puerta cerrada y, murmurando entre dientes puso un nudillo en la madera en un golpe que uso temblar a la puerta en su marco. Saltando en sorpresa, Bulma se volteó y lo vio de pie allí, su rostro traicionando su sorpresa hasta que reanudó su normal expresión de irritación. Se levantó y la abrió, echando un vistazo a la vacía silla de la secretaria una conocedora mirada mientras él entraba. "Apuesto que esto no es una llamada social," comentó ella, volviendo a su escritorio.

Él se detuvo por un momento para tomar una larga mirada alrededor de la atestada zona. La habitación parecía como si una pequeña explosión de papeles y partes hubiera sido detonada antes. No había un mueble que no estuviera enterrado bajo libros o material impreso y tuvo que medir su paso antes de tropezarse con algún medio completado dispositivo que ella había intentado completar. En un acto reflejo, inhaló el aire y casi se amordazó por el hedor. Había un viejo sándwich pudriéndose en algún rincón en algún lugar pero Bulma parecía no saberlo. Su impresión de ella, pobre con que empezar repentinamente cayó otra muesca ante la vista de tal desorden.

En respuesta a su declaración, él gruñó, "No, no lo es. El simulador se rompió de nuevo."

No se veía sorprendida. "¿Qué pasa con él?"

"Si hubiera sabido no hubiera venido a ti, ¿o sí?" le dijo bruscamente, pateando a un lado un casco roto mientras atravesaba la habitación. "¿Cuándo puedes arreglar la maldita cosa?"

"Tendrás que tomar un número. Estoy muy ocupada," dijo con calma."

Él notó los diseños del chip de comunicación que ella estaba tratando de descifrar por la computadora facsímil. Levantó uno, estudiando lo que había garabateado en su superficie antes que ella se lo arrebatara de la mano. "No toques," lo regañó como si fuera un niño pequeño y realmente lo empujó lejos de la mesa.

Su rostro se sonrojaba, dijo en una ruda voz, "¿Cuánto tiempo antes que puedas hacer las reparaciones?"

"Dos días."

"¡¿Dos días? ¿Estás loca?"

"Sigue así y puedo hacerlo tres," dijo. "Este chip tiene máxima prioridad. Ya hay ofertas competitivas viniendo y ni siquiera tenemos las especificaciones traducidas en código-"

Él estaba sacudiendo su cabeza por su parloteo técnico. "No puedo esperar tanto tiempo."

Girando en su silla, ella lo miró de cerca, notando que parecía más pálido de lo usual, obviamente a favor de su lado con cada movimiento innecesario. "Duro, Vegeta. Haz tu trote, ve a nadar a la piscina, juega al tenis, no me importa. Pero el simulador se queda apagado hasta que pueda verlo. Fin de la discusión." Se giró de nuevo y volvió a tipear, ignorándolo a propósito. En el fondo todo lo que podía escuchar era su fúrica indignación hasta que escuchó los pasos y el consiguiente portazo al salir. Dirigió una conocedora sonrisa a su espalda que se retiraba y sacó un objeto de su bolsillo en el pecho, mirándolo con una sonrisa.

Era el diodo del simulador del interruptor de gravedad. Después de irse del cuarto de Vegeta la noche anterior, había ido al simulador y lo saboteó deliberadamente para que él tuviera oportunidad de curarse. La táctica era injusta, pero contra la irracionalidad del Saiyajin en sus hábitos de entrenamiento lo sintió necesario. Riéndose para sí misma, la guardó cuidadosamente de vuelta en su bolsillo.

Vegeta volvió a nivel del suelo y empujó las puertas dobles del edificio para abrirlas mientras pasaba, parpadeando por la luz de la mañana. ¿Qué iba a hacer? Era una pregunta que sostenía casi un grado de pánico para él. No era como si la realidad de la ociosidad fuera una nueva sensación. La había encontrado entre misiones, después de todo, y siempre había encontrado algo para hacer por diversión. Sin embargo este no era un planeta o un buque de guerra que estaba ordenado a atender todos sus caprichos. Esto era la Tierra dónde tendría que luchar constantemente por incluso el más pequeño respeto y dónde todo a su alrededor era desconocido. Odiaba este planeta, odiaba a su gente y odiaba sus peculiares costumbres y, por sobre todo, odiaba el hecho de que estaba mantenido a su merced sin tener ningún lugar a donde volver. Nunca se había sentido tan solo en toda su vida y sin el simulador para ocupar su mente, iba a tener que lidiar con ello. Encontró la realización insoportable.

Decidió regresar al simulador y descifrar lo que había hecho mal. Por lo menos un profundo desmantelamiento del sistema le daría invaluable conocimiento de sus funcionamientos internos y le enseñaría a la mujer una buena lección cuando tuviera que ponerlo todo junto después. Podría también animarla a mover su creciente trasero más rápido la próxima vez que lo rompiera. Un fantasma de una sonrisa cruzó sus tensas facciones en anticipación de la pelea que seguiría a ese descubrimiento. La mujer podía ser vaga pero tenía una lengua que podía sacar sangre y él realmente se deleitaba en sus raros enfrentamientos verbales.

"¡Hey Vegeta!"

Miró sobre su hombro y vio a Yamcha, Rey de los Aprovechadores y su mascota roedora flotante, Puar, saludándolo mientras llegaban al recinto. Había llegado aparentemente para hacer uso de la piscina interna de los Briefs, si su traje de baño y toalla alrededor de su cuello eran de alguna indicación. El Saiyajin no lo tomaba particularmente muy en serio. Recordaba cómo el joven humano había sido supuetamente el primero de las Fuerzas Especiales de la Tierra en morir cuando él y Nappa habían llegado a la Tierra, y por un bajo Saibaman no menos.

Él no reconoció el saludo y sólo lo miró con resentimiento.

"¿Vas a nadar, también?" Yamcha preguntó cuando se acercó al hombre más bajo, disfrutando de cómo Vegeta tenía que inclinar su cabeza para mirarlo. Era una pequeña victoria pero el luchador tomaba lo que podía conseguir.

"No," Vegeta se burló. "Los químicos en esa maloliente agua me hacen picar."

"Oh. ¿Cómo es que no estás entrenando entonces?"

"Ese pedazo de mierda de simulador se rompió. De nuevo. Acabo de ordenarle a esa estúpida mujer levantar su incompetente trasero y arreglarlo."

Puar dio un chillido por su tono y el rostro de Yamcha se apretó. Él ya no tenía una relación íntima con Buma pero todavía la consideraba una de sus amigas más cercanas. Su ego había tomado un duro golpe el día que ella había invitado al desconfiado alienígena a mudarse a la Corporación Cápsula. Quería discutir su sentido de traición con ella por ese tema pero considerando que ella había estado lidiando con su infidelidad en el momento, el tópico parecía redundante. Así que aceptó su decisión pero no tenía que gustarle. O Vegeta, para el caso. "Mira con mucho cuidado lo que dices de Bulma cuando estoy cerca, Saiyajin."

Vegeta lo miró medio aburrido, medio interesado. "¿Soy muy inteligente para ti? ¿Cómo saberlo?" dijo con sarcasmo.

"Lo digo en serio, Vegeta. Es mejor que seas amable con Bulma o si no-"

"-¿Qué, humano?" Golpeando en sus palabras, Vegeta lo miró. "¿Estás buscando una pelea? Estoy aburrido ahora mismo. Estaría feliz de obligarte."

Para su crédito, Yamcha se echó atrás y la última amenaza de algo parecido al respeto para él que el Saiyajin podría haber salido por la ventana. "No soy rival para ti," admitió el luchador a regañadientes.

"Apuéstalo. Ahora ve a jugar con tu gatito y sal de mi vista, idiota inútil." Alejándose, Vegeta dio una exasperante sacudida de mano en desprecio en la dirección del par. Cuando no recibió reacción, añadió con una irónica sonrisa, "Molestar a la perra no es nada especial pero ella debió haber golpeado bastante para tener que soportar con basura como tu por tanto como lo hizo." Yamcha se enfureció por el comentario pero no hizo ningún movimiento así que el Saiyajin decidió arrojar la bomba: "O una puta incluso más estúpida de lo que suponía que era."

Eso lo hizo. Rugiendo de cólera, el luchador tiró su toalla y se arrojó al Saiyajin con ambas manos brillando.

Poco después que Vegeta hubiera dejado su oficina Bulma comenzó a tener los primeros indicios de duda picando en la parte de atrás de su cráneo. Tanto como disfrutaba levantar a un inestable Saiyajin esta victoria no le daba tanto placer como pensó que le hubiera dado, viendo su desaliento anterior. En tanto como pudo ver que él no tenía ningún pasatiempo o intereses afuera de su entrenamiento para ocuparlo. Tal vez ella debería haber deshabilitado la presión para que no fuera arriba de veinte. Se hubiera quejado de eso pero al menos hubiera sido un calentamiento para él, más que desatar a un enfurecido alienígena a una población inocente como lo había hecho. Si conocía a Vegeta en lo absoluto, estaría ansioso por una confrontación, no importaba que estuviera herido y ella probablemente estuviera reaccionando de más con eso de todos modos. Lo había visto restarle importancia a peores heridas que un moretón en un costado.

Sacó la parte de nuevo y suspiró. "Mediodía. Buscaré al pequeño aterrador y le diré que estaba bromeando y que no tiene maldito sentido del humor. Arreglaré el simulador al mediodía. Mejor que esté feliz."

Satisfecha, volvió a trabajar, echando un vistazo al reloj de su escritorio. Menos de cuatro horas para irse...

No voy a durar ni cinco minutos, pensó Yamcha salvajemente.

Dio dos rápidos giros y evitó un pie que vino de la nada y falló su espalda por pulgadas mientras se hundía en el suelo hasta el tobillo. Vegeta lo liberó y se movió con esa sorprendente velocidad suya y se re-materializó frente al guerrero que se retiraba. Los dos intercambiaron rápidos golpes hasta que la rodilla del Saiyajin se conectó con el gran músculo del muslo de Yamcha, adormeciéndolo. El humano cayó sin gracia.

Vegeta se acercó para terminar el golpe y algo cálido y peludo cubrió su rostro, gritando en un tono altísimo que casi le hizo estallar un tímpano. Agarró un puñado de la piel de Puar y arrojó a la criatura lejos con un gruñido. "¡Aléjate de mí, parásito, o averiguaré si eres tan sabroso como te ves!"

Usando la agradecida desviación para tener su pierna de nuevo debajo de él, Yamcha se puso de pie y continuó la batalla. Por decisión unánime, el par decidió voluntariamente no utilizar ráfagas de ki en su justa. No estaba seguro de la lógica del Saiyajin en el tema pero no iba a descontar su buena fortuna. Las habilidades de artes marciales de Vegeta eran de una disciplina que un combatiente de la Tierra nunca había encontrado antes y una parte de él estaba realmente catalogando varias de las agraciadas patadas y golpes para usarlas después en su propio repertorio, si sobrevivía el encuentro eso sí. No había ni un pedazo de su anatomía que el enojado alienígena no usara como un arma, mientras Yamcha se daba cuenta cuando la frente de pico de viuda chocó con su nariz.

"¡AGH! ¡Tu hijo de puta!" Yamcha aulló, agarrando su rostro.

Alejándose de él y riendo, Vegeta se burló, "No traigas a mi madre en esto o sólo podrías enojarme." Estaba saliendo a propósito del conflicto en su aburrimiento como un gato bien alimentado torturando a un ratón medio-muerto y estaba teniendo el momento de su vida. Realmente le dio a Yamcha tiempo para temblar la herida antes de que volvieran a intercambiarse golpes en un borroso frenesí que desafiaba todas las leyes conocidas de la física. Un pequeño grupo de empleados se había reunido en la entrada de la Corporación Cápsula para mirar la pelea y comentaban en bajo, silencioso tono que el par se movía demasiado rápido a veces que realmente parecían desaparecer de la vista.

Yamcha estaba comenzando a darse cuenta que el Saiyajin sólo estaba jugando con él y encontró el conocimiento insoportable. Juntando los últimos restos de voluntad de sus agotadas reservas, atacó a Vegeta en un frenesí, realmente llevando al hombre más pequeño en una sorprendida defensa. Con un experto ojo, el luchador más joven notó cómo el Saiyajin hizo un esfuerzo más grande para bloquear los golpes destinados a su lado derecho luego al izquierdo y decidió concentrarse en esa posible debilidad. Se movió a un lado e hizo un visible intento de girar y golpear y sonrió cuando Vegeta automáticamente levantó su brazo derecho para desviarlo. Con una certera patada, Yamcha llevó su pie al lado vulnerable del Saiyajin tan duro como pudo.

Bramando, Vegeta cayó al suelo y se retorció en agonía mientras agarraba su lado herido. Yamcha supuso que debió haber pateado más duro de lo que pensó mientras el Saiyajin tosía una mezcla de sangre y bilis en el césped, luchando por levantarse.

Algo no estaba bien en esta imagen... "Vegeta, tal vez esto no es una buena idea. Pospongamos esta pelea para otro momento. ¿Qué dices? ¿Tregua?" Yamcha ofreció con esperanza. Su propio rostro estaba cubierto de sangre que estaba corriendo de su rota nariz. La sangre goteaba por su mentón y se untaba sobre su pecho descubierto.

"Tú empezaste esto," Vegeta dijo con voz ronca y pausó el tiempo suficiente para escupir una bocanada de flema con sangre. "Voy a terminarlo."

* * *

Capítulo Tres: La conclusión del conflicto de Vegeta/Yamcha. Además, Bulma aprende un sorprendente secreto sobre lo que el Saiyajin ha estado haciendo por su padre...


	3. Intrusión Imperdonable

Disclaimer: Ni Dragon Ball ni sus personajes me pertenecen...

**De mal en peor**

_(From bad to worse)_

Un fic de DarkeAngelus

Traducción por Apolonia

* * *

Capítulo Tres - Intrusión Imperdonable

Mirando a la silla vacía del escritorio de su secretaria con creciente frustración, Bulma dejó su oficina para ir a buscar a la desaparecida mujer. Revisó el baño por las dudas que la perezosa mujer estuviera durmiendo por una exhaustiva noche de fiesta pero todos los puestos estaban vacíos. La sala de descanso estaba igualmente desierta, que en sí era una rareza. Siempre había alguien aquí tratando de fumar; por lo general era su padre. Escuchó rápidas pisadas en el pasillo y estiró su cabeza por la puerta a tiempo para ver a Charles McNeal, un científico en Investigación y Desarrollo, moviéndose por las escaleras.

"¡Hey, Charles!" Bulma le gritó, "¿Dónde diablos están todos?"

"¡Hay una gran pelea afuera! ¡Acabo de llamar a Seguridad!" gritó en respuesta y se apresuró por las escaleras con la esperanza de ver algo de acción antes que los guardias detuvieran el conflicto.

"Vegeta," maldijo en voz baja. Le hubiera gustado haber sentido algo de sorpresa por la noticia. El maldito Saiyajin ni siquiera podía mantener a raya su ira hasta el mediodía. Antes que subiera por las escaleras, tenía una parada que hacer primero.

Si Vegeta había estado sólo jugando a luchar antes, ahora estaba dando todo de sí, Yamcha descubrió para su disgusto. Sus brazos y piernas estaban amoratados por desviar los poderosos golpes del Saiyajin y más y más golpes metiéndose en sus debilitadas defensas. A pesar de la sangre con la que Vegeta mantenía ahogándose, estaba cruzando su ira sin ningún problema en lo absoluto. El luchador quería terminar esto sin una fatalidad (más importante la suya) y dejar a Vegeta detrás de él con un exitoso asfixie. Llevó su codo hacia atrás en el lado herido del Saiyajin, escuchando al hombre gruñir en respuesta. El agarre no se debilitó y se mantuvo apretando. Yamcha golpeó lejos en frustración, la vista ennegreciéndose a su alrededor hasta que el agarre finalmente cayó y Vegeta se tambaleó hacia atrás. Ambos hombres cayeron de rodillas, luchando por respirar.

"¿Tregua?" Yamcha dijo de nuevo cuando se levantó parcialmente.

"Nunca," Vegeta dijo a través de una bocanada de sangre y realmente se estaba alzando para seguir la lucha-

-Sólo para enfrentar a una nube de humo acre.

Bulma había agarrado un extinguidor de la pared y ahora lo roció entre los dos antagonistas, ocultando a uno del otro. "Yamcha, ¡ve adentro del edificio! ¡Ahora!" gritó al aturdido hombre.

Viendo lo que ella estaba haciendo, Yamcha tomó ventaja completa de la desviación y se encaramó sobre la multitud de espectadores donde varias personas lo ayudaron. Poniéndose entre Vegeta y el edificio, Bulma sostuvo firme el extinguidor en una posición lista con la intención de darle al Saiyajin un rostro lleno si parecía como que iba a atacar. "Sólo cálmate, Vegeta-"

"¿Calmarme? ¡Ese imbécil empezó!" dijo pero la lucha pareció finalmente haberse ido de sus manos. Se puso de pie lentamente pero se mantuvo inclinado mientras sostenía su herido costado de manera protectora. Bulma vio el lado derecho de su camiseta y la pretina de sus pantalones estaba empapada de sangre y su temor se intensificó. Dejó caer el extintor y se acercó a él. "Estás herido-"

Él golpeó su mano. "Ve a atender a tu amante idiota. Yo no necesito de tu ayuda," le dijo y voló al lado este de las sedes donde estaban sus habitaciones.

Vibrando en odio, pellizcó la punta de su nariz mientras luchaba por recuperar la compostura y notó a Puar cerca, mirándola con ansias. El pelo de la pequeña criatura estaba levantado en agitación. "Puar, ¿qué pasó aquí?"

Flotando sobre ella, dijo con entusiasmo, "¡Llegaste justo a tiempo, Bulma!" ¡Fue horrible! Ese desagradable de Vegeta iba a-"

"¿Quién empezó la pelea?"

Los ojos de la criatura revolotearon inquietos a la entrada de la cede del edificio donde todos estaban lentamente volviendo a trabajar. "Bueno, Vegeta dijo algunas cosas realmente horribles sobre ti y-"

"-Y Yamcha, el impetuoso, decidió defender mi honor. Qué noble de él," Bulma dijo secamente, sin impresionarse. "Lidiaré con Vegeta después que se haya tenido tiempo para calmarse. Veamos como está Yamcha"

Puar dio un trino alegre.

"-Antes que lo mate yo misma," Bulma terminó.

Era un déjà vu de nuevo mientras iba a la puerta de la habitación de Vegeta y tocaba despacio en su superficie antes de atreverse a entrar. Acababa de ver las heridas de Yamcha, nada demasiado grave, sorprendentemente. Ni el Saiyajin lo había estado usando verdaderamente como una conveniente pareja de entrenamiento en su aburrimiento o estaba incluso más afuera de su juego de lo habitual. Era probablemente una mezcla de ambos. Esta vez estaba llevando un botiquín de primeros auxilios en lugar de una bandeja de comida a la habitación, y esta vez Vegeta estaba despierto. Estaba saliendo del baño colgando una toalla húmeda en su costado cuando ella entró.

"¿Qué estas haciendo aquí, mujer?" espetó malhumorado.

"Tus poderes de observación deben estar bajando," dijo Bulma, levantando el botiquín que había traído. Fue a la cama y volcó la caja, buscando en los suministros. Cuando volvió a mirar, vio que él todavía tenía que moverse. "Sabes malditamente bien que no me voy a ninguna parte hasta que vea ese lado tuyo. Cuanto antes estés aquí, más pronto podré irme. Créeme cuando digo que es algo que ambos queremos."

"No hay discusiones allí," dijo estando de acuerdo y fue a sentarse a la cama. Levantó su brazo y sacó su toalla y ella siseó un respiro ante la vista. Todo su costado derecho era un gigante hinchado moretón púrpura. Había un desgarro en la piel entre dos costillas rotas y todavía estaba goteando una pequeña cantidad de sangre.

"Vegeta, necesitas ir a la enfermería," le dijo, haciendo una mueca ante la vista.

"Sólo haz lo que quieras, no hay nada que alguien más pueda hacer. Se curará solo-"

"Podrías tener heridas internas."

"Las tengo," la sorprendió diciendo en un tono calmado. "Tengo dos costillas fracturadas, dos costillas rotas y un pulmón perforado. Como dije, se curará. He tenido peores."

Ella lo miró con incredulidad, sus azules ojos nadando con emoción. Esa preocupación sólo chocó contra la pared de su mirada de obsidiana y fue desviada de inmediato. No encontraría nada mirando en sus ojos sino su propio reflejo. "Está bien," cedió, "Voy a limpiar esto primero así que probablemente dolerá un poco-"

"-Sólo hazlo."

Ni se inmutó cuando ella pasó el desinfectante directamente sobre la desagradable cortada y, asegurada por su tolerancia, se permitió inspeccionarla a fondo mientras la limpiaba. Parecía como si un pedazo de costilla realmente hubiera perforado la pared externa causando el brutal desgarro. Era pequeño pero era muy profundo. Presionando sus dedos en su hinchada carne pudo sentir los fragmentos de hueso alrededor de la herida, preguntándose si necesitaba cirugía. Revisó su rostro con una mirada y encontró que estaba mirando perdidamente a la pared lejana, los ojos distantes y dispersos. Parecía haber entrado en un trance auto-disciplinado para escapar al dolor de su ministerio.

Estaba agradecida por su control. Cuando la enfermera en la enfermería había restablecido la nariz de Yamcha él había llorado como un bebé. Bulma supuso que no podía culparlo pero no le había sorprendido tampoco. Mientras aplicaba una gruesa venda en el costado de Vegeta y la puso en su lugar, no pudo evitar sino notar la falta de vello corporal en el muscular torso del Saiyajin. Era lo mismo con Goku, quien era completamente lampiño de las cejas para abajo (solieron afinarse un poco cuando eran adolescentes. Bulma solía siempre reprender al joven y pedirle cuando finalmente terminaría de llegar a la pubertad para que realmente le creciera algo de vello púbico). Se preguntó si eso era lo mismo con Vegeta y se dio cuenta, con ese grueso cabello de alambre que ni siquiera la pesada gravedad podía bajar, que probablemente sería lo mejor si lo fuera.

Eligió el vendaje elástico más largo en el botiquín y lo envolvió alrededor de su pecho y cintura, asegurándolo con un par de clips. "Terminado," anunció.

Él parpadeó y luego la miró antes de tocar con cautela su costado. Gruñó suavemente una vez, asintiendo para sí mismo. "¿Hay algo que NO PUEDAS hacer?" le preguntó con sinceridad.

"No mucho, no." Lo miró en sorpresa por un momento antes de aplicar algo de antiséptico en una bola de algodón y alzarla a su rostro. Él se apartó de ella en molesta y algo más. "No te lastimaré," lo tranquilizó.

"¿Qué estás haciendo?"

"Tienes un arañazo sobre tu ojo izquierdo. Mientras estoy aquí podría también limpiar eso," insistió.

Se relajó, pero sólo apenas. El músculo en su mandíbula saltó nervioso cuando sintió sus manos en su cara, limpiando con cuidado el pequeño corte y encontrando varios otros, atendiéndolos también. Percibiendo su tensión, Bulma bromeó, "Realmente no te gusta que las mujeres se te acerquen y sean personales, ¿verdad?"

"A decir verdad, preferiría usar mi mano. Mis dedos no son grandes conversadores pero al menos están callados," dijo ausente.

Ella lanzó un resoplido frustrado de aire. "No estaba hablando de sexo."

"¿De verdad? ¿Entonces para qué sirven las mujeres?"

Se echó hacia atrás, dispuesta a golpear con fuerza y vio un parpadeo de diversión cruzando en el rostro de él. Realmente estaba bromeando con ella, se dio cuenta con algo así como asombro y traicionó una risita divertida. Realmente podía ser muy ingenioso cuando tenía la guardia baja.

Se miraron uno a otro de nuevo y esta vez, ella podría haber jurado que vio a un toque de emoción en esas oscuras profundidades, lo único que tomaría sería alguien que estuviera dispuesto a buscarlo. ¿Estaba lista para el reto? se preguntó suavemente. ¿Había un tesoro que valiera la pena encontrar en ese eje sin fondo?

Sin ninguna buena razón que Bulma podía comprender, dijo, "Para que sepas, Yamcha y yo nos separamos hace varios meses."

Él la miró fijamente en sospecha. "¿Por qué me lo estás contando?"

"No hay razón. Tú te referiste a nosotros como amantes. Sólo quería que supieras que no lo éramos más, eso es todo."

Preguntándose qué demonios había provocado esta revelación, Vegeta abrió su boca para comenzar con el sarcasmo pero, afortunadamente, comenzó a toser en su lugar. Sus mejillas ardían y Bulma se quedó sin poder hacer nada a un lado mientras él se esforzaba por recuperar el aliento. Ella le ofreció un pañuelo de papel para limpiarse la boca y su preocupación volvió cuando vio las manchas de sangre en él después de que lo tiró a la basura. "Quiero que te acuestes y trates de descansar un poco. Lo digo en serio, Vegeta, nada incursiones al campo."

"Nada de... discusiones," se ahogó.

Juntó los dispersos suministros médicos y los puso de nuevo en el botiquín. Mientras se preparaba para irse, se dio cuenta de que la bandeja de comida que había traído la noche anterior todavía estaba en la mesita de noche, sin tocar. "¿Por qué no comiste lo que te traje?"

Él la miró y frunció el ceño ante la comida. "¿Fuiste tú? No sabía de dónde venía, así que no lo toqué."

Ella sacudió la cabeza. "¿No puedes confiar en nadie?"

Su rostro era tan duro como ella había visto siempre cuando él le dijo, "No lo tomes personalmente. He sido envenenado antes. No es una lección que me importe repetir."

Abrió la boca para responder, pero encontró que no había nada que pudiera decir en defensa de esa dura confesión. "Si te traigo una comida más tarde, ¿la vas a comer?"

Él la miró de cerca, quizá en busca de algún signo de amenaza o engaño al que se había acostumbrado tanto en hacer frente en todos sus viajes. No había nada más que sinceridad en el abierto, confiado rostro de Bulma, y ciertamente ningún indicio de algún motivo subyacente. No estaba seguro de cómo reaccionar ante eso y sólo pudo ofrecerle un breve asentimiento en respuesta mientras las palabras le fallaron.

Con la idea de un inocente chapuzón fuera de él, Yamcha rengueó arriba después de haber descansado algo en la enfermería con la intención de mendigar algo para comer antes de ir a casa. Echaba de menos los días en que había vivido aquí, disfrutando de la caridad de los padres de Bulma y las ventajas que el inmenso edificio le ofrecían. Su perspectiva había cambiado por completo cuando fue deseado de vuelta y se sentía inexplicablemente claustrofóbico en el edificio y aburrido con la perspectiva de Bulma siendo la única mujer con la que había estado. Se dio cuenta de que necesitaba más. Su ruptura no había tenido efectos devastadores en Bulma como había esperado en privado. Al parecer había hecho su pieza con su dolor durante sus hazañas en Namek y había llegado a una conclusión similar acerca de su propia vida. No quería estar atada con una relación tampoco. Al menos, Yamcha estaba empezando a sospechar, no con él.

En la enfermería, había sido sorprendido por su ira y falta de empatía por sus lesiones. Antes, siempre lo había mimado y estallaba en llanto. Había estado perdido por entender su cambio de actitud hasta que ella se lo espetó, "¿No te das cuenta de que Vegeta sólo estaba molestándote? ¿Qué demonios estaba pensando?"

¿Vegeta? su sorprendida mente daba vueltas por la indignación en su voz, dirigida exclusivamente hacia él. Había sospechado algo más que la preocupación de una anfitriona en el día en que el grosero Saiyajin se había estrellado en el patio. Había habido una forma en que había mirado a Vegeta que él reconoció. Una vez, Bulma lo había mirado así; curiosa, traviesa... encendida.

¿Sería posible? se preguntó.

Habían voces en la cocina y se quedó fuera de la puerta, los oídos atentos por cualquier fragmento de información que pudiera añadir peso a sus sospechas.

"-Envenenado, ¿hablas en serio?" La Sra. Briefs le preguntó con voz chillona.

"Lo digo muy en serio y él también," Bulma respondió. "Creo que no me sorprende. Su raza fue... no muy gustada en la galaxia. El prejuicio era algo con lo que tenía que lidiar cada día, siendo el último de su especie. No imagino que lo tuviera muy fácil."

Se oyó el ruido de un sollozo retenido por parte de la madre de Bulma por la noticia. Esa mujer podía convocar lágrimas en la caída de un sombrero. "¡Oh! Ese pobre hombre. Estoy taaan contenta de que lo invitaras a quedarse aquí, Bulma. Él necesita que alguien cuide de él, eso sí. ¿Fue herido de gravedad en la lucha?"

No están hablando de mí, Yamcha observó con amargura aguda. Pero sé quién es del que hablan...

"La lesión original ocurrió en el simulador ayer, es por eso que intencionalmente lo desactivé. Por desgracia fue y levantó una pelea con Yamcha por aburrimiento y ese idiota lo obligó. Ahora tiene dos costillas rotas y un pulmón perforado. La hemorragia interna me molesta, pero él no parece estar preocupado al respecto-"

"¡Bulma! ¡Él tiene que estar en la enfermería!" La Sra. Briefs estaba prácticamente llorando en su dolor.

"Lo sé, lo sé pero él accedió a permanecer en la cama. No creo que me escuchara pero en realidad estuvo bastante afable antes. Incluso esbozó una broma, aunque fue bastante cruda..." Rió suavemente y, fuera de la puerta, Yamcha sintió un escalofrío correr por su columna vertebral. Conocía ese sonido divertido íntimamente y resintió ya no ser el destinatario del mismo.

Reconociendo la risa por sí misma, la Sra Briefs dijo rápidamente, "No quiero escucharla."

"De todos modos, voy a llevarle comida para él y esperar incluso si está durmiendo. No ha comido nada desde la madrugada de ayer y si hay algo que sé sobre los Saiyajin es que la comida es tan importante para ellos como la lucha."

La madre de Bulma se burló estando de acuerdo. Comenzaron a discutir opciones de sándwich cuando Yamcha se alejó de la puerta y merodeó por la salida más cercana. De repente quería salir de la esta maldita casa.

El Dr. Briefs volvió a casa tarde por la noche y su primera parada fue el simulador de gravedad antes de entrar en la casa, encontrándolo desierto. Había tenido un día muy largo y quería nada más que retirarse por la noche pero aún tenía cosas que terminar. Encontró a Bulma en la sala de estar a solas con una computadora portátil en el sofá frente a ella. Ella era capaz de alguna manera de teclear en la computadora mientras veía un programa de televisión al mismo tiempo. Su corazón se llenó de amor y afecto por ella.

"Hola papá. ¿Cómo fue la reunión?" preguntó mientras se acercaba a su lado y le daba un afectuoso beso en la mejilla.

"Mejor de lo que podría haber esperado. Ese chip de comunicación va a ser recibido con los brazos abiertos."

"Si alguna lo hacemos funcionar, quieres decir," dijo desesperada.

"¿Qué quieres decir?"

Sonrojándose sin ninguna razón que él pudiera comprender, Bulma confesó, "Choqué contra un muro en la los planos esta tarde. Me mata admitirlo pero no puede simplificar los cálculos lo suficiente para que la base de datos reconozca el código. No puede hacerlo. Teniendo en cuenta el día que he tenido tal vez mañana después de que descanse-"

"¿Qué pasó hoy?" Se dio cuenta de que ella parecía inusualmente estresada y la miró con preocupación creciente.

Entrecortada, le dijo lo que le había sucedido a Vegeta en el simulador y sus heridas siguiendo con el conflicto con Yamcha. "Lo revisé antes y está durmiendo. No parece tener fiebre ni nada. Tan difícil como es para mí creerlo, creo que va a estar bien."

El Dr. Briefs al balcón de la tercera planta. "Bueno, gracias a Dios por eso. ¿Y Yamcha?"

"Nariz rota. Ego herido," dijo con un gesto verbal.

No comprendiendo realmente las circunstancias de la ruptura de la pareja, el Dr. Briefs rió suavemente y dejó que las cosas pasaran sin ofrecer ningún comentario. Era un poco excéntrico en el fondo, dando a su única hija un grado de libertad e independencia que casi rayaba la negligencia. Siempre le había permitido tomar sus propias decisiones en la dirección de su vida sin ninguna interferencia. Estaba a punto de descubrir en un futuro muy próximo como su falta de preocupación lo afectaría personalmente y con consecuencias nefastas.

"No te preocupes por los diseños. Lo solucionaremos juntos mañana," le aseguró y decidió irse a la cama después de todo.

Bulma asintió ausente y volvió a ver su espectáculo mientras sus dedos volaban sobre el teclado, aparentemente por propia voluntad.

Poniendo su alarma deliberadamente una hora antes, Bulma intentó bajar al laboratorio antes que su padre se presentara para darse un buen comienzo. La hería personalmente que había hubiera sido incapaz de encontrar sentido a los datos garabateados en el último esquema porque sin él, el último segmento del diseño del decágono era la pieza final del rompecabezas que hacía a todo el modelo en conjunto funcional. Al menos en teoría. Una vez que tuviera una abeja en su sombrero sobre algo que ella tomaba personalmente no había manera de detenerla, no importa que se tratara de un objeto inanimado. Para Bulma, los dispositivos técnicos eran su pasión.

Entró en la planta baja del edificio de la sede y se fue directo a su oficina. Como de costumbre, miró a su escritorio y se sorprendió al ver que el plano que había estado estudiando infructuosamente ayer había desaparecido. Ahogándose esperó que fuera una alarma innecesaria, salió de la habitación y empezó a hacer una búsqueda de los laboratorios diferentes. A medida que se acercaba a la sección en la oficina que su padre residía, se sorprendió al ver que las luces estaban encendidas en la habitación y pudo oír su voz,

"-Tiene que ser simplificado de manera que podamos traducirlo a código fuente. Ves el problema."

Bulma sonrió, entendiendo que las grandes mentes pensaban igual. Su padre había sido incapaz de dejar las cosas descansar y también había venido a trabajar temprano. Podía ver a través de una brecha en las persianas que el hombre mayor estaba haciendo su ritmo teatral mientras explicaba los problemas. Haciendo una toma doble asombrosa, vio que no estaba solo y que había una sola persona en la Tierra con ese estilo de peinado; y que no era un nativo.

Vegeta estaba examinando el esquema que tenía a todos tan confundidos. Agarró un bolígrafo y le dijo al Dr. Briefs, "Si altero la clave del código, ¿eso ayudará a simplificar las cosas?"

Las rodillas de Bulma amenazaron con doblarse y derramarla en el pasillo mientras entendía la realización.

"Eso podría funcionar," el Dr. Briefs dijo en un tono de alivio en la voz. "Una vez que esté guardado, sólo se puede traducir todos los cálculos que se han agregado previamente en nuestra base de datos sobre el código funcional."

"Idiotas. Ustedes son todos idiotas," murmuró Vegeta mientras volcaba el diseño y empezaba a garabatear rápidamente los datos matemáticos. "He simplificado estos planos tantas veces como lo es que dudo que la maldita cosa también funcione como estaba previsto."

"Voy a ser feliz de ver que funcione en absoluto."

"Humanos. Lo siguiente que te diseñaré será un mejor inodoro. Tal vez ESO enten-"

"¡¿Fuiste TÚ?" Bulma gritó cuando ella abrió la puerta. "¿Tú eres el diseñador de este chip con el que todos hemos estado trabajando sin parar?"

"Mierda," murmuró el Saiyajin y echó una mirada fría al hombre de más edad. Tiró la pluma al suelo y empujó a un lado a Bulma mientras hacía una rápida retirada.

"¡Espere un maldito minuto, Vegeta!" gritó mientras lo perseguía. "¡Tienes que dar algunas explicaciones! Por qué-"

Él señaló con un dedo en su dirección y disparó una ráfaga ki pequeña que explotó justo delante de ella y voló una sección del piso. Le mostró una mirada de pura advertencia antes de doblar la esquina para salir del edificio. Corriendo a la oficina, encontró a su padre sentado en el borde de la mesa como un niño que había sido sorprendido haciendo algo mal. "Me gustaría que pudieras haber esperado hasta que él terminara de escribir la información," dijo malhumorado.

"Papá, ¿qué está pasando? ¿Realmente Vegeta elaboró los esquemas?"

"Sí, Bulma. Lo hizo."

Herida, preguntó con urgencia, "¿Por qué todo el secreto? ¿Por qué mentir y decir que era-"

"No fue mi idea," aseguró. "Fue parte del acuerdo."

"Yo no-"

"¿Has tomado tu café de la mañana todavía?" interrumpió mientras la sacaba de la habitación. "Porque yo no y ambos realmente necesitamos uno ahora."

No mucho después, Bulma y su padre fueron al laboratorio principal donde comenzaron a hablar. Al principio lo único que quería eran preguntas que tenían muy poco que ver con lo que había sucedido en la oficina y eran más de un intento de calmar su orgullo herido. Finalmente se calló el tiempo suficiente que le permitiera explicar.

"Vi su potencial cuando primero me dio los diseños para los aviones de entrenamiento que se utiliza ahora en el simulador," comenzó.

"¿Esos no eran suyos?"

Sacudió la cabeza. "Vegeta al parecer los utilizaba en ejercicios de entrenamiento cuando era un niño pequeño. Desarmó uno por aburrimiento. Bulma, eso fue hace veinte años atrás y sin embargo los planos que me dibujó eran exactos hasta en las mediciones. Nunca había visto nada parecido antes. Le pregunté si tenía otros diseños en la memoria."

Cuando su padre quedó en silencio atónito, Bulma ofreció, "Apuesto que tenía."

Hizo un rápido asentimiento. "Ese chip de comunicación es sólo la punta del iceberg. Siendo un Saiyajin examinó cada pieza de tecnología que su empleador tomaba de otros mundos. Fue una cosa que hacer entre misiones, poco más que una afición y eso es parte del problema actual."

"No lo entiendo. ¿Qué podría estar mal con un don tan maravilloso?"

"Como dije, esta es información que reunió mientras trabajaba para ese tipo Freezer. Él ni siquiera puede decir el nombre de la criatura sin escupir. Para empeorar las cosas, siendo un príncipe considera que el arreglo de estos diseños son una ocupación de casta baja que está por debajo de él. No quería que tú u otra persona supieran que está trabajando para mí, Bulma. Así es como arreglamos para que él tuviera algunas finanzas aquí en la Tierra, pero él está terriblemente avergonzado."

"Él y su maldito orgullo," murmuró. Se levantó y se acercó a la mesa y su acumulación de papeles que ella y todos los demás en el laboratorio había estado revisando la última semana. Su intercambio conciso con Vegeta en el pasillo ese día más o menos volvió para acecharla y sus mejillas se encendieron de vergüenza. El Saiyajin había llegado a la Corporación Cápsula con nada más que la ropa en su espalda. Tendría que haberse dado cuenta de que nunca estaría dispuesto a aceptar una limosna como la que la familia Briefs le ofrecía sin pagar un precio.

Me has sorprendido de nuevo, pensó irritada pero estaba sonriendo cuando miró a su padre. Él no devolvió la mirada. Parte de ello era probablemente la idea de perder la cooperación del Saiyajin, pero no era todo. "Te prometo que no voy a decirle a nadie acerca de esto. Nunca entenderé el secreto, pero al menos puedo respetarla."

"No soy yo a quien deberías tranquilizar," dijo en voz baja.

Ella se volvió hacia la puerta. "Iré a buscarlo-"

"No, Bulma. Déjalo. Me siento bastante mal que lo desperté. Dale una oportunidad de calmarse antes de hablar con él. Está temperamental, eso sí."

No sabes la mitad de eso, pensó ella en privado pero podía ver su punto. "Está bien, papá. Tienes razón." Voy a darle su espacio."

El alivio en el rostro del Dr. Briefs fue suficiente respuesta.

* * *

Capítulo Cuatro: Incapaz de hacer frente con el conocimiento de Bulma de su secreto, Vegeta huye a lugares desconocidos. Depende de Bulma encontrarlo antes de que... ¿muera?


	4. Orgullo Herido

Disclaimer: Ni Dragon Ball ni sus personajes me pertenecen...

**De mal en peor**

_(From bad to worse)_

Un fic de DarkeAngelus

Traducción por Apolonia

* * *

Capítulo cuatro - Orgullo Herido

Tras la interrupción de Bulma, Vegeta salió de la sede del edificio para partes totalmente desconocidas. Bulma llevaba la cuenta de su ausencia por la cantidad de comida en la nevera y despensa y la tensión en ambos de sus padres mientras los días se acercaban más a la semana. Encubierta, Bulma se dirigió a su computadora y llamó a varias imágenes de satélites de las secciones más remotas de la Tierra y las corrió con comparaciones tomadas de una semana antes. No pasó mucho tiempo antes de ver un patrón restringido a un área específica e imprimió las coordenadas.

Su madre la alcanzó en la cocina mientras estaba llenando una mochila con botellas de agua y algo de comida. Las dos miradas se encontraron por un momento hasta que la rubia le entregó ese tan familiar kit médico. "Tráelo a casa, Bulma."

"Tengo la intención," Bulma la tranquilizó y se fue al automóvil de la Corporación Cápsula para comenzar su búsqueda.

A treinta millas náuticas de la costa de Australia, Bulma se centró en la última isla superviviente de un archipiélago que anteriormente constaba de más de veinte pequeñas masas de tierra. Podía ver los cráteres sumergidos claramente desde el aire haciendo que la zona pareciera como si meteoritos recientemente la hubieran bombardeado. Tenía las manos húmedas por el nerviosismo cuando aterrizó en lo que quedaba de la isla principal. Toda la vegetación había sido eliminada y su superficie estaba marcada como con viruela por cráteres, uno tan grande como media milla. Estos se estaban llenando lentamente con agua de mar mientras la asolada isla estaba inexorablemente siendo sacada de su miseria y reclamada por el océano.

Lo encontró sentado en el borde de la más grande, mirando hacia abajo en las profundidades de los cráteres. Todavía estaba usando los restos de la ropa que tenía puesto esa mañana en la oficina de su padre. No se había celebrado el ataque como su armadura Saiyajin tradicional y lo que quedaba era un poco más que harapos.

"¿Vegeta?" lo llamó con voz entrecortada pero no obtuvo respuesta. Manteniendo una prudente distancia, se arrodilló a varios pies de distancia de él y lo examinó lo mejor que pudo. Sus ojos se dirigieron primero a su lado herido y a través de la camisa hecha jirones que podía notar una decoloración vaga pero eso era todo. No había indicación de inflamación o infección y eso era bueno. Era la única cosa de mirarlo que le daba algo de confort.

"Has venido a recuperar tu mascota Saiyajin, veo," finalmente habló después de unos diez minutos de silencio. Su voz era dolorosamente ronca cuando giró la cabeza para mirarla y pudo ver magulladuras de agotamiento y deshidratación debajo de sus ojos.

"He venido a llevarte a casa."

"'Casa'," ladró y sacudió su cabeza con diversión. "Ja. Eso es gracioso. Has venido a cobrar su inversión."

"La Corporación Cápsula era una empresa próspera mucho antes de que aparecieras, Vegeta," le aseguró, manteniendo la ira fuera de su voz. "No es por eso que estoy aquí. Yo... estábamos preocupados por ti."

"Ocúpate de tus asuntos para variar. Estoy bien," espetó.

Buscó en su mochila y sacó una botella de agua y trató de entregársela. Él la golpeó lejos, tirándola fuera de su mano y la envió rodando por el lado del cráter. Sus dientes estaban apretados cuando le espetó, "no quiero nada de ti. Vete, mujer."

Tragando, se apartó de él sin discutir y regresó al interior con aire acondicionado interior del jet preguntándose qué debía hacer a continuación. Era muy probable que el agitado Saiyajin estuviera rozando un golpe de calor y posiblemente hasta delirio. Lamentablemente, incluso en su estado debilitado todavía era por lejos el más fuerte de los dos. Estaba completamente perdida en cuanto a cómo hacer frente a la situación.

Al mediodía la temperatura subió a más de treinta grados centígrados y sin embargo Vegeta no se movía de su lugar, no es que quedara algo de toda la isla para retirarse. Bulma se estaba debatiendo la posibilidad de hacer otro intento de convencerlo de nuevo cuando una gaviota pasó volando y empezó a chillarle. Vegeta disparó dos ráfagas ki a la criatura irritante, fallando las dos veces pero un tercer disparo incineró al pájaro en una bola de plumas carbonizadas. Eligiendo la mejor parte de la auto conservación, se quedó donde estaba.

Cerca de atardecer, nubes de tormenta se acercaron y la lluvia y se apoderó de la zona, ocultando su vista de él. Sacó un paraguas y abandonó el avión por lo menos para ofrecer algún refugio. Esta vez cuando se le acercó él no se opuso. Había ampollas en sus hombros y su rostro estaba enrojecido y brillante por su exposición. Cuando la miró con cautela, sus ojos estaban inyectados en sangre y fuera de foco.

"Vegeta, si te quedas aquí un día más, te vas a morir," le aseguró en una voz suave.

"Sería lo mejor," susurró y finalmente sucumbió a su agotamiento mientras se deslizaba en un desmayo oscuro.

En lugar de tratar de transportarlo de vuelta a la Corporación Cápsula de inmediato, Bulma erigió una tienda de campaña cerca del cráter y arrastró al Saiyajin que no respondía en ella, centrándose en tratar de hacer que se enfríe. Tenía escalofríos, fiebre y su pulso corría; todos los signos de un golpe de calor avanzado. Tenía que trabajar con rapidez. Terminó poniéndolo de nuevo bajo la lluvia donde el torrente enfriaba su piel. En el momento en que el diluvio comenzó a disminuir, él empezó a mostrar signos volver. Empapada hasta los huesos ella misma, se las arregló para que bebiera un poco de agua y, mientras aún estaba húmedo, luchó para subirlo al jet donde el aire acondicionado seguiría enfriando la temperatura del furioso cuerpo.

Moverlo fue más fácil entonces de lo pensó que sería. Había perdido peso durante el alboroto de una semana y, junto con su extrema deshidratación, estaban probablemente cerca del mismo peso ahora. No era una observación que le daba seguridades y su aprehensión se intensificó cuando lo vio luchar con un ataque de calambres musculares. Alzó a ciegas su mano y cerró una de los manijas de las puertas y cayó en pedazos mientras convulsionaba con un espasmo. Después de eso se hizo un ovillo retorcido, agonizante. Sintiéndose totalmente indefensa, Bulma decidió empacar y regresar a casa tan pronto como pudiera hacerlo para que pudiera ponerlo en la enfermería.

Alrededor de una hora lejos de casa, Bulma escuchó movimiento en el asiento de atrás y estiró su cabeza para ver a Vegeta comenzar a moverse. Configurando la consola para piloto automático, se dirigió a la parte de atrás para revisarlo. Sus ojos se agitaron antes de centrarse en ella con dificultad. Él comenzó a tensarse cuando miró a su alrededor a lo que había que no estaba familiarizado con pánico creciente.

"Tómalo con calma. Estás en el jet de la Corporación Cápsula. Te estoy llevando a la enfermería."

Miró temblando sin control y se abrazó a sí mismo. "...¿Por qué hace tanto frío?"

Le tocó la frente y pudo sentir que la fiebre había terminado. Aliviada, apagó el aire acondicionado y le ofreció una manta, envolviéndola alrededor de sus hombros mientras lo ayuda a sentarse. Tomando ventaja de su desconcierto aparente, le entregó una botella y se mostró agradecida cuando empezó a tragar con avidez el contenido. La apartó de él, "No demasiado, o te vas a enfermar. Bebe despacio. ¿Cuánto te acuerdas?"

Él saboreó el líquido refrescante mientras lentamente recogía sus pensamientos. Por último, dijo, "me parece recordar volar a un pájaro en átomos..." Una sonrisa cruzó su rostro demacrado antes de mirarla fijamente. "Tú estabas allí."

"Yo llegué en la madrugada de ayer. Fue anoche antes de que me dejaras acercarme a ti. Estabas... muy enojado."

Él gruñó y pasó una mano adelante y atrás a través de su cabello lacio. "Todo es confuso... ¿Cómo me encontraste?"

Sonriendo, ella respondió, "Tu rabieta Saiyajin fue capturado en el satélite. Sólo la alojé en lo que quedaba de ese archipiélago pobre que tu destruiste."

"Estaba deshabitada," contestó rápidamente.

"Lo sé."

"Oh. Pensé que ibas a empezar a regañarme otra vez."

Consideró cómo había comenzado a la defensiva al instante que su voz llegó a ese tono determinado. Ambos eran tan similares en temperamento que se irritaban uno al otro sin ni siquiera ser conscientes de ello. Cambiando de tema, ella admitió, "Me tenías preocupada que por un tiempo, Vegeta. Te fuiste muy lejos."

Él tocó una de las ampollas en su hombro izquierdo y se estremeció. "Daría mi brazo derecho por una cámara de regeneración ahora."

"Dibuja los diseños para mi padre, tal vez él pueda construirte una," bromeó y vio la nube pasar por encima de su rostro ante el recordatorio. "No voy a decirle a nadie qué es lo que estabas haciendo por la empresa. No es asunto de nadie."

"No es eso," le confesó. "Cada vez que tomo una pluma de dibujo juro que puedo oír a mi padre gritando su desaprobación. Tú misma lo dijiste; soy el príncipe de una raza extinta. Ahora estoy reducido a la ocupación de un escriba común. Es completamente humillante."

"Vegeta, es un don maravilloso. No deberías sentir ninguna vergüenza por hacerlo."

Él no contestó de inmediato, mirando por la ventana al paisaje desconocido. La vista sólo intensificó aún más su sensación de aislamiento y obligó a su mirada a alejarse con dificultad. "Algún 'don'. Ni siquiera comprendo lo que estoy dibujando en el papel. Freezer solía llamar a los Saiyajin 'Monos domésticos' y cuando se trataba de tecnología eso es lo que somos... éramos." Su voz se convirtió en un susurro ronco cuando se corrigió.

Bulma decidió que no le gustaba este lado perseguido de él ni un poco. "Hiciste correcciones al chip de comunicaciones. Te escuché."

"Matemáticas simples."

"Aún así improvisaste en el diseño, ¿no te das cuenta?"

"El asunto está cerrado," anunció en un tono duro súbito. La miró fijamente con una mirada deliberada para asegurarse que entendiera.

"Vegeta, lo siento cuando entré-"

Agitando sus palabras lejos volcó la botella y se terminó el agua. El borde de la ciudad se acercaba a la vista en el horizonte y el jet comenzó su descenso. El enojo en su cara se profundizó ante la mera visión de la civilización. "Ojalá nunca hubiera oído hablar de esas esferas del dragón de mierda," susurró en voz baja.

Bulma le hubiera gustado tratar de razonar con él pero el piloto automático comenzó a sonar y no tuvo más opción que regresar a la silla del piloto. Trató de hablar con él mientras entraba las coordenadas de su hogar pero él había caído en un hosco silencio mientras miraba a la Capital pasar por debajo de ellos. El odio y el resentimiento en su rostro aumentaba mientras más se acercaban a la sede.

Cuando aterrizó en el recinto el antiguo Vegeta había regresado con una venganza. Arrojó la manta a un lado y abrió la puerta, rechazando sus intentos de ayudarle a pesar de que casi se cayó cuando salió del jet. Sus padres estaban esperando en la puerta del edificio principal así como una enfermera asustada. Vegeta miró a Bulma mientras se movía para ayudar y vio esa ardiente sensación de orgullo en esas profundidades negras así como una súplica urgente. Dio un paso atrás sin decir una palabra y lo dejó entrar en el edificio sin ayuda. Lo hizo en tanto en la enfermería antes de caer de nuevo.

Por los próximos dos días estuvo en un sueño tan profundo que era casi un estado de coma y Bulma nunca se alejó de su lado. La enfermera había conectado una sonda intravenosa para proveer líquidos y su sistema de drenaje estaba agotando las bolsas a una velocidad alarmante. Viéndolo mientras luchaba con alguna pesadilla ella arrancó suavemente un paño en una palangana de agua fría y secó la humedad de su frente. Sus padres lo cuidaban de vez en cuando y el alivio en sus rostros era claramente evidente cuando se le sonreían a ella. ¿Qué hubiera ocurrido si no lo hubiese lo localizado? Había permanecido obstinadamente en esa isla incluso mientras el sol había estado chupando la vida de él, demasiado perdido en su propia miseria para molestarse en protegerse a sí mismo. Un día más, quizás dos y hubiera muerto seguro.

'Sería lo mejor,' sus palabras pasaron sobre ella, haciéndola estremecer involuntariamente. Se sorprendió al encontrarse al borde de las lágrimas ante la idea de perder el impetuoso Saiyajin y se dio cuenta entonces que estaba empezando a enamorarse de él.

"Hijo de puta," susurró, pero estaba sonriendo.

En la tarde del tercer día, Bulma tomó varias horas de sueño necesarias y se dirigió a la cocina para tomar un desayuno rápido antes de regresar a su vigilia de cama. En el momento en que abrió la puerta de la nevera todos los últimos vestigios de sueño se disiparon y echó atrás su cabeza en risa de alivio. Estaba completamente vaciada; una hogaza entera de pan, la mitad de un pavo, sobras de ensalada de papa y restos de varios panecillos sin no mencionar todos los líquidos en el estante inferior a excepción de ese último molesto sorbo de jugo de naranja. El infame ladrón de neveras había regresado con una venganza.

Corrió hacia arriba y revisó su habitación. Había un par de cambios de ropa en la cama, claro indicio de que había ido y venido. En una corazonada, lo encontró en el laboratorio de Investigación y Desarrollo terminando los datos que había comenzado una semana antes. Él encogió sus hombros cuando ella entró pero eso fue todo. Llevaba un par de pantalones sueltos y una camiseta de cuello grande y pudo ver la pista de los vendajes que cubrían la más grave de las quemaduras por debajo de la tela. Si había sido de piel oliva antes, ahora era absolutamente moreno por su exposición prolongada al sol agregando a su atractivo accidentado.

"Papá va a dar una voltereta hacia atrás cuando vea esto," dijo yendo a su lado cuando él hubo terminado.

Vegeta gruñó su respuesta, mirándola con recelo mientras ella recogía el plano y estudiaba lo que había escrito. "Sabes, esto no me tomará mucho tiempo para entrar en la base de datos. ¿Estás apresurado por continuar con tu entrenamiento o estás dispuesto a pasar el tiempo mientras escribo esto?"

Él se encogió de hombros y, animada, Bulma le llevó a su oficina y le ofreció una silla. Él se inclinó hacia atrás, se cruzó de brazos y vio volar sus dedos volar sobre el teclado. Debería haberse sentido autoconsciente con él mirando sobre su hombro pero parecía como si el período de incomodidad entre ellos había terminado. Su cercanía se sentía muy bien para ella en ese momento y se dio cuenta que podía oler su limpio aroma. Mirando a su reflejo en el monitor, lo sorprendió mirándola antes de centrar su atención de nuevo en los datos en la pantalla. Había sido más que tan sólo una breve mirada y ella movió su peso por el aumento de la emoción.

Poco tiempo después que hubo terminado de introducir lo él que había escrito. "Voy a entrar en el código simplificado para el resto del archivo principal. Cruza tus dedos, espero que esto funcione."

"Si no lo hace, no es mi culpa," le dijo.

"Siempre el tipo duro," murmuró mientras golpeó la tecla final y luego se sentó a retener el aliento en anticipación.

En el monitor, una representación tridimensional del chip alienígena comenzó a combinar cada lado capa por capa hasta que todos los diez ángulos formaron un decágono perfecto. Giraba en diversas perspectivas mientras el equipo de la empresa evaluaba su potencial. De repente la impresora llegó a la vida y comenzó a escupir las hojas de datos teóricos del modelo exitoso.

"¡Funciona!" Bulma gritó, poniéndose de pie. Echó sus brazos alrededor de Vegeta y le dio un beso directamente en la mejilla. Él retrocedió lejos de ella en shock y cayó de la silla y ella aterrizó directamente sobre él. Sus rostros estaban apenas a una pulgada de distancia mientras se miraban el uno al otro con asombro.

Vegeta tragó saliva y contempló con admiración su rostro. "...Bulma."

Ella parpadeó y se dio cuenta, "Esa es la primera vez que has dicho mi nombre."

Nunca se había dado cuenta de cuán deslumbrantes eran ojos antes de este momento. Podía sentir una parte de sí mismo perderse en esas profundidades azules y estaba impotente para pararlo. Vacilante, se movió y tocó ese cabello de color raro y ella estaba a punto de tomar ventaja de su indecisión y besarlo otra vez cuando hubo un repentino y sutil aclarar de una garganta en la puerta, rompiendo el momento. El Dr. Briefs y varios miembros del personal de la mañana estaban de pie en la puerta tratando de no mirar demasiado evidentes mientras veían el espectáculo.

"Oh," Bulma y Vegeta dijeron juntos. Se dio cuenta de que estaba sentada a horcajadas sobre él, a horcajadas sobre sus caderas mientras él estaba mirando a la multitud al revés. Si esto no era un momento Kodak, nada lo era y ella rápidamente se bajó de él, bajando su falda sobre sobre sus caderas y disculpándose profusamente. Vegeta parecía un animal atrapado mientras el personal cortaba su única vía de escape. Estaba ruborizándose tan profundamente que sus mejillas quemadas por el sol eran en realidad de color púrpura.

Deseosa de explicar la razón por la que estaban celebrando, anunció, "¡Papá! Acabamos de terminar de entrar el último diseño en la base de datos de la empresa. ¡Funciona! ¡Revísalo!"

"¿De verdad?" El Dr. Briefs se acercó al monitor. Él inmediatamente estalló en una amplia sonrisa y se acercó al Saiyajin que estaba bordeando su camino hacia la salida intentando no ser demasiado obvio al respecto. En realidad se encogió cuando el hombre de más edad avanzó hacia él y le tendió la mano.

"Bien hecho, hijo. Muy bien hecho, ¡de verdad! Las felicitaciones están en orden."

¿Hijo? Era una palabra totalmente ajena a la experiencia de Vegeta y se quedó estupefacto al oírla. Viendo su confusión, el Dr. Briefs le tomó la mano y con entusiasmo la sacudió de arriba a abajo. Cuando el resto del personal se acercó para ofrecer su propia alabanza, su nervio finalmente se rompió e hizo una retirada con éxito de la habitación al final.

Arqueando las cejas en diversión en dirección a su hija, el Dr. Briefs tocó su bigote mientras le ofrecía una sonrisa de complicidad. Conscientemente alisando las arrugas de la ropa, Bulma sonrió con timidez en respuesta.

* * *

Capítulo Cinco: la tensión entre ellos se ha ido al final, Vegeta y Bulma comienzan a intercambiar conversaciones civiles. Los celos de Yamcha asoman su cabeza a la vista.


	5. Conversación Civil

Disclaimer: Ni Dragon Ball ni sus personajes me pertenecen...

**De mal en peor**

_(From bad to worse)_

Un fic de DarkeAngelus

Traducción por Apolonia

* * *

Capítulo Cinco - Conversación Civil

Prácticamente antes que el sol hubiera comenzado su ascenso inexorable del nuevo día, Vegeta estaba en el patio del lote de la Corporación Cápsula extendiendo sus extremidades en un breve calentamiento antes de iniciar su correr matutino. Él normalmente no se molestaba con esas tácticas que hacían perder el tiempo pero sus músculos estaban adoloridos por las torturas a las que había puesto a su sistema el día anterior. Supuso que perder unos cuantos minutos podría no ser tan mala idea antes de estirar en serio sus músculos ya tensos.

A raíz de esa escena desastrosa en el laboratorio en la madrugada de ayer, Vegeta había huido al simulador de gravedad para hacer frente a la vergüenza y la excitación. Ingeniosamente lo había puesto a los límites extremos a los que había estado practicando, sin darse cuenta de lo mucho que su desventura en la pequeña isla lo había debilitado. Lo había puesto a trescientos como siempre lo hacía y pulsó el interruptor con la esperanza de Bulma hubiera tenido tiempo para arreglarlo-

-Y rápidamente chocó de cara contra el suelo donde se había quedado clavado como un insecto durante la mayor parte del día.

Finalmente logró arrastrarse hasta la consola y bajar la maldita cosa pero para entonces el daño estaba hecho. No alivió su frustración tener que reconocer el hecho de que ahora se había reducido al mismo nivel con el que originalmente había comenzado; perdiendo más de un mes de preciada aclimatación con el simulador y ahora tenía que empezar todo de nuevo básicamente de cero.

¡Y todo por una estúpida mujer!

Todavía no tenía ninguna explicación por su exceso de reacción a que ella supiera que estaba trabajando para su padre. Nada de esto tenía sentido. Por alguna razón había encontrado su conocimiento de su secreto ser completamente insoportable. Realmente no sabía lo que era peor; ser empujado hacia el borde de la cordura de preocuparse por lo que la mujer tonta pensara de él o tenerla atrapado y traerlo de vuelta como un perro mestizo perdido. Cualquier escenario era terrible y los dos que habían sucedido y ahora tenía que lidiar con lo que había ocurrido en el laboratorio-

Sin querer distraídamente se rozó la mejilla izquierda, la que ella había besado en su emoción. Sus labios le había parecido una marca en su cuerpo acalorado. No se hubiera sorprendido si al mirarse en un espejo esa marca se hubiera grabado en relieve. La visión de sus profundos ojos azules a sólo meras pulgadas de los suyos había perseguido su sueño la noche anterior, haciéndolo despertar en frustración sudorosa. No había aún noche ya que había llegado a este planeta remanso donde había tenido una noche de sueño adecuado y sus nervios empezaban a desgastarse por el esfuerzo. Estaba consternado al encontrar que sus defensas emocionales también estaban hechas jirones contra la fuerza de esta mujer que parecía ignorante de su verdadero poder sobre él. Esta era una batalla en la que no tenía experiencia para presumir, tendría que estar en guardia contra ella. Estaba acostumbrado a tener lo que quería y salir con sus compañeros sin el concepto de una conciencia. Asesinato, violación, robo, caos; todo habían sido lo mismo para él, un desvío para su propia locura pero por alguna razón todo había cambiado.

ÉL había cambiado.

"No para mejor," murmuró al terminar con sus ejercicios y pensó que estaba tan listo como siempre lo estaba. "No puede ser para mejor."

"Hablando contigo mismo," señaló claramente una voz femenina detrás de él. "Eso no puede ser una buena señal, Vegeta."

Visiblemente se puso rígido y frunció el ceño sobre un hombro mientras Bulma se acercaba con esa sonrisa malditamente agradable de ella. Llevaba una camiseta ajustada de spandex y un par de pantalones cortos y los... sus ojos nunca llegaron más lejos mientras se arrastraban por la camiseta de nuevo. "¿Qué haces aquí, mujer?" preguntó con brusquedad.

Ella vio golpeada una mejilla. "¿Qué te pasó?"

"Tengo un mes de mierda. No ha respondido a mi pregunta."

"Estoy aceptando tu oferta."

"...mi oferta..."

"¿Te acuerdas? ¿Fuera del laboratorio en el pasillo? Me invitaste a venir y unirme a tu trote por la mañana. Me dijiste que podía aprovechar el ejercicio, así que aquí estoy."

"¡Te dije que hace casi dos semanas!"

"Y como he dicho, 'aquí estoy'," dijo Bulma con aire de suficiencia. "¿Vamos a hablar toda la mañana o nos pondremos en marcha?"

"Bien. Trata de mantener el ritmo si crees que puedes. NO voy a frenar por ti."

"No esperaba que lo hicieras."

Con furia Vegeta comenzó a correr fuera del patio mientras Bulma se mantenía incluso el ritmo con él, sin dejar de sonreír esa cómplice sonrisa. Se debatió romper en una carrera desesperada para deshacerse de ella pero sus ojos habían empezado a rastrear el lugar colgante de subida y bajada de su generoso pecho mientras guardaba el paso junto a él. Decidió que quizás, sólo quizás, la vista podría valer la pena en el precio de soportarla.

La diversión interna de Bulma aumentó mientras su trote los llevaba al parque principal de la ciudad y él todavía no mostraba ningún signo de abandonarla. Deliberadamente había comprado su camiseta de un tamaño menor de lo que solía usar sólo por esta razón prevista. No era cómodo pero en contra de la arrogancia Saiyajin, una niña tenía que usar las tácticas que podía.

Era sorprendente cuánta gente estaba corriendo en los senderos del parque a pesar de la hora temprana evidente. Se dio cuenta de que Vegeta debía seguir a los mismos caminos ya que varios aficionados a correr lo saludaban entusiastas mientras él pasaba, un saludo común entre espíritus afines. El Saiyajin apenas ofreció un gesto de reconocimiento, en todo caso en absoluto. Dependía del género del saludador.

A pesar del hecho de que Bulma se consideraba razonablemente en buen estado físico, sabía que iba a tener que pedir un tiempo para descansar durante un minuto, así terminaran su período de sesión sociable o no. Apenas había abierto la boca cuando otra mujer se acercó al otro lado de él.

"Buenos días, Vegeta. No te he visto por aquí por un tiempo," dijo la mujer de manera agradable. Era una cabeza más alta y su pecho (obviamente implantes, Bulma observó con celos ácidos) estaban al nivel de sus ojos. Sumergiendo una sonrisa, la impresión del día de Vegeta estaba mejorando minuto a minuto.

"He estado muy ocupado," dijo neutral.

"Sí, puedo ver eso," comentó la mujer, mirando a su cara magullada y brazos quemados por el sol. "Te ves como el demonio. ¿Quién es tu amiga?"

"Mi nombre es Bulma. Bulma Briefs," dijo, aliviada de estar incluida en este intercambio enigmático. Extendió una mano.

La mujer la tomó con gracia. Era una hermosa morena cuyos espinados ojos oscuros casi rivalizaban los de Vegeta. "Briefs... ¿del Imperio de la Corporación Cápsula?"

"Bueno, yo no lo llamaría un-"

"Ahora sé por qué ha estado rechazándome," dijo la mujer mientras ella se volvió hacia él, bruscamente excusando a Bulma que empezó a humear al costado. "No puedo competir con eso. Avísame cuando quieras algo... más exótico."

"No lo haré," dijo y la mujer le lanzó una mirada agria y luego siguió por delante de ellos.

"¡Qué perra!" Bulma siseó, ni siquiera esperando a que ella estuviera fuera del alcance de escuchar. La sonrisa de Vegeta estaba de vuelta, había sido dejada de lado durante mucho tiempo. "¿Quién era ella?"

"No lo sé. No me importa."

"Ella sí que parecía conocerte."

"De vez en cuando se une a mí en mi trote. Si no fuera tan apilada trotaría en otra parte."

"Dios, seguro que me resulta familiar," dijo Bulma, más para sí misma.

"Ella dijo que hace películas. Creo que se suponía que eso me impresionara, por alguna razón," le dijo en un tono aburrido de voz.

El nombre finalmente llegó a la cara y se tropezó en su shock, a punto de caer. "¡Oh, Dios mío! ¡Esa era Dorothy Pereaux!"

"¿Y?" Vegeta preguntó en irritación. Quería seguir con el trote y terminar con esta cháchara inútil.

"Yamcha y yo vimos una película suya no hace mucho tiempo. ¡Es una estrella de cine! Y-yo no lo creo. Me tengo que sentar-" se tambaleó al banco más cercano y se encorvó tratando de recuperar su aliento. Vegeta siguió corriendo hasta que descubrió que estaba solo y de mala gana volvió caminando. "¿Cuál es el maldito problema?"

"Es difícil expresarlo con palabras," dijo como una excusa patética. Le ponía nerviosa que todo este tiempo en Vegeta trotaba tuviera compañía con los gustos de la infame Sra. Pereaux mientras pensaba que estaba alienado de todos en la ciudad. "Quiero decir, ella es famosa-"

"Bah. La zorra es toda artificial. No es nada comparado a ti," comentó.

"La idea de ella-" Bulma le dio un asombrada de doble toma mientras su escueta declaración fue comprendida. "¿Qué acabas de decir?"

Al darse cuenta de que acababa de dar un cumplido Vegeta se aclaró la garganta y cambió de tema. "¿Vamos a continuar nuestro trote o no?"

"Creo que he terminado, Vegeta. Ahora con respecto a lo que dijiste-"

"Sabía que estaba fuera de forma," dijo con aire de suficiencia y reanudó su trote sin ella.

Bulma lo dejó ir, demasiado asombrada como para tratar de detenerlo y obligarlo a repetir lo que había dicho. Había oído lo suficiente como para provocar una sonrisa en su rostro sudoroso. Cuando sus piernas dejaron de temblar, poco a poco volvió a casa cansada pero aliviada de que había hecho el esfuerzo esta mañana de reunirse con él.

Cuando entró en el recinto la Corporación Cápsula, vio a Yamcha vaciando una de las cápsulas de almacenamiento. Puar la vio primero y comenzó a trinar en la emoción y no tuvo más remedio que pasar por ahí. Cuando él salió y la vio, sus ojos se abrieron y Bulma nunca había deseado una chaqueta para cubrirse tanto en su vida.

"¿Dónde estabas?" preguntó sin rodeos, sin molestarse con las formalidades de costumbre.

"Me a correr con Vegeta."

Yamcha la miró boquiabierta. "¿Usando ESO?" Podía recordar la extraña vez que él se las había arreglado para convencerla en que lo acompañara en sus propios trotes. Ella había llevado pantalones deportivos anchos y una camiseta varias tallas más grande para ella que había colgado prácticamente hasta las rodillas. No era capaz de sacar sus ojos de sus pezones pavoneándose visibles sobre la estirada tela.

Ella se cruzó de brazos conscientemente sobre su pecho. "No he recibido ninguna queja," dijo ausente.

"Me sorprende que el poca mierda lo notara," dijo con amargura, herido por su actitud. "Pensé que era un maricón secreto."

"Puedes dejar de lado esa teoría. Definitivamente no lo es."

El rostro de Yamcha se ensombreció mientras esperaba una explicación más detallada y no consiguió ninguna. Esa mirada satisfecha de logro en su rostro era como una patada en la ingle para él. Él se consideraba un gran partido y un regalo de Dios para las mujeres y de repente aquí estaba un pequeño imbécil con cabello de mierda entrometiéndose en su territorio y dándolo vuelta. Su profunda rabia creció.

"¿Qué estás haciendo?" le preguntó a la ligera, sabiendo que había tocado un nervio y disfrutando de ello.

"Tu padre me pidió que hiciera algo de espacio en esta cápsula de almacenamiento. Lo estoy haciendo como un favor, pero no sé por qué no le pide a Vegeta que lo haga. Lo único que hace ese enano es parasitar y todos ustedes apenas parecen soportarlo."

"No te preocupes por eso. Vegeta gana su sustento," dijo Bulma con una sonrisa añadiendo un guiño sugerente. Deliberadamente inflando su amplio pecho, lo saludó y se alejó. Detrás de ella, Yamcha murmuró una corriente de palabrotas y volvió al trabajo. Estaba harto de ser paciente y ella oyó añicos de vidrio dentro de la cápsula, seguido inmediatamente por las maldiciones indignadas.

El trote de la mañana se convirtió en una rutina entre los dos que Bulma en realidad comenzó a esperar con interés a pesar de que estaba lejos de ser una persona madrugadora. Algunos días Vegeta toleraba sus intentos de conversación y en otros él sin rodeos le decía que se callara. Ella nunca estaba segura si a él le gustaba que ella estuviera o no, él nunca salía y le decía eso de una manera u otra. Animada, ella deliberadamente puso su reloj cada una y todas las mañanas para reunirse con él.

Ella descubrió la respuesta a esa preocupación cuando se despertó una mañana, miró su reloj y descubrió que se había quedado dormida por más de una hora. "¡Oh, maldición!" Saltó de la cama y rápidamente se cambió de ropa y salió corriendo fuera del edificio con la esperanza de alcanzar al Saiyajin en el parque. Justo cuando llegó a la cápsula de almacenamiento final en el solar vio a Vegeta apoyada junto a ella, pareciendo irritado y aburrido.

"¡Me perdí nuestro trote!" dijo con consternación. "Lo siento. Me quedé dormida."

"No he empezado todavía," le dijo.

Una sonrisa halagada cruzó su rostro. "Tú... ¿me estuviste esperando todo este tiempo?"

"Llámalo como quieras. Vamos. He perdido demasiado tiempo por ti, mujer," dijo rudamente y se volteó para iniciar el trote. Bulma estaba prácticamente saltando mientras se ponía a caminar junto a él. Apenas podía creer que en realidad él había pospuesto su rutina impulsado para esperarla a que apareciera. No podía quitarse la sonrisa de su cara a pesar de que los rasgos de él estaban fijados en piedra y tan fríos cuando ella lo miraba. Su alejamiento no importaba, sus acciones hablaban más que las meras palabras.

Bulma había más que duplicado su distancia y resistencia en sus esfuerzos matutinos y ya no tenía que pedir un tiempo frecuente para para recuperar el aliento mientras él se quejaba de la insistencia de su madre en comprar dulces. Cerca de tres kilómetros en el trote, la pareja se detuvo en el carro de un vendedor y ella eligió un pretzel ya que no había tenido tiempo para desayunar. Vegeta compró un jugo y pagó por ambos objetos.

"Danke schon," dijo el dueño del carro.

"Nichtz zu danken," respondió Vegeta, tomando su bebida y alejándose.

El pretzel estaba a medio camino en la boca de Bulma cuando ella lo miró fijamente. "¿Qué fue eso? ¡Estabas hablando alemán!"

"¿Estaba? Radditz debió haber transmitido algunas emisiones de alemán a mi scouter, el idiota."

"¿De qué estás hablando?" preguntó mientras se alejaba del camino principal. A estas horas las madres empujaban cochecitos de niño y tiraban de los niños estaban sustituyendo a los corredores. Vegeta se molestó al tener que pasar alrededor de estos lentos obstáculos, sobre todo cuando Bulma se detuvo el tiempo suficiente para arrullar de un bebé a otro, interfiriendo con su paso. No podía entender por qué era todo el alboroto; los apestosos pequeños humanos eran aún más feos que los adultos.

A su pregunta, finalmente respondió, "Radditz fue el explorador inicial de este mundo. Él transmitió automáticamente todas las emisiones de la Tierra relevantes y las llevó a nuestra pertinente base de datos del scouter. Mientras Nappa y yo viajamos a la Tierra, toda esa información fue transferida a nosotros mientras estábamos en sueño."

"Es por eso que tu español es tan perfecto," dijo Bulma con asombro. Siempre se había preguntado cómo el Saiyajin podría haber tenido tal experto manejo la jerga de la Tierra y la blasfemia incluso antes de que él realmente hubiera puesto un pie en el planeta.

"Ese era el protocolo estándar para cada mundo al que nos acercáramos alguna vez. He sido descargado con literalmente cientos de lenguas diferentes durante mis misiones. Afortunadamente, los nuevos idiomas automáticamente sobrescriben los anteriores o un soldado se volvería loco por la sobrecarga."

Masticar pensativa su pretzel, comentó, "Ahora eso sería una cosa muy útil de usar."

"Aún dispones de los restos del scouter de Radditz. Averígualo. No es como si él fuera a necesitarlo." Resopló divertido.

"Vegeta, ¿no los extrañas? Tú creciste con Radditz y Nappa. Ustedes eran los últimos tres Saiyajin, a excepción de Goku, en sobrevivir a la destrucción de su planeta natal. ¿Cómo te sientes ahora que se han ido?"

Él no contestó de inmediato, observando a las madres jóvenes mientras se reunían en pequeños rebaños informal mientras sus engendros trepaban por encima del gimnasio de jungla cercana como las cucarachas rebeldes. Si las cosas hubieran sido a su manera, esta ciudad sería ahora un cráter desolado y los terrícolas un vago recuerdo. Hubiera tenido el manto de inmortalidad y gobernado el universo hoy en día. En cambio, estaba de pie en el parque bebiendo un jugo de manzana como un nativo acompañado por una compañera mujer con el que trabajaba para su padre llegar a fin de mes. ¿Podrían las cosas haberse puesto más jodidas?

"Los hubiera matado con el tiempo de todos modos," le dijo, y agregó, "Eran débiles."

"Eso no tiene ningún sentido."

"No para ti, no lo tendría. Tú no eres un Saiyajin. No presumas en cuestionar mi lógica, mujer."

Estaba perdiendo la paciencia, notó ella y dejó el tema antes de que las cosas se pusieran complicadas. Traer el tema del pasado de Vegeta era como entrar en un campo lleno de minas terrestres sin un mapa. Algunas cosas hablaba, otras cuestiones las evitaba por completo. Se había enterado de que Nappa y Radditz estaban fuera de los límites. Acabando su desayuno, los dos volvieron a correr a través de los jardines del parque.

"Vegeta, ¿cuántos años tienes?" finalmente preguntó.

"Mierda. Aquí vamos otra vez," murmuró entre dientes. Estaba lamentando profundamente la decisión de esperarla a que apareciera esta mañana. Se comprometió a nunca cometer el mismo error por segunda vez eso es seguro. Con ella entrando en esa hora extra de sueño estaba demasiado despierta para mantener su maldita boca cerrada. "Kakarotto nació cinco años después de que yo."

"Así que tienes treinta y uno."

"Supongo..."

"Ahora, ¿qué se supone que significa eso?"

Mirándola de reojo, explicó, "El tiempo es relativo. No debería tener que explicarte eso a ti. Las naves espaciales son más rápidas que la luz y me he pasado casi una cuarta parte de mi vida viajando en ellas."

Ella comprendió a lo que quería llegar. "Cronológicamente, tienes treinta y uno. Físicamente, estás en algún lugar de tus veinte."

"Algo así. Sí."

"Huh. Ahora no estoy tan segura si ser un año más joven es una buena cosa o no," confesó.

"Viejo, joven, ¡no me importa si sólo TE CALLAS! finalmente le gritó en la cara. Varias cabezas giraron ante el sonido y una pequeña niña cercana estalló en ruidoso llanto.

El rostro de Bulma se enrojeció y aminoró su paso. "Yo-voy a volver. Tengo... uh, trabajo que hacer."

"Buen trato," gruñó y aceleró su ritmo para finalmente deshacerse de ella. Bulma le vio ir con una mezcla de emociones, haciendo caso omiso de la joven madre que estaba tratando de calmar a su hija estresada.

"Que se vaya, querida," la mujer le dijo directamente. "Estarás mejor."

Con el ceño fruncido, Bulma se volvió a mirarla. "¿Perdón?"

"Ese hombre," asintió con la cabeza tras Vegeta. "Conozco el tipo. Me sentía atraída por los tipos malos yo misma incluso aunque mis amigos trataron de decirme que no era bueno. No escuchaba. Cuando él me golpeó se fue de la ciudad y nunca más he oído de él."

Bulma se bajó al nivel visual de la niña y trató de hacerla sonreír. "Tu hija es hermosa."

"Su belleza no paga las cuentas," espetó la mujer.

La niña se encogió en miseria aguda ante las duras palabras de su madre. Bulma comenzó a escuchar el tic-tac lejano de su propio reloj biológico cuando la niña alzó los ojos de color marrón oscuro para mirarla. Cualquier enlace que pudiera producir un poco de belleza tenía que valer por sobre cualquier problema. Por otra parte, ella estaba obviamente en un conjunto diferente de circunstancias que esta mujer y su opinión no era pertinente. No todo el mundo tenía una fortuna de familia y fuerte apoyo de los padres al cual recurrir. La mujer frente a ella estaba evidentemente luchando por sobrevivir.

"Confía en mí," continuó la mujer. "Sal de la relación mientras que todavía tienes tu cordura. Y tu figura. Ese tipo es una mala noticia."

"Gracias por el consejo pero sé cómo cuidar de mí misma," dijo fríamente Bulma.

La mujer amargada recogió a su hija y le lanzó una mirada fría mientras replicaba, "Estás demasiado metida, puedo ver que estoy perdiendo mi tiempo. Recuerda que traté de advertirte."

Antes de que Bulma pudiera llegar a una réplica sarcástica, la mujer se marchó con lo que claramente consideraba como una carga y no el don muy especial que realmente era. La niña levantó una pequeña mano y se despidió, y con su corazón adolorido, Bulma se lo devolvió con tristeza. Esas miserables piscinas de marrón se quedaron con ella por la mayor parte del día.

A la mañana siguiente las cosas se dieron vuelta mientras Bulma se encontraba esperando a que Vegeta apareciera para su ritual matutino y después de una hora, aún no había rastro de él. Ella lo había echado a perder con sus insistentes preguntas el día anterior y él la había abandonado por despecho. Le molestaba pisar cáscaras de huevo cada vez que estaba a su alrededor y decidió que toda esta pena simplemente no valía la pena. La mujer en el parque tenía razón. Él era una causa perdida.

Volteándose, emprendió el regreso a casa y alcanzó a ver una figura con el rabillo del ojo yendo hacia ella. Con su corazón en la garganta, enfrentó a la figura expectante.

Yamcha estaba allí, con pantalones cortos de ciclista, una camisa musculosa apretada y una sonrisa de regodeo. "Toda vestida sin nadie para correr, Bulma," comentó a la ligera. "No soy un hombre de cinco pies de alto y maldito como el pero, ¿pero qué voy a hacer?"

Sabía que nunca iba a oír el final de esto pero por lo menos, podría ver a Vegeta en el parque y tener la oportunidad de refregárselo en la cara al alienígena mismo. Dándole a Yamcha un fuerte empujón, gritó, "Cállate y corre."

No duró mucho tiempo. Los ex-amantes apenas habían llegado a la entrada del parque cuando las preguntas comenzaron. Bulma se dio cuenta en ese momento y de cuan distrayente era tratar de interceptar a la cría y al aluvión de preguntas al mismo tiempo. Fue realmente algo que le abrió los ojos.

"Te dejó plantada. ¿Qué ves en él, Bulma?" Yamcha preguntó.

"No es asunto tuyo."

"Ni siquiera es tu tipo."

Ella le lanzó una mirada dura. "¿Quién es precisamente mi tipo? ¿Tú?"

"Sí, yo," dijo a la defensiva. "Soy un gran partido. Tengo altura, tengo una gran personalidad y sé exactamente cómo tratar bien a una mujer."

"Es un hecho." Lanzó un gruñido amargo, "Huh. Y pensé que Vegeta tenía el ego inflado en exceso."

Definitivamente resintiendo cualquier comparación entre él y el desparpajo Saiyajin, el rostro de Yamcha se encendió en ira. Se instaló en un silencio de mal humor por un tiempo y mientras los pensamientos de Bulma empezaron a derivar de nuevo él la trajo de vuelta a la realidad con "Nunca les dijiste, ¿verdad?"

"¿De qué estás hablando?"

"Tus padres. Ellos no saben nada de lo que Vegeta ha hecho en el pasado, ¿no? Todas esas cosas horribles, todas esas personas que ha matado. Les mentiste."

Luchando con su indignación, logró habar en una voz nivelada, "les dije lo que era pertinente; nos encontramos con él en Namek y él nos ayudó, lo que es la verdad. Decirles el resto no hubiera logrado nada."

Él no podía creer lo que estaba oyendo. "¡Creo que tus padres tienen derecho a saber que tienen un asesino a sangre fría que vive en su casa que podría ponerse balístico en cualquier momento y volar la maldita ciudad, Bulma! ¿En qué demonios estabas pensando al no advertirles?

"Vegeta ha cambiado, Yamcha. Llegó a ser diferente cuando se lo deseó de vuelta-"

"Yo también fui deseado de vuelta. ¿Recuerdas cómo morí? Fui asesinado debido a que ese bastardo trató de apoderarse de la Tierra. ¿Hay algo de eso que te suene?" Estuvo muy cerca de gritar ahora en su creciente ira. Las cabezas estaban comenzando a girarse y ella luchó para llevarlo contra un árbol para tratar de calmarlo.

"Yo estaba devastada cuando moriste, Yamcha," dijo sinceramente, mirando a su angustiado rostro. "Estaba inconsolable. Tenía sueños de que nos casemos y tener hijos y vivir felices para siempre. ¿Por qué más hubiera arriesgado mi vida para viajar a Namek con la esperanza de recuperar las esferas del dragón y desearte de nuevo en mi vida?"

Su boca se movía mientras luchaba por las palabras. Por último, fue capaz de soltar algo, "¿Qué pasó, Bulma? ¿Qué cambió?"

"Nada. Todo," confesó con tristeza. "Pasé por un infierno en Namek. Todos lo hicimos. Yo, Gohan, Krillin. Especialmente Vegeta. Goku y Piccolo llegaron demasiado tarde para realmente ofrecer algún tipo de ayuda. Estuvimos por nuestra cuenta. Pero al mismo tiempo esa pequeña estropeada parte mía finalmente cedió y encontré mi propia independencia. Fue un verdadero shock estar por mí misma, y me gustó."

"Eso no explica tu fascinación con alguien como Vegeta," dijo con amargura.

"Yamcha, hemos sido pareja desde que éramos adolescentes. Eres un tipo dulce pero cuando fuiste deseado de vuelta, cambiaste y no para mejor." Sólo había brutal honestidad en sus palabras dichas con voz suave pero el joven luchador no se frenó muy bien mientras empezaba a juguetear en su lugar. "Querías jugar en el campo, ver a otras mujeres, la idea del compromiso era la cosa más lejana en tu mente. Me di cuenta de eso y te dejé ir." Bulma se mordió el interior de la mejilla mientras miraba hacia el parque y Yamcha sabía lo que ella estaba buscando. "Vegeta fue torturado a muerte por ese monstruo de Freezer y cuando regresó era diferente, en un buen sentido. La crueldad le dio una paliza. Creo que realmente quiere ayudar a la Tierra esta vez pero no sabe realmente qué hacer o cómo hacerlo. Él me necesita ahora, Yamcha. Tú ya no. No me has necesitado por un tiempo muy largo y eso es lo que mejor sé hacer; Ayudar a la gente. Esa necesidad, esa desesperación es lo que me atrae de él."

Enseñándole los dientes, Yamcha siseó, "¡Estás siendo una idiota enamorada! Él es malvado e indigno de confianza y estás poniendo a toda la Capital del Oeste en peligro al dejar que se quede aquí. ¡Va a matarlos a todos!"

"No hagas acusaciones sobre alguien a quien ni siquiera conoces," dijo, al borde de la seria ira ella misma. "Puedo entender que estés celoso, Yamcha, pero por amor de Dios, ¿puedes tratar de pretender ser un hombre por una vez?"

La agarró del brazo y la obligó a mirarlo. "Sólo estoy tratando de impedir que cometas un grave error. Dame otra oportunidad, Bulma. ¡Por favor!"

"¿Estarías actuando tan desesperado si yo estuviera atraída por alguien que no fuera Vegeta?" le preguntó con voz dura, sus ojos azules clavados en los suyos.

A Yamcha no se le pudieron ocurrir las palabras para una réplica y ella sacó su brazo. "No lo creo. Terminamos, Yamcha. No sabías qué era lo que quería antes y eso no ha cambiado ahora."

"¡Sólo va a hacerte daño!" le gritó.

"¡Nadie podría hacerme tanto daño como tú lo hiciste!" gritó en respuesta y corrió lejos mientras se llenaron de lágrimas sus ojos. Vio su angustioso retiro, sus manos se apretaron en puños a sus costados y su rostro se torció con amargo odio trenzado.

"Vegeta," gruñó.

* * *

Capítulo seis: ¡Es el primer inevitable beso entre Vegeta y Bulma! Lamentablemente, Yamcha ha tenido suficiente y se dirige a los padres de ella con el verdadero pasado del malvado Saiyajin con la esperanza de provocar un conflicto. ¡Funciona con resultados desastrosos!


	6. Beso Vacilante

Disclaimer: Ni Dragon Ball ni sus personajes me pertenecen...

**De mal en peor**

_(From bad to worse)_

Un fic de DarkeAngelus

Traducción por Apolonia

* * *

Capítulo Seis - Beso Vacilante

Bulma no quería entrar en la casa donde podría encontrarse con su madre que haría comentarios sobre su angustia. En su lugar, optó por regresar a su oficina y cerró la puerta. Estaba a punto de sentarse frente a su computadora cuando miró a su escritorio y lanzó una exclamación de sorpresa sobresaltó.

Había dos nuevos planos extendidos sobre la superficie desordenada. Levantando uno en confusión, Bulma lo miró con asombro cuando reconoció la letra casi de inmediato. "Seré condenada..."

Se fue de su oficina y fue por el pasillo hasta el departamento de redacción. La puerta estaba entreabierta y todas las luces seguían encendidas. Cuando se asomó toda su anterior animosidad y resentimiento se fue de ella apresuradamente. Con una amplia sonrisa, se escabulló tan silenciosamente como entró.

Después de perder los estribos con Bulma en el parque la mañana del día anterior, Vegeta no había sentido ninguna sensación de logro cuando la había dejado atrás. Cuando había pasado el resto del día en el simulador, el dolor en su rostro lo había plagado, interfiriendo con su concentración. Razonó que era normal que ella estuviera curioso acerca de él. ¿Qué humano no lo estaría? ¡Tendría que haber estado halagado por la atención así que por qué estaba tan maldito fastidiado! La mujer Briefs parecía con confianza sin ningún motivo detrás prueba de las preguntas de una curiosidad insistente que era casi como la de un niño. Estaba tan acostumbrado a tener la espalda contra la pared cuando mientras enfrenta al odio por ser un Saiyajin, no estaba preparado para el interés inocuo y sencillo sin amenazas. Vegeta se dio cuenta de que era una diversión refrescante interceptar las preguntas en lugar de insultos. Él no quería que eso cambie pero no estaba del todo seguro de si quería animarlo, tampoco.

Tarde en la noche durante su lucha habitual para dormir se le ocurrió cómo era posible compensárselo. Bulma había estado rodeada por figuras masculinas atlética toda su vida. Muestras de poder o de esfuerzo físico no significaban nada para ella. Él había observado su emoción cuando ella había estado delante de su computadora introduciendo los datos que él había escrito para ella. Esa era la clave fundamental y se levantó de la cama, se vistió y bajó a la sala de redacción donde permaneció durante el resto de la noche.

Estaba tirado en el sofá en el departamento con un brazo sobre los ojos para apaciguar la luz. Un portapapeles estaba recostado en su pecho, un lápiz agarrado ligeramente en la mano. En algún lugar alrededor de las cinco de la mañana, había tomado un descanso para descifrar un cálculo que parecía eludirlo y finalmente había sucumbido a su agotamiento.

El olor embriagador de café poco a poco lo llevó y cuando abrió los ojos se dio cuenta que se había quedado dormido. Ahora había luz afuera y Bulma estaba de pie junto a él con una taza de café en cada mano, todavía con su ropa de correr.

"¿Qué hora es?" preguntó, sentado y aceptando la bebida ofrecida.

"Casi las ocho."

Se frotó los ardientes ojos con una mueca. "Mierda. Dame unos minutos y voy a cambiarme-"

"Está bien. Acabo de regresar." Decidió que sería lo mejor dejar afuera la participación de Yamcha. "Si te sirve de consuelo, no es lo mismo correr sin ti. Echaba de menos tu sarcasmo."

"Gracias, creo," gruñó, bebiendo su café y de repente frunció el ceño en la taza. "¿Qué es esto? ¿Descafeinado?"

"Estás suficientemente hiperactivo así," dijo, divertida.

"Esta mañana no, no lo estoy."

Mirándolo más de cerca mientras cuidaba su bebida, lo observó visiblemente luchado para salir de su aturdimiento. "Estoy preocupada de que no se puedas dormir lo suficiente. ¿Pasa algo malo?"

Él se levantó con un gruñido y se acercó a la mesa de redacción. "¿Has visto los diseños que dejé en tu escritorio?"

Odiaba cuando él cambiaba de tema con un desprecio tan evidente. "Les eché un vistazo a ellos pero Vegeta-"

"Me acordé de un sistema de escape que los científicos de Freezer habían estado diseccionando," le dijo. "Reciclado la combustión externa e impulsaba a todos los sistemas eléctricos en un intercambio de circuito cerrado-"

"Vegeta, estás balbuceando."

Él la miró con ecuanimidad. "Yo no balbuceo. Pensé que el esquema te interesaría."

"El diseño es interesante," dijo con honestidad. "Ahora preferiría hablar contigo acerca de-"

"¡Bah! ¡¿Por qué me molesto?" gritó y de pronto de una patada arrojó la mesa de redacción en ira.

Saltando fuera del camino, Bulma lo miró en confusión. "Vegeta! ¿Qué pasa contigo?"

"¡Tú! ¡Tú eres el problema!" Le gritó, tirando la taza contra la pared más cercana. Su ki azul surgió a su alrededor sin ser conscientes de ello. "Me levanto por la mañana - ¡ESTÁS AHÍ! Dejo el simulador - ¡ESTÁS AHÍ! Dondequiera que me doy vuelta - ¡ESTÁS AHÍ! Ahora no puedo ni dormir por la noche sin que tú te entrometas en mis sueños. Tú. Me. Estás. Volviendo. ¡LOCO!"

Bulma había estado totalmente ajena que había tenido algún tipo de efecto en él. Él era un maestro de ocultar sus emociones que esta confesión demente la tomó totalmente por sorpresa. Los dos se estudiaron uno al otro a través de una pared de tensión hasta que ella le confesó en voz baja, "Yo tampoco he estado durmiendo muy bien. He estado soñando contigo, también."

La confusión sustituyó la rabia en el rostro de él. Finalmente dejó caer su auto-escudo protector de energía y sólo se paró frente a ella, completamente indefenso. "¿Qué significa eso?"

Ella aclaró la distancia y tomó una de sus manos en la suya. Era sorprendentemente suave mientras trazaba las líneas de su palma con una uña. Si él quería, podía moler los huesos de sus delicados dedos en polvo pero cuando ella le apretó la mano, él apretó suavemente la de ella. Ella sonrió cuando miró a sus ojos extraños y se acercó a su rostro.

Rehuyendo a su contacto se alejó de ella inquieto, sus facciones tensionadas en alarma. "No..."

Vacilante, Bulma vio lo que podría ser confundido como desconfianza en su comportamiento. Había algo más revelado en esos protegidos ojos que quería ver. La conducta del Saiyajin era como un animal en un refugio que había sido tan maltratado en su vida que ya no podía descifrar la crueldad de la compasión. Tristemente, era el tipo de animal que siempre era considerado indigno de confianza e inexorablemente sacado de su miseria. La profundidad del miedo y la indecisión en su negra mirada la hería. Decidió que no iba a renunciar a él tan fácilmente.

"No te haré daño. ¿No confías en mí? ¿Sólo un poquito?" murmuró, su alma dolorida de la desconfianza aparente de tal simple oferta.

Él se mantuvo firme y permitió el contacto, pero sólo apenas. Sus músculos estaban enrollados como resortes y sabía que estaba cerca de irse corriendo. Las puntas de sus dedos suavemente trazaron las cicatrices al minuto sobre su rostro; algunas desvanecidas por los años y apenas perceptibles, y otros más recientes. Había tanto dolor grabado en sus facciones endurecidas que su corazón sangraba y tenía los ojos llenos de lágrimas de remordimiento. Con un sonido como un sollozo, ella cerró sus labios sobre los de él.

No obtuvo respuesta. Su boca seguía tensa y dura contra la suya. Él la miró a la cara en busca de engaño o un ardid posible al que estaba acostumbrado a enfrentar pero su rostro se relajó y sus ojos, ¡oh dioses! sus ojos... le imploraron compartir lo que ella tan libremente quería ofrecerle. Con un suspiro de cansancio, poco a poco cedió a su insistencia suave. Finalmente compartieron un tierno, breve beso antes de descansar en la frente del otro y mirarse a los ojos del otro.

"¿Eso ayuda a responder a tu pregunta?" susurró ella.

Cuando ella le tocó la cara de nuevo esta vez se relajó contra la palma de su mano, una sonrisa cruzó su rostro ante el cálido contacto. Fue tan fugaz que Bulma no hubiera capturado si sus rostros no hubieran estado tan cerca uno del otro. Pero había sido una sonrisa, no obstante.

"Responde a una pero sólo crea otras," habló por fin. Su voz se había reducido a un tono bajo y gutural que ponía piel de gallina en sus brazos. Se imaginaba oír esa voz en la oscuridad de la noche mientras él estaba encima de ella. Con urgencia, apretó su cuerpo contra él. Él lanzó una mirada desconcertada por la habitación, viéndose muy distinto de su arrogancia segura de sí mismo. Parecía totalmente fuera de su elemento. Poco a poco, sus brazos musculosos rodearon su leve cuerpo, completando el abrazo que había comenzado. Más a sí mismo, comentó, "¿Qué pasa ahora?"

Bulma cuidadosamente estaba componiendo su respuesta cuando apareció el intercambio de voces lejanas mientras el personal de la mañana llegaba su turno. Vegeta se puso rígido contra ella y se retiró antes de que pudieran ser vistos juntos. El muro de las emociones reprimidas volvió y él se acercó y levantó la pesada mesa de redacción de nuevo a su posición anterior. Tomó el plano sin terminar y lo enrolló en un tubo mientras la miraba ansiosamente. "Terminaré esto más tarde..."

"Claro. Claro, Vegeta. Trata de descansar un poco hoy, ¿sí?"

Abrió la boca para responder cuando Charles McNeal asomó la cabeza en el interior de la sala y dijo alegremente, "Buenos días, ustedes dos. ¡Qué hermoso día!"

"Fuera de mi camino, idiota," espetó Vegeta mientras evitaba al hombre para salir.

El científico lo observó irse sin hacer comentarios. El Dr. Briefs había dado conferencias a su personal cuando el Saiyajin había llegado por primera vez acerca de los cambios de humor del hombre y sobre no provocarlo a cualquier costo. Hasta que el chip de comunicaciones se había introducido a su carga de trabajo, el personal había calculado que el pequeño sujeto era un psicópata. Ahora, sólo era considerado como un genio temperamental.

"Buenos días, Charles," Bulma saludó distraída mientras mantenía sus ojos en la puerta. Su corazón seguía corriendo por ese pequeño beso y la sensación los brazos de Vegeta alrededor de su cuerpo. ¡Se había sentido tan bien-! Tuvo que sumergirse un escalofrío de emoción.

Las cejas de él se levantaron con sorpresa mientras él le sonreía. "¿Alguien cambió el código de vestir la última vez que estuve aquí? ¡Wow!"

Ella sabía que se refería a su conjunto de correr demasiado apretado y se ruborizó. "Voy a mi oficina. Cuando veas a papá dile que tengo algo que mostrarle."

Los ojos de Charles se iluminó como un niño en la mañana de Navidad. Había visto a Vegeta llevar a un plano en un puño. "¿Es... ah, le va a gustar?"

"Creo que a todos nos gustará."

"¡Caramba! ¡No sé donde encontraste a este tipo pero con seguridad es trabajo secreto!" gritó el científico con emoción en aumento. "Hey, es verdad que ustedes dos son-"

"Sólo pasa el mensaje, ¿de acuerdo?" Bulma le recordó con una sonrisa oblicua. Cuando estuvo a mitad del pasillo oyó murmurar a Charles; "¿Qué diablos? Esa era mi taza favorita. ¡Hijo de puta!"

Cubriendo su boca, se las arregló para mantener su risa hasta que estuviera en su oficina. Apoyándose en la puerta cerrada, dejó que todo saliera hasta que sus risas parecían casi histéricas.

Vegeta NO se reía.

Cuando él regresó a su habitación pronto descubrió que no había suficiente agua fría en el mundo para sacar su mente fuera de la sensación del cuerpo de Bulma contra el suyo, el sabor de sus labios, el olor de su cabello-

"¡Oh, Dios!, ¡MALDITA sea!" gritó en la aspersión ventilada. Permaneció allí hasta que empezó a temblar y luego paseó por la sala como una fiera enjaulada preguntándose qué podía hacer. Aunque sus supuestamente poco talentosos, comunicativo dedos no eran suficientes para evitar el borde de su deseo. Este juego de miradas coquetas y tactos iba a ser su muerte. ¿Ella no se da cuenta de que estaba tratando de concentrarse en su entrenamiento?

Estoy actuando como un Saiyajin de casta baja en su primer celo, pensó en desesperación cuando se sentó en la esquina de la cama con la cabeza entre las manos. No había ninguna lógica a lo que estaba sintiendo; la intensidad de su atracción por la mujer de pelo azul era abrumadora, nublando todas las otras razones. Pensó que podría tener algo que ver con el hecho de que no se había unido a una mujer desde antes de la muerte de Radditz en la Tierra. Rompiendo su cerebro por una fecha concreta, se dio cuenta de que eso había terminado hacía dos años. Había sido con alguna amazona de piel azul que nunca había sabido el nombre. Ambos habían estado entre misiones en la nave de guerra de Freezer y se habían tocado en el armario de almacenamiento de armas. Había sido un infierno de viaje salvaje...

Una sonrisa lasciva llegó a su cara antes de sumergirse en el recuerdo con dificultad. No estaba ayudando a la situación de ninguna manera al pensar acerca de conquistas pasadas y que no quería tener que ir corriendo a la ducha. Miró a su ropa de ejercicio y suspiró. Parecía que se iba a golpear a su cerebro en el simulador hoy después de todo.

Yamcha regresó de correr y esperó en el patio a que Vegeta apareciera. Si sería una confrontación verbal o física, al joven luchador no le importaba. Incluso Puar se habían asentado en el fondo en un lugar próximo a un estado de ánimo cercano al mal humor herido porque Yamcha se negaba a escuchar las palabras del gato de razón.

Escuchando movimiento detrás de él, Yamcha se volteó y vio al Saiyajin saltar a la tierra desde su propio cuarto y entrar en el simulador de gravedad, cerrando la puerta detrás de él. Las luces rojas de advertencia de una sesión de entrenamiento en curso aparecieron en casi de inmediato.

"Maldita sea," dijo en voz baja, al darse cuenta de que el alienígena había estado en el interior del edificio todo el maldito tiempo que había estado fuera esperando a que apareciera. Estaba a punto de salir volando y regresar a su casa cuando vio al Dr. Briefs paseando por los terrenos haciendo su inventario matutino antes de entrar a trabajar. Ahora que el Saiyajin entrometido no estaba por ningún lugar al alcance del oído, Yamcha interceptó al anciano, apostando a que las cabezas frías prevalecerían con la información que tenía para compartir.

"Hey, Dr. Briefs. ¿Puedo hablar con usted?" preguntó con una sonrisa.

Fue el sonido de los gritos lo que terminaron de manera prematura su sesión de entrenamiento, mientras Vegeta apagaba el simulador para ver qué diablos era toda la conmoción. Se había casi acostumbrado a reconocer los insoportable gritos de la voz de Bulma mientras estaba a los niveles del pícaro ki. Aunque ese sonido de estrés en el tono de la mujer no le hacía apresurar su paso para salir de la cápsula. Sólo estaba aliviado de que parecía como si alguien más fuera el receptor de su rabia en lugar de a sí mismo por un cambio. La irritación en su cara aminoró cuando oyó la voz de Yamcha intentando (sin mucho éxito) entrar en la diatriba.

Procedentes de todo el lado sur del complejo, Vegeta levitó a la azotea del edificio de la sede y se mantuvo bajo. Bulma y Yamcha se encontraban cara a cara y ajenos a los espectadores pero Puar estaba haciendo círculos inquietos alrededor de la pareja y el Saiyajin sabía que la criatura irritante tenía un ojo penetrante. Acostado boca abajo, apoyó la cabeza con un brazo y empezó a ver el espectáculo.

Estampados a una corta distancia, Bulma estaba comenzando a relajarse cuando dijo, "Estuvimos juntos por más de diez años y AHORA estás tratando de decirme que sabes lo que quieres. No lo creo."

"Esas otras mujeres no significaban nada para mí. Yo siempre te he amado. Lo sabes, Bulma."

"De seguro tienes una extraña manera de demostrarlo."

"Fui inmaduro. Yo... he cambiado. Por lo menos déjame probártelo. Te lo dije esta mañana durante la corrida que sé cómo tratarte bien-"

En el techo, la divertida sonrisa de Vegeta bajó como si hubiera recibido una bofetada en la cara. Bulma no había mencionado que había ido a correr con él. Sus dedos se hundió en el hormigón denso hasta el segundo nudillo antes de que él tiró de las riendas de su fuerza de nuevo.

"-¡Y yo te dije que si hubiera sido cualquier persona distinta de Vegeta, no estarías actuando como tal imbécil!" Bulma gritó, consiguiendo su segundo aire. "Honestamente, ¿cómo pudiste hacer una cosa así a mis espaldas, Yamcha?"

"¿Yo? ¿Y tú? ¡Esa mierda me mató y tú sales a perseguirlo como una perra en celo!"

Ella se acercó con una velocidad engañosa y le dio una bofetada tan fuerte en la cara que su cabeza se giró realmente con el golpe. Vegeta debería haber estado divertido, pero estaba entendiendo que esto se trataba de algo mucho más grave que una disputa de antiguos amantes.

"Eso fue repugnante," dijo entre dientes.

Yamcha se volvió lentamente hacia ella, el lado izquierdo de su cara con rubor color rosa. "La verdad duele, ¿no? Todas esas personas en la Ciudad de Oeste que murieron cuando él apareció por primera vez. Todos esos Namekianos inocentes y un sinnúmero de otras razas que él ha exterminado. Y aquí te estás muriendo para abrir tus piernas-"

Escupiendo en furia, ella se lanzó hacia él y esta vez él la tomó del brazo y la acercó. "Te va a matar, Bulma. Tal vez no ahora, mientras todavía lo diviertes, pero finalmente se aburrirá de ti y de tu familia y acabará con todos ustedes. Y se reirá cuando lo haga."

En la azotea, Vegeta ha estado efectivamente apuntando con su dedo índice y medio al cuello de Yamcha justo por encima de los hombros y los sacó en forma rápida al escuchar las duras palabras del luchador antes de disparar. Tenía los dientes apretados juntos tan duro en su rabia que le dolían las mandíbulas.

Las lágrimas estaban empezando a cursar por el rostro de ella. En primer lugar esa perra en el parque y ahora Yamcha- ¡Nadie entendía! ¿Cómo se atreven a ventilar sus opiniones acerca de una persona que ni siquiera conocían? Todo en lo que Bulma podía pensar era esa manera lamentable manera que Vegeta había encogido por su contacto en el departamento de redacción. Antes de su suave caricia, una mano en la cara había significado un golpe de entrada. El dolor era algo que el Saiyajin conocía muy bien y nadie quería darle la oportunidad de mostrarle que había ahora sensaciones más placenteras para esperar. "¡Yo sigo diciendo que ha cambiado!" sollozó. "Tú simplemente no puedes verlo porque estás demasiado cegado por el odio a-a-"

"Tú eres el que está ciega aquí, Bulma," Yamcha interrumpió en cuando sus palabras se tambalearon. "Sé que tienes un corazón confiado como tu madre pero esta vez te dice las cosas mal. Vegeta-es-malvado. Sé que no lo quieres en tu conciencia cuando finalmente vuelva a sus viejos hábitos. Él no es mejor que Freezer. Criaturas como él nunca cambian, ellos-"

Vegeta había oído suficiente.

Si escuchaba alguna más de las mierdas de Yamcha la profecía del luchador se haría realidad incluso antes de lo que pensaba. Deslizándose por la pendiente del edificio, Vegeta se detuvo cuando llegó al tercer nivel y se deslizó dentro de sus cuarteles. En una pérdida rara, decidió que la única cosa que podía hacer sería estar bajar y esperar a que la lucha terminara de una vez. Él pronto se uniría en la discusión y le diría al hijo de puta donde podía poner sus estúpidas acusaciones pero sabía que sólo perdería su temperamento y los resultados serían devastadores. Bulma lo atraparía pronto y quería que sucediera con el estómago lleno. Se puso una camisa y fue rumbo a la cocina, que era el único refugio en este planeta miserable que le quedaba.

Abajo, en el salón el Dr. Briefs y su esposa estaban teniendo otro intercambio conciso. Era raro cuando la normal manera acosadora de la Sra. Briefs era intimidada pero en el momento ella estaba luchando con un trapo de cocina en sus manos bien cuidadas mientras su marido se paseaba por la sala.

"¿Qué voy a hacer?" le preguntó por cuarta vez en una hora.

"Yo-nunca me di cuenta-Yo-" balbuceó sin poder hacer nada.

"Todas esas personas inocentes," dijo con voz aturdida. "Todos esos mundos. Cientos de miles de vidas. Tal vez millones... ¿Por qué Bulma no nos dijo esto antes?"

"Tal vez... tal vez ella no lo sabía..."

"Ella sabía," refunfuñó él. Había un borde duro en su voz que era raro de él. "Ella no nos dijo porque sabía que nunca lo hubiéramos permitido aquí. Ella nos mintió deliberadamente a los dos."

"Oh, cariño. ¡Oh-oh cariño! Él es un joven tan tranquilo. Yo-no tenía ni idea"

"Todas esas personas," el Dr. Briefs dijo en una voz suave y herida. "He protegido a un carnicero en mi casa."

La madre de Bulma lanzó un grito y se apretó contra el respaldo de la silla, mirando hacia arriba. Girando, su marido miró hacia el balcón abierto que daba a la sala y vio a Vegeta allí, en silencio observando.

Deliberadamente, el alienígena descendió por las escaleras, sus oscuros, rasgados ojos nunca dejando al sudoroso rostro del Dr. Briefs. Se acercó a ellos y asumió su postura habitual de brazos cruzados.

Quiero saber sobre qué están parloteando," dijo bruscamente.

Por un largo rato el anciano sólo pudo mirarlo antes de que se ajustara la columna vertebral y anunció, "Yamcha nos contó todo."

Los ojos de Vegeta se angostaron en odio. "...Yamcha."

"Nunca me dijiste que la tecnología que se estabas copiando es de mundos cuya raza personalmente exterminaste."

"No todo esto es-"

"Pero no niegas que has matado a una escala tan vasta-"

"Era mi trabajo."

"-Y tú lo disfrutabas."

"Todo el mundo necesita un pasatiempo," respondió con su arrogancia característica. Esa risita burlona estaba de vuelta en su cara ante el recuerdo.

La madre de Bulma lanzó un tembloroso sollozo ante el humor cruel en el rostro del Saiyajin, mientras el Dr. Briefs notablemente palideció. "Vegeta," fue todo lo que pudo soltar.

Comenzando a perder la paciencia, Vegeta le dijo en voz ronca, "No te debo ninguna explicación por mi pasado, viejo. Me molesta que trates de predicar la moral de la Tierra en mí. ¡Las reglas de este mundo patético no se aplican a mi raza superior!"

"Ahí es donde estás equivocado", le aseguró el Dr. Briefs. Estaba más allá de su miedo ahora, respondiendo a sus responsabilidades familiares que le permitieron relajarse demasiado. Era el momento girar el hilo. "Mientras estés bajo este techo, tendrás que cumplir mis reglas."

"¿Y no he estado haciendo eso?" respondió. "¿A quién he matado desde que estoy aquí? ¿Qué daño he hecho? Me he prostituido voluntariamente contigo a cambio de tu generosidad. ¿Qué más puedo hacer para demostrar mis intenciones?"

De los dos, fue la señora Briefs quien oyó el timbre de súplica a su confesonario poco común. Llegó a su marido con una mano temblorosa y trató, "Tal vez... creo que todos tenemos que sentarnos un minuto..."

"Quiero que te mantengas alejado de Bulma," el científico le dijo en voz baja, su pesado ceño fruncido. "Supongo que voy a tener que tolerar tu presencia en mi casa, siempre y cuando sigas al pie de la línea, pero mi hija está fuera de límites para ti. ¿Entendido?"

El rostro del Saiyajin se ensombreció ante la amenaza tácita, no tomando amablemente ser dado una orden. Parecía que el viejo amable que se había referido a él con esa palabra desarmadora de 'hijo' se había ido. En su lugar estaba algo con lo que Vegeta estaba íntimamente familiarizado; hostilidad, odio, resentimiento. Miró a la madre de Bulma y la vio bajar los ojos y se estremeció bajo su mirada de sondeo. Oh sí, vio otra emoción que reconoció muy bien.

Terror.

"¿Qué vas hacer, Vegeta?" El Dr. Briefs presionó.

"¡Idiotas! ¡Se dejaron llevar por las palabras de un humano celoso. ¡No saben nada!"

"¿Qué-vas-a-hacer?" el hombre mayor demandó.

Las manos de Vegeta estaban apretadas en puños a los costados, la uñas clavadas en las palmas y sacando sangre. El dolor le ayudó a sacarse su rabia antes de que hiciera algo imperdonable. De los dos, terminó bajando los ojos primero. "Bien," espetó. "Nunca alenté las atenciones de la mujer para empezar. Es mejor que te asegures de que ella se quede fuera de mi camino."

"Tengo la intención," el Dr. Briefs le aseguró. Sentía absolutamente ningún sentido de logro cuando el alienígena hizo una enfurecida exhalación de respiración y merodeó por la salida más cercana.

"¡Oh! ¡Y Vegeta!" lo llamó.

Una parte del Saiyajin que se estaba desvaneciendo rápidamente a la esperaba de un cambio de corazón, una palabra amable que posiblemente pudiera calmar este terrible enfrentamiento. Se dio media vuelta y miró por encima del hombro al hombre que, antes de esto, no tenía más que palabras amables y elogios para él.

Un error, pensó para sí mismo. Pedirá perdón, se excusará por ser un estúpido, viejo loco y decir que todo fue un error. "¿Qué sucede?" preguntó, tratando de mantener la esperanza fuera de su voz.

"Estás despedido," dijo el Dr. Briefs fríamente.

* * *

Capítulo Siete: se dibujan las líneas de batalla y todo en Corporación Cápsula se involucra en el conflicto. ¿Cuál será la reacción de Vegeta? ¿Luchar o Volar?


	7. Almas Separadas

Disclaimer: Ni Dragon Ball ni sus personajes me pertenecen...

**De mal en peor**

_(From bad to worse)_

Un fic de DarkeAngelus

Traducción por Apolonia

* * *

Capítulo Siete - Almas Separadas

Retirándose a las esquinas opuestas del compuesto, Bulma y Yamcha estuvieron en un tácito tiempo de espera mientras lidiaban con su ira. Yamcha no podía comprender la obstinación de la mujer sobre la situación. Sólo le acababa de contar a sus padres lo que era Vegeta, ni más ni menos (aunque sí tuvo que añadir algunos adornos cuando los detalles fueron irregulares para prestar a sus palabras más impacto, por supuesto. Nada demasiado grave). Al tener a los padres de Bulma de su lado pensó que la mujer hubiera visto la razón ahora pero después de cada discusión ella sólo se volvía más contradictoria. Realmente estaba comenzando a tener los primeros indicios de duda sobre lo que había hecho. Hasta ahora, su capacidad para penetrar en la personalidad oculta de una persona había sido intachable. Ella había abierto su corazón con él prácticamente desde el primer día a pesar incluso a pesar de que él había tratado de robarle cuando se conocieron. ¿Era posible que ese talento hubiera visto algo en Vegeta? ¿Era eso incluso posible?

Lidiando con las calientes y amargas lágrimas, Bulma se sentó en el césped junto a una de las cápsulas de almacenamiento en la propiedad manteniendo vigilia en el simulador de gravedad. Yamcha le había dicho que había visto a Vegeta entrar esta mañana pero no estaba allí ahora. Ella no sabía qué hacer con su ausencia pero espera que pudiera difuminar esta situación de tensión antes de que volviera. Por desgracia, las cosas parecían ir en aumento y ella nunca había visto a su padre tan lívido en toda su vida.

"¿Cómo pudiste, Yamcha?" gimió, llorando en sus manos.

El amargado luchador había acorralado al Dr. Briefs en su camino al trabajo y le había pedido hablar con él y su esposa en privado. Lo que siguió había sido una conferencia de dos horas sobre la maldad de la raza Saiyajin y la devastación que Vegeta personalmente había infligido a una aterrorizada galaxia mientras trabajaba para Freezer. Yamcha también tuvo a bien dar cuenta exacta de su primer enfrentamiento en la Tierra, hasta que murió a manos de Nappa. La historia de Namek fue la peor. Ya que había estado muerto durante toda la situación en Namek, había hecho adornos inexactos que se había basado en la herejía sesgada de los demás. Nada de eso había pintado a Vegeta en una luz de adulación.

Bulma había sido totalmente sorprendida cuando su padre la había acorralado en su oficina. Ella había estado estudiando los planos que Vegeta había dibujado para ella, incapaz de detener su sonrisa perpleja. Estaba reviviendo el tierno beso que habían compartido antes cuando su padre irrumpió en la habitación, se apoderó de los planos sacándolos de sus manos y rasgándolos por la mitad.

"¡PAPÁ! ¿Qué estás haciendo?" gritó, arrojándose por los jirones mientras él los tiraba al suelo.

Él cerró la puerta y se volvió hacia ella, sus ojos azules casi nadando en lágrimas tras sus gruesos lentes. "¿Por qué no nos dijiste?" preguntó con voz áspera.

"¿Qué te pasa, papá? Vegeta me dio esos planos esta mañana como un regalo. Por qué-"

"¡Ya basta de hablar de Vegeta!" le gritó. "Yamcha acaba de decirme todo lo que él ha hecho. ¡Es un carnicero y lo invitaste a sabiendas en mi casa sin decirme nada! ¿Cómo pudiste traicionar mi confianza así, Bulma?"

Al ver esa ira incomprensible en el rostro de su padre, Bulma sólo pudo tartamudear en confusión. Una palabra, penetró en su shock. "¿Yamcha? Tuvimos una pelea antes en el parque. Se fue corriendo hacia ti, ¿no? ¿Qué te dijo?"

"Me dijo que lo que tú ocultaste. Todos los mundos que ese asesino invadió, poblaciones enteras de personas inocentes sacrificadas-"

"Papá, Vegeta trabajó para Freezer. ¡No tenía otra opción! Él-"

"Él lo disfrutaba," el Dr. Briefs espetó. "No trates de pasar por alto la verdad. Eres incapaz de ser racional cuando se trata de ese alienígena. Veo eso ahora. ¡Gracias a Dios que Yamcha nos hizo darnos cuenta!"

"¡Yamcha ni siquiera conoce a Vegeta! Lo odia-"

"Con una buena razón. Yamcha murió a causa de él."

"¡Fue Nappa! Nappa y su Saibaman-"

"Nappa recibía órdenes de Vegeta," el Dr. Briefs gruñó. Estaba más enojado cada minuto en lugar de ser a la inversa. Bulma no tenía más remedio que tratar y esperar hasta que se calmara antes de hacer otro intento de razonar con él. "Lo sé todo, Bulma, y cuando vea a ese Saiyajin él y yo vamos a tener unas palabras."

No le gustaba el sonido de eso. "¿Qué, qué vas a decirle?"

Avanzando hacia la puerta el Dr. Briefs la fijó con una mirada solemne. "No deberías haberte apegado tanto a él. Esto termina ahora," dijo, y salió de su oficina.

"Papá- ¡NO! gritó tras él, corriendo hacia el pasillo. El personal de día había comenzado con curiosidad a juntarse torno a sus puertas y ahora volvían revueltos a sus laboratorios mientras el conflicto desconcertante salió de la oficina. "¡Déjalo en paz!"

"Él ya no es tu preocupación. Los dos están fuera de los límites de este momento, Bulma," dijo sin voltearse.

"¡Maldita sea! ¡No puedes hacer eso!" le gritó.

Justo antes de doblar la esquina, su padre la miró fijamente con una mirada que la llevó a un abrupto fin, sus últimas palabras en la garganta.

"Hija, está hecho," le dijo y subió las escaleras para irse.

Secándose los ojos con su manga, Bulma echó una mirada ansiosa al simulador, esperando con temor el retorno de Vegeta. No tenía idea de cómo el hombre iba a responder una vez que las acusaciones empezaron a volar. ¿Luchar o huir? Todo dependía de su estado de ánimo y él había estado tan tenso últimamente por sus retrocesos durante su entrenamiento. Ella quería asegurarse de que llegara a él primero para advertirle de qué esperar. Él no la culparía, lo sabía por instinto, pero él podría tomar represalias contra alguien más si no lo calmaba. Ahora, ella detestaba absolutamente a Yamcha pero eso no significaba que ella quisiera su asesinato en su conciencia (al menos seguía tratando de convencerse a sí misma de eso).

"Hablando del diablo," murmuró mientras Yamcha aparecía a la vista, proveniendo del edificio principal evidentemente preparado para la segunda ronda. Haciendo acopio de recursos limitados para otro enfrentamiento, Bulma se puso de pie a pesar de que su garganta herida y su cabeza dolían fuertemente.

La pareja estaba a punto de volar uno contra otro de nuevo cuando alguien llamó su nombre. Volteándose en sorpresa vio a Charles correr hacia ella agitando un papel con urgencia. "¡Bulma!"

Descartando a Yamcha, esperó a que el científico llegara a ella. Tenía el rostro enrojecido pero claramente no era por la carrera de velocidad. Estaba visiblemente molesto, empujando el papel arrugado en las manos de Bulma. "Acaba de imprimir esto. Fue transferido a través de todos nuestros equipos de escritorio hace cinco minutos. Todo el departamento está en un escándalo. ¡¿Qué diablos está pasando?"

Suprimiendo un escalofrío, Bulma leyó la nota escueta, sus facciones pálidas por el shock.

Atención a todos los jefes de departamento y personal  
dedicados al actual chip de comunicación  
de estudio de prototipos y desarrollo. Toda investigación  
se va a abandonar de inmediato. Todos los datos y  
documentación pertinente serán destruidos  
sin copias o copias de seguridad a existir. Esto  
aplica para todos sin excepción.

-Dr. Briefs, Presidente

"Oh, no," Bulma dijo con voz temblorosa. El documento se agitaba entre sus dedos entumecidos y Yamcha lo agarró antes de que cayera al suelo. Lo leyó con una expresión de irritación, nada más.

"Tú eres el jefe de departamento. ¿Qué hacemos?" Charles suplicó. Estaba prácticamente en lágrimas por la idea de ver el proyecto destruidos. "Nadie puede hablar con tu padre. Bajó apenas hace media hora y se ha encerrado en su oficina. ¿Qué diablos está pasando, Bulma?"

"Deja-déjame pensar un minuto," dijo distraídamente, el ritmo en un estrecho círculo de su mente a toda velocidad. "Charles, diles a todos que hagan como mi padre ordenó-"

Los ojos de Charles casi sobresalían de sus órbitas. "¡Bulma!"

"-Pero que hagan copias de seguridad de todo. Díles que guarden silencio al respecto. Esto es sólo un gran malentendido. Volaré allí pronto."

"Eso espero. Te esperaré," el hombre más joven dijo rápidamente y corrió para bajar antes que algún byte de datos valiosos pudiera perderse irremediablemente.

Bulma comenzó a seguirlo hasta que Yamcha la agarró del brazo. "No tan rápido. ¡Todavía tenemos este problema de Vegeta para resolver primero!"

Arrancando su brazo para liberarlo, Bulma empujó hacia atrás al luchador corpulento mientras explotaba, "¡Tú imbécil! ¡Esto ES por Vegeta! ¡Él trabajaba para papá y ahora gracias a tu mierda todo su duro trabajo va a ser destruido! ¡TE ODIO!"

Yamcha fue dejado parpadeando de asombro, tratando de que se le ocurriera una defensa pero Bulma había perdido demasiado tiempo en él. Corriendo en el edificio de la sede, pudo oír la conmoción incluso antes de llegar a las puertas de los laboratorios de investigación y desarrollo. Su padre había salido de su oficina y estaba tratando de restaurar una apariencia de orden a su personal.

"-Por favor todos, traten de calmarse," dijo el viejo en voz alta. "No puedo entrar en detalles de la situación en este momento. Sólo espero que mi petición sea seguida al pie de la letra."

"¿Qué pasa con las ofertas competitivas que ya se han recibido para el desarrollo de este proyecto?" un técnico llamó, obviamente indignado. "¿En serio va a rechazar sus ofertas?"

"Voy a tener que hacerlo. Los planos del chip de comunicaciones se basaban en falsos pretextos. No puedo, en conciencia, utilizarlos aquí," el Dr. Briefs habló lentamente.

Acercándose a donde estaba Bulma, Charles miró a su rostro pálido, no creyendo y de pronto llamó a la multitud, "¿Qué pasa con el diseñador? ¿Vegeta? ¿Qué tiene él que decir acerca de todo esto?"

El personal se calmó, esperando expectante una respuesta. Encontrando los ojos de su hija y mirándolos en una mirada fulminante, el Dr. Brief declaró con firmeza, "Antes esta tarde, el Sr. Vegeta fue informado de su cese en el empleo con la Corporación Cápsula. Ya no es un empleado deseado de esta compañía."

Yamcha había estado bajando las escaleras cuando escuchó la dura declaración haciendo repercusiones a lo largo del pasillo. Su sangre se heló en estado de shock, incapaz de creer cómo las cosas podrían haber ido cuesta abajo tan rápido. Todo lo que quería hacer era hacer ver a Bulma a Vegeta por lo que realmente era. Ahora estaba entendiendo que debería haber tenido más tiempo para averiguar QUIÉn era el Saiyajin primero.

Hubo un silencio atónito después de ese anuncio antes de que el personal comenzara a hablar más fuerte que antes, exigiendo una explicación. El estómago de Yamcha hizo un rollo perezoso cuando Bulma estalló a través de las puertas, con la cara llena de lágrimas. Las dos miradas se encontraron y él fue incapaz de mantener la suya por su lívida, acusadora mirada. Se hizo a un lado sin decir nada y no hizo ningún intento de seguirla mientras ella subía a la sala del edificio.

Bulma encontró a su madre todavía sentada en la sala de estar, mutilando los restos de su saco de té en sus nerviosas manos. Hace poco había estado llorando y cuando vio a su hija entrar en la habitación, se echó a llorar de nuevo de manera ruidosa. "¡Oh! ¡Buh-Bulma! ¡Es terrible!" gimió casi histérica.

Abrazándola con torpeza, Bulma esperó a que el torrente pasara antes de preguntar, "Necesito hablar con Vegeta, mamá. ¿Lo has visto?"

"Se fue directo a su habitación después de que tu padre lo despidió," la rubia olfateó. "Oh, ¡se veía taaan dañado, Bulma! Nunca lo había visto de esa manera antes. Nada de esto es cierto, ¿verdad, querida? ¡No puedo creerlo!"

Dejando su lado, Bulma corrió por la escalera independiente y corrió por el balcón que sobre-miraba el salón. Derrapada al detenerse en frente de los cuartos de Vegeta encontró la puerta de su habitación y destrabada y parcialmente abierta. Su temor se estaba intensificando y tuvo que obligarse a dar un paso en su interior.

Ella vio la verdad al instante en que miró al armario y sólo vio perchas allí. Todos los cajones habían sido limpiados de sus bienes (lo que era lamentablemente poco que poseía Vegeta de todos modos). El cuarto de baño estaba vacío de cualquier necesidad. Hacer frente a la realidad de la situación, Bulma corrió a la ventana abierta como si medio esperara verlo o a la cicatriz de postcombustión de su retiro. No vio nada.

"¡VEGETA!" gritó con todo el dolor de su corazón y alma, su garganta estirada por el esfuerzo. Situándose por debajo de varios empleados que se estaban tratando de descifrar la escena en el laboratorio de la planta baja. Se giraron al oír el sonido de ese grito, nunca habiendo escuchado tan penetrante dolor de otro ser humano en todas sus vidas.

Conteniendo su respiración expectante, Bulma prácticamente quiso que su corazón frenara mientras ella esperaba por alguna manera de respuesta en su mente o alma donde rezó por que Vegeta hubiera dejado una parte minúscula de sí mismo. No había ningún sentido de reacción. Su petición se hizo eco en los planos fuera de los edificios y quedaron sin respuesta y ella no pudo reunir la fuerza para otro. Acelerando a un curso desesperado lejos de la Corporación Cápsula Vegeta estaba tratando de escapar de la gente que ahora lo veía como absolutamente repugnante. Estaba solo y sin defensa frente a un mundo que estaba mal preparado para manejar. Dejándola atrás y todas las cosas que ella tanto había querido compartir libremente en su tiempo lastimosamente corto juntos.

Todo a la vez la fuerza salió de sus piernas y se hundió al suelo como si no tuviera huesos, su pequeño cuerpo sacudido por los sollozos de duelo. La realización cayó sobre ella como un sudario y no podía negar la verdad.

Estaba sola ahora, también.

* * *

Capítulo Ocho: Vegeta ha dejado la Corporación Cápsula -y a Bulma- detrás. De todas las personas, ahora depende de Piccolo atraparlo pero ¿qué está haciendo Vegeta cuando lo encuentra? ¡Es Namek versus Saiyajin!


	8. El Descubrimiento de Piccolo

Disclaimer: Ni Dragon Ball ni sus personajes me pertenecen...

**De mal en peor**

_(From bad to worse)_

Un fic de DarkeAngelus

Traducción por Apolonia

* * *

Capítulo Ocho - El Descubrimiento de Piccolo

Sería imposible para el ojo desnudo encontrar la pista de los pastos de la troposfera en un arco hiperbólico que más fácilmente cubría distancias a tales extremos en una menor cantidad de tiempo. Desde esta altura, el estampido sónico resultante era un murmullo imperceptible del sonido perdido para el viajero solitario mientras corría hacia su curso. Sentidos esforzándose al máximo, Piccolo se centró en la firma única de ki que pertenecía exclusivamente a Vegeta y que no era fácil por cualquier tramo de imaginación. El Saiyajin deliberadamente mantuvo su energía personal a un mínimo sin duda tratando de evitar lo mismo que el Namek estaba haciendo. La distancia también jugó a favor del alienígena más pequeño. Después de más de un día, Piccolo estaba razonablemente seguro de que finalmente se estaba dirigiendo en la dirección correcta después de varias pistas falsas. No por primera vez, se preguntó qué iba a hacer en la confrontación inevitable a seguir.

Sus pensamientos se desviaron de nuevo cuando Yamcha había aterrizado en el patio de la familia Son. Piccolo había elegido entrenar con Goku simplemente para pasar más tiempo con su persona favorita en todo el planeta; el joven Gohan, a quien adoraba. En el momento en que el joven con cicatriz en el rostro apareció Piccolo supo que iban a ser malas noticias y no fue decepcionado. Goku, como siempre, estaba ajeno.

"Hola, Yamcha. ¡Es muy bueno verte! ¿Has venido a entrenar?" Goku saludó con su alegría habitual. Siempre fue un poco desarmador para Piccolo cómo el hombre más joven podía normalmente actuar tan feliz hasta que una pelea se acercara y su actitud cambiaba a una de intensidad feroz. No por primera vez se preguntó si Goku era bi-polar.

Yamcha sonrió a la cálida respuesta y luego pareció perturbado. "En realidad, no. No, no vine a eso. Yo... uh, vine a buscar algunos consejos," admitió vacilante.

Esa sonrisa inocua de Goku nunca vaciló. "Bueno, ¡dime! ¿Qué podemos hacer por ti?"

Manteniéndose al margen, Gohan estiró la cabeza para mirar a Piccolo y vio que la expresión de ira sombría en las facciones esmeraldas del Namek. "¿Qué está pasando, Piccolo?"

"Problemas," fue todo lo que tuvo que decir en respuesta.

Efectivamente, Yamcha relató los sucesos pasados que habían ocurrido en la Corporación Cápsula. Trató de mantener la indignación fuera de su voz cuando les dijo de los momentos que Bulma y Vegeta pasaban juntos y su confesión de atracción por él. Gohan parecía completamente abatido por la revelación pero Piccolo y Goku sólo intercambiaron una mirada conocedora entre ellos. Se les había advertido de la extraña pareja por ese joven de cabello lila del futuro y la noticia no era una sorpresa. Para lo que ellos no estaban preparados era para la intromisión destructiva de Yamcha que había convertido la Corporación Cápsula en una zona desmilitarizada y había empujado con eficacia a Vegeta a lugares desconocidos. En un giro totalmente inesperado de los acontecimientos, Bulma había renunciado a su cargo en la empresa y se mudó del edificio de la sede en señal de protesta. Se trasladó a un hotel cercano, rechazando el contacto con amigos o familiares; todo el mundo salvo el mismo Saiyajin que estaba tratando desesperadamente de encontrar por su cuenta. Toda la situación se había convertido en un desastre-

"-Y todo es culpa mía," agregó Yamcha. "Realmente no sabía que esto pasaría-"

"Patrañas," retumbó Piccolo en molestia. "Esto era exactamente lo que esperabas que fuera el resultado de tu interferencia. El único problema con el plan era que Bulma no saltó de nuevo a tus brazos como que esperabas que lo hiciera."

Yamcha tragó, incapaz de mantener los ojos levantados a la figura dominante del furioso Namek. Bajó la cabeza y traicionó un pequeño movimiento de cabeza por vergüenza. "Pensé que Vegeta finalmente le haría daño a ella y a su familia. No sabía que estaba trabajando para su padre o que se habían asentado tan bien con ellos. Yo... no sé qué hacer. Es por eso que vine aquí."

"¿Cuánto tiempo hace que esto ocurrió?" Goku preguntó con curiosidad.

Yamcha bajó sus hombros y admitió, "...Hace diez días-"

"-¿¡Diez días!" Piccolo gritó. El único de los tres reunidos que ni siquiera tembló ante el temible rugido fue el joven Gohan. El joven estaba absorbiendo todo el drama con una madurez que iba mucho más allá de sus ocho años. Se quedó mirando a su furioso sensei, mientras que el Namek continuó con su diatriba. "¿En diez minutos Vegeta podría haber dado vuelta a este mundo y tú lo has dejarlo deambular alrededor de la Tierra sin control durante los últimos diez días, sin aviso a nadie? ¿Eres un completo imbécil?"

"Bulma me dijo que esperara y viera si regresaba." Se encogió de hombros con tristeza. "Obviamente eso no ha sucedido. Estoy completamente perdido aquí, muchachos."

Rascándose la parte de atrás de su cabeza, Goku pareció desconcertado por un momento. "Bueno, supongo que la única cosa a hacer sería que yo fuera a buscar a Vegeta-"

"¿Y qué vas a decirle?" Piccolo interrumpió rudamente, fijándolo con una mirada de complicidad. Los dos sabían que el príncipe Saiyajin odiaba al guerrero más joven. Una conversación racional entre ellos sería casi imposible. En la pelea inevitable a seguir Goku sería más que probable que traicionara la información confiada a él e hiciera el daño actual irreparable. Los dos Saiyajin tenían que permanecer separados unos de otros, al menos hasta que Trunks fuera concebido. Después de eso, no debería importar más.

"Bueno, yo diría que él tendría que volver a Bulma porque-" Goku se cerró la boca en realización. "Está bien, veo tu punto. Pero alguien va a tener que ir tras él antes de que él haga algo... malo." Habían sentido la rabieta de poder de Vegeta en el archipiélago de Australia cuando había ocurrido hace un mes con cierta preocupación. No querían una repetición de ese rendimiento en un área que estuviera poblada.

Los ojos de Yamcha se abrieron en alarma y Gohan sólo parecía perplejo por toda la cosa. Sólo Piccolo estaba su lugar y su expresión no cambió cuando entendió su papel que iba a desempeñar como la casamentera reacia. "Voy a encontrarlo," dijo en voz baja. Apuntó con un dedo de la mano con garras a Yamcha que palideció en miedo. "Tu. Vuelve a la Corporación Cápsula y tratar de deshacer algo del daño que has causado. Usa a Goku o a Gohan como testigos de caracteres. Persigue a Krillin si es necesario. Este lío tiene que ser solucionado, ¿de acuerdo?"

Vacilante, Yamcha asintió y, Piccolo satisfecho se alzó en el aire sin decir una palabra o una mirada hacia atrás al trío. Ya estaba en el proceso de prepararse mentalmente para lo que iba a ser una operación delicada contra alguien con peor aún disparador temperamento que el suyo.

Personalmente, Piccolo prefería ser la única persona en hacer frente a Vegeta, reconociendo un alma gemela con el alienígena que no compartía con nadie más en este planeta. Iba más allá de los orígenes extraterrestres o disposiciones recíprocas y yacía principalmente en el hecho de que, en algún momento, sus objetivos habían sido prácticamente idénticos:

Matar a Goku. Destruir la Tierra. En ese orden.

Había una ironía a la difícil situación actual que nadie parecía molestarse en tocar y se roía en el fondo de la mente de Piccolo mientras continuaba su búsqueda. Él mismo había estado causando estragos en el planeta desde que Kami se había desprendido de su negatividad malvada que le había dado la vida como el Rey Demonio. Con odio implacable, se había burlado de Goku y los demás por más de diez años y no dejó nada sino caos a su paso. Aquí estaba ahora, amablemente aceptado entre las filas de los Guerreros Z sin apenas oposición. Vegeta en cambio, apenas había estado en la tierra una hora en su primera aparición y se había redimido en Namek. Sin embargo todos en la Tierra aún lo consideraban como el azote de la galaxia para ser temido y despreciado. Eso no parecía muy justo para Piccolo. Él había encontrado la redención en su propia alma gracias a la confianza y amor de Gohan. En lugar de estar celoso de la atención, Goku realmente alentó al vínculo entre su único hijo y su antiguo enemigo. Vegeta merecía el derecho de descubrir lo mismo con Bulma y no estar sometido a las interferencias de un amargado ex amante.

¿Pero qué puedo decirle? Piccolo se preguntó en repetidas ocasiones mientras descendía sobre el norte de América del Norte buscando el distintivo ki de Vegeta. Razonar con el mercurial Saiyajin sería casi imposible si se encontraba en medio de otro berrinche. Si se trataba de un conflicto él era superado a pesar de todos los contratiempos que Yamcha les había dicho en el entrenamiento del Saiyajin. No estaba seguro de lo que podía hacer.

Gracias a Dios, una voz entró en su mente y proporcionó una solución.

El solitario oso pardo, una bestia descomunal enorme a la altura de su flor de vida, merodeaba la entrada de su guarida con creciente agitación. Se había jugado este sitio días antes, escuchando las señales reveladoras de un invierno que se avecinaba y que cantaba en sus huesos, implorando buscar un refugio adecuado en preparación para la hibernación. Protegiendo su territorio religiosamente, miró hacia las profundidades de la cavidad de la roca estéril en desconcierto al sentir algo que no estaba del todo bien. Lanzó un gruñido de investigación.

Alguien o algo... gruñó en respuesta.

Alejándose en la distancia en alarma, el oso pardo resopló su descontento. Se levantó sobre sus patas traseras musculosas y se puso a su altura total de más de nueve pies mientras gritaba un rugido de desafío al intruso. Al no obtener respuesta comenzó a caminar inquieto de un lado a otro fuera de la caverna, sus gritos estruendosos creciendo en volumen con su ira. En el momento en que el intruso salió de la guarida, el oso gris cargó inmediatamente su impresionante volumen hacia la figura pequeña con la plena intención de romperlo en pedazos.

Deseoso de responder al desafío, Vegeta apretó sus dientes en una mueca salvaje y dejó caer el objeto que llevaba bajo su brazo derecho. Se agachó de manera engañosa como si estuviera dispuesto a enfrentar a este nuevo peligro. Un instante antes de que el gran oso se abalanzara sobre él, saltó hacia arriba en el aire. El oso pardo, un veterano que mostraba las cicatrices de muchas escaramuzas territoriales, se detuvo de golpe y miró a su alrededor en confusión un instante antes de que el codo de Vegeta se conectara con su columna vertebral y lo partió como una ramita.

Impulsado brutalmente abajo en la tierra, las extremidades de sus patas traseras muertas, los miembros delanteros moviéndose para una lucha inútil, el oso pardo mordió el vacío. Sus dientes rechinaron juntos como un vicio lívido mientras trataba de localizar al agresor. Un rugido de indignación pura se disolvió en un gemido mientras un borroso puño se estrelló contra su cabeza, aplastando la mandíbula y rompiendo varios dientes. Un segundo golpe destrozó el inmenso cráneo, la presión inhumana realmente causando a los ojos del oso pardo sobresalir de sus cuencas.

Vegeta vio la muerte del oso con agonía con desprecio frío, su sed de sangre picó y lejos de saciada. Eludió varios patas ancladas y dio un puñetazo en las costillas del oso, haciéndolo colapsar. Su brazo fue pasando el codo, bañándolo en la caliente humedad y el olor de la sangre amplió más su furia enloquecida. Levantó al oso enorme sin esfuerzo y lo arrojó contra un árbol cercano, destrozando a ambos. Hizo eso una y otra vez hasta que todo lo que quedó era un bulto de órganos envuelto en pieles desgarradas y huesos rotos que ya no tenía ningún parecido a su antiguo, orgulloso ser.

Respirando pesadamente, Vegeta lamió la sangre manchada en la palma de una mano y el sabor a cobre despertó en él un hambre que había descuidado por corregir durante algunos días. Estaba muerto de hambre. Compulsivamente, comenzó a arrancarse a través del pecho destrozado del oso y arrancó el premio de vapor, abriendo su boca con emocionada anticipación. El corazón colgado a punto de una pulgada de su boca antes de que se diera cuenta que ya no estaba solo.

De pie a varios metros de distancia, Piccolo estaba observando la espantosa escena con contemplación silenciosa. Con calma desapasionada, Vegeta extendió su mano hacia él, que todavía estaba unida alrededor del corazón y cortésmente le preguntó, "¿Quieres unirte al picnic?"

"Paso," dijo el Namek con frialdad.

"Muy mal." Terminó el acto al tomar una mordida del aún caliente órgano y sonriendo a través de una máscara de sangre. "No sabes lo que te pierdes."

Oh, estoy seguro que sí, Piccolo quería añadir pero prefirió permanecer en silencio mientras miraba al Saiyajin consumir la comida horrible y luego proceder a limpiarse las manos en la piel del oso. "Yamcha me dijo que lo que pasó."

"¿Ah, sí? ¿Qué versión usó esta vez?" Vegeta fue incapaz de mantener la amargura fuera de su voz.

Ignorando el sarcasmo, el Namek insistió, "Esta situación se va a terminar sólo si vuelves y explicas tu lado-"

"¡Yo no debería tener que 'explicar' nada!"

"Vegeta, los humanos son criaturas emocionales. Estoy seguro de que si los dos volvemos a Corporación Cápsula encontrarás que todo fue un malentendido-"

"¿Cómo demonios lo sabes? ¡Tú ni siquiera estabas allí!"

Intentando un ángulo diferente, Piccolo dijo, "Bulma está muy molesta por todo esto. Tal vez deberías volver a ella y hablar las cosas. Estoy seguro de que ambos se beneficiarían de ese intercambio-"

"NO interfieras en mis asuntos personales, Namek," Vegeta siseó. "¿Qué sabes sobre las relaciones, de todos modos? Eres la única raza que he conocido que puede tomar la expresión; 'Fornícate a ti mismo', literalmente. ¡Manténte alejado de mi vida!"

A pesar de las duras palabras él tenía un punto, Piccolo admitió para sí mismo. Como ser asexual no sabía nada acerca de los rituales de citas humanos o las excentricidades asociadas con el cortejo y, a decir verdad, no quería saber. Desde su perspectiva el concepto de parejas de humanos era una inútil, desagradable pérdida de energía que se utilizaba mejor en otros lugares. Afortunadamente, gracias a Gohan, ahora preveía la sensación de compañerismo y disfrutaba de la idea de otra compañía y pensó que estaba sobre el Saiyajin en ese departamento. "He venido a traerte de vuelta."

Vegeta lo miró fijamente, escuchando la amenaza sorda en esas seis palabras sencillas y no le gustó ni un poquito. Ofreció al Namek una burla cruel y recogió el objeto que había descartado antes de matar al oso pardo. "Estoy ocupado. Ve a molestar a otra persona," dijo e incrementó su ki y se fue volando.

Piccolo reconoció lo que llevaba Vegeta con alarma súbita. Se disparó tras el Saiyajin con un grito de furia y le cortó su vía de escape, extendiendo los brazos mientras gritaba; "¿Qué estás haciendo con una esfera del dragón?"

Mirando hacia el objeto bajo su brazo como si fuera la primera vez que lo hubiera visto, Vegeta arrastró las palabras en un tono burlón, "Oh... ¿esta cosa vieja y tonta? Simplemente algo que recogí en mis viajes, eso es todo."

Frunciéndole el ceño lo miró de reojo en un largo, medido vistazo, el Namek aventuró, "No pudiste haberla sentido por su cuenta."

"Tuve un poco de ayuda," admitió Vegeta. Con esa sonrisa irritante en su rostro sacó un gran objeto circular del bolsillo de su chaqueta. Parecía un reloj de bolsillo de gran tamaño con una línea verde chillona.

"El radar de las esferas del dragón," Piccolo refunfuñó. "Cómo-"

"Husmear todo bajo la sombra de Freezer me ha enseñado sobre adjudicar los subterfugios y la infiltración. Para toda su riqueza, la Corporación Cápsula tiene una pobre falta de seguridad. Dudo que alguien se haya dado cuenta de que falta. En el momento en que lo hagan... será demasiado tarde para que importe." Se rió entre dientes.

Piccolo hervía de rabia mientras todos sus pensamientos de redención posible en el alma del compañero guerrero se venía abajo en su mente. Recordó las orgullosas palabras de un adorado hijo del futuro. Una sensación de aceptación renuente de sus aliados mientras se establecía en la Tierra. Todos ellos habían sido tontos en pensar que Vegeta había cambiado para mejor cuando acababa de volver de nuevo a sus viejas costumbres. Sin previo aviso, toda la amargura y la rabia que había embotellado desde su primer encuentro salió a la luz y tensionó sus músculos, las venas ondeando debajo de la superficie verde y rosa de su piel como gusanos lentos.

"No puedes pedir ningún deseo, Vegeta. Las esferas del dragón necesitan un año para recargarse." La esfera del dragón que el Saiyajin estaba sosteniendo era sólo una roca de color naranja indistinguible en su estado actual.

"Para el momento en que las encuentre a todas estará muy cerca de eso," le dijo el Saiyajin. Todas las pretensiones de paciencia se habían ido y él encendió su escudo ki en preparación para el combate. "Puedo esperar hasta que estén listas para pedir mi deseo."

Con colmillos apretados, Piccolo voló hacia él con la fuerza de un misil y lo obligó a retroceder en los espesos bosques. Vegeta apenas tuvo tiempo para lanzar la esfera del dragón por seguridad antes de que chocaran. Ninguno escatimó con el otro mientras intercambiaban un relámpago-rápido de ráfaga de golpes y luego empezaron a lanzar ráfagas ki que transformaron el bosque en una pira de fuego. Sus escudos personales los protegidos de lo peor del mismo, mientras la madera seca se convirtió en una conflagración sofocante que los envolvía por todos lados. Vegeta se lanzó a una nube de humo espeso batido, perdiéndose de vista para el indignado Namek. Un instante después apareció justo detrás de él con la mano izquierda brillante. El Big Bang Attack se estrelló en la vulnerable espalda de Piccolo y llevó al gran alienígena a través de la maleza en llamas y lo dejó a un lado de los escombros y árboles de su camino a más de un acre de distancia.

Antes de dar caza, la enormidad del incendio forestal que habían creado fue comprendido por Vegeta mientras la sed batalla escapaba de su visión. Por ninguna razón que pudiera descifrar le recordó al persistente tono de voz de Bulma cuando ella lo había recogido en el archipiélago estéril, diciendo cómo había destruido innecesariamente la zona a pesar de haber estado inhabitada. Había vida silvestre en estos bosques que moriría por este infierno y supo que ella se molestaría enormemente.

¿Qué diablos me importa? se amonestó a sí mismo mientras seguía el camino claro de la devastación que marcaba donde el Namek había sido arrojados por la explosión. Los humanos tienen sus propios dispositivos para hacer frente a tales desastres. Que lo limpien.

Sin embargo... miró hacia atrás. Era un incendio tan pequeño, fácil de contener detectado a tiempo. Apretando los dientes, se concentró en juntar su ki mientras preveía al bosque a su alrededor y levantó una mano brillantes antes de golpear la palma de la mano directamente en la tierra. Hubo una pesada sensación de una espesa capa de aire que descendía en la zona. Se expulsaba del oxígeno inflamable y asfixió las llamas de un golpe rápido, dejando ardientes escombros a su paso.

Vegeta tenía el pensamiento; Bulma estaría complacida, antes de que fuera pisoteado. No podía creer que había incluso considerado la noción de la preocupación de ella y se enfureció consigo mismo porque eso. Sólo justificaba su razonamiento aún más en la búsqueda de las esferas del dragón y poner las cosas como correspondían. La Tierra lo había dañado irreparablemente; era momento de corregir ese daño.

Justo mientras giraba de su inspección del incendio extinguido, una montaña de furia verde chocó contra él. Varios golpes llegaron a través de sus bajas defensas hasta que tuvo la claridad mental de sacar su escudo de defensa y fuerza del Namek hacia atrás. Piccolo, su capa ponderada ahora reducido a un chal chamuscado, disparó una enorme bola de energía que garantizaba incinerar su objetivo. Tomando una apuesta desesperada que sus intentos de entrenamiento pudieran realmente haber logrado algo, Vegeta se zambulló en el curso de la explosión y le dio un puñetazo hacia arriba fuera de la madera volátil. El artefacto estalló a una milla por encima de ellos, la onda de choque en espiral en una ducha circular de humo teñido de rojo. El suelo realmente vibró por la intensidad de la misma.

Piccolo se dio cuenta de que estaba mirado boquiabierto de asombro y rápidamente cerró su boca pero la mirada rara se perdió para Vegeta que estaba sacudiendo su mano con quemaduras graves y gruñendo un torrente de insultos contra él. Echando una mirada alrededor de su entorno, el Namek tomó nota de que el incendio estaba apagado y él no había tenido parte en su erradicación. Redujo marginalmente su escudo de energía y tomó medida del hombre más pequeño frente a él, sin poder ocultar la confusión en su rostro. "Apagaste el fuego."

Soplado de aire en las ampollas en formación en sus nudillos, Vegeta le frunció el ceño. "Se estaba volviendo demasiado caluroso para mi gusto."

Él personalmente había desviado la explosión en el aire en lugar de evitarla y dejar volar a la madera, Piccolo se cernió. ¿Por qué haría eso?

"Algo no está bien aquí..." murmuró entre dientes, furioso consigo mismo por no ver algo que sabía que debía tener en virtud de circunstancias más tranquilas. Tal vez... tal vez Vegeta no había vuelto a ser como era antes, como había temido. Tal vez se había equivocado al saltar a conclusiones tan precipitadas -

El Saiyajin no le dio ninguna oportunidad de debatir más las cuestiones mientras liberaba uno de sus rugidos salvajes y se movía en un borrón. Se pelearon en los escombros humeantes hasta que estuvieron sucias con la ceniza y la sangre pegadas a sus heridas. Ambos antagonistas estaban igualados a pesar de las evidentes diferencias de tamaño. Piccolo era inmensamente fuerte y su tiempo como ariete personal de Goku había agudizado sus habilidades de combate considerablemente. Los reflejos del Saiyajin eran inmensamente rápidos y sus artes marciales eran de una calaña exótica que hacía subir con las defensas de un asunto delicado.

"Estás debilitado, Namek," Vegeta gruñó con satisfacción.

"Si caigo por ti, los demás se levantarán en mi lugar," le aseguró Piccolo, luchando para recuperar el aliento. "Nunca te dejaremos conseguir las esferas del dragón."

"Te dije que te mantengas fuera de mis asuntos."

El alienígena más grande estaba moviendo su cabeza con determinación. "Esta vez no. No conseguiste tu oportunidad de inmortalidad en Namek, ¡y estaré condenado si la vas a tener aquí!"

Ese rostro de ira cayó de la cara de Vegeta por un momento antes de que se levantara con dificultad. Una luz encantada había llegado a sus ojos que Piccolo nunca había visto antes y le devolvió su anterior sensación de malestar. Estaba a punto de comenzar con las preguntas hasta que el Saiyajin reanudó su ataque, sintiendo su vacilación. Esquivando una ráfaga de puños y pies, Piccolo fue atrapado en una defensiva inesperada y la idea de quien era el atacante renovó su animosidad anterior. Con una mueca de malicia, levantó un puño en el aire y lo dejó caer en un arco brillante.

Un instante antes de que el terrible golpe cayera, Vegeta dejó caer su campo de protección de energía y con calma cerró sus ojos, esperando. Piccolo apenas tuvo el ingenio de bajar su poder en el golpe antes de que chocara con el rostro del Saiyajin, dejándolo fuera brutalmente de sus pies e impulsándolo a varios metros donde quedó en un montón arrugado, inmóvil.

Contrajo sus músculos en agitación, Piccolo trató de dar sentido a lo que había sucedido. Trató de parpadear la vista de la expresión tranquila de Vegeta mientras esperaba que el golpe le hubiera arrancado la cabeza de sus hombros si él, él mismo no hubiera retenido en el último momento. ¿Qué DEMONIOS estaba pasando aquí? Miró a su alrededor a los restos del fuego de nuevo, sintiendo el ki del Saiyajin de que se había ahogado. Por último, buscó la esfera del dragón. Estaba extendida cerca de una mata de pasto seco, con sólo tres meses de carga; El único testigo de este enfrentamiento desconcertante y sólo agregando más preguntas con su misma presencia.

Vegeta pronunció un gemido bajo y se esforzó por sentarse. Escupió un buche de sangre y vio un diente situado en la sangre. A pesar de la vista, levantó los ojos a Piccolo y sólo había un vago resentimiento en su cara cuando dijo, "te contuviste."

"¡Si no lo hubiera hecho, ese puñetazo te hubiera sacado la cabeza!" Piccolo gritó.

Una vez más sólo recibió esa expresión inquietante en respuesta a sus palabras. Si el Namek hubiera tenido que poner una palabra en la emoción que estaba viendo hubiera tenido que llamarla decepción. Continuando con su anterior línea de pensamiento, miró a la solitaria esfera del dragón de nuevo. "¿Por qué estás juntando las esferas del dragón, Vegeta?"

"Pensé que tenía todas las respuestas, Namek," Vegeta gruñó cuando se lentamente de pie. Parecía como si la lucha por fin lo hubiera dejado después de ese último golpe. Se balanceó en sus pies por un momento antes de recoger sus pertenencias, frotándose la mandíbula con el ceño fruncido.

"No las estás reuniendo para desear la inmortalidad, ¿verdad?" Piccolo preguntó. Al no obtener respuesta, gruñó. "¡Contéstame!"

"Sólo ignórame durante nueve meses más. Después de eso terminaré lo que fuiste demasiado cobarde de mierda para hacer," dijo Vegeta impasible.

Se hizo un silencio entre los dos antagonistas mientras se enfrentan entre sí en el latente claro. A lo lejos; un cuervo estaba llamando a sus compañeros como para informarles de que la costa estaba clara; que todo estaba bien.

Piccolo se dio cuenta de que nada estaba bien. No era ni siquiera cerca de eso. Una mirada a los ojos del Saiyajin le dijo eso. Por lo general ardiedo con arrogancia o ira eran muy aburridos para la mirada de exploración del Namek y eso lo preocupaba más de lo que hubiera pensado posible. Nunca pensó que viviría para ver un día en que la beligerancia del Saiyajin fuera intimidada en sumisión. En una voz hueca, murmuró, "Tú-tú vas a desear estar muerto otra vez..."

Vegeta sacudió su cabeza. "Sólo voy a corregir un error, eso es todo."

"No entiendo."

Los hombros del Saiyajin se desplomaron en derrota con la mirada fija en la esfera del dragón, sus ojos eran vagos. "El deseo original de volver a los muertos se formuló mal; 'Trae de vuelta a todos los que resultaron muerto por Freezer'." Él resopló y sacudió su cabeza con disgusto. "Se suponía que yo no iba a ser incluido. Todos saben eso. Mi presencia en esta bola de lodo es una broma. Sólo voy a arreglar las cosas."

Piccolo no podía creer lo que estaba oyendo. "Debo haberte pegado más duro de lo que pensaba. Me suena como que estás eligiendo rendirte como un niño petulante que no se salió con la suya."

No recibió el destello de indignación que había estado esperando. "Llámalo como quieras, Namek," fue la respuesta de voz suave.

"El Vegeta que conozco nunca cedería a un acto tan cobarde."

"El Vegeta que conoces murió en Namek. Debería haber sido dejado allí hasta la putrefacción," eligió como su respuesta. Consideró el pincel carbonizados en torno a él, mientras se perdía en el pensamiento. Con una voz casi de un susurro, añadió, "Quiero volver a eso. No más dolor. No más humillación. No más pesadillas. Sólo... oscuridad. Quiero lo que me sacaron, quiero ser dejado en paz."

"No puedo creer que te estés rindiendo de esta manera. ¡Es patético!" Piccolo le gruñó, caminando a una corta distancia. Pateó lejos una rama tan grande como su muslo y llegó al acecho de nuevo. "¿Cuál es la verdadera razón detrás de esta tontería, Vegeta? No me vengas con ese orgullo retórico tuyo tampoco."

"No me queda mucho orgullo, Namek. La mayoría de él fue ejecutado sólo por la ropa en mi espalda," le dijo Vegeta, las palabras goteando con amargura. Sus rasgos estaban macilentos y demacrados, revelando al Namek sorprendido cuántas noches debió haber estado despierta plagado por las mismas cosas que estaba por confesar. "Yo debería ser el Rey de un imperio galáctico con millones bajo mi mando en este momento. No ser obligado a vivir entre los bajos humanos preguntándome de dónde vendrá mi próxima comida. Este planeta me está matando poco a poco un día a la vez y no tengo ningún otro sitio adonde ir. Por lo menos concédeme un poco de respeto en pedir un deseo que me saque de mi miseria."

Piccolo le miró con fastidio. "Serás considerado como un cobarde débil, sabe eso, ¿no es cierto?"

"Ya sé todo lo que se dice a mis espaldas, Namek. Es una gran broma que tu estudiante de pre-pubescente pateara mi trasero la primera vez que estuve aquí en la Tierra. En Namek grité como un bebé y tomó a Kakarotto para terminar con Freezer. Por favor ilumíname si me he olvidado de algún otro encuentro más humillante." Vegeta dijo con su sarcasmo habitual. Estaba físicamente y emocionalmente agotado pero la burla de humor negro estaba allí. Siempre estaría. "Oh, sí, ¡por supuesto! También perdí mi cola; la definición misma de un verdadero guerrero Saiyajin. Eso es lo más irritante de toda la situación porque juro que todavía siento el maldito temblor detrás de mí pero cuando la busco, no hay nada. Yo-he-tenido-suficiente. Así que déjame en paz, Namek, para que pueda continuar lo que he comenzado."

No había nada Piccolo pudiera decir o hacer que Vegeta creyera con éxito en esta cuestión. Estaba claro que su mente se había decidido y se centró en esta tarea mucho antes de que él apareciera. Intentando influir en él con las palabras iba a ser imposible pero que estaba decidido a hacer el esfuerzo. "No voy a permitirte realizar ese deseo," dijo con firmeza.

"Entonces termina lo que ibas a hacer."

Piccolo se tensó ante el recuerdo de la casi falta de su anterior golpe. Había estado tan cerca... "No."

"Entonces vete a la mierda. Tengo trabajo que hacer," Vegeta irrumpió mientras iba a recuperar su esfera del dragón y continuar con la caza que se encargaría de su destrucción. Mientras se agachaba para tomarla, una leve explosión de ki la golpeó fuera de su alcance. Apretó sus manos en puños anudados y se enfrentó a su rabia. Al fin se enderezó de nuevo y se enfrentó al Namek, el rostro pálido y muy, muy cansado. Era evidente que estaba muy lamentado en forma para continuar la lucha pero que lo haría si tenía que hacerlo y ambos lo sabían.

"No hemos terminado aquí," le aseguró Piccolo. "Honestamente, Vegeta. ¿Qué pensaría Bulma acerca de cometas suicidio así? ¿Has pensado en ella en lo absoluto?"

Los ojos de Vegeta se redujeron sospechosamente y el Namek se sintió alentado por el más elemental atisbo de emoción que vio en respuesta a la mención de su nombre.

"¿Por qué seguir insistiendo en esa mujer, Namek?" preguntó con cautela. "De todos en este planeta estúpido, la has mencionado dos veces. ¿Por qué se supone que ella fuera de algún interés para mí?"

En desesperación, Piccolo razonó que tal vez el Saiyajin podría ser capaz de manejar la profecía del futuro después de todo. Como iban las cosas, parecía ser un último esfuerzo en el mejor. "Vegeta, estoy tratando de decirte que-" Se encogió mientras la presencia volvía a su cabeza, advirtiéndole en contra de decir algo más en ese volumen así que cerró sus ojos. "¡Está bien! ¡Está bien!" le gritó, agitando los brazos en el aire. "¿Qué diablos le digo entonces?" Escuchando, asintió con la cabeza varias veces, frunció el ceño y murmuró, "Bueno, puedes probar eso. Pero no creo-" Hizo una mueca visible de nuevo.

Viendo el espectáculo con aburrimiento, medio interado Vegeta comentó a nadie en particular, "Soy testigo de un Namek Esquizofrénico. Las maravillas nunca cesan."

"Cállate, Vegeta. Estaba hablando con alguien importante."

"No me digas. Voy a tomar mi esfera del dragón y puedes continuar tu pequeño debate mental-"

Sonriendo sin razón aparente, Piccolo le dijo, "Tengo que llevarte a conocer a alguien. De hecho, ÉL quiere hablar contigo personalmente."

Vegeta lo miró como si hubiera perdido por completo su mente. Lanzó un gruñido seco y desvió la mirada, cruzando los brazos en desafío mientras se burló, "No voy a ninguna-"

Piccolo estuvo sobre él como un borrón. Con un golpe hábil amartilló al Saiyajin y sopesó su esfuerzo sobre un hombro masivo. Agarró la esfera del dragón con el brazo libre y despegó hacia el cielo sin demora.

"Espero que esto funcione," refunfuñó por lo bajo.

* * *

Capítulo Nueve: ¿Adónde está llevando Piccolo a Vegeta? Es alguien con algunas respuestas así como algunas revelaciones sorprendentes sobre el destino del Saiyajin y muy poco de eso son buenas noticias...


	9. Destino de Premonición

Disclaimer: Ni Dragon Ball ni sus personajes me pertenecen...

**De mal en peor**

_(From bad to worse)_

Un fic de DarkeAngelus

Traducción por Apolonia

* * *

De mal en peor...

Capítulo Nueve - Destino de Premonición

Flotando a diez kilómetros por encima de la tierra y envuelto de los ojos mortales, se encuentra una estructura alienígena inmensa, sus orígenes desconocidos. La elipse parcial de su forma y la insinuación de topiaria en su superficie da la impresión deliberada de tranquilidad sin amenazas que esos raros y pocos escogidos ponen sus ojos en ella. Hay una gran sabiduría que se encuentra aquí, y verdadero conocimiento. Ubicado en el palacio de alabastro hay un repositorio de cámaras donde las líneas de tiempo se cruzan, donde las barreras dimensionales refriegan en las costuras y en donde se revelan las pesadillas y los sueños.

No es un lugar de riesgo para aquellos que no tienen el ki para soportar las profundidades de lo divino de su arrugado anfitrión. El poderoso ocupante ha sido llamado muchas cosas en el transcurso de su vida útil extendida; Dios, siendo la más común. Su provincia es mucho más humillante que tal llamada auspiciosa sugeriría. Él no era omnipotente. De hecho su estructura de edad estaba inclinada por el peso de los siglos y sabía que no iba a vivir para ver otro. Una criatura intuitiva y poderosa que no era omnipresente también. Su posición en la vida era sorprendentemente simple. Era el guardián de los deseos, el guardián de los sueños...

Era Kami; El verdadero origen de las místicas Esferas del Dragón.

Piccolo no quería venir aquí. Le preocupaba más allá de las palabras ver el Mirador y ser recordado como la vista de él se relacionaba con él personalmente. Lamentablemente, rechazar las órdenes del anciano Namek era prácticamente imposible ya que eran uno en el mismo ser. Por todos los intentos y propósitos, Kami era el equivalente paterno de un padre para Piccolo. Como su amistad con Gohan y su mayor tolerancia con los guerreros Z, alguna parte del Namek más joven quería la aprobación del anciano porque había sido despreciado durante demasiado tiempo. A pesar de sí mismo, quería hacer lo correcto. Al escuchar a Kami y traer a Vegeta, se estaba dirigiendo en la dirección correcta hacia la redención.

Vegeta estaba mostrando signos de volver y Piccolo sin miramientos lo dejó en la escalinata del palacio mientras iba a buscar al sabio patriarca. Tuvo que quejarse en voz baja que el bastardo tuvo la previsión de darle órdenes pero no el ingenio para encontrarse con él personalmente. Miró a las puertas del palacio pero no tuvo el coraje de sólo entrar descaradamente en la inmensa estructura. Se fue hacia la parte posterior del palacio llamado al Namek mayor con la voz y la mente.

Piccolo lo encontró mientras salía de su pequeño jardín y paseó nerviosamente al lado de él como mientras el Anciano se abría en su paso muy lento hacia el frente del edificio. Cuando Kami dio vuelta a la esquina, vio a Vegeta sentado y limpiándose la sangre de su rostro maltratado con la manga de la chaqueta. Le frunció el ceño a Piccolo de desaprobación. "No me dijiste que tenía que pegarle hasta la sumisión para traerlo aquí."

Piccolo se encogió de hombros. "Funcionó, ¿no?"

El mayor Namek sacudió la cabeza en señal de desagrado por las acciones del otro alienígena. "Has hecho lo suficiente. Quédate aquí," le gritó, y se acercó a donde estaba sentado el Saiyajin.

"Vegeta," Kami saludó cordialmente.

Los oscuros ojos de Vegeta se redujeron en agitación antes de que él deliberadamente escupiera un buche de sangre en el piso de mármol pulido del Mirador. En el fondo Piccolo hizo un chillido ahogado ante la beligerancia del Saiyajin pero Kami sólo observó el acto con indiferencia velada, negándose a ser hostigado por esas tácticas evidentes.

"Camina conmigo," dijo el Anciano.

"Pídemelo bien," Vegeta gruñó en respuesta.

"Vegeta-" Piccolo se tensó con indignación hasta que Kami levantó una calmada mano en su dirección. Él sonrió gratamente cuando volvió a mirar a Vegeta y realmente hizo una leve reverencia respetuosa.

"Por favor, joven príncipe."

Era lo correcto de decir. Poniéndose de pie, el Saiyajin obedientemente fue a su lado y se permitió ser llevado a una caminata sin rumbo por los terrenos dispersos. Al principio sólo había silencio entre la pareja de alienígenas. Sopesando sus palabras cuidadosamente antes de hablar, Kami miró mientras Vegeta lanzaba una mirada alrededor de su entorno, observando y catalogando todo lo que veía para referencia futura. Era la quietud de su calmada meditación que le incitó a Kami a preguntar, "Tu infancia no fue la de un joven Saiyajin típico, ¿verdad, Vegeta?"

Vegeta giró su cabeza con rapidez. "¿Qué tiene que ver mi infancia con todo esto?"

"Por favor. Compláceme."

Rugiendo, admitió, "Yo fui el primogénito Príncipe de la Casa de Vegeta de los Reyes Saiyajin de Élite. Al serlo, mi educación fue diferente a la de un Saiyajin de casta inferior."

"¿De qué manera?"

"¿Qué es todo esto?"

"Sólo soy curioso. Cuéntame más."

"Yo estaba siendo preparado para el trono," Vegeta dijo finalmente después de una larga pausa. "Yo tenía prohibido asociarme con personas de mi edad que más tarde se convertirían en guerreros. Podía luchar con los mejores de ellos pero tenía que aprender las cosas que un plebeyo no necesitaba."

"¿Como qué, por ejemplo?" Kami preguntó con curiosidad.

"Realmente estás empujando," le dijo el Saiyajin amenazante. Recibió sólo esa desarmadora, benévola sonrisa la respuesta. "Cuando no estaba entrenando para luchar y controlar mi poder, tenía que estudiar asignaturas inútiles como matemática, historia, filosofía..." Dio una irritada sacudida a su cabeza. "Cuando tenía ocho años me aburría completamente."

"Entonces fuiste enviado a Freezer a cambio de tu mundo. Hiciste todo lo que la criatura te dijo que aunque él mató a tu padre y destruyó a tu planeta de todos modos," Kami dijo en un tono triste de voz. "Nunca estuvo la intención de que te convirtieras en un soldado, Vegeta, pero el destino te dio un golpe muy cruel."

"No me digas," replicó con acritud de acuerdo.

"Dime," el Anciano continuó con esa calma exasperante en su manera. "¿Continuaste tus estudios mientras estabas bajo el mando de Freezer?"

"Tenía una obligación de honrar a mi padre y mi patrimonio."

"Así que la respuesta es; sí."

A Regañadientes, Vegeta asintió. "Te lo preguntaré una última vez... ¿Qué diablos es esto?" Su paciencia se estaba agotando con cada pregunta de sondeo y ambos lo sabían.

"Tienes un carácter sorprendentemente reflexivo y profundo," Kami concluyó después de un largo silencio, en meditación. "Es evidente en su forma y expresión y claramente un resultado de tu educación única. Cualquier otro Saiyajin, excepto Goku por supuesto, me hubiera atacado ahora."

"Aún no me he decidido en contra de eso, viejo," el Saiyajin le aseguró en un tono peligroso de voz.

La sonrisa de Kami se ensanchó a pesar de las duras palabras. "Tengo algo muy especial que mostrarte."

"Oh que bueno," Vegeta murmuró entre dientes pero siguió al Anciano Namek de todos modos.

Parpadeando en incredulidad, Piccolo observó a la extraña pareja entrar en el palacio inmaculado, Kami realmente a un paso al costado para dejar al pequeño Saiyajin entrar primero. Era un privilegio que nunca se le había ofrecido y, tal vez por primera vez en su vida, el joven Namek había tenido que lidiar con el sentimiento amargo de los celos.

"Lo que está más allá de esta puerta es una sala muy especial," Kami le dijo cuando habían llegado al final de uno de los aparentemente infinitos números de pasillos tergiversados. Habían tomado tantos giros diferentes en tantos pasillos idénticos que Vegeta esperaba que el anciano Namek no se equivocara o nunca encontraría su camino al exterior. "No invitaría a cualquier otro Saiyajin aquí, Vegeta. Reconozco un rasgo raro en ti y creo que sólo tu puedes comprender lo que voy a mostrarte que ningún otro de tus hermanos, si estuvieran vivos, lo entendería. Dudo incluso que Goku pudiera comprender lo que está más allá de esta puerta."

"Hay una sorpresa," dijo Vegeta sin sorpresa. "¿Vamos a quedarnos aquí y admirar la maldita puerta o realmente la vas a abrir?"

Inclinando su cabeza, Kami cerró sus artríticos dedos alrededor del pomo de la puerta y cuidadosamente la abrió. "Entra a voluntad, joven príncipe," dijo en tono afable.

Lanzándole una mirada desconfiada, Vegeta caminó adentro de la habitación a oscuras un par de pies y luego se detuvo mientras consideraba su entorno. Subiendo al lado de él, Kami preguntó, "¿Qué te parece?"

"Es una sala de casa de la risa de espejos. Gran cosa," replicó el Saiyajin, claramente no impresionado. Todo a su alrededor y tan lejos en la habitación que sus ojos penetrantes podían ver eran espejos de todas las formas y tamaños que lo miraban. El aire era rancio y añejo, oliendo a polvo antiguo y metal empañado. Nadie había estado en esta habitación por un tiempo muy largo, Vegeta supuso. La tensión salió de su forma compacta ante la desolada vista del vaso vacío y su desesperación regresó. Le molestaba este desvío de enigmas que le impedía su tarea; tenía esferas del dragón por cazar y un deseo de morir que pedir. No encontraría nada aquí y se volteó para irse.

"Espera un momento, Vegeta," dijo el Anciano con paciencia. Puso una mano firme en el brazo de Vegeta que contenía una cantidad sorprendente de fuerza. "Por favor mira a tu alrededor antes de reanudar tu búsqueda."

Vegeta se soltó del agarre del alienígena con una expresión de disgusto, observando cómo el Anciano se había movido hábilmente entre él y la puerta. Se debatió un ataque y decidió alimentar a la vieja cabra senil en su lugar y se acercó aún más a la habitación, murmurando para sí mismo. No le llevó mucho tiempo antes de que se diera cuenta de que su presencia no se refleja en cualquiera de las superficies lisas. Yendo a uno que era más alto que él, Vegeta miró por un momento y vacilante tocó la superficie polvorienta. Una imagen apareció y saltó hacia atrás en alarma, mirando mientras la forma adquiría una forma más perceptible.

"¿Lo reconcoes, Vegeta?" Kami preguntó en voz baja.

"Es mi padre," respondió, pero estaba frunciendo el ceño a la imagen de una manera reflexiva.

"Mira más de cerca," el Anciano solicitó.

Al examinar a la imagen ante él, Vegeta se cruzó de brazos y observó que la persona en el otro lado de la superficie lisa hizo exactamente lo mismo. El alto Saiyajin estaba vestido en el traje de batalla real digno de la Realeza pero el estilo era diferente, viéndose racionalizado y muy moderno. En el lado izquierdo de la coraza del hombre estaba el escudo Real de la Casa de Vegeta.

Al acercarse, Vegeta examinó la cara del Saiyajin de manera completa y, más importante aún, sus ojos. "Soy yo," concluyó, dando un paso atrás. Inclinó la cabeza hacia un lado y su homólogo imitó el gesto, parpadeando cuando lo hacía. "Yo, como Rey."

"Bienvenido a la Sala de lo Que Fue, lo Que Será y lo Que Debería Haber Sido," dijo Kami por detrás. "En una línea de tiempo perfecta, sin fracturas, éste serías tú; Hoy en día."

"Soy... más alto..." Vegeta observó con disgusto. Su supuesta semejanza sobresalía un pie completo y medio por encima de él y encontró eso un poco más desconcertante. "¿Por qué debería ser más alto?"

Por fin, el Namek le dijo en tono pesaroso, "Tu odio por Freezer y tu dolor por la pérdida de tu mundo atrofiaron tu crecimiento durante tus años de formación. ¿No te... acuerdas?"

"Yo no-" Vegeta abrió la boca para responder cuando el espejo a su izquierda ondeaban en la concordia a sus pensamientos. Se vio como un niño pequeño, probablemente no más de once o doce años, practicando con fiereza. Nappa estaba a su lado, moviendo los labios en silencio pero los recuerdos de Vegeta llenaron ese vacío y sabía exactamente lo que su ex guardaespaldas estaba diciendo. El Saiyajin mayor le estaba implorando comer pero él no tenía hambre, centrando toda su voluntad en su entrenamiento a la espera del día en que fuera a vengarse de Freezer por lo había hecho con él y su pueblo. Un joven Saiyajin entrando en la pubertad requiere una cantidad colosal de alimentos para mantener su ki y cuerpo en crecimiento. Durante esos años terribles, Vegeta tal vez había consumido una cuarta parte de lo que su hambriento cuerpo requería y para el momento en que finalmente salió de su pena el daño a su sistema había sido irreparable. No había crecido mucho más y había tomado mucho tiempo para que sus músculos se llenaran a pesar de su duro entrenamiento. No por primera vez, Vegeta estaba pensando que todo el entrenamiento había sido una absoluta pérdida de tiempo y esfuerzo y su rostro se ensombreció ante la idea. En respuesta a sus repentinas cavilaciones, la imagen en el espejo se perdió en un negro ominoso.

Kami contuvo la respiración mientras esperaba la pataleta inevitable del Saiyajin que destruiría esta delicada sala y sus tesoros irreemplazables. En su lugar, Vegeta respiró hondo y se alejó del espejo mientras volvía a su inspección. Había hecho las paces con su ser de gran tamaño y aprendió a usarlo para su ventaja. Era increíble cuantos mundos asociaban tamaño pequeño con debilidad. De hecho, Radditz y Nappa solían hacer apuestas sobre cuánto iba a aguantar los chistes de cortos antes de que finalmente aniquilara a la población. Una sonrisa cruzó su rostro ante el pensamiento de sus dos cohortes y vaciló en su curso mientras el espejo más cercano a él vino a la vida.

Él, Nappa y Radditz estaban inspeccionando un reciente acto de destrucción, de pie en los restos dispersos de las personas y todos los desechos reducidos a una masa carbonizada no identificables. Radditz estaba rebuznando de risa por algo que Nappa había dicho y le dio al Vegeta en el espejo una palmada en la espalda que le hizo tropezar hacia adelante a varios pasos. Él regresó y golpeó al guerrero de cabello enmarañado directamente en la entrepierna tan duro como pudo luego él y Nappa estaban de pie sobre el gigante retorcido riendo tan duro que apenas podía mantenerse de pie.

Los buenos tiempos... Vegeta pensó con tristeza y bajó los ojos. Radditz fue muerto a manos de Piccolo, Nappa por las suyas. Él era el único que quedaba ahora, Kakarotto ni siquiera contaba; Super Saiyajin o no. El joven hombre estaba demasiado dañado por este miserable mundo para ser salvado. Era un Saiyajin sólo por derecho de nacimiento. Eso no dejaba a nadie para Vegeta a quien recurrir. Al menos en el Infierno se reuniría con sus amigos y enemigos por igual y quería mucho esa compañía, demasiado.

Como si capturando el pensamiento callejero, Kami comentó suavemente, "Piccolo me informó de tu anterior angustia. Pensaste que ser deseado de vuelta con los demás fue un error."

"¿No lo fue?" preguntó con voz sorda.

"Mira arriba, Vegeta."

"Mierda. Me voy a latigar la cervical en esta estúpida sala," farfulló pero hizo lo que se le había dicho. Justo encima de él había una línea blanca que se extendía sobre un corte vertical hacia el centro de la habitación.

"Esa línea representa el curso de tu vida," le dijo Kami, acercándose. Una garra tocó esa cinta de luz y de repente una segunda línea se separó de la original y se transforma en una línea rojo sangre, corriendo a su lado. "La línea roja es el resultado de tu participación con Freezer."

"No voluntariamente," le dijo el Saiyajin amargamente.

"Si lo hubiera sido, hubiera seguido siendo un camino en lugar de dos," Kami le aseguró. "En el momento en que fuiste entregado a Freezer, el curso de tu destino fue alterado, corriendo al mismo tiempo esperando la oportunidad para reunirse con el original."

Caminando por debajo de ella, Vegeta siguió la línea hasta que llegó a un final abrupto. "¿Qué le pasó?"

Su voz casi un susurro, el Namek dijo, "Allí es donde moriste a manos de Freezer."

El rostro de Vegeta se apretó ante el recordatorio. Junto a él, un espejo onduló de color y se encontró atestiguando su lecho de muerte confesionario a Goku, hablando con la boca llena de sangre, sus ojos llenos de lágrimas de remordimiento. Se alejó de la terrible escena con un silbido lívido, cerrando sus ojos y deseando que la imagen se fuera. Todavía se despertaba algunas mañanas pensando que era sofocante mientras arañaba su salida de una tumba llena de tierra suelta. No había un día que pasara cuando no se detenía en la tortura que Freezer lo había sometido durante esos momentos finales en Namek; cien golpes en la espalda en un abrir y cerrar de ojos, su columna vertebral hecha añicos como cristal, los órganos internos rotos. El tirano le había hecho un servicio de tiro que le atravesó el corazón y aceleró su muerte lenta y segura. ¡¿Por qué no podían haberlo dejado de esa manera, carajo?

"El deseo que te resucitó de vuelta con los otros fue deliberado en su redacción. No había ningún error. Se tenía la intención de que vuelvas."

"¿Por qué?" No parecía aliviado por la noticia, todo lo contrario.

"Hay varias razones," dijo Kami mientras se acercaba y tocaba la punta de la línea roja. En ese punto exacto debajo de ella, la cinta original blanca reanudaba su curso mientras se partía en más de dos docenas de diferentes líneas de colores que corría junto a la original.

"Wow," Vegeta confesó en voz baja.

Traduciendo lo que estaba por encima de ellos, Kami explicó, "Una vez que te desearon de vuelta, tu destino reanudó su curso predestinado. No sólo eso sino que ahora está directamente entrelazado en la vida de aquellos con los que estás asociado en este mundo."

"Kakarotto..."

"La línea verde representa a Goku, sí. Él está aquí. Tanto como Piccolo, Krillin, Gohan, Yamcha, Tien... La línea naranja es Bulma Briefs."

Vegeta tragó audiblemente ante la mención del nombre de la mujer y sus pensamientos errantes fueron traicionados por el espejo al lado de ellos. Ambos alienígenas fueron testigos de su tierno beso con ella en el departamento de redacción. "¡Basta ya!" Vegeta gritó al espejo y la escena se desvaneció casi tan rápidamente como apareció.

Kami observó su angustia con diversión. "Te preocupas por esta mujer. Es la única línea entre toda la colección que es la más cercana a la tuya."

"Varias razones por las que fui deseado de vuelta," Vegeta le recordó en un intento desesperado por cambiar de tema. "¿Cuál es la otra?"

"Por supuesto. Aquí está lo que hubiera sucedido si hubieras sido excluido del deseo y te hubieras quedado muerto." Kami dolorosamente se estiró de nuevo y esta vez por su contacto, la línea personal de Vegeta terminó al lado de la roja cuando Freezer lo había matado. El resto seguía corriendo por el techo pero su longitud se había acortado drásticamente. Todas terminaban en el mismo punto.

"Todos ellos... ¿murieron?"

"Ellos. La Tierra. Toda la vida como la conocemos. Fallecida."

Mirando al Anciano Namek en confusión, Vegeta se movió hacia atrás al inicio de su línea de vida original y contó sus pasos con cuidado hasta llegó al final. Kami lo observaba con interés mientras realizaba algunos cálculos mentales rápidos y finalmente dijo, "Tres años a partir de ahora. Estás hablando de la llegada de los androides que el mocoso de cabello púrpura nos advirtió."

Kami tuvo que traicionar una sonrisa ante el ingenio del Saiyajin. Se congratuló por su decisión inicial de permitir a Vegeta en esta cámara frágil no hubiera sido en vano después de todo. Capaz de controlar sus pensamientos con impresionante auto-control, Vegeta también estaba desconcertante ante la Rejilla de Destino con muy poca asistencia. "Muy bien. Sí, la amenaza androide es el catalizador que provoca la destrucción de la Tierra."

"¿Y que me quede causa que eso suceda? Huh. Siempre pensé que sería a la inversa," comentó Vegeta. En realidad parecía divertido por todo el asunto. "¿Mi presencia en realidad va a cambiar la forma en que todo salga?"

"Directa o indirectamente, sí," Kami suspiró. Por encima de ellos las líneas se desvanecieron mientras el esfuerzo de las reservas del Anciano lo obligaron a dejarla caer. "No puedo decir con seguridad. El futuro es como el reflejo de un espejo; puede verse claramente o distorsionado, incluso roto. Y a veces, es muy raro, pero a veces la imagen se convertirá en sí misma, fracturándose bajo el estrés y creando un camino alternativo-"

"-una paradoja", Vegeta intervino. "Estamos hablando de la creación de una dimensión paralela."

"Precisamente," Kami dijo con los ojos muy abiertos en shock.

Capturando la mirada, Vegeta se burló de él. "¿Por qué todos me dan esa maldita irritante mirada de sorpresa cuando digo o hago algo racional? No soy una masa de guerra bárbara en balanceo, sabes."

"Lo siento mucho, Vegeta. No quería insultar," el Anciano le dijo sinceramente.

Vegeta agitó su disculpa lejos. Estaba mirando al techo de nuevo y se dirigió a una corta distancia, su rostro se iluminó con preocupación. "Terminaba por aquí..."

La alarma se instaló en la boca del estómago de Kami cuando se dio cuenta de lo que el Saiyajin estaba en proceso de hacer. "Creo que terminamos aquí-"

"-Aún no terminamos." Vegeta siguió sus pasos en el suelo polvoriento de nuevo a donde su línea originalmente había comenzado y rastreó sus pasos, caminando cerca del nervioso Namek hasta que llegó a otra parada brusca. "Las líneas de los demás han seguido pero la mía terminó por aquí," reflexionó Vegeta. Echó a Kami una cubierto mirada y el viejo Namek sintió su cuerpo enfriarse en la variedad de emociones visibles en los ojos del pequeño Saiyajin, ninguna de ellos buena. En un tono frío, dijo, "Ocho años a partir de ahora, tal vez diez. Voy a morir otra vez de todos modos, ¿no?"

Muy deliberadamente, el viejo Namek sólo pudo decir, "El futuro no está escrito en piedra, Vegeta. Y-yo no puedo decir de forma segura de uno u otro. Yo-"

Haciendo caso omiso de él, Vegeta estaba mirando al espejo más cercano con sólo una intensa concentración en sus ojos oscuros. Como si a través de una niebla una aparición se hizo presente ante él y alcanzó a ver un vago vistazo de sí mismo; maltratado y con sangre, sus ropas desgarradas. Había un extraño diseño grabado en su frente-

-Tenía el cabello rubio.

"¡¿Qué DIABLOS?" Vegeta ladró en shock, observando impotente como la vaga imagen se disipaba como humo. ¡Había sido un Super Saiyajin! Con un grito de rabia llevó sus dos puños hacia abajo al cristal cuando el reflejo se negó a volver a aparecer.

Kami había visto la escena en incredulidad, incapaz de reprimir un escalofrío. De alguna manera, Vegeta había querido que una visión futura de sí mismo apareciera. Era una habilidad que ni siquiera el Namek podía jactarse que había experimentado muy a menudo y el Saiyajin lo había hecho sin ningún esfuerzo. "Vegeta-"

"¡Maldita sea, ¡VUELVE!"

"¡VEGETA!" Kami gritó. De repente quería con muchas ganas estar fuera de esta sala. "Es hora de irnos."

Girando a él con dientes apretados, la indignación era evidente en el rostro del Saiyajin cuando exigió, "¡¿Qué demonios fue eso? ¡LLÁMALO DE NUEVO!"

"No puedo," Kami dijo con voz cansada. Se dirigió a la puerta y esperó, apoyándose en su bastón. Tratando de no mostrar su impaciencia cuando Vegeta no mostraba ningún signo de cooperación con su solicitud, el Namek le gritó, "Has encontrado la verdad a su consulta con una profundidad que ningún otro hombre nunca lo entendería. ¿No es suficiente por un día?"

Mirando fijamente en el espejo, Vegeta no le hizo caso mientras quería que la aparición espectral de volviera, todo su cuerpo temblando por el esfuerzo. No vio nada, no tanto como un murmullo lejano. Su concentración se había destrozado en el instante en que había visto su cabello en esas puntas rubias. Aún estaba demasiado conmocionado para organizar cualquier conexión mental que era lo que originalmente había convocado la visión. Con un dedo errante acariciaba el vidrio en un gesto que era casi una caricia. "Yo... yo era un Super-Saiyajin." Tuvo que decir las palabras en voz alta para creerlas. "Ese-ese era realmente yo..."

"Vegeta."

Gruñó ante la voz suave y la resintió por entrometerse en sus pensamientos. Mirando de nuevo al Anciano, volvió a mirar al espejo antes de alejarse de mala gana y unirse al aliviado Namek en el pasillo.

Él se estremeció visiblemente cuando la puerta se cerró detrás de él por su cuenta.

Utilizando su bastón como apoyo, Kami se tomó su tiempo mientras la pareja volvía sobre sus pasos hacia atrás hacia la entrada del palacio. Hizo numerosos intentos de conversación con Vegeta para sacar al alienígena más bajo fuera de su caparazón y evaluar su estado de ánimo. La Sala de lo Que Fue, lo Que Será y lo Que Debió Haber Sido era inquietante incluso para uno tan viejo y experimentado como él pero no podía ni siquiera empezar a comprender la reacción de tales revelaciones personales a un no iniciado. A pesar de sus esfuerzos, Vegeta se había quedado completamente en silencio y no dijo absolutamente nada. Con su gran sensibilidad y perspicacia, Kami casi pudo escuchar la mente del Saiyajin mientras sus pensamientos se juntaban a un ritmo incesante. Era obvio por su manera tensa que el breve momento de civilidad había terminado entre ellos. A regañadientes el viejo Namek se quedó en un silencio pensativo.

Cuando doblaron la última curva y las puertas del palacio entraron en la vista Vegeta aceleró su paso, casi trotando en su prisa por estar fuera del edificio.

Quedando atrás, Kami le gritó; "Piensa sobre estos asuntos con cuidado, joven príncipe. No hagas nada apresurado. ¡Recuerde que este mundo te necesita!"

La única respuesta que recibió fue una explosión de ki que a las puertas delanteras para abrirlas. Sin dudarlo Vegeta se enfundó a sí mismo en su aura azul de energía y salió disparado de la entrada del palacio, casi volando sobre Piccolo que había estado suspendido con inquietud afuera de las puertas.

"¡Vegeta!" gritó pero el Saiyajin ya estaba fuera del alcance de escuchar. Con enorme velocidad hizo un arco agraciado mientras al lado del planeta y desaparecía más allá del horizonte del Mirador.

Basándose en gran medida en su bastón, Kami lentamente se acercó a su joven duplicado, sus arrugadas facciones esmeralda no traicionaron ninguna emoción.

"¿Debo ir tras él?" Piccolo preguntó, pensando qué podía hacer al temerario Saiyajin huir de los locales tan rápidamente como lo había hecho.

"No."

La pareja miró vio la estela azul de la energía que quedaba después de la dispersión de Vegeta con el viento y se disipaba hasta que el cielo estaba claro una vez más. Finalmente Piccolo se volteó para evaluar el rostro del otro hombre y, al no obtener respuesta, dijo, "¿Y bien? ¿Cómo fueron las cosas?"

"No estoy seguro," fue la respuesta enigmática.

"¿Qué le dijiste?"

"Muchas cosas."

Sus cejas pesadas se juntaron en disgusto, Piccolo se dio cuenta, "No vas a decirme nada, ¿verdad?"

"No."

Piccolo se golpeó las manos a los lados en frustración y con rabia se alejó a una corta distancia. Él nunca se llevó bien con el superior alienígena en el mejor de los casos y en general se salía de su camino para evitarlo. La principal razón de eso era porque sabía que él era sólo una parte que había sido desechada como si fuera considerada como indeseable; tanto como una verruga o un hervor. Antes, hace tan poco como hace dos años, nunca le había importado un comino lo que la gente había pensado de él hasta que habían secuestrado a Gohan para entrenarlo. Maldita sea si el pequeño polluelo no se había infiltrado molestando a su corazón oscuro en unos pocos meses. Después de que se hubiera enterado de la brutal verdad de su origen celestial por Vegeta, de todas las personas. En todo eso había sido toda una revelación para él. Saber que había sido mirado con esa condena absoluta de este tipo por su creador ahora presa en su nueva conciencia desarrollada. Sin embargo, era algo reconfortante de alguna manera ahora tener un parentesco con este ser benévolo que podía ofrecerle cierta orientación y apoyo cuando lo necesitaba sin preguntas. Era un empate para su patrimonio alienígena y su gente a la que podía esperar.

De pronto se detuvo repentinamente y su aliento salía de él como si hubiera sido perforado. Todos esos pensamientos aliviados llevaban una amarga realidad que sólo se estaba haciendo más evidente para él. Todas esas cosas, muy pocas si fueran...

Era más de lo que Vegeta tenía.

"¿Todo va a estar bien ahora?" se atrevió a preguntar.

Por primera vez, el porte amable de Kami se desvaneció, dando un vistazo de verdadera preocupación del alienígena y preocupación. "...Sólo espero."

Piccolo, siempre el pesimista no le gustó el sonido de eso ni un poco. "¿Qué pasa con las esferas del dragón? ¿Qué hacemos si sigue en busca de ellas?"

Sin palabras, su rostro tenso nunca cambió, Kami se movió a los muchos pliegues de su túnica muchos y se acercó con un objeto circular cerrado en una mano nudosa.

Piccolo miró el radar del dragón en completa sorpresa. "¿Sólo te lo dio?"

"No."

Cuando una respuesta más elaborada no era inminente, el joven Namek miró al Viejo con astucia y luego lanzó una carcajada. "¡Por qué carterista viejo astuto! Nunca te hubiera pensado capaz de tal acto."

Traicionando una leve sonrisa, Kami devolvió el objeto a un bolsillo oculto y siguió mirando hacia el cielo azul brillante. "Por supuesto que no," dijo al fin. "Después de todo, sólo te pasé mis atributos más indeseables hacia ti. La sabiduría no era uno de ellos."

Gruñendo en la deliberada lengüeta, Piccolo decidió que su presencia ya no era bienvenida y decidió despedirse del Namek en regodeo. Despegó en el aire y se lanzó en un curso rápido de vuelta a la casa de los Son.

Kami le vio irse y se quedó en su lugar. En poco tiempo, Mr. Popo apareció de una de las salas del palacio engañosamente grande. Sin mediar palabra, tomó su lugar junto a su gran amigo y mentor, su complacido oscuro rostro nunca cambiando mientras esperaba que el anciano Namek hablara primero.

Después de un tiempo muy largo, Kami lanzó un suspiro que parecía venir de la bodega de su alma. Se giró a su querido compañero y confesó en un tono cansado, "Estos jóvenes van a ser mi muerte."

* * *

Capítulo diez: ¿Cómo va a reaccionar Vegeta a las revelaciones que Kami le ha mostrado? ¿Intentará continuar su búsqueda de las esferas del dragón o aceptará lo que ha aprendido? Las cosas no pintan bien para el mercurial Saiyajin...


	10. La V'Nhar

Disclaimer: Ni Dragon Ball ni sus personajes me pertenecen...

**De mal en peor**

_(From bad to worse)_

Un fic de DarkeAngelus

Traducción por Apolonia

* * *

Capítulo Diez - La V'Nhar

Volando en círculos sin rumbo, Vegeta trató desesperadamente de llegar a un acuerdo con todo lo que había aprendido en la última hora. Estaba existiendo en pura adrenalina ahora, el resto de sus recursos no daban abasto a los acontecimientos de las últimas dos semanas. Estaba agotado por la falta de sueño, debilitado por el hambre, adolorido por su enfrentamiento con Piccolo y, quizás lo peor de todo, su continencia de seguridad en sí mismo estaba sacudido hasta la médula de sus cimientos. Y todo había comenzado con dos pequeñas palabras-

"Estás despedido," el Dr. Briefs le había dicho en voz dura hace doce días. Tenían que ser las más inesperados, hirientes palabras que el desconcertado Saiyajin nunca pudiera haber esperado de ser víctima de recibir. Su verdadera importancia era un concepto tan ajeno como él pero el mensaje que el viejo transmitió era fuerte y claro; había un exceso de estancia de su recepción.

Sin comentarios (se había quedado totalmente mudo desde entonces) Vegeta regresó a sus cuartos, se cambió y encapsulado sus escasas pertenencias. Optó por salir por la ventana de la habitación más que enfrentarse a la mirada de disgusto en la cara del anciano Briefs o el temor servil de su mujer. Se repetía que no había huido de los locales por vergüenza; esa emoción era una debilidad humana. Lo que había hecho bajo el mando de Freezer había sido dictado por una llamada de respuesta en su sangre y huesos gobernada por generaciones de crías selectivas entre una raza de guerreros. Ya no podía poner más excusas por su comportamiento que las que un humano podría poner por respirar. La carnicería era su legado, el derramamiento de sangre su habilidad. La batalla era para todo lo que vivía porque era todo lo que sabía hacer.

Por casualidad había entrevisto otras posibilidades durante su corto tiempo en la Corporación Cápsula. La realización más asombrosa era su habilidad en un trabajo que odiaba absolutamente pero parecía bastante competente en hacerlo. No había estado preparado para la respuesta casi orgiástica que había recibido por su esquema del chip de comunicaciones; en privado estaba complacido que fuera tan bien recibido pero le molestaba también. Le consternaba que él pudiera sacar los diseños de tecnología alienígena como una fotocopiadora pero la realidad era que él realmente tenía muy poca comprensión de lo que en realidad estaba poniendo en el papel. Vegeta sabía que nunca sería capaz de construir algo de lo que él dibujaba expertamente porque era incapaz soportar esa intolerancia Saiyajin de la tecnología que la evolución la tecnología aún no ha corregido. Y ahora nunca lo haría.

Aún más desconcertante era su atracción hacia la mujer humana, Bulma. Nunca había pasado algún tiempo en un ambiente civil antes, sin acostumbrarse a un período de inactividad. Poco a poco cayó en la cuenta de que tales lapsos de calma permitían conceptos que nunca había considerado, visible sólo en los mundos que él personalmente había arrasado. Relaciones. Intimidad. Familia. Estos eran los valores que la Tierra parecía atesorar y los que la joven mujer Briefs dejó en claro que estaba dispuesta a ofrecer. A él.

No ha sido hasta que había estado atrapado en un fuego fuera de los límites de la Ciudad Capital del Oeste que empezó a comprender la importancia de conceptos tan extraños. Fue entonces cuando el impacto total de su soledad comenzó a atacar a su maltratada auto-estima. El abierto, cuidadoso rostro de Bulma y la comodidad que quería compartir era lo único en que se permitió que pensar. Muy de repente, la deseaba demasiado.

En algún momento alrededor de la medianoche salió de su auto-impuesto lugar de exilio y regresó a la sede. Aterrizó en el balcón de los cuartos de Bulma, encontrado de las puertas de cristal cerradas. Se asomó en la habitación a oscuras con su aguda vista y extendió su mente en busca de su vago ki. Ella no estaba en algún lugar que pudiera verla o sentirla. Al esperar varias horas no sintió ningún indicio de su presencia, incapaz de comprender la desarmante preocupación que se había asentado en la boca de su estómago.

Rechazó la sensación molesta como simple hambre simple y al suelo, deslizándose dentro de la escalera de abajo del edificio. En un momento tuvo que usar su super velocidad para evitar los detectores de seguridad de movimiento y flotó a lo largo de los pasillos para no viajar por los sensores de peso incorporado en el suelo del pasillo. Eran todos un juego de niños para detectar y evitar a pesar de que su mente no estaba plenamente en la tarea.

Encontró la oficina de Bulma abierta cuando llegó a ella, que era una sorpresa en sí mismo. Entrando con cuidado dejó una parte de sí mismo buscando afuera, cuidadosamente rasgando las corrientes de aire de la habitación. Ella había estado aquí pero eso había sido hace muchas horas. El ki persistente era débil en lo mejor pero aún podía detectar un indicio de lágrimas a su presencia que se desvanecía. E ira. Tanta ira que incluso se sorprendió.

Se había ido. Ese bribón pensamiento estaba implantado en su mente y no podía negarlo. Ella ya no estaba aquí. Se fue de la Corporación Cápsula para irse-para irse... a alguna parte. Bajó la cabeza la oscuridad de la sala, sacudiendo su cabeza en consternación. No había nadie que pudiera acudir a preguntar adónde se había ido. No tenía amigos y pronto, la palabra se extendería de lo que había ocurrido aquí antes. La condena la podría tolerar con facilidad pero el humor de regodeo de los guerreros de la Tierra que tendrían a sus expensas era intolerable. Eran los aliados de Yamcha, y no los suyos, como los Briefs, ellos tomarían el lado del joven luchador sin vacilación.

Respirando el aroma etéreo de la presencia de Bulma, Vegeta debatió robar la Cápsula 3 de nuevo y volver al espacio. Sólo había un problema; ¿Adónde podría posiblemente ir? Las bases restantes de Freezer se desgarraban mientras los soldados luchaban por un pedazo de auto-impuesta autoridad. No habría mundos aprovechando la confusión y tomando represalias contra los últimos reductos de las fuerzas de Freezer. Sólo había una guerra civil esperando por él si regresaba a ese caos y se encontraría siendo el principal objetivo de esa agresión por todas las partes involucradas. Él era absolutamente detestado por los soldados y los mundos por igual y era muy probable que hubiera una recompensa que subsistiera en su cabeza erigida por King Cold mismo antes de su muerte. Ya no tenía más la sombra intimidante de Freezer para esconderse detrás. Sabía que no duraría ni un día en que el ambiente frenético si se atrevía a regresar alguna vez. Le gustara o no, estaba estancado en la Tierra.

Entonces lo vio, sentado plácidamente en un estante polvoriento detrás de su escritorio. Estaba levantada junto a una foto enmarcada de Bulma posando con sus amigos. Ella estaba sentada en los hombros de Goku dando la señal de la paz mientras que Oolong estaba debajo tratando de echar un vistazo a sus bragas. Yamcha tenía un brazo posesivo entrelazado alrededor de su cintura. Todos parecían estar pasándolo muy bien de hecho. Vegeta hizo caso omiso de esas tonterías, concentrarse únicamente en ese objeto circular al cruzar la habitación. Sólo había visto el dispositivo una vez, apretado en la mano pequeña de Gohan en Namek pero lo reconoció de inmediato.

El radar del dragón.

Lo levantó y lo examinó con curiosidad. Una idea comenzó a retorcerse a través de sus problemáticos pensamientos para llegar a la vanguardia de su mente, sugiriéndole una posible manera de resolver esta situación a satisfacción de todos.

Las baterías están probablemente muertas con mi suerte maldita, meditaba y presionó el interruptor en la parte superior en resignación. Para su sorpresa la línea verde de inmediato se iluminó. Una flecha parpadeante amarilla estaba apuntando hacia el norte por el noroeste. Mirando a la lectura en la confusión, Vegeta sabía que iba a tomar algún tiempo para que descifrar cómo funcionaba el radar. Lo apagó y lo guardó en el bolsillo de su abrigo en preparación para irse de la Corporación Cápsula por lo que iba a ser su última vez.

Ahora, cerca de dos semanas después el pensamiento de las esferas del dragón era lo más alejado de su mente. Plagando sus pensamientos estaban las terribles palabras de Kami y la imagen sorprendente de él como un Super-Saiyajin. Él no parecía entenderlo.

Terminó cayendo del cielo en una ciudad desconocida, generando un grado de atención al aterrizar en medio de una concurrida zona comercial. El tráfico de peatones en esta tarde eran principalmente los compradores y turistas que les gustaba curiosear en el mejor de los tiempos. Revisando los contrastantes signos por todos lados ignoró a propósito a las personas que se había detenido y lo estaban apuntado y hablando. Muchas de los carteles que leía eran galimatías completamente para él: Rara Cerámica Willies, La Casa Que La Carne Construyó, El Electronicador. Estaba a punto de renunciar a esta casa de locos cuando vio la palabra que estaba buscando.

Hotel.

Varias personas iban detrás de él mientras caminaba por la acera. Echó una mirada hacia atrás de advertencia hacia ellos y luego entró al edificio.

El joven detrás del mostrador miró en su dirección y de inmediato enderezó su columna vertebral, su expresión cautelosa. Acercándose a él estaba un tipo de cabello corto con un peinado alto rebelde de color oscuro con ropa que estaban rota y sucia y manchada con lo que parecía sangre. El rostro del hombre estaba golpeado y enrojecido por la emoción, más probable como ira si su mirada salvaje era alguna indicación.

Tiene que estar en las drogas, el recepcionista pensó inquieto mientras Vegeta llegó delante de él. ¡Nadie normal se ve así!

"Quiero una habitación," Vegeta exigió.

"Sí, señor," dijo el empleado rápidamente. "¿Individual o doble?"

"Lo que sea."

"¿Alguna preferencia de suelo?"

"No."

"¿Le molesta una vista de la-?"

"¡¿Qué pasa con todas las preguntas de mierda?" Vegeta le gritó en la cara. "¡Sólo quiero una maldita habitación con una cama y una ducha! ¿Cuánto problema es eso?"

"N-ningún problema, señor," el hombre más joven chilló. Fue a la computadora más cercana y escribió en unos pocos caracteres con dedos temblorosos. "La habitación 203 en el segundo piso se encuentra disponible, señor."

"Bien," Vegeta suspiró, la ira dejándolo tan rápido como había llegado. Necesitaba desesperadamente dormir un poco para poder obtener una nueva perspectiva sobre los últimos acontecimientos. Después de eso sería un importante trabajo de limpieza seguido de una comida gigantesca pero el sueño era primordial. Estaba prácticamente balanceándose sobre sus pies.

"...er, eso serán unos ciento cincuenta zeni, señor," el empleado le informó, tragando de manera audible.

Asintiendo cansadamente, Vegeta llegó a su bolsillo donde guardaba su billetera. El Dr. Brief le había dado un anticipo en efectivo generoso cuando se había presentado al proyecto original del chip de comunicación a su departamento. Si cuidaba su presupuesto cuidadosamente podría ser capaz de hacer que durara dos meses. Con suerte eso sería tiempo suficiente para que averiguara qué diablos iba a hacer para sobrevivir en este mundo.

Su mano se quedó en su bolsillo trasero y la ira en su rostro sombrío se disolvió lentamente en uno de shock. El empleado vio esa mirada y se preparó para lo peor. "¿Señor?"

Su billetera no estaba. Todo el tejido del bolsillo había sido arrancado, sin duda durante su pelea con Piccolo en el norte. Había perdido todo su dinero incluyendo la tarjeta de ciudadanía que la Corporación Cápsula le había hecho. Aun peor, la cápsula que contenía todas sus pertenencias habían estado metida en una de las ranuras.

Todo perdido.

"Oh- ¡MIERDA!" Gritó, llevando un puño sobre la mesa y colapsando la estructura de madera con el golpe. El joven empleado se tiró al suelo con un chillido de terror y se refugió allí mientras los restos de su escritorio se derrocaban a su alrededor. Todo quedó en silencio después de esa escena y cuando el furioso hombre miró a su alrededor vio que el loco psicópata drogadicto había abandonado el vestíbulo. Había personas reunidas afuera de la puerta apuntando al cielo por alguna razón desconocida. Él sólo estaba aliviado al ver que ese tipo raro pequeño desapareció de su vista.

Vegeta infructuosamente intentó encontrar su camino de regreso al bosque donde había luchado contra Piccolo pero pronto descubrió que una muestra de espeso bosque era exactamente igual a la otra. Con la esperanza de que el radar del dragón todavía estuviera en su sitio metió la mano en el bolsillo del abrigo para encontrar que el radar faltaba también. Estaba más allá de la indignación entonces, apenas capaz de absorber más información. Perdido con el instinto de base se movió hacia atrás y adelante a través de un sinnúmero de hectáreas de bosques durante horas hasta que su sistema de agotamiento lo obligó a estar en el suelo. Se cayó donde aterrizó, acurrucándose en un miserable ovillo y sucumbió a su cansancio abrumador que fue parcialmente retrasado por el shock. La oscuridad se enroscó alrededor de su pensamiento sombrío con una velocidad ansiosa y se encontró con la esperanza de no despertarse mientras se entregó a voluntad a la oscuridad.

Desafortunadamente, un indeterminado tiempo después la conciencia volvió y poco a poco se dio cuenta de su entorno. Estaba tendido en un nido de podredumbre húmeda de agujas de pino y musgo, el aire de la tarde con una niebla pesada que parcialmente ocultaba el bosque que se cerraba en torno a él por todos lados. Estaba lloviznando ligeramente e incrementó su ki mientras se sentaba para evitar el frío y ayudar a secar su ropa. El pequeño acto en realidad tomó un esfuerzo. Se abrazó a sus rodillas al pecho y se preguntó con tristeza lo que posiblemente iba a hacer ahora. Sin dinero, sin identidad, sin posesiones. Si intentaba tomar las cosas por la fuerza era superado en número por los guerreros Z a los que no le agradaban en los mejores momentos. Serían una picazón con una excusa como esta para patear su trasero. La situación era totalmente desesperada y no se sorprendió cuando los árboles a su alrededor se volvieron borrosos a través de un velo de lágrimas de indignación.

"Llorando de nuevo, Vegeta no Ouji," gritó una voz ronca de detrás de él haciéndolo saltar de sorpresa. "Has dejado que esta penosa excusa de planeta te doblegara."

Vegeta se encontró congelado en su lugar en su shock, incapaz de darse vuelta. El idioma hablado era el dialecto Saiyajin y la voz- Conocía esa voz. "...¿Radditz?" Preguntó en voz baja, incrédulo.

"En carne, mi príncipe. Lo que lastimosamente poco de ella me queda de todos modos," vino la respuesta agria.

Tragando, Vegeta se obligó a mirar por encima de su hombro mientras sus otros sentidos le advertían contra el acto. Podía oler el hedor acre que había llenado el pequeño claro, haciendo que la bilis en la garganta se alzara y lo obligara a respirar por la boca. También estaba el murmullo de las moscas por el hambre que eran atraídas por el olor de la descomposición. El bosque se había quedado inexplicablemente en silencio a su alrededor, la vida silvestre abandonando la zona como si sintiera la maldad allí y dejándolo a su suerte. Vegeta se volvió y su rostro se tensó en disgusto cuando consideró lo que quedaba de su antiguo aliado Saiyajin.

Su tiempo en el Infierno no había pasado fácilmente para Radditz. Los formidables músculos del orgulloso guerrero ahora colgaban como cuerdas inertes de carne en descomposición de huesos que eran visibles a través de lágrimas rasgadas en la piel gris. La armadura de protección colgaban de su demacrado marco, las bandas del brazo y la pierna habiéndose caído hace mucho tiempo. Allí estaba el agujero de explosión en su pecho causado por el disparo de ki de Piccolo y Vegeta podía ver a través de él. También podía ver... cosas retorciéndose en la terrible herida, alimentándose y de criándose en ese nido de carne podrida. Radditz sonrió ante la expresión de horror en el rostro de su anterior superior, dejando al descubierto los dientes que eran negros, podridos talones y estaban en proceso de caerse. Gusanos batidos en los agujeros donde sus ojos habían estado. La crin de lujo de cabello negro se había caído a la parte posterior de sus rodillas era ahora fina y lacia, exponiendo zonas de su cuero cabelludo que estaba desollado hasta el hueso.

"Te ves como la mierda," Vegeta dijo al fin.

Echando la cabeza hacia atrás, Radditz dio voz a carcajadas ante el comentario. Lo hizo durante bastante tiempo antes de empezar a toser larvas que se habían establecido en sus pulmones y escupió una combinación de bichos y sangre coagulada. Mientras se limpiaba la boca tenía que reírse, "Iba a decir exactamente lo mismo de ti pero creo que me agarraste con eso. Bien dicho, mi príncipe."

"Gracias," dijo con una marcada falta de entusiasmo.

"No quería que me vieras como estoy pero Nappa todavía está tratando de juntar las piezas de su cuerpo y no pudo venir. De verdad hiciste un número en él."

"Él era un imbécil, débil e ineficaz. Merecía ser ejecutado por su fracaso."

El humor se fue de Radditz con eso. "Éramos los últimos de Vegetasei en sobrevivir a su destrucción. ¿Nosotros mismos te criamos y esta fue la manera de devolver nuestra lealtad? Le dijiste a Nappa que desearme de vuelta con las esferas del dragón era un desperdicio. Mataste a tu propio guardaespaldas cuando estaba demasiado herido para defenderse. ¡Aquí estás derramando lágrimas infantiles porque estás solo y es todo culpa tuya para empezar!"

Saltando para ponerse de pie con un gruñido, Vegeta apuntó con un dedo tembloroso a su antiguo compañero y gritó, "¡Tú NO me hablarás de esa manera! ¡Yo soy tu príncipe y te dirigirás a mí como tal! ¿Entiendes?"

"¿Qué vas a hacer? ¿Matarme?" Radditz se burló con desprecio. "No lo creo."

"¿Por qué estás aquí? Di tu razón y vete. Tu hedor está ahuyentando el juego en la zona."

"He venido a darte una advertencia."

"¿Es eso un hecho?"

"Vegeta, te has permitido sucumbir a la V'Nhar."

Eso cortó a través de la ira de Vegeta. V'Nhar; el Hambre. Una condición derivada de los malos hábitos alimentarios donde el metabolismo Saiyajin se vuelve en sí mismo, canibalizando el mismo ki que debería estar manteniendo. La última cosa que se asemeja a una comida que había comido en los últimos días había sido el corazón que había arrancado del oso pardo. Podía morir de esto si no empezaba a comer inmediatamente.

Asintiendo, le dio a Radditz un gesto de 'desaparece'. "Han pasado tu preocupación. Puedes irte."

"No puedes excusarme como si fuera uno de tus lacayos, Vegeta," Radditz dijo amenazadoramente. "Vine porque quería y no me iré hasta esté malditamente bien y listo."

"Tu disposición bordea la insubordinación, soldado," dijo Vegeta, al borde de la ira seria. "Recuerda tu lugar."

Gruñendo con pesar, el cadáver Saiyajin escupió un buche de sangre a los pies de Vegeta, avanzando hacia él. El más pequeño de inmediato se alejó por ese horror que se acercaba hasta que su espalda se conectó con el tronco de un árbol. El cuerpo de Radditz le impidió cualquier posibilidad de escapar. Sus rasgos putrefactos aparecieron como en una pesadilla y su aliento en putrefacción agrió el aire cuando habló. "No eres nada para mí, principito. Yo comando una legión de guerreros en el Infierno. Mi nombre es pronunciado con respeto porque fui derribado en batalla y tuve el privilegio de llevarme a Kakarotto conmigo cuando morí. Fue más de lo que tu realizaste. Si hay alguien aquí que debería rendir homenaje a su superior, TÚ deberías estar inclinándose ante MÍ."

Explotando de ira, Vegeta luchó para alejarse de esta criatura repugnante. No había manera de que pudiera ser Radditz, estaba pensando en algo parecido al pánico. Ese débil soldado baka había estado aterrorizado de él. Él nunca tendría las agallas para insultarlo de tal manera. Con urgencia, se empujó contra la figura apestosa sólo para tener una de sus manos hundida en la carne húmeda. Cuando la sacó estaba cubierta en rancio pus amarillo que estaba llena de escarabajos de color negro. Con un grito ahogado trató de sacudirlos.

Radditz lo empujó contra el árbol. "Todos los Saiyajin en el Infierno vieron tu derrota a manos de Freezer. Tu propio padre el rey te vio cuando llorabas como una mujer débil y pedías a mi hermano menor que matar al tirano en tu lugar. Te desheredó en el lugar, maldiciendo tu nombre. Cuando Kakarotto alcanzó el nivel de venerado Super-Saiyajin, el Rey Vegeta dijo que él era más digno de ser su hijo de lo que tú nunca fuiste."

Toda la sangre se retiró del rostro de Vegeta. Estaba sacudiendo su cabeza en negación incluso mientras le faltaban las palabras. Radditz se trasladó hasta que sus rostros estaban a pulgadas de separación. Su aliento fétido olía a carne de muerte. "Encara los hechos, principito. Eres un fracaso en todo lo que has hecho. Le fallaste a tu padre, le fallaste a tu pueblo y le fallaste a nuestro mundo. La razón por la que estás a merced de esta bola de lodo se debe a que eres demasiado débil para conquistarla-"

"...No," susurró Vegeta. "Fue... cuatro contra uno. La lucha no tenía honor. Se me negó mi derecho a morir en el campo por tu propio hermano-"

"-Él te dio un regalo y todo lo que has hecho es molestarte y quejarte sobre eso desde que ocurrió," Radditz siseó, su mal aliento impregnando los adoloridos sentidos de Vegeta.

Luchando contra las ganas de vomitar, Vegeta respondió con, "Nunca le pedí eso. Él me avergonzó cuando salvó mi vida."

"Y aquí estás dispuesto a acabar con ella. ¿Por qué no nos haces el honor de salvarnos de atestiguar más de tus fracasos y te matas aquí mismo? Incrementa el ki en tu mano y húndelo a través de su pecho," Radditz sugirió suavemente.

Con los dientes apretados, Vegeta susurró, "No me tientes. He estado pensando en eso."

Radditz se alejó de él riendo de nuevo. Libre de su presencia, Vegeta se deslizó rudamente hacia abajo alrededor de la corteza del árbol hasta que se quedó sentado en el suelo, paralizado por el shock y temblando visiblemente. "¡Mírate!" el guerrero feculento declaró con alegría demente. "¡Ni siquiera puedes estar parado! Ahí estás temblando como un niño patético, incapaz de soportar la verdad. Tus días están contados de todos modos, Vegeta. Los dos lo sabemos. Hazte un favor y termínalo aquí y ahora."

"Maldito seas, Radditz-" Vegeta rizó su mano derecha en un puño inestable.

"Vamos, principito. Puedes hacerlo," instó Radditz con esa sonrisa maníaca en su rostro podrido. "Vuelve a nosotros. Tu gente está esperando por ti. Va a ser una gran fiesta de bienvenida grande de los condenados."

Vegeta seguía sacudiendo su cabeza en negación incluso mientras su puño comenzaba a brillar. "Y-yo todavía tengo cosas que hacer aquí..."

"Nappa está esperando por ti. También tu padre. Incluso tu madre que asesinaste cuando te arrancaste libre de su vientre. Todos los Saiyajin están esperando por su único príncipe. Yo te acompañaré allí personalmente." Radditz extendió una mano a él en invitación, mirando como si le estuviera ofreciendo el más grande favor de la Tierra.

El gesto era muy atractivo. Levantando su puño brillante a nivel de los ojos, Vegeta vio el remolino de energías girar y fundirse en una daga roja y blanca de fuego que sería capaz de perforar su carne alienígena de un golpe rápido. Si lo hacía bien podría estar muerto antes de lo que creía aunque tenía tiempo para ser a propósito. Eso lo dejaría libre para tomar la mano de Radditz y de reunirse con todos los de su pueblo por fin. Él ya no sería más el último de su linaje. Ya no estaría solo. El ruido de aprovechar ki era como llamada a una sirena para él, asegurándole que todo lo que tomaría sería un mero segundo de dolor antes de que pudiera obtener la inmortalidad que deseaba. El sudor corría por su rostro como lágrimas. Tuvo que agarrar su brazo con su mano libre para mantenerla firme tanto que estaba temblando. Justo cuando estaba a punto de sumir ese rayo de fuego mortal en su cerebro-

-Dejó caer su brazo. "...no..." murmuró en agotamiento, las energías disipándose como humo. Mirando hacia al cadáver descomunal y en una voz más fuerte que él dijo claramente, "No."

"Pequeño gusano sin valor," escupió Radditz. "¡Tu valor es tan retrasado en crecimiento como tu cuerpo! ¡Eres un inútil! ¡Eres un fracaso! ¡Eres una broma! Eres-"

"¡Vas a volver al INFIERNO!" Vegeta gritó y disparó al cadáver con una explosión que resonó en toda la madera. Cuando el humo se disipó, no había ni rastros de Radditz, alimentando la duda de si había estado allí para empezar.

...Eso-tenía que ser una ilusión provocada por la V'Nhar, pensó, secándose la humedad de su frente, sin tener en cuenta el calor que irradiaba de su sien. Estaba temblando muy mal por el encuentro. No había manera de que pudiera haber sido Radditz. Ese estúpido débil sólo se mearía en los pantalones que indignarme de tal manera. De hecho, si lo veo de nuevo voy a clavarlo justo en la-

Una mano de repente se dejó caer pesadamente sobre su hombro. Gritando, Vegeta se puso de pie y voló lejos del claro sin ni siquiera mirar hacia atrás. Todo lo que él hubiera visto hubiera sido uno perplejo niño explorador de no más de ocho años que estaba en una excursión de un día con su tropa. Después de absorber la escena con asombro y la mandíbula caída, el muchacho corrió rápidamente de nuevo a donde el resto de sus amigos se habían reunido para descansar, gritando sobre alienígenas voladores.

Huelga decir que, nadie le creyó.

Alzándose al oeste en rumbo directo, Vegeta tomó la decisión de que si había o no una guerra civil o precio por su cabeza, iba a robar la Cápsula 3 y volver al espacio. Si iba a morir, al menos podría tomar algunos idiotas junto con él mientras se oponían en lugar de suicidarse en un estúpido bosque. La Tierra había sido nada más que una fuente de derrota y desesperación para él. Si todavía tuviera su cola ahora mismo, estaría entre sus piernas como un perro golpeado. Era hora de dejar este maldito planeta para siempre.

Apenas antes la Capital del Oeste entró en la visión que percibió su ki. Todos ellos. El temor se instaló en la boca de su estómago y aterrizó fuera de los límites de la ciudad y procedió a entrar a pie, concentrándose en mantener su ki personal escondido de sus sensibles mentes. Cuando llegó al centro de la ciudad, con cautela se asomó por la esquina de un edificio que estaba al otro lado de la Corporación Cápsula concediéndole una visión despejada del patio frontal. Todos los guerreros Z estaban reunidos frente a la entrada del edificio principal. Kakarotto, Piccolo, Gohan, Yamcha, Krillin, Tien, Chaoz, demonios, incluso ese viejo pervertido del fósil del Maestro Roshi estaba allí con el cerdo caminante y el bastardo samurai gordo en el remolque y ninguno de ellos se habían reunido para una fiesta. El Dr. Briefs se dirigía a ellos, agitando sus brazos violentamente y Vegeta se escondió detrás del edificio, su corazón latiendo en su pecho.

¡El viejo bastardo había formado un maldito pelotón! pensó en incredulidad. Hizo una mueca mientras alguien pasaba por ahí y se movió para cubrirse detrás de un contenedor de basura. Krillin pasó de largo, viajando bajo y manteniendo su velocidad al mínimo mientras inspeccionaba la zona. El Saiyajin podía sentir los pensamientos del pequeño monje irradiando hacia el exterior como un radar, tratando de ubicar en su ki distintivo. Ni siquiera se permitía pensar hasta que el enano calvo siguiera adelante, buscando en la ciudad manzana por manzana. Los otros se radiaban en otras direcciones hacia el exterior concediendo a Vegeta un rayo de esperanza que tal vez la Cápsula que quería quedaría sin vigilancia.

Desafiándose a sí mismo por otro vistazo, debería haberse dado cuenta de que la buena fortuna no estaba en sus cartas. No sólo estaban el anciano y sus inútiles amigos allí sino Goku también se había quedado para hablar con el Dr. Briefs. El viejo estaba visiblemente alterado y Goku, siempre el pacificador, estaba tratando de consolarlo en su dolor. Vegeta sintió una punzada de esa intención homicida en su interior y fue tentado en cargarse y matar al bastardo por lo que había hecho de él: merodeando alrededor de los callejones, como un vagabundo sin hogar. Ahora tenía que añadir insulto a la injuria y contratar a los matones Z para perseguirlo como un animal salvaje.

Se retiró de nuevo al territorio familiar del parque principal de la ciudad, contando con el espeso follaje de protegerlo de cualquier control aéreo. Obviamente, tuvo que volver a los límites externos y al bosque donde podía sobrevivir indefinidamente pero tenía que esperar a que se haga de noche antes de que se atreviera a abandonar la seguridad del parque y el riesgo al moverse en la intemperie. La noche era un elemento Saiyajin, con o sin luna y podía esperar por su llegada. Alejándose de la ruta principal se fue más profundo en el bosque hasta que los aromas de intrusos humanos se desvanecieron y se encontró con un lugar donde sería importunado. Arrastrándose por debajo de arbustos espesos, hizo un nido razonablemente cómodo en medio de las hojas secas y se estableció, tratando de despejar su mente adolorida. Se quedó dormido en el instante en que puso su cabeza en el suelo.

En algún momento cerca del anochecer, se despertó completamente desorientado y no refrescado por su sueño extendido en lo más mínimo. Cuando la realización finalmente vino a él hizo muy poco para aliviar su ansiedad y perdonó una mirada inquieta hacia el cielo a través de partes en los arbustos. Eligió quedarse donde estaba hasta que la noche hubiera caído completamente y pareció tomar una eternidad mientras jugueteaba nerviosamente en su escondite. De todas las indignidades del año pasado esta tenía que ser la peor absolutamente; ser cazados como un animal. No había nada en su experiencia que ni remotamente se parecía a esta profundidad de degradación. Se suponía que él era el cazador, no la presa pero eso era exactamente lo que se había reducido a ser. Débil, presa en retirada.

Cuando se convenció de que estaba bastante oscuro encontró su camino de regreso a la ruta principal que lo llevó fuera del parque. En un momento dado un calambre perforó su parte central por lo que lo obligó a un sentarse en un banco cercano y se quedó doblado hasta que el hechizo pasara. V'Nhar. Si no conseguía algo de comida en él pronto iba a quedar prestado completamente indefenso y a merced de los Guerreros Z. Obligándose de nuevo a ponerse de pie salió de la seguridad del parque y se dirigió en la dirección que esperaba que lo sacara de la ciudad rápidamente.

En dos ocasiones se escondió fuera de la vista de los policías que patrullaban las aceras, a sabiendas de que su traje salpicado de sangre atraería la atención equivocada. Una vez, sintió Piccolo hacer un sobrevuelo por varias cuadras de distancia. En general se atenía a las sombras lo mejor que podía, serpenteando su camino hacia el este a través de los pasillos, entre los edificios y en los estacionamientos. Era lento avance; hubiera preferido a volar pero no se atrevió a correr el riesgo de detección tan pesadamente, murmurando con voz monótona un curso de maldiciones.

Al doblar una esquina de repente se congeló. Sus sentidos entumecidos detectaron un ligero aroma, que él reconoció al instante. ¡ELLA había estado aquí! Cerró sus ojos y evaluó el aroma perfumado, probándolo, evaluando de cada molécula de información que podría decirle acerca de su propietario. En lugar de ir derecho, giró a la izquierda, ahora en dirección opuesta de su curso original mientras seguía los zarcillos de aroma de esa mujer en particular. Era familiar y sin amenaza, dos cosas que necesitaba desesperadamente en este momento y se hizo más fuerte hasta que finalmente estuvo de pie delante de una casa magnífica. Consideró a la estructura de tres pisos de altura con asombro cansado. Así que esto era lo que la mujer llamaba a casa. Levantó el puño para bajarlo en la puerta y terminó empujando la puerta en su lugar. Poniendo sus manos en los bolsillos se preparó para la inevitable confrontación.

La puerta se abrió y ELLA estaba allí. Traicionando un parpadeo asombrado de sorpresa, ella lo miró con preocupación cautelosa. "Vegeta? ¿Eres tú?"

"¿Puedo... entrar?" preguntó con voz hueca, incapaz de hacer contacto visual ya que era tan grande su vergüenza.

"Claro... claro, entra," dijo, haciéndose a un lado para dejarlo pasar. Ella se le quedó mirando con asombro antes de permitirse a sí misma una sonrisa de depredador de satisfacción.

"Cómo han caído los poderosos," Dorothy Pereaux susurró en voz petulante antes de cerrar la puerta y bloquearla.  


* * *

  
N/A: ¡Sí! Es que la actriz que molestó a Bulma en el capítulo 5, haciendo avances con Vegeta en el parque. ¡Qué piensan sobre este PEQUEÑO desarrollo! :)

Capítulo Once: Bulma se ha mudado de la Corporación Cápsula tratando de encontrar a Vegeta por su cuenta y rechazando cualquier ayuda de amigos o familiares. Mientras las cosas se ponen sombrías, ¿quién lo encuentra primero?


	11. La Cuerda Final

Disclaimer: Ni Dragon Ball ni sus personajes me pertenecen...

**De mal en peor**

_(From bad to worse)_

Un fic de DarkeAngelus

Traducción por Apolonia

* * *

Capítulo Once - La Cuerda Final

Si Bulma no hubiera tomado su decisión drástica de dejar la Corporación Cápsula tan repentinamente como lo hizo, la situación se hubiera probablemente resuelto esa misma noche cuando Vegeta volvió a buscarla. Sin embargo, eso no fue lo que pasó.

Ella perdió poco tiempo sufriendo por la desaparición del Saiyajin. Estas exhibiciones fueron un revés temporal antes de que su propia resolución asumiera el cargo que situaciones pasadas han demostrado. Utilizando su propia fuerza de carácter tenaz se juntó y se fue a sus habitaciones haciendo precisamente lo que Vegeta había hecho apenas una hora antes. Tiró toda su ropa y necesidades en el centro de la habitación y las encapsuló para más adelante cuando tuviera tiempo de ordenarlas todas. Después de eso volvió a su laboratorio y escribió un breve carta de renuncia y se limitó a simplemente remitirla a la cuenta de su padre de correo electrónico. Toda la sección se encontraba todavía en un escándalo por la cancelación del proyecto y Charles estaba siendo transportado a la sala de enfermería mientras trataba de hacer frente a un ataque de ansiedad. En medio de la confusión, Bulma salió del edificio totalmente desapercibida y no sería hasta bien entrado el día siguiente siguiente cuando su padre se dio cuenta cuando ella no había aparecido a trabajar que él se había molestado en revisar sus mensajes. Después de leer su carta casi terminó uniéndose a Charles.

Saliendo de la Capital del Oeste en su jet favorito, Bulma se dirigió hacia el este del archipiélago de Australia donde Vegeta se había retirado varias semanas antes. No había nada que encontrar. La última isla había sucumbido al mar y estaba sumergida con el resto en las aguas verde azuladas. Varias fragatas de armada estaban investigando la zona, sin duda curiosos de lo que podría causar una devastación de tan amplia difusión y ella recibió una advertencia por radio de comunicaciones que había entrado en una zona fuera acordonada que era una zona de exclusión aérea. Ella accedió y definió rumbo para volver adonde había venido, sin estar dispuesta a iniciar un debate con los militares cuando ni siquiera podía ganar uno contra su propio padre. La Armada tenía derecho a estar tan nerviosa desde que Nappa personalmente había diezmado a un tercio de sus destructores y resultó en una pérdida terrible de vidas. No por primera vez, Bulma se alegró de que Vegeta hubiera ejercitado la moderación en permitir que su ex guardaespaldas hiciera todo el daño hasta que la lucha ya no fuera emitida. Todos en la Tierra que habían observado el combate por televisión sólo parecía recordar el gran guerrero, no al diminutivo 'compañero' que lo había acompañado. En todos los periódicos y las noticias que siguieron a la breve confrontación no había una foto decente de Vegeta en ninguna de ellas. El feo rostro de Nappa sin embargo era otra historia y todavía hay niños que tienen pesadillas desde el cierre publicado de su rostro mirando de reojo a la cámara.

Bulma regresó a la Capital pero NO a la Corporación Cápsula. Pidió una suite en el hotel más ostentoso de la ciudad; el Plaza Hammorski. Era un rascacielos imponente de arquitectura única que atiende a los fabulosamente ricos y excéntricos. Los veinte pisos superiores eran condominios para esos los afortunados suficiente que pueden darse el lujo de pagar el costo y el penthouse en expansión estaba actualmente ocupado por uno de los políticos más poderosos del planeta. Bulma eligió este lugar por dos razones: una, la Corporación Cápsula mantiene una suite para visitar a los accionistas y los gerentes de planta y el personal se daría cuenta inmediatamente de quien era ella. Dos, la Plaza tenía dispositivos de seguridad de estado de última generación y un personal bien entrenado de guardias que tomaban sus funciones de obligar a sus adinerados clientes de privacidad muy en serio. Bulma lo dijo en serio cuando le dijo a la gerente de la recepción que no quería ser molestada por sus amigos y familiares. Ni siquiera tomándose la molestia de fingir sorpresa, el hombre le aseguró de su unanimidad mientras se registraba.

Instalándose en la suite, Bulma ordenó sus pertenencias y las metió en los cajones como una persona que tenía la intención de permanecer allí por bastante tiempo. Sabía que esta situación no iba a explotar en sólo un día o dos y decidió acomodarse mientras disfrutaba de las ventajas del servicio de habitación mientras la Corporación Cápsula pagaba la cuenta. Duró hasta la noche antes de descomponerse y llamar a su madre para asegurarle que estaba bien. Ambas mujeres habían compartido un buen, largo llanto a través del teléfono hasta que su padre tomó el auricular, preguntándole dónde estaba. Bulma le colgó sin decir palabra.

Durante la semana siguiente, Bulma mantuvo un registro de imágenes de satélite y corrió comparaciones con los paisajes tratando de recuperar la vista de otra pataleta de Vegeta similar a la de la costa de Australia. Ni siquiera hubo un informe de un temblor o un terremoto de un minuto. El programa que escribió para escanear todos los periódicos en línea del planeta por actos de violencia parecía prometedor al principio hasta que entró a los criterios de la base que limitaba los actos a una persona. Aparte de un desbocado de unos hombres armados, no había similitudes con la que ella estaba buscando. Inesperadamente, Vegeta había ido a tierra y se mantuvo deliberadamente escaso. Bulma no podía profesar conocer al Saiyajin muy bien pero su repentina desaparición la ponía nerviosa, temiendo que estuviera tramando algo terrible que no se revelaría hasta que fuera demasiado tarde. Operar en las sombras era su especialidad y, tanto como quisiera negar que conocía sus motivaciones se inclinó hacia un propósito mucho más oscuro. Como iban pasando los días, su temor sólo se intensificaba.

Se mantuvo en contacto con su madre, necesitando ambas la confianza y el apoyo familiar y era raro cuando terminaba la conversación que ambas no estuvieran bañadas en lágrimas. Todavía negándose a hablar con su padre, Bulma estaba a punto de golpear el auricular cuando oyó el sonido de la voz de un hombre en el fondo. Era Yamcha, con urgencia tratando de pedir disculpas por todo lo que había sucedido.

"-tienes que creerme cuando te digo que no tenía la intención de hacer daño. Creí que estaba haciendo lo correcto, Bulma. Por favor, ve las cosas desde mi punto de vista. ¡Pensé que eventualmente te mataría!" Las palabras fueron prácticamente enredadas en su prisa por sacarlas.

A pesar de sí misma, Bulma se atrevió a preguntar, "¿Has... conseguido alguna sensaciónde él, Yamcha?"

"¿Qué quieres decir?"

"No puedo-" su voz amenazó con romperse y luchó por control, no estando dispuesta a echarse a llorar con el hombre responsable de su miseria escuchándola en el otro extremo. "He estado tratando de encontrarlo pero no estoy teniendo nada de suerte. ¿Sabes si ha estado alrededor de la Capital o la Corporación Cápsula?"

"No creo que esté en algún lugar cerca de la ciudad, Bulma," fue la respuesta a regañadientes. "Yo iba a ir a ver a Goku y ver si tal vez él puede-"

"¡NO!" gritó al receptor. "Si Vegeta lo siente cerca a él de todos los demás todo lo que harán será pelear. Lo sabes tan bien como yo. Déjalo en paz, Yamcha. Creo que va a regresar por su cuenta si se le da su espacio."

"Bulma, no pienso-"

"-Ese es todo el origen de este problema, tú-no-piensas. Déjalo en paz," repitió y colgó en sus palabras de debate. Después de eso, volvió a su computadora y volvió a su incansable exploración de la superficie de la tierra hasta bien entrada la noche. Al amanecer, cansadamente se arrastró al dormitorio y se acostó en superficie suave con ropa y todo, cayendo en un sueño intranquilo.

Era una hermosa mañana para nadar.

Vestida con un bikini de dos piezas unidas por el estirado triángulo de tela Dorothy Pereaux se zambulló en la piscina y comenzó su vuelta por la mañana. Sentado en una silla cercana, un estéreo portátil estaba lejos a todo volumen con una selección de rock pesado. Sobre la mesa había una bandeja con panecillos, fruta y jugo de naranja. Las puertas del patio que daban a la sala de la casa de pueblo estaban muy abiertas.

Dorothy está salpicándose en el agua de manera deliberada y, después de varias vueltas se arrastró fuera del agua, arrojando sus mechones hacia atrás y asumiendo una pose erótica mientras miraba hacia el patio.

No había nadie allí.

Con furia agarró una toalla y se secó y caminó a la sala de estar para mirar hacia abajo en la figura que estaba tirada en el sofá de cuero. Desde que había aparecido en la puerta hace más de doce horas, Vegeta se había desmayado en su superficie, haciendo caso omiso de cualquier cosa. No siendo la más caritativa de las personas había elegido dejarlo en paz, intimidada por su aspecto maltratado, enfermizo. Había logrado conseguir sacarle la ropa para que su ama de llaves las lavara y hubiera intentado meterlo en su habitación pero él sólo llegó hasta el sofá. Cuando fue a buscar una manta él estuvo dormido en los pocos minutos que le llevó regresar.

Mientras continuaba su inspección, su ceño fruncido de agitación desapareció ante la vista de él. Acostado sobre su espalda con la manta hasta la cintura la actriz se encontró a sí misma atraída por él como lo había estado el primer día que lo había visto correr. Era un contrario directo de los hombres que integraban su dieta habitual sexual; todos altos, vacuos, aspirantes jóvenes actores que estaban deseosos de compartir su lecho a cambio de un número de teléfono o un pequeño papel en una película. Estaba tan acostumbrada a ser adulada por los hombres que había sido totalmente sorprendida cuando había comenzado sus avances de coquetería habitual con Vegeta y él le dijo rudamente que se fuera a la mierda. Era pequeño de estatura, abusivo, un desastre de pelo-

y un infierno de ardiente. A partir de ese momento estuvo decidida a convertirlo en su próxima conquista, animada por la perspectiva de una persecución. Él acababa de comenzar a tolerarla cuando empezó a correr con la joven mujer Briefs. Después de estar en el lado receptor de una mirada posesiva de desafío de esa arpía de pelo azul, Dorothy prudentemente había retrocedido. Se consideraba muy versada en la danza compleja de las relaciones, después de haber estado casada y divorciada tres veces en sus admitidos cuarenta y dos años. Estaba contenta de esperar al margen y observarlos a distancia, paciente por esperar hasta que la situación se corrigiera.

De rodillas al lado de la forma durmiente de Vegeta, consideró su perfil. Haciendo caso omiso de su verdadero origen pensó que probablemente era italiano o griego, tal vez incluso del Medio Oriente teniendo en cuenta su leve acento difícil de alcanzar. Mientras pasaba una mano levemente sobre su pecho firme se maravilló de su impecable construcción. Él le había dicho que él era experto en artes marciales y ella lo podía creer, los músculos de su pecho y hombros flexionados incluso mientras dormía. Podía ver moretones débiles salpicado a lo largo de su torso y brazos musculosos y con una mueca diabólica, pensó que debía reanudar sus inspecciones para asegurarse de que todo estuviera bien. Deslizando su mano por su vientre desapareció debajo de la manta y su sonrisa se amplió ante el logro de sus dedos cerrados alrededor de flácida calidez. Satisfecha con lo que su contacto reveló, comenzó su ministerio hábil mientras estudiaba sus facciones relajadas, esperando su respuesta.

Un instante más tarde fue impulsada hacia atrás en la silla frente al sofá y Vegeta estaba sentado, con los ojos con sorpresa y odio. Su reacción había sido tan rápida que ni siquiera lo había visto moverse y cualquier otra persona hubiera percibido la maldad a esa velocidad arcana.

Dorothy sólo descansó en la silla mientras cruzaba sus largas piernas y dijo con dulzura, "Buenos días, Vegeta. ¿Has dormido bien?"

Su rostro enrojecido de rabia indignada, Vegeta abrió su boca para comenzar a gritarle y de repente sintió un olor callejero. Olió el aire y miró en dirección de la zona de la piscina, sus estómago gruñó. Notando su ropa cuidadosamente doblada sobre la mesa de café, lanzó a un lado la manta y se puso los vaqueros desteñidos, muy consciente de la agradecida mirada de la anfitriona. Él le hizo caso omiso y caminó descalzo al patio, descubriendo la bandeja del desayuno y se sentó a comer.

Riéndose levemente, Dorothy llegó a su lado y pasó una mano por la parte posterior de su cuello. Los músculos entre los hombros se tensaron ante el contacto y él se congeló en su lugar hasta que ella siguió. Dejando la toalla sobre el respaldo de la silla ella volvió a la piscina para continuar sus vueltas por la mañana.

Dándole una mirada resentida, Vegeta centró su atención en la comida delante de él. Él hizo un breve trabajo de los panecillos, sin siquiera molestarse en quitar los vasos de papel y consumió las cáscaras de naranjas y plátanos y todo. Cuando se sirvió un vaso de jugo tuvo que usar ambas manos para estabilizar el vidrio cuando se lo llevó a la boca. Esta comida ligera no hacía nada para el V'Nhar y apenas sacaba el borde de su hambre que estaba al borde de debilitante. Necesitaba proteínas. Más importante necesitaba carne.

A pesar de que Dorothy estaba llamándolo para que se uniera a ella en la piscina, él volvió a la casa para buscar la cocina. Cuando encontró el refrigerador abrió la puerta con expectación, recordando los estantes bien surtidos de la Corporación Cápsula. Casi gritó en consternación ante lo que encontró en su lugar.

Dorothy estaba en proceso de ponerse en forma de nuevo en forma para una próxima película y su nevera y alacena estaba vacía de cualquier cosa que remotamente se pareciera a una tentación. Un vegetariano estricto, ni siquiera había queso o huevos en la nevera sólo verduras de todas las formas concebibles y tamaños. Hurgando sacó un bloque de sustancia blanca, estudiando la etiqueta en desconcierto. Tofu. Oliéndolo experimentalmente sólo quedó aún más confuso por lo que sus sentidos le decían. Al parecer era un mejunje comestible pero no estaba muy seguro de qué hacer con él hasta que un calambre se apoderó de él y tuvo que apoyarse en el mostrador. Su entorno se apagó y lentamente se acercó tambaleándose, dejándolo débil y mareado. Más por desesperación que hambre, desenvolvió el contenido del paquete y se obligó a comerlo, haciendo muecas frente al gusto y esperando a ver si su estómago aceptaba el ofrecimiento o se rebelaba contra él. Se sorprendió al sentir un poco de su fuerza volver y más que un poco de alivio. Empezó a buscar en el contenido de la nevera de más de esta milagrosa sustancia gomosa de mal gusto y milagrosa.

Después de darse cuenta de que Vegeta se había escapado de ella, Dorothy se arrastró fuera de la piscina de nuevo y fue en su persecución. Lo encontró en la cocina terminando un frasco de aceitunas y dejó de lado su molestia al verlo. Esa palidez enfermiza anterior había disminuido un poco y parecía de mejor ánimo. Sacando una de las banquetas, se sentó sobre ella y apoyó su barbilla en una mano. Estudiándolo por un momento pensativa habló por fin. "Entonces, ¿estás disfrutando de la hospitalidad de cama y desayuno Pereaux?"

"El menú está definitivamente carente de cosas," fue todo lo que tenía que decir sobre el asunto. Terminó la última de aceituna y volcó la botella para beber el líquido salado.

"Tengo una película dentro de poco. El director dijo que tengo que perder ocho libras o buscará a otra persona."

Él le frunció el ceño. "¿En serio? ¿Por qué aguantar esa mierda?"

"Porque me gusta mi comodidad," admitió, señalando su entorno.

"Igual que a ti, me imagino."

"¿Qué quieres decir?"

"Tu vivías en la Corporación Cápsula, el regazo de lujo en sí. Anoche te apareciste viéndote como si vestías ropa donada para caridad. ¿Qué pasó con los Briefs?"

Tamborileando los dedos ausente en la encimera, eligió cuidadosamente sus palabras, no estando dispuestos a dar a esta mujer más que todas las municiones que ya había preparado. "Hubo un ligero... desacuerdo. Fue lo mejor que me fuera."

"¿No pudiste ir a un hotel?"

"Perdí mi maldita billetera."

Sonriendo sin ninguna razón que pudiera determinar, Dorothy reflexionó, "Me sorprende que la niña Briefs te dejaría ir tan fácilmente."

"Bulma se mudó. No sé adónde se ha ido. Si lo hiciera, ciertamente no estaría aquí."

Su sonrisa falsa cayó con eso. "Tú ingrato de mierda. Duerme en mi sofá y comes mi comida y ni siquiera me extiendes la cortesía de un simple "gracias". ¿Qué me detiene para patearte de mi casa en tu trasero en este momento?"

Pateando la puerta de la nevera para cerrarla detrás de él, dijo, "No harás eso."

"¿Es eso verdad? ¿Por qué diablos no?" estaba furiosa.

Destellándole una sonrisa que contenía absolutamente nada de humor se inclinó sobre el mostrador y bajó la voz a una voz ronca que le informó, "Está claro lo que quieres de mí; un buen, profundo polvo que haga girar tus ojos detrás de tu cráneo. Te lo digo en este momento, no contengas la respiración, perra."

Ella igualó su enérgica mirada hasta que ambos parpadearon al mismo momento exacto, rompiendo el hechizo de voluntades obstinadas. Estaban igualados en temperamento y actitudes y esto habría sido casi un juego si el juevo no estuviera tan alto. De los dos, se echó a reír a Dorothy primero. "Yo siempre consigo lo que quiero de una manera u otra, Vegeta. ¿Qué piensas de eso?"

"Creo que estoy cansado," bostezó y salió de la cocina para volver al sofá.

"Sabes, mi habitación está sólo arriba," le gritó.

Soltó una carcajada amarga ante la mera sugerencia. "Vas a tener que tratar mejor que eso," le informó. Tiró de la ligera manta sobre él y deliberadamente le mostró su espalda cuando se dispuso a descansar.

Muy acostumbrado al juego del gato y el ratón, Dorothy sonrió con calma y dijo para sí misma, "Oh, me he propuesto hacer mejor que sólo intentarlo..."

Por la tarde, Bulma estaba desgastada por muchas noches de insomnio y su preocupación interminable. Salió del hotel para ir de compras y distraerse de su dolor y funcionó, hasta cierto punto. Hasta que vio algo que le recordó al impetuoso Saiyajin y su miseria volvió. Cuando salió del centro comercial y vio a un solitario vendedor de pretzels en la acera sintió su corazón dar vuelco en su pecho, pensando en un momento mucho más simple en el parque que parecía una eternidad. Deliberante giró la espalda a la vista, vio a la mujer que estaba en la acera de enfrente esperando impacientemente por un taxi.

"¡La Sra. Pereaux!" gritó, corriendo hacia ella.

Mascullando una maldición, la actriz de mala gana echó una mirada de reojo pensando que era otro coleccionista de autógrafos. Cuando vio a Bulma se relajó, pero no por mucho. "Bulma. Casi no te reconocí sin tu pequeño traje ajustado de correr," saludó con frialdad.

"No he salido a correr mucho últimamente," dijo Bulma, dejando que al velado sarcasmo pasado por alto.

"¿Ah, sí?" La actriz la consideró por un momento y luego intentó con picardía, "Ahora que lo pienso que no te he visto a ti o a tu grosero novio últimamente. ¿Cómo están las cosas entre ustedes dos?"

"No de lo mejor, me temo. Vegeta se mudó y estoy tratando de encontrarlo-"

"Es un hecho," reflexionó Dorothy, tratando de contener una sonrisa de regocijo.

Bulma estaba hurgando en su bolso y no vio la expresión en el rostro de la mujer mayor. Sacó un cuaderno y un lápiz y empezó a garabatear una dirección y un número de teléfono en una hoja de papel. "Me estoy quedando en el Hammorski en esta suite. Vegeta es nuevo en la Capital y no está familiarizado con la zona. Si, en la remota posibilidad de que lo veas, ¿podrías decirle dónde estoy? Realmente lo apreciaría es."

Dorothy tomó el papel de ella y le echó un vistazo una vez antes de ponerlo en su bolsillo. Estaba a punto de liberar uno de sus comentarios mordaces y vio la tenue mirada de esperanza en el rostro de la otra mujer. Mostrando su pesimismo habitual, tomó una de las manos de Bulma y dijo con calma, "No voy a ofrecerte ninguna falsa esperanza, Bulma. La Capital del Oeste es una ciudad muy grande. Voy a tratar de echar un vistazo por él. Si alguna vez lo veo, puedes estar segura de que le daré esta dirección."

Se llenaron de lágrimas las comisuras de los ojos de Bulma mientras leía la aparente sinceridad en el rostro de la alta mujer. "Gracias, Sra. Pereaux. No sabe lo que esto significa para mí."

"Creo que sí," respondió, agradecida mientras un taxi se detuvo junto a la acera. Entrando, añadió, "No pierdas la esperanza, niña. Estoy segura de que lo encontrarás pronto."

"¡Gracias!" Bulma gritó al taxi que se retiraba, saludando con entusiasmo. Regresó a su suite después de ese encuentro casual con los ánimos un poco mejor, ajena al hecho de que había dado un poco de información perjudicial a la única persona que tenía la naturaleza sin escrúpulos para usarla a su ventaja.

Mientras el coche se alejaba Dorothy creía que era como si el destino estuviera siguiendo un guión cuidadosamente escrito que hubiera tenido la suerte de encontrarse en el día de hoy a Bulma Briefs. En lo que a ella respecta, no había lealtad de género aquí. Si la mujer Briefs había sido tan tonta como para perder a su hombre ella realmente no merecía tenerlo de vuelva. No de inmediato, por lo menos. Fue a causa de eso que Dorothy no traicionó conocimiento alguno del paradero de Vegeta con el aplomo de una actriz que merecía un Oscar por su convincente actuación. Bulma realmente había tenido lágrimas en los ojos por la falsa sinceridad que le había ofrecido. Perra estúpida.

Cuando Dorothy regresó a su casa pasó la tarde mirando a la dirección preguntándose qué iba a hacer y cómo iba a hacerlo. En su mente tortuosa evaluaría cuidadosamente todas las posibles secuencias de comandos y un contador preestablecido como un maestro de ajedrez a punto de encontrarse con su mayor oponente. Una oleada de emoción encendió sus oscuras mejillas y sintió un escalofrío en respuesta entre sus muslos bronceados. Al pasar por la sala miró a la quieta forma de Vegeta antes de subir. "Prepárate para ser humillado, hombrecito," dijo en voz baja.

Vegeta estaba atrapado en una pesadilla donde Radditz se burlaba de él diciendo una y otra vez sus errores del pasado y lamentablemente estuvo agradecido cuando alguien lo despertó. Se despertó con un par de profundos ojos marrones mirándolo en preocupación. "¿Estás bien?"

Se incorporó lentamente y tomó un momento para orientarse mientras se concentraba en el rostro de Dorothy. "Bien," se quejó, pasando una mano ausente a través de su tieso cabello.

Satisfecha, la alta mujer alta se sentó en la silla de enfrente. Llevaba una túnica de corte bajo que tenía un exótico diseño de rayas de tigre con un corte profundo que revelaba un suave muslo. "Parecía que estaba teniendo un sueño horrible. ¿Qué era?"

"Nada que te importe."

"¿Hay algo que puedo hacer?"

"Manten tu refrigerador mejor provisto," dijo tajante.

Asintiendo en aparente empatía, ella le dijo, "Envié a mi ama de llaves a comprar algunos comestibles. Debería volver pronto." Era una mentira parcial. De hecho había enviado afuera a su ama de llaves... para que no volviera hasta mañana.

Él no respondió, perdiéndose en pensamiento e ignorándola intencionalmente. En un tiempo ella reveló tres pequeñas palabras que sabía que garantizaría su plena atención. "La he encontrado."

Levantando su cabeza en sorpresa traicionó una rara mirada de esperanza antes de esconderla de nuevo. "¿A quién?"

"Ya sabes de quien estoy hablando. Bulma Briefs. He averiguado a donde se ha ido."

"Dime."

"No tan rápido," dijo Dorothy, inclinándose para enfrentarlo. "Tengo que hacer muchas llamadas telefónicas y utilizar recursos muy caros para contactarla tan rápido como lo he hecho. Gasté mucho dinero en esta dirección y no te la voy a dar gratis."

Su rostro inmediatamente se oscureció en creciente ira. "Te dije que perdí mi billetera."

"Hombre tonto, sabes malditamente bien que no es tu dinero lo que quiero," dijo con una cruel sonrisa, bajando sus ojos deliberadamente a su ingle.

Enfurecido, se levantó amanezante sobre ella, sus manos apretadas en puños. Ante su regodeada sonrisa en respuesta él se retorció en frustración y salió de la habitación al patio. Estaba anocheciendo y las luces de la piscina estaban encendidas transformando los suelos del paisaje del pequeño patio en un despreciablemente cómodo santuario. Vegeta caminó alrededor de la piscina hasta que llegó a la ceca que bordeaba el final de la propiedad, resguardándola de los chismosos. Cruzó sus brazos e intentó forcejear con su ira, preguntándose qué iba a hacer. Sintiendo su presencia acercándose detrás, dijo en una voz baja, "Me da asco que me obligues a mentir a cambio de esta información."

"No estoy torciendo tu brazo. Puedes irte si quieres, no te detendré," dijo tranquilamente. "La pregunta que te tienes que hacer a ti mismo es, ¿realmente quieres? Mi informante me dijo que Bulma te ha estado buscando. Está preocupada."

Curvó su labio. "Te odio."

Ella sólo sonrió en respuesta. "¿Cuál es el problema, Vegeta? Esto es sólo un asunto de transacción simple, nada más ni nada menos. Ambos sabemos lo que quiere el otro. Tú quieres a Bulma, yo te quiero a ti. Es tan simple como eso."

Volteándose a ella, gritó, "¡No hay nada 'simple' en esto! ¡Es completamente repugnante! ¡Cómo te atreves a hacerme semejante demanda!"

Ella se encogió de hombros, ignorando completamente sus protestas. "¿Qué vas a hacer?"

Él resopló con asco mientras la miraba. Ella era ignorante que su precio sacrificaría mucho más que sólo preciados recursos físicos. Sólo le quedaba un dedal lleno de algo parecido al orgullo para mantenerse y ahora esta perra amazona quería ser su proxeneta por un revolcón a cambio de una dirección. Las cosas caían en picada...

Mientras su pensativo silencio se estiró en Dorothy sumergida en su propia creciente irritación y dijo en una voz más dura, "Estoy esperando por una respuesta."

Luchando con su compostura estuvo a punto de decirle que se fuera al Infierno y preguntara por un cadáver llamado Radditz cuando sintió un inesperado ki acercándose rápidamente. Cerrando la distancia entre ellos en un rápido movimiento, tomó un mechón del cabello de Dorothy y jaló su rostro cerca para un beso profundo. Su otra mano se enroscó en su delgada forma y ella se derritó contra él, gimiendo su gratitud en su boca mientras mantenía un agudo vistazo hacia el cielo.

Pasando estaba directamente Tien, uno de los más desconfiados miembos de los Guerreros Z donde el Saiyajin estaba preocupado. El gran guerrero sólo vio una pareja de enamorados con pasión y siguió sin incidentes pero Vegeta pudo sentir su presencia avecinándose en el próspero barrio. Empujó lejos a la mujer y limpió su boca, mirando en la dirección en la que el humano se había ido.

Ajeno a sus verdaderos motivos detrás de la repentina muestra de afecto, Dorothy le destelló una triunfante sonrisa. "Al parecer eso significa que has elegido mi oferta."

Todavía podía sentir esa presencia cerca, buscándolo. No había manera de decir cuanto tiempo Tien se iba a quedar en la zona. Si seguía parado no tendría duda que la maldita mujer haría una escena y eso llamaría la atención equivocada. Sólo había una manera para salir de esta situación.

"Al parecer," confesó en un suspiro.

Aproximadamente una hora más tarde Vegeta se puso los pantalones otra vez y luego se sentó en el borde de la cama para conservar su fuerza. Detrás de él, Dorothy estaba recostada de espaldas en las sábanas arrugadas, fumando un cigarrillo y pareciendo inmensamente satisfecha de sí misma. Se estiró como un gato, casi ronroneando en su satisfacción, y frotó la espalda del Saiyajin con su pie. "Bien valió la pena la espera, Vegeta. No me hubiera perdido esto por nada del mundo."

"Estoy muy feliz por ti," se quejó, alejándose de su alcance.

Ella hizo un mohín. "Oh, estás molesto, ¿de qué te quejas? Ven y acuéstate conmigo."

"Eso no fue parte del acuerdo," dijo, mirándola de reojo. "¿Dónde está ella?"

Exhalando una bocanada de humo suave apagó su cigarrillo en un cenicero en la mesilla de noche. "Muy bien, sé así. Lo tengo escrito, voy a buscarlo por ti." Se levantó de la cama de mala gana y no se molestó en ponerse una bata sobre su desnudez mientras salía de la habitación.

En el instante en que se había ido Vegeta bajó la pretensión de arrogancia y cerró los ojos mientras un espasmo de los temblores se extendía a través de él. Ni siquiera podía echarle la culpa exclusivamente a la V'Nhar tampoco, arrastrado por una ola de odio a sí mismo que eclipsaba todo. La última hora fue una misericordiosa mancha de carne palpitante y calor húmedo. Al final, si no hubiera imaginado el dulce, angelical de Bulma su clímax hubiera sido imposible. La culpa que sentía era desconcertante; él y la mujer Briefs no eran exclusivos uno del otro y no habían intercambiado votos. Todo lo que habían compartido era un simple beso. Nada más.

¿Entonces por qué demonios se sentía tan avergonzado? ¡No tenía sentido!

"Aquí estamos," Dorothy anunció mientras venía de nuevo a la habitación sosteniendo algo en su mano izquierda. Vegeta se puso de pie y lo estaba por agarrar y ella deliberadamente lo mantuvo fuera de su alcance. "No tan rápido. Una vez que te vayas no hay vuelta atrás. No soy un hotel. Si las cosas no funcionan entre tu y esa puta Briefs, no quiero verte de nuevo en mi puerta."

"Considera eso como un bono," aseguró. "Ahora entrégame eso."

Cuando lo hizo vio los cien billetes zeni que estaban envueltos alrededor de la bola de plegado de papel. Los levantó ante ella. "¿Qué diablos es esto?"

Dorothy encendió un cigarrillo y se instaló cómodamente en la cama, mirándolo con diversión. "Considéralo como una propina por un trabajo bien hecho," dijo con aire de suficiencia.

Con una maldición lívida arrojó el dinero al suelo. "¡Cómo te ATREVES a tratarme como una puta barata! ¡¿Tienes alguna idea de quién SOY?"

"Todo lo que importa es que tú fuiste mi perra en el momento en que accediste a fornicarme, muchacho," le dijo en voz tan dura que nunca la había oído usar. En realidad retrocedió por sus palabras duras como si hubiera sido golpeado físicamente mientras ella se burlaban de él, "Dime, Vegeta. ¿Cómo se siente al ser mi putita por una hora?"

Los músculos de su pecho temblaron con furia mientras mientras luchaba por palabras que tan grande era su furia. Levantó una palma de la mano a la cara y luego la miró después de un momento de tensión, sintiendo ninguna conexión mental indicativa de un incremento de ki. Había utilizado las últimas reservas de su fuerza de aparearse con ella. Hasta que restó importancia a los efectos de la V'Nhar era casi impotente.

"Oh, mierda," susurró, todavía mirando a su mano en incredulidad.

Ajena a lo cerca que su muerte había estado, Dorothy sacó una hoja parcialmente sobre ella y le dijo con calma, "te sugiero que tomes el dinero. Seguro que no quieres hacer frente a tu Bulma preciosa en esos trapos que has estado usando."

Sólo podía temblar donde estaba, todavía pulverizando su odio por ella, incapaz de formar frases coherentes.

Calando de vuelta su cigarrillo, pensativa, se rió de su angustia evidente. "No, no querrás ir con ella viéndote como si acabaras de salir de una zanja. Cómprate ropa bonita, consíguele unas flores mientras estás en ello."

A pesar de sí mismo, miró a los dispersos billetes a sus pies mientras apretaba sus manos fuertemente.

"Sabe que no tienes un centavo a tu nombre," Dorothy continuó con esa voz de burla suya. Estaba pasando un buen momento. La persecución había terminado, había conseguido lo que quiso por el acuerdo y aunque realmente no quería separarse del pequeño baqueta que estaba demasiado rencorosa como para dejar pasar alguna vez sus últimos insultos. Era el momento de cobrarse y todos sabían que el cobro era una perra. So was she. Así era ella. "Realmente trabajaste ese dulce trasero tuyo para ese dinero. Te mereces un bono igual que cualquier puta con talento. Es tuyo libre y limpio."

"...perra...puta..." lo oyó gruñir en voz baja.

"Tómalo. Muéstrale a Bulma que todavía te queda un poco de dignidad antes de empezar a vivirla como lo has estado haciendo conmigo. Ella podría no ser tan generosa como yo."

Tragando ante la mención del nombre de Bulma, parpadeó a la actriz maliciosa. Antes de que se rompiera por completo le arrebató la camada de billetes y salió corriendo de la habitación, perseguido por su estridente, burlona risa. Recogió su ropa y salió de la casa de pueblo, sin detenerse hasta que estuviera a varias casas de distancia. En un callejón que estaba lleno de basura se puso el resto de su ropa positivo de que aún podía oír su risa y burla que no estaba solo.

Por debajo de ese sonido juró que podía oír Radditz y a Nappa unirse junto con ella.

Bulma se quedó en el balcón admirando las luces de la Capital del Oeste cuando el teléfono en la sala comenzó a sonar. Miró hacia él en confusión y miró su reloj. Era cerca de la medianoche y estaba a punto de irse a la cama y entregarse a su dolor, con la esperanza de tener algo más que unas pocas horas de sueño. Quería pasar por alto el sonido invasivo pero sabía que la recepción controlaba sus llamadas y no la molestarían tan tarde sin justa causa. Preparándose para lo peor, tomó el auricular y dijo, "¿Hola?"

Se hizo silencio en el otro extremo. Escuchando a su corazón acelerarse sin ninguna buena razón, volvió a intentarlo. "¿Hola? ¿Quién es?"

"...¿Bulma?"

"Vegeta," susurró ella. Sus rodillas se rindieron y cayó hacia atrás en la silla más cercana. Con la sangre corriendo en sus oídos, apenas podía oírse preguntando, "Vegeta, ¿dónde estás?"

Ese silencio inquietante de nuevo. Juró que podía oír al Saiyajin respirando en el otro extremo y de alguna manera sabía que estaba a punto de colgarle. "Dime dónde estás. ¡Iré a buscarte!"

Esperando en temor el inevitable clic que pondría fin a la conversación unilateral, la ronca voz de él rugió a su oído, "...estoy... en un teléfono público cerca del parque."

Había algo mal con la forma en que sonaba pero no se permitió pensar en ello ahora. "Mira a tu alrededor. ¿Ves algún signo de la calle cerca tuyo? ¿Tal vez una tienda? ¿Me puedes decir lo que dice?"

Oyó el chasquido del receptor cayéndose y sintió que su miedo intensificarse, imaginando al Saiyajin arrojándolo a un lado y alejándose asqueado por su incapacidad para ayudar, dándole la espalda para siempre. Bulma nunca se había sentido tan impotente en toda su vida. "¿Vegeta?" Estaba forzando su audición para el menor indicio de pisadas o el ruido del tráfico. Todo con lo que fue recompensada fue con la quietud terrible en su final, traicionando ningún indicio de su presencia. Agarrando el receptor en un puño de nudillos blancos, apretó las lágrimas y estaba a punto de rendirse cuando su voz finalmente regresó.

Apenas veinte minutos después, un taxi se detuvo al lado de una cabina de teléfono y Bulma salió, mirando a su alrededor con urgencia. Estaban a más de una calle del parque frente a una panadería que estaba cerrada por la hora. Debajo de un semáforo en la esquina se leía Calle Warner. Había empezado a llover justo al salir del Plaza. Un bajo rumor de un trueno en la distancia solidificó su temor. Este era el lugar que Vegeta le había dicho por teléfono, no había duda, ¿pero dónde estaba?

Juntando sus manos alrededor de su boca gritó, "¡Vegeta!"

Oyó un ruido en el gran roble que estaba cerca de la cabina telefónica. Estirando la cabeza apenas tuvo tiempo de salirse del camino cuando él saltó a la tierra.

Liberando un grito de alivio Bulma estuvo a punto de taclearlo en su inefable alegría, sus brazos amplios para abrazarlo mientras se apresuraba corriendo. Retrocediendo de su acercamiento él cayó sin gracia hacia atrás en una maraña de miembros y se quedó allí, respirando con dificultad, visiblemente ahogado por ella. Bulma le echó un buen vistazo, una mirada realmente buena y no se acercó más y se arrodilló. En en una voz tan firme como pudo lograr bajo las circunstancias le tendió la mano y le susurró, "Déjame ayudarte, Vegeta. Por favor."

Mientras su entorno comenzaba a desdibujarse y oscurecerse, todo lo que Vegeta podía ver era el círculo de su rostro y la luz de la lámpara de la calle detrás de ella que parecía como un halo débil. Vagamente, se sintió estirar una temblorosa mano hacia adelante para ser suavemente envuelto en sus cálidos dedos.

Apoyó su mejilla sobre el cemento mojado de la acera y no supo más.

* * *

Capítulo Once: ¡Reunidos por fin! Mientras el sistema de Vegeta es consumido por la V'Nhar Bulma intenta ganar su confianza mientras cuida al indefenso Saiyajin. ¿Pero él la dejará?


	12. Refugio Seguro

Disclaimer: Ni Dragon Ball ni sus personajes me pertenecen...

**De mal en peor**

_(From bad to worse)_

Un fic de DarkeAngelus

Traducción por Apolonia

* * *

Capítulo Doce - Refugio Seguro

Con la ayuda del taxista, Bulma logró poner al Saiyajin inconsciente en el asiento trasero donde se instaló a su lado, sosteniendo su cabeza en su regazo. Estaba ardiendo de fiebre y temblando en sus ropas mojadas.

El taxista observó su angustia desde el asiento delantero. "El Hospital de la Ciudad Capital está a sólo un par de cuadras de distancia. ¿Quiere que la lleve allí?"

"¿Vegeta?" Bulma acarició el despeinado cabello lejos de su frente sudorosa. "Vegeta, ¿me oyes?"

Hizo un gemido de reconocimiento y volvió a su indefenso temblor. Le dolía más allá de las palabras verlo reducido a este lamentable estado mientras que ella había pasado las últimas dos semanas viviendo en una suite para ricos. La punzada de culpa que sentía no era razonable, había estado buscándolo. Era evidente que no se había esforzado lo suficiente.

"¿Señorita?" el taxista intervino. "El hombre necesita un médico."

Bulma recordó que el Hammorski tenía un médico en retención para ayudar a mantener a esos avergonzados por las sobredosis de drogas y fuera de control de discusiones con cónyuges de los tabloides locales. La Plaza tenía una reputación de ser totalmente libre de escándalos pero no era a causa de la estabilidad de sus huéspedes. "Lléveme de regreso al hotel."

"Pero-"

"¡Hágalo!" replicó ella.

Gruñendo, el taxista se apartó de la acera y se dirigió rápidamente al centro de la Capital. Cuando llegaron frente al Plaza Bulma le explicó la situación al portero quien inmediatamente se precipitó en el interior para informar al administrador de la noche. Muy consciente de la situación de los Briefs, el propio gerente salió bajo la lluvia y la ayudó con la inerte figura del Saiyajin, ambos poniendo uno de sus brazos alrededor del cuello y llevándolo dentro. Bulma estaba agradecida por la hora tardía. Aparte de una unos cuantos cargadores y guardias de seguridad, su camino hacia el ascensor pasó inadvertido.

"Debo decir, Señorita Briefs. Bastante impresionante compañía ha elegido traer de vuelta," bromeó el director mientras se acercaban al quincuagésimo octavo piso donde estaba su suite.

"Puede no parecerlo ahora, pero este hombre es un príncipe. Si estuviera despierto le patearía el trasero por el tono que está usando," Bulma le dijo con voz fría.

Visiblemente pálido, el gerente enmendó en un tono más humilde, "No quise ofender. Sólo intentaba aliviar el estado de ánimo-"

"Mejor no. Lo último que quiero escuchar es tu obsecuencia. ¿Cuál es la palabra para el médico?"

"Afortunadamente, ya está en el edificio respondiendo a otra... crisis. Mi personal le está enviando un mensaje mientras hablamos. Debería llegar a su suite en una hora."

Bulma absorbió las noticias con un breve asentimiento y el hombre entendió la pista y mantuvo su boca cerrada. Cuando llegaron a su suite, la pareja puso a Vegeta en el dormitorio y el gerente sabiamente se despidió, sin molestarse en esperar por una propina.

Solos juntos Bulma intentó de nuevo despertar al Saiyajin en vano. Todavía estaba temblando y decidió sacarle su ropa mojada y ponerlo bajo algunas mantas. Le quitó la chaqueta primero, examinando las manchas de sangre y las lágrimas en la tela con incredulidad. El abrigo había sido prácticamente nuevo antes de que Vegeta se hubiera ido de la Corporación Cápsula, y ahora parecía estar listo para el tacho de basura. Por la apariencia del resto de la ropa hecha jirones parecía como si hubiera estado viviendo en ellas durante bastante tiempo. Cuando le abrió la camisa, se estremeció ante la cantidad de peso que había perdido en sólo dos semanas. A la altura de su entrenamiento había ganado una impresionante cantidad de músculo pero ahora estaba de regreso a esa forma resistente desgarbada que había tenido en Namek. Podía ver moretones leves en su rostro y en distintos puntos de su cuerpo y no podría sumergirse a la idea de que parecía que había sido asaltado. La forma en que había buscado refugio en el árbol mientras había esperado por ella era la acción de un hombre tratando desesperadamente de ocultarse. No fue una observación que le diera ninguna garantía.

Le quitó los zapatos y los calcetines y, tras la deliberación de un momento, decidió que los jeans húmedos tenían que irse. En cualquier otro momento Bulma probablemente hubiera mirado con interés al acto pero las circunstancias eran demasiado sombrías para jugar el voyeur. Mientras lo ponía debajo de las mantas, desabrochó los pantalones por tacto solamente, sin sorprenderse mientras sus inquisitivos dedos se conectaban con su cadera desnuda y los sacó por los bordes. Vegeta no se molestó con ese escenario de boxers y optó por ir de comando, un bocado de entretenimiento de información de la enfermera de la Corporación Cápsula. había dotado en ella con las consecuencias de la explosión simulador de gravedad. Bulma llevaba en realidad una extraña sonrisa en su rostro mientras lo miraba antes de que sus pensamientos errantes (y ojos) fueran interrumpidos por un golpe en la puerta de entrada.

Cuando la abrió se encontró con un doctor de edad media, desaliñado, con barba que parecía como si quisiera estar en otro lugar en la tierra en lugar de allí. Él asintió con la cabeza en señal de saludo y de inmediato le preguntó sobre el paciente enfermo, sin estar en estado de ánimo para alguna charla. Bulma le llevó al dormitorio y se sentó nerviosamente al otro lado de la cama mirando mientras el hombre comenzaba su examen.

Sabía que iba a ser un tiempo duro cuando el médico retiró la presión arterial y envolvió en el brazo derecho del Saiyajin y rápidamente exclamó, "¡MIERDA!" cuando miró a la lectura.

Seria, Bulma le preguntó con calma, "¿Qué dice?"

"¡110 sobre 50! ¡Eso no puede ser correcto!"

"En realidad, eso es bajo para él," comentó y ante la expresión incrédula del médico, añadió, "Confíe en mí, se pone más raro."

La temperatura de Vegeta era de 46 grados y su ritmo cardíaco era de apenas veintinueve latidos por minuto en su estado de descanso. Bulma sabía por chequeos tras el incidente simulador de gravedad que su temperatura normal se cernía en torno a 46 grados por lo que demostraba que algo andaba mal. Sólo había que averiguar qué.

Dando un paso atrás, el médico la observó con una mirada impotente. "No sé lo que tengo que estar buscando. Por todos los derechos este hombre debería estar muerto con síntomas como estos. Tiene que ser admitido en un hospital de inmediato."

"Le digo que todo excepto la temperatura es normal para él. Se desplomó antes, quiero saber por qué."

Exasperado, el otro hombre preguntó, "¿por lo menos tienes una teoría con la que puedo empezar?"

"Él tiene una historia de descuidarse a sí mismo cuando está pre-ocupado. Lo he visto pasar seis días sin comida ni agua y esta vez desapareció durante dos semanas. Creo que estuvo en una pelea. Trabaja con eso," dio como instrucción.

Era claro por su actitud de que él no iba a salir de esta habitación hasta que no le diera alguna forma de garantía sobre su extraño compañero y, a decir verdad, el interés del médico se despertó. Buscó en su bolsa y luego levantó el párpado izquierdo de Vegeta y alumbró con su linterna en un breve paso antes de pasar a lo siguiente. "La reacción de la retina es normal, eso es bueno. No parece haber ninguna conmoción cerebral." Abrió la boca del Saiyajin y encendió la luz adentro. Después de una pausa, comentó, "Tu amigo debe haber estado involucrado en alguna clase de confrontación. Un molar fue noqueado. Bastante reciente por la apariencia."

La alarma se encendió en las facciones de Bulma. "¿De verdad?"

"Yo no me preocuparía, parece estar creciendo de nuevo," dijo, echándole una mirada enigmática antes de reanudar su inspección. Con cuidadosos dedos sintió su camino a lo largo de la cintura del Saiyajin y cuando empujó contra el estómago fue recompensado con un notable estremecimiento. Con cautela, presionó alrededor del sitio hasta que Vegeta se movió bajo su tacto, su rostro desfigurado por el malestar. Una nueva mirada se despertó en el rostro del hombre de mediana edad que finalmente reemplazó su perpetua expresión de disgusto.

"¿Qué pasa con él?" Bulma se sintió impulsada a preguntar.

"El diagnóstico es difícil con la... fisiología única de tu amigo," dijo, bajando uno de los párpados inferiores de Vegeta y viendo el color amarillo enfermizo de la mitad inferior de la córnea. "La neuropatía es similar a la desnutrición y deficiencia de vitaminas. ¿Ha habido algún calambre o alucinaciones?"

"Y-yo, no lo sé".

"Has dicho que se desplomó antes."

"Sus piernas se rindieron cuando trató de moverse-"

El médico asentía. "La debilidad muscular en las extremidades inferiores es común para una grave deficiencia de complejo B. Su lengua está fuera de color y la córnea parecida a ictericia es indicativo de anemia. No puedo estar seguro sin un análisis de sangre-"

"Voy a tomar su palabra, doctor," Bulma le aseguró. "¿Es esto serio?"

"Si no se controla podría morir sólo por deficiencia de tiamina sola. ¡Estoy asombrado con la lectura de la presión arterial que no hubiera sufrido un accidente cerebrovascular isquémico!"

"Él es muy fuerte," fue lo único que pudo decir sobre el asunto.

Él lanzó un gruñido mientras sacaba un talonario de recetas y empezaba a garabatear en él. "Le estoy recomendando suplementos de complejo parenteral B y cápsulas de tiamina. También estoy añadiendo una prescripción de antihipertensivos para tabletas de nitroglicerina, más por mi propia tranquilidad que la suya. A pesar de todo esto él parece en una excelente forma física por lo que mi consejo es que lo saque de la cama y lo haga caminar tan pronto como sea capaz."

"No creo que eso va a ser un problema," le dijo con honestidad, aceptando el papel de prescripción y mirándolo. Habían cinco medicamentos diferentes escritos sobre él en la escritura ilegible del hombre.

Empacando sus pocas pertenencias, el médico de más edad le dijo, "Puedes darle aspirina para la fiebre y líquidos pero lo que más necesita es una nutrición adecuada. Inícialo con caldos, todo lo que pueda tolerar y mientras se ponga más fuerte, ajustar el menú correspondiente. Si no ves ninguna mejoría en cuatro o cinco días has que me llame la recepción."

"Gracias, doctor." Bulma estaba levantando su bolso pero él sacudió la cabeza por lo que ella iba a ofrecer y de hecho traicionó una fina sonrisa cuando ella le abrió la puerta.

"Esto estuvo muy lejos de tratar algún otro intento de suicidio de un actor importante o sobredosis de drogas de alguien. Señorita, usted y su compañero han hecho mi noche," le dijo y salió de la suite con mejor ánimo del que tenía cuando llegó.

Por la noche siguiente Vegeta se encontraba todavía en un sueño profundo, sin respuesta y la preocupación de Bulma se intensificó. Había pedido al servicio de habitaciones que le enviara un tazón de sopa de pollo y un par de bocadillos de carne y los llevó en una bandeja y los puso en la mesita de noche al lado de la cama. Iba a hacer que el Saiyajin comer incluso si tenía que darle de comer a la fuerza para hacerlo, la ironía de esa hipótesis en concreto no se perdió en ella pero ella estaba demasiado preocupada de pensar en ello. Saliendo de la habitación para un cigarrillo fortificador en el balcón, tomó un par de respiraciones profundas y regresó al dormitorio.

Encontró al Saiyajin sentado y bebiendo lo último de la sopa caliente directamente de la taza. Los bocadillos eran cosa del pasado. "¿Vegeta?" preguntó ella, la primera sonrisa en días calmando las líneas que acababan de cortarse en su rostro.

Sorbiendo el último de los contenidos, le entregó el tazón. "Más," exigió.

Cuatro tazones y siete bocadillos más tarde parecía por fin estar saliendo de su hambre desesperado y realmente tomándose el tiempo para masticar el octavo bocadillo mientras miraba a su alrededor al dormitorio. Sus ojos se fijaron en Bulma que estaba sentada a su lado en la cama. "¿Dónde estoy?" le preguntó con brusquedad.

"Estás en mi habitación del hotel en el Plaza Hammorski."

"¿Por qué no estás en casa?"

Frunciendo los labios ante la mención de la Corporación Cápsula dijo, "Todavía no he hablado con papá sobre la forma en que te ha tratado."

"Eso fue ..." Trató de contar hacia atrás a través de todos los períodos en blanco en su memoria reciente.

"Catorce días atrás," dijo ella.

"¿Y todavía estás enojada?"

Cruzando sus brazos, le otorgó su perfil. "Tú no eres la única persona que puede guardar rencor, sabes."

Mirándola con sorpresa finalmente lanzó un resoplido de diversión y ella le dedicó una de sus sonrisas brillantes a cambio. Se quedó atónito al darse cuenta de lo mucho que la había echado de menos y la realización fue completamente inesperada. Estaba a punto de decir algo cuando una lanza de dolor lo galvanizó y se hizo un ovillo retorcido mientras su estómago se rebeló a su gran comida. Luchando por mantener esas preciadas calorías realmente quedó gris por unos momentos. Cuando lentamente salió del debilitante hechizo estuvo consciente de Bulma presionada a su lado, pasando una amable mano por su cabello como si fuera una mascota animal.

"¿Qué te pasa, Vegeta?" se atrevió a preguntar.

Secándose el sudor de los ojos con una mano temblorosa, jadeó, "V'Nhar."

"...¿Vehnear?"

Frunció el ceño en su mutilación de esas simples dos sílabas. "Se traduce como; Hambre. El sistema de un Saiyajin puede darse vuelta cuando no se come lo suficiente para mantenerlo. El ki se consume en su lugar."

"¿Significa eso que estás sin poder?"

Estudió su pregunta con una de sus miradas de desconfianza y ella tuvo que suspirar ante la mera visión de la misma. "Está bien, no es de mi incumbencia. Puedo tomar la pista. ¡Honestamente, Vegeta! Pensé que finalmente empezabas a confiar en mí desde ese día en el departamento de redacción."

"Han pasado muchas cosas en poco tiempo," dijo en voz baja.

Asintiendo al estar de acuerdo, puso una mano sobre su frente mientras le preguntó, "¿Por qué degastarte tanto?"

Pronto se separó de su contacto. "Estaba ocupado."

"Hm. Una idea en la cabeza, como siempre," dijo sin sorpresa. Se levantó y empezó a recoger los platos fuera de la cama y la mesilla de noche. "Todavía tienes fiebre, así que no te quedes dormido en mí. Tengo algunas pastillas quiero que tomes."

Esa expresión adusta estaba de vuelta en su cara. "¿Qué clase de pastillas?"

"Aspirinas, suplementos vitamínicos, etc. Hice que un médico te echara un vistazo anoche. Me dijo que estabas desnutrido, si puedes creer eso."

Vegeta no hizo ningún comentario. "¿Quién más sabe que estoy aquí?"

Ella había estado en el proceso de salir de la habitación y ahora volvió varios pasos. "No he hablado con nadie todavía. ¿Por qué?"

"Manténlo así."

"¿Por qué?" La alarma iluminó su rostro. "¡¿Qué hiciste, Vegeta?"

"No me grites. No hice nada malo. Ese viejo padre idiota tuyo reclutó a tus amigos perdedores para acabar conmigo. Tuve que pasar un día durmiendo en los arbustos como un vagabundo para que no me encontraran. Mierda, si no hubiera sido por ese monstruo de tres ojos no tendría que haber-" Se dio cuenta de que casi le dijo lo que había sucedido con Dorothy Pereaux y cerró la boca cuando detuvo su temperamento. "No quiero que le digas a nadie que estoy aquí," concluyó.

Bulma estaba mirándolo boquiabierta. "Mi papá nunca... él-él nunca-"

"¿-despedirme? ¿Impedirme verte? Lo digo en serio, mujer. Guarda silencio frente a esto o me voy ahora mismo."

Su boca se movía pero no salió ningún sonido. No había mentira que pudiera ver en el fondo ébano de sus ojos y ciertamente no podía ignorar el lamentable estado en que estaba. Recordando cómo se había escondido en el árbol mientras esperaba por ella, supo la verdadera razón detrás de las acciones de su padre, él creía que era verdadero. "Tienes mi palabra, Vegeta. No le voy a decir nada a nadie."

La miró durante un largo rato y luego bajó los ojos y le ofreció un asentimiento, visiblemente relajado. Entró en la sala de estar y sustituyó los platos en el carro y lo llevó fuera de la suite para que el portero lo recuperara más tarde, apenas consciente de lo que estaba haciendo. ¿Su padre podía haber hecho lo que él le dijo? ¿Seguía que enojado? pensó preocupada. Si no fuera una hora tan tarde llamaría a su madre en este momento y trataría de obtener una idea de lo que estaba sucediendo. Se debatió hacerlo de todos modos cuando Vegeta llegó paseando en la sala y puso su mente en marcha de nuevo.

"Puedo ver que voy a tener que invertir en un poco de cinta adhesiva para que te quedes en la cama," dijo enfadada.

Haciendo caso omiso de ella, volvió a su inspección de los alrededores de felpa y se detuvo cuando llegó a las puertas cerradas del balcón. "No sabía que estábamos tan alto," comentó, intrigado por la vista. La Capital era mucho más atractiva de esta posición estratégica que de un callejón. Las alturas siempre fueron un consuelo para él; le permitían una cierta distancia de la rumia y ofrecían el aislamiento que necesita para recuperarse.

Miró a Bulma que estaba abriendo varios frascos de pastillas y leyendo detenidamente las etiquetas. Esta era la tercera vez que había venido en su ayuda ahora en su tiempo patéticamente corto en la Tierra. Esta vez había dejado su casa y se había alejado de su familia y al parecer lo había hecho sólo por él.

¿Por qué?

"Aquí, toma estas," dijo, y le ofreció un puñado de pastillas y un vaso de agua. Se esperaba un debate prolongado o incluso una respuesta sarcástica sobre medicamentos de uso humano arcaico. En su lugar él las tomó de ella y las tragó sin discusión y volvió a mirar a la vista.

Halagada por el gesto de confianza, se puso de pie junto a él y, después de un período de meditación tranquila, comentó, "Realmente es un bonito espectáculo, ¿no?"

Sus labios se torcieron. "Sigo esperando ver explosiones o fuegos artificiales. Esta tranquilidad es... desconcertante. Se supone que tengo que destruir ciudades, no vivir en una."

"Esa parte de tu vida ha terminado, Vegeta. Estás viviendo en la Tierra ahora," le dijo tan suavemente como pudo.

Él bajó los ojos al suelo y no dijo nada. En el fondo de su mente podía oír gruñir a Radditz, 'Eres un fracaso en todo lo que has hecho. La razón por la que estás a merced de esta bola de lodo es debido a que fuiste demasiado débil para conquistarla.'

Percibiendo su indecisión, intentó hacer que se sienta mejor con; "Va a tomar algún tiempo para aprender a adaptarse a vivir aquí con todas sus extrañas costumbres e ideales. Estoy aquí para ti y no me voy a ninguna parte. Podemos hacer que esto funcione juntos."

"¿Por qué incluso te importa un bledo?" le preguntó sin rodeos. "Tú solías odiarme, como todos los demás. ¿Qué ha cambiado?"

Sin vacilar, contestó, "Tú cambiaste."

"¿Yo?"

Asintiendo, ella traicionó a una pequeña sonrisa mientras seguía explicando. "No eres el mismo megalómano que trató de destruir la tierra. No eres esa mierda de espíritu maligno que intentó obtener las esferas del dragón en Namek tampoco-" Un músculo saltó en su mandíbula a la mención de esas orbes mágicas pero ella no se dio cuenta. "Todos esos rasgos maliciosos murieron cuando tú lo hiciste. Creo en las segundas oportunidades y nuevos comienzos y esos es lo que te han dado. ¿No lo ves?"

La ira comenzó a reemplazar la duda y la confusión en su rostro. Se apartó de ella y comenzó a pasearse por la sala. "¿Esto se supone que es una mejora en mi vida? ¡He pasado de un escenario donde todo el mundo me temía a exactamente lo opuesto donde ahora estoy en una carrera!"

"Esto es sólo una cosa temporal-"

"La última persona que intentó tranquilizarme con esa mierda fue mi padre cuando me entregó a Freezer. ¡Y ESO terminó durando los siguientes veinte años!"

"Yo no soy tu padre," insistió Bulma. "Yo no voy a darte la espalda."

"Claro que sí," se burló de nuevo. "Porque yo voy a terminar alejándote o matándote. Así es como se juega este juego. Así es como siempre ha sido."

Visiblemente controlando su temperamento ella consideró sus palabras cuidadosamente, leyendo entre líneas e intuyendo su dolor y traición por las acciones del pasado que lo habían dejado cautelosos y rencoroso de cualquier oferta benévola. "Tratar de agitar veinte años de desconfiar de todo el mundo no va a ocurrir durante la noche. Me doy cuenta de eso. A pesar de tus amenazas tengo la intención de quedarme."

Él la estudiaba muy cuidadosamente. "Me ofreces alimentos, medicinas y refugio. ¿Qué hay para ti? He aprendido de la manera difícil que nadie hace nada sin una etiqueta de precio adjunta."

Sorprendidos, Bulma no estaba segura de qué tipo de respuesta él quería escuchar. "Y-yo sólo quiero verte recuperar la salud-"

"¡Bah! Todos ustedes humanos tienen motivos ocultos," le escupió. Excavó en el bolsillo de sus jeans y sacó los billetes arrugados arrojándolos sobre la mesa de café. "Esto es todo lo que tengo. De alguna manera, de algún modo, voy a pagarte lo que estás haciendo."

Luchando con lágrimas indignadas, le dijo en voz herida. "¡No quiero tu dinero!"

Por ningún motivo que pudiera comprender, él le disparó en respuesta con; "No lo quiero tampoco. Créeme."

Se fue de nuevo al dormitorio y encontró el cuarto de baño contiguo y entró, cerrando la puerta. Inclinado sobre el fregadero se echó agua fría sobre la cara enrojecida y de repente se dobló mientras otro calambre se apoderó de él, llevándolo de rodillas. Se las arregló para avanzar hacia el borde de la bañera y se quedó allí hasta que el hechizo pasara. El dolor era el brutal recordatorio de que no podía tirar de uno de sus actos infames de desaparecer y esperar sobrevivir esta vez. Le gustara o no, estaba atascado aquí. Con ella. Era repugnante cuan verdaderamente vulnerable se había convertido sin Nappa tras él como una vieja niñera. Una vez que había salido por su cuenta sólo no parecía capaz de hacer nada bien.

Radditz estaba de regreso, susurrando en su oreja izquierda. 'Mataste a tu propio guardaespaldas cuando estabas demasiado herido para defenderte. ¡Ahora estás solo y es tu culpa!'

"Vete a la mierda," dijo a la habitación vacía pero la voz lo plagaba, erosionando la confianza en sí mismo. Salió de la habitación para concentrarse únicamente en volver a dormir y encontró a Bulma esperando fuera de la puerta con una expresión emocionada en su rostro.

"¿Qué?" refunfuñó.

"¡Ella te encontró!" Bulma estaba sosteniendo el pedazo de papel que él había tirado con el dinero. "¿Por qué no me dijiste que ella te encontró?"

Dio una sacudida de irritación de su cabeza. "Mujer, ¿de qué ESTÁS hablando?"

"¡Esto!" Desplegó el papel arrugado con su dirección, prácticamente metiéndolo en su cara. "Se lo di a Dorothy Pereaux ayer-"

"Tú-tú-" se ahogó.

"Ella me dijo que no alzara mis esperanzas y sin embargo debió haberte encontrado poco después. ¡No puedo creer la suerte! Quiero decir, ¿cuáles son las probabilidades de que- ¿Vegeta? ¿Qué pasa? ¡Vegeta!"

Luchando por respirar, el Saiyajin cayó al suelo y se apoderó de la alfombra con espasmos en los dedos. Sus pulmones se sentían cerrados y sin cooperar, como si se estuviera ahogándose y convulsionando mientras Bulma comenzaba a gritar en su oreja.

Huh. Por una vez el tono de voz altísimo no dolía...

...Despierta, Chibi no Ouji, esa voz ronca susurrando sibilante en su oído.

Vegeta despertó de golpe con un jadeo y golpeó contra la oscuridad que lo envolvía por todos lados. Había muerto esta vez, estaba seguro de ello, pero estaba condenado si iba a renunciar a su suerte sin pelear.

Había prendas de vestir en torno a él (¿no cadenas?) y las desgarró en su prisa por ser libre. Cayendo al suelo blando (¿sin carbón caliente?) continuó su lucha frenética hasta que la luz vino a revelarse en un dormitorio ricamente decorado en tonos burdeos tranquilizantes (¿donde están las manchas de sangre?). La voz de una mujer estaba llamando a su nombre una y otra vez (¿dónde estaban los gritos de agonía?) y finalmente cayó en cuenta de que no estaba en el Infierno después de todo.

"¿Dónde-" obligó a una respiración irregular en sus pulmones. "-¿estoy?"

Una mujer apareció junto a él y se alejó hasta que su espalda estuvo contra la pared. Inmediatamente levantó su mano derecha con la palma hacia arriba en un gesto instintivo que era una segunda naturaleza para él. La mujer se abalanzó sobre él y forzó su brazo hacia abajo antes de que pudiera reunir el harapiento resto de su ki para una explosión. "¡Maldita sea, Vegeta!" estaba gritando en la cara. "¡Soy yo! ¡Bulma! ¡BUL-MA!"

La cara entró en un mejor enfoque y se volvió reconocible. Mientras la realización amanecía sólo parpadear hacia ella en perplejidad. Por último, todo volvió a la normalidad, la V'Nhar, sin dinero, estar perdido, la mujer Pereaux-

"oh, mierda," jadeó, tomando su cara en sus manos. Bulma estaba tratando de tirar de él hasta la cama y él la rechazó. "Déjame en paz."

"Esto tiene algo que ver con Dorothy Pereaux, ¿no? ¿Dijo algo? Fue algo que ella hizo," Bulma sintió que su cuerpo se enfriaba mientras su intuición empezó a susurrar sus propias sospechas. Había entrado en una convulsión ante la mera mención de la actriz y estaba relativamente segura de que los insultos no eran parte del problema. En un nivel de bajo voz como pudo, le preguntó, "Vegeta, ¿qué te hizo Dorothy Pereaux?"

Sacudiendo su cabeza trató de alejarse de ella, pero tenía la espalda contra la pared, tanto literal como figurativamente. No había manera de salir de esta situación pero la única manera que ella le estaba pidiendo.

"Por favor, Vegeta," susurró ella.

Ni siquiera podía mirar en su dirección al ser tan grande su vergüenza. Agarró una de las mantas descartadas que puso a su alrededor para protegerse del frío que parecía roer sus huesos. "Ella me dijo que obtener tu dirección le costó un montón de dinero. Había perdido mi billetera. Sólo había una forma en que ella me dejara..." Cerró los ojos ante el recuerdo. "...pagar por ella." Se preparó para la explosión a seguir por la admisión terrible. Como el silencio inquietante se tendía en el mismo no se atrevía a mirarla y no sintió alivio cuando vio las lágrimas en sus hermosos ojos azules. "Bulma... yo-"

"Tú... ¿hiciste eso para conseguir mi dirección?" se las arregló para soltar.

"No hubo placer en el acto para mí," le dijo con rudeza. "Mis motivaciones no eran las mismos que ese ex amante tramposo tuyo. Así que no empieces a compararme con ese-"

Corrió a sus brazos y lo sostuvo en un asfixiante abrazo mientras ponía el rostro en su hombro y sollozó. Vegeta mantuvo sus brazos caídos junto a él, sin saber que era una respuesta adecuada para lo que estaba haciendo o incluso por qué lo estaba haciendo. Con su habitual forma metódica de romper todas las cosas a trozos minúsculos sólo pudo llegar a una conclusión de su comportamiento extraño: la decepcioné. Justo cuando estaba a punto de lanzar en una de sus diatribas acerca de cómo él no era de su propiedad ella se separó de él y le puso las manos a cada lado de la cara. Realmente estaba sonriendo.

"No puedo creer que hicieras eso por mí."

Estaba abriendo la boca para preguntarle de qué estaba hablando cuando ella lo besó. Tan rápidamente como sintió sus labios se habían ido y ella lo estaba arrastrando de vuelta a la cama. "¡Estás prácticamente ardiendo! Tienes que volver a la cama ahora mismo. Iré a buscar una aspirina. Me pregunto si la farmacia estará abierta, tal vez tienen un número gratuito-" se salió de la habitación en una ráfaga de ansiedad dejando a Vegeta mirándola con desconcierto completo.

"¿Qué diablos pasó?" le preguntó a la habitación vacía.

Menos de una hora más tarde, Bulma logró que el Saiyajin se acomodara y volvió a caer en un sueño incierto. Estaba sentada junto a él pasando la mano suavemente a lo largo de su cabello tieso como una caricia suave. Ella realmente no entendía por qué Freezer y otros enemigos de los Saiyajin los llamaban monos espaciales. Eran más como grandes felinos para ella; al margen, peligrosos, insondable. Sus formas eran deliberadamente ágil, conteniendo esa ferocidad tranquila que podía estallar en cualquier momento. Este príncipe solitario era la encarnación de todas esas cualidades. Incluso sus suaves ronquidos salían sonando más como un ronroneo.

Él hizo ese extraño sonido ahora, cuando cambió de posición y se acercó más a ella. La mirada de preocupación en su rostro se relajó un poco al sonido inofensivo. La expresión volvió cuando miró a la dirección arrugada en su mano izquierda.

Ella le había dado por su propia voluntad esta información a la mujer que Pereaux que había sido lo vengativa suficiente como para usarla a la fuerza con Vegeta para que durmiera con ella. Bulma sabía que ella era tan culpable aquí como cualquiera, después de dar a la mujer las municiones que necesitaba para tomar ventaja de alguien que desconoce de las costumbres de este mundo y muy enfermo y desesperado como para seguir otro curso de acción. No podía culparlo por hacerlo y se dio cuenta de que había perdido su orgullo en el acto sólo para reunirse con ella. Ese gesto sólo habla volúmenes para Bulma. Sabía que nunca podría tenerle rencor por eso.

Sin embargo, todavía quedaba una cuenta que saldar.

Temprano en la mañana sonó el timbre en una casa de pueblo en el barrio de ricos del Norte de la Capital del Oeste. Arriba, Dorothy estaba desnuda en la báscula de baño mirando la lectura con una expresión de horror total. "¿Cómo diablos gané dos libras? ¿Qué ca-?" El timbre sonó de nuevo y gritó tras su ama de llaves, "¡Carmilla! ¡¿Quieres hacer tu maldito trabajo por una vez y atender la maldita puerta?"

No hubo respuesta a gritar y la actriz decidió despedir a su perezosa la próxima vez que la inmigrante saliera de cualquier escondrijo en el que se había metido. Poniéndose su bata y atándola alrededor de su cintura, Dorothy estaba maldiciendo en la escala que bajaba cuando el timbre de la puerta había sido abandonado en favor de un constante golpeteo.

"La retención de agua," murmuró para sí misma. "Eso es lo que es. Una hora en el sauna debería arreglar las cosas enseguida."

Abrió la cerradura de la puerta, demasiado preocupada para revisar la mirilla en primer lugar. Cuando la abrió no estuvo preparada para el puño que se conectó de lleno con su rostro.

Tropezando hacia atrás, Dorothy agarró su boca y se encontró con el respaldo de una silla, sosteniéndolo en busca de apoyo. Tranquilamente entrando en la casa y cerrando la puerta, Bulma avanzó hacia ella con una mirada de rabia apenas contenida en su rostro. "¿Cómo se siente ser herida cuando tienes la guardia baja?" dijo entre dientes amenazadoramente.

"¡PERRA!" Dorothy gritó. Se tocó el labio inferior y cuando vio la sangre en la punta de los dedos sus ojos sobresalían prácticamente en estado de shock. "¡Voy a demandarte en trasero por esto!"

"Bien. Ve por tu pequeño abogado y yo voy por todo el departamento jurídico de la Corporación Cápsula sobre ti. En el momento en que haya terminado contigo lo único que vas a ser es protagonista de los anuncios de comida para perros."

Dorothy tragó. Cuando llegaba a la verdadera riqueza o poder era sólo una pobre en contra de la otra mujer y al menos tuvo la inteligencia para saberlo. "¿Qué quieres?"

"¿Por qué me mentiste?" Bulma replicó.

Incluso en estas circunstancias tensas, la alta actriz no pudo reprimir su sonrisa triunfal de realización. "Así que, el pequeño hombre fue arrastrándose a ti después de todo. Caramba," realmente sacudió la cabeza y se rió. "Dime, ¿utilizó el dinero que le pagué y te compró un regalo como le dije que hiciera?"

Ignorándola deliberadamente, Bulma le preguntó, "¿Cómo puedes tomar ventaja de ese modo? Estaba bajo en su suerte y enfermo como un perro-"

"¿Estaba enfermo? Maldición." Bulma en realidad pensaba que la mujer estaba arrepentida hasta que Dorothy agregó con aire de suficiencia, "Si fue capaz de ese rendimiento extra-ordinario mientras estaba enfermo supongo que debería haberlo mantenido aquí un poco más."

"¡PUTA!" Bulma se lanzó a sí misma a la mujer más alta y la pareja se fue cayendo sobre los muebles y aterrizaron en una bola retorcida en medio del suelo. Los grupos de cabello, azul y negro, se desplazaron hasta las baldosas de cerámica dejándose en miniatura, seguidos por la bata de Dorothy. Escupiendo y silbando como un par de gatos, las mujeres iracundas se revolcaron contra la otra con las uñas al descubierto. No llegaron a sus sentidos hasta que el ama de llaves había regresado de terminar su participación en el patio trasero y empezó a golpear a Bulma con la escoba.

"¡Sal de aquí!" Dorothy gritó a Carmilla, apresurándose a recuperar su bata. Tenía un par de arañazos de uñas de Bulma pero, afortunadamente, en ninguna parte cerca de su precioso rostro. "¡Recibirás la factura de mi cirujano plástico, puta peliazul!"

"¿Quién es la puta aquí? ¡Has engañado a un hombre para que te fornique porque sabías que nunca te tocaría de otra manera!" Bulma tuvo que sostener la parte delantera de su blusa cerrada con una mano, después de haber perdido la mayoría de los botones en la reyerta. Su ojo izquierdo estaba lagrimeando y comenzando a cerrarse. "Debe hacerte sentir realmente superior saber que sólo lo hizo para poder estar CONMIGO," terminó. Esta vez ella era la única de las dos que estaba sonriendo.

Dorothy quedó en un repentino silencio por lo que dijo y alejó la mirada con asco... y algo más.

La ama de llaves le dio a Bulma un leve tirón en su manga y ella se permitió ser escoltada a la puerta sin discusión. Mientras estaba caminando por las escaleras fue detenida; "Bulma."

Volteándose expectante, vio a la desalineada actriz de pie en la puerta viéndose muy lejos de su usual inmaculada apariencia pública. "¿Qué quieres?" preguntó con cautela.

Dorothy pareció considerar a la joven heredera por un momento antes de hablar. "Si sirve de algún consuelo... fue tu nombre el que lo escuché susurrar al final. No el mío."

Bulma todavía estaba mirando a la puerta por un largo tiempo después que la otra mujer la había cerrado de un portazo.

* * *

Capítulo Trece: ¡Prepárense para el momento! ¡Aquí está ese 'Lemon' que algunos de ustedes han estado esperando! Por supuesto, si me conoces ahora, ¿HONESTAMENTE creen que todo va a salir bien entre Bulma y Vegeta? ¡JAH!


	13. Visitantes inesperados

Disclaimer: Ni Dragon Ball ni sus personajes me pertenecen...

**De mal en peor**

_(From bad to worse)_

Un fic de DarkeAngelus

Traducción por Apolonia

* * *

Capítulo Trece - Visitantes inesperados

Vegeta nunca averiguó lo que Bulma había hecho a sus espaldas. Ella decidió no decirle nunca, consciente de que el golpe a su dañado orgullo sería irreparable si supiera que una mujer había combatido una de sus batallas en su lugar. Hubo un alto grado de satisfacción que sintió por la confrontación con Dorothy Pereaux, ni siquiera de importándole el ojo hinchado mientras se quedaba sonriéndole a Vegeta mientras dormía sin saber que incluso se había ido.

Fue tu nombre lo que susurró al final. No el mío, Dorothy le había dicho. Ella no hubiera inventado una declaración tan embarazosa si bien por qué lo había compartido era todo un misterio para Bulma. Tal vez, sólo tal vez, la tentación había sentido un atisbo de vergüenza por su manipulación después de todo.

Persistente en la puerta, Bulma decidió que iba a hacer que una relación con Vegeta funcionara y cualquier ayuda que Kami que atreviera a ponerse en su camino. "No voy a renunciar a ti," susurró con todo su corazón y salió de la habitación para preparar una bolsa de hielo para su cara adolorida.

Después de un desayuno con la participación de toda una caja de cereal, dos litros de leche, cinco naranjas y un gran plato de huevos revueltos, Vegeta volvió a la cama con apenas una palabra para Bulma, ni siquiera dándose cuenta de las gafas de sol que había llevado durante toda la comida. Ella había esperado que él olfateara su engaño y extrajera la historia de ella con esa visión espantosa que era casi telepatía. Si todo lo que había minimizado la gravedad de la V'Nhar para ella mientras se obligaba a funcionar por un acto de pura voluntad por sí sola, más dormido que despierto. Él no se hubiera dado cuenta si hubiera estado en un yeso y por una vez, la mujer más joven estaba agradecida por su ignorancia.

Dejó el hotel a media tarde, dejando una nota en la mesita de noche que se había ido de compras en caso de que el Saiyajin se despertara. En un centro comercial cercano en el interior de una cabina privada, Bulma habló con su madre en el videoteléfono. Le hubiera gustado visitarla personalmente pero quería evitar cualquier desastrosa confrontación con su padre por si acaso lo que Vegeta le había dicho fuera realmente cierto. Después de unos minutos de charla ociosa Bulma intentó finalmente, "Mamá, ¿sabes algo sobre papá teniendo a Goku y a los demás buscando a Vegeta?"

La rubia le dio esa expresión vacía por la que era famosa y sacudió la cabeza. "He estado atendiendo a mi rosas como una mujer poseída. Hay un juez que va a venir por mi y evaluar mis premiadas Azules de Terciopelo que he estado cultivando sólo por esto-"

"Esa es una noticia maravillosa. Espero que ganes. Escucha mamá, ¿cómo ha estado actuando papá últimamente? ¿El tema de Vegeta nunca salió?"

"¡Oh! Todavía está muy molesto, Bulma. El laboratorio sigue pasando un mal momento para adaptarse a tu partida y el pobre Charles McNeal se ha ido por la tensión. ¡Tu padre está casi perdiendo su ingenio!"

"Así que no sabes nada," Bulma dijo más para sí misma.

A regañadientes, la rubia sacudió su cabeza. "Lo siento, querida. Tu padre y yo hemos estado muy ocupados. Me gustaría que volvieras a casa, este edificio está simplemente taaan vacío sin ti. Y..." Ella miró por encima de su hombro y dejó caer su voz a un susurro mientras confesaba, "Estoy preocupada por Vegeta, también. Él necesita a alguien que lo cuide."

Viendo las lágrimas en los ojos de su madre, Bulma se dio cuenta de que nunca podría mentirle. "Mamá, Vegeta está bien. Él está conmigo."

La Sra. Briefs juntó sus manos con entusiasmo. "Eso es maravilloso-"

"¡No le digas a nadie de esto!" Bulma le dijo que antes de que la mujer comenzara a cantar las noticias a nadie al alcance del oído. "¡No le digas nada a papá ni a nadie. Este es nuestro secreto, ¿está bien?"

La rubia vaciló visiblemente. "Bulma, realmente no me gusta esconderme detrás de la espalda de su padre-"

"Mamá, por favor. Acabo de encontrar a Vegeta hace dos días. Me gustaría una oportunidad para que nosotros nos acostumbremos el uno al otro de nuevo antes de un conflicto más que lo lleve lejos. Si lo pierdo ahora no creo que tenga la oportunidad de recuperarlo otra vez. Él-está en mal estado, mamá. Otra pelea con papá puede romperlo. O-o peor..."

La Sra. Briefs realmente se preocupaba por Vegeta a pesar de toda la información perjudicial que Yamcha se vio obligado a impartirles a ella y a su marido. Ella recordó un distante, extraño silencio que optó por permanecer en el fondo y no provocar a nadie para que pudiera centrarse principalmente en su entrenamiento. No ha habido ningún indicio de la malicia que Yamcha había sugerido y él nunca había sido vengativo ni agresivo con ella de todos modos. Sintió remordimiento agudo en su incapacidad para intervenir en esa escena en la sala cuando su marido se había enfrentado con él y compartió la culpa de que no había hecho nada para que se quede. Con la noticia que su hija le había confiado, la rubia decidió que no sería responsable de más tensión entre la pareja con problemas. "Llámame pronto. Te diré si hay alguna noticia."

Bulma deseaba poder abrazar a su madre mientras lidiaba con sus lágrimas. "Gracias, mamá. Te quiero."

"Yo también te quiero, querida. Dale mis cariños a Vegeta," dijo con sinceridad.

Sonriendo a través de sus lágrimas, Bulma le susurró, "lo haré."

Tarde esa noche Vegeta se despertó y vio que la habitación estaba encendida. Entrecerrando los ojos en molestia, se dio vuelta sobre su espalda y vio que Bulma se había quedado dormida mientras leía. Estaba sentada con la espalda contra la cabecera todavía usando su ropa casual del día. Hasta el momento eso era todo el Saiyajin la había visto usar. Su barbilla descansaba sobre su pecho y una delgada cinta de baba colgaba de su labio inferior.

El Saiyajin absorbió la vista sin sorpresa. Que patán, pensó con el equivalente mental de un suspiro. Se apoyó en un codo y se acercó y picó su brazo con un dedo. "Mujer. Despierta."

Su cabeza se alzó con sorpresa y miró a su alrededor y vio a Vegeta mirando con esa mueca en su rostro. Medio-conscientemente se limpió la boca y bajó la vista para ver a un círculo restringido de humedad en su camiseta. Oh santo Kami, por favor, dime que todavía estoy soñando, pensó.

"¿Por qué no te vas a acostar?" le preguntó malhumorado.

Su sonroje de vergüenza fue sustituido por uno de ira. "En caso de que no lo hayas notado, Sherlock, esta es una suite de un dormitorio. Si crees que voy a dormir en el sofá piensa en otra cosa-"

Dejó que su pensamiento durante unos minutos más, en privado deseando que la dejara en paz. Cuando finalmente se produjo una pausa en protesta él le preguntó con calma, "¿Terminaste?"

Sus ojos brillaban y estaba a punto de comenzar otra diatriba que él interrumpió con; "Sé que esta es la única cama. Sólo quería decir que en realidad deberías dormir en ella en lugar de sobre ella."

"...¿Contigo?" vino la respuesta sorprendida. Dio un parpadeo aturdido, muy similar a su ingenua madre en ese momento.

Para un genio de lo técnico la mujer podía ser frustrante a veces. Vegeta visiblemente lidiaba con su temperamento y logró sacar un simple, "Sí."

"Pero tú-tú estás-"

"Desnudo. Muy bien." La examinó con astucia, un fantasma de una sonrisa en el lado izquierdo de su boca. "De alguna manera, no te pensaba siendo una mojigata. ¿Todavía eres virgen, también?"

"¡Por supuesto que no!" Se dio cuenta que la respuesta contundente no salió bien, como ella pretendía. "Bueno, Yamcha fue el único hombre con el que he estado-"

Él gruñó. "Entonces también podrías ser una. Sólo hice la sugerencia porque verte babear sobre tu sujetador fue repugnante. Y esa maldita luz me mantiene despierto."

"...¿Ninguna otra razón?"

Ante su nerviosismo visible un brillo malicioso apareció en sus ojos color negro. "Ahora, ¿quién es el desconfiado? Mujer, no muerdo," de repente dio una sonrisa de lobo, exponiendo los dientes que parecían más afilados entonces que en cualquier momento. "A menos que quieras que lo haga..."

Bulma se dio cuenta con alivio que el Saiyajin sólo estaba jugando con ella y no quería hacer ningún daño, este mal sentido del humor parecía ser su manera de coquetear. En realidad traicionó una sonrisa. "Bien", dijo, acercándose a la cómoda y rebuscando en las bolsas de compra que se apilaban en la parte superior de la misma. Sacó una prenda de vestir de una y casualmente la lanzó hacia él, "Pero usarás estos."

Vegeta la desdobló y vio que eran un par de pantalones cortos de ejercicio. La arrugó en una bola y la arrojó de vuelta. "De ninguna manera. Esos no son para dormir."

"Sé cómo te gusta dormir. Pero no voy a acostarme bajo las sábanas con camisón de sólo un milímetro de grosor separándome de tu pequeño Saiyajin." Se acercó a la cama y levantó los pantalones delante de él.

Él estaba empezando a enfadarse ahora. "Uno, NO es pequeño y dos, nadie dijo que tenías que usar alguna prenda-"

"-Buen intento. Póntela o vuelvo a babear."

Gruñendo, agarró los pantalones y se los puso debajo de las mantas y Bulma recuperó su camisón y se fue al baño para comenzar el ritual de limpieza antes de ir a la cama. Echando a la puerta cerrada una perturbada mirada vio a las bolsas de compras con odio. Era evidente que las bolsas estaban llenas de ropa que ella le había comprado para reemplazar lo que había perdido. Ella sabía sus medidas por un día de compras entero poco después de que había llegado a la Corporación Cápsula; Mierda, habían seis horas de su vida que no le importaría volver. Si no fuera que los puños de los pantalones estuvieran tan levantados porque eran demasiado largos, tendría que encontrar algo de ropa en la sección del centro comercial de niños. ¿Había algo acerca de este planeta que no estaba destinado a ser personalmente humillante?

Estar en deuda con nadie, mucho menos esta mujer era desmoralizante para él. No podía dejar de hacer comparaciones de la situación con su anterior encuentro con la perra Pereaux. Bulma había parecido ofendida cuando él había forzado el dinero en ella el día anterior. Ella no parecía querer nada a cambio y se sorprendió por el desinterés.

¿Y que si ella es como la otra mujer y trata de seducirme a cambio de mi estancia aquí? musitó para sí mismo.

La puerta del baño se abrió y Bulma salió usando un camisón rosa simple que le llegaba hasta justo por encima de las rodillas. Claramente podía distinguir la protuberancias pavoneándose de sus pezones bajo la tela.

No creo que haga mucho un escándalo, se corrigió.

Nada ocurrió esa noche. Cada uno de ellos se pegó a su lado de la cama y no tuvo problemas para compartir las mantas. Bulma encontró que en realidad le gustaba ser adormecida por su suave ronroneo como ronquido y había una sonrisa de consuelo en sus facciones relajadas cuando se dormía. Inicialmente temía al contacto cercano, Vegeta en realidad comenzó a anticiparse a ello. Cuando él se despertó en medio de la noche sus sentidos automáticamente estiraron su mano y se centraron en la presencia cercana de ella y se relajó, aspirando su olor claramente femenino y permitiéndole calmarse nuevamente para dormir.

Esa mañana, Bulma se dio cuenta de que había dormido más tarde que de costumbre, la luz del sol detrás de las ventanas con cortinas era más brillante de lo habitual. También era consciente de que estaba pegada a la espalda del Saiyajin, su brazo izquierdo rodeando su cintura, el otra apoyado en el cuello. Todavía tenía un poco de fiebre y era el equivalente humano a una almohadilla de calefacción. Le debió haber dado frío durante la noche y había buscado la fuente más cercana de calor en su sueño.

Estaba congelada en su lugar e inconscientemente contuvo su respiración mientras se preguntaba cómo posiblemente iba a soltarse sin molestarlo. Casi como si hubiera atrapado ese pensamiento perdido, los ojos de Vegeta se abrieron.

Bulma se apartó apresurada y el Saiyajin de inmediato se incorporó y la miró directamente. Los dos se sentaron juntos en la cama, apenas a dos metros de distancia uno del otro y estudiándose con cautela por un momento antes de que ella tratara de balbucear, "Y-yo no tenía la intención de-de-"

"Tengo primacía sobre el cuarto de baño," fue todo lo que él tuvo que decir sobre el asunto.

Bulma se quedó muda de asombro para protestar mientras él se levantaba de la cama y atravesaba la habitación cerrando la puerta tras de sí. Cuando la parálisis se disipó llegó al teléfono y llamó al servicio de habitación, todavía tratando de interpretar lo que acababa de ocurrir. Por ninguna razón en todo lo que sentía que había justa causa para celebrar y ordenó un desayuno para reflejar eso.

La extraña pareja comió en el balcón mientras la ciudad debajo y alrededor de ellos pasaba su ritmo irrevocable, frenético. Durante un tiempo se hizo un silencio de compañerismo entre ellos. Tratar de mantener una conversación con un Saiyajin hambriento era casi un imposible y Bulma sostuvo su café mientras observaba a Vegeta divertida. Había tres platos delante de él consistiendo en una pila generosa de huevos revueltos, tocino y salchichas y un surtido de panecillos, rosquillas y panes. Él estaba trabajando a través de los postres ahora con determinación. Como todos los Saiyajin, Vegeta tenía un infierno de diente dulce y saboreaba una oleada de azúcar bien cuando tocaba. Cuando finalmente comenzó a mostrar signos de ralentización, Bulma sabía que iba a ser más receptivos a una conversación.

Recargando su taza, intentó, "Vegeta, ¿dónde fuiste cuando te fuiste de la Corporación Cápsula?"

Vegeta estaba en proceso de mirar a la última dona superviviente en su plato. "El primer día sólo fui a los bosques fuera de la Capital. Volví esa noche."

"¿Volviste para encontrarme?"

Cuadrando sus hombros, evitó su mirada mientras dijo, "Me olvidé mi abrigo."

Bulma sabía muy bien que él había guardado todas sus pertenencias. Ocultando su sonrisa mientras tomaba un sorbo de su taza se dio cuenta de que todo este lío se podría haber evitado si ella no se hubiera ido tan rápido como lo había hecho. Esa sonrisa se desvaneció. "¿Dónde fuiste después de eso?"

Se encogió de hombros. "Por ahí."

Ella esperaba una explicación más detallada y se dio cuenta que no iba a conseguir ninguna y tuvo que sumergir su irritación creciente. Nunca sería voluntariamente locuaz, razonó. Su amistad con Goku y los otros Guerreros Z, todos extrovertidos con un magnífico sentido del humor le habían echado a perder. Los lapsos malhumorados de Vegeta no eran algo a lo que estaba acostumbrada, pero no iba a culparlo por ello. En comparación con sus compañeros de viaje pasados, Nappa y Radditz, tenía que considerarlo manso, incluso racional en comparación.

Lo vio alejar el plato con la solitaria dona y ponerse de pie para inclinarse sobre la barandilla y absorber la vista. Su perfil era duro y pensativo, casi podía sentir el peso de sus pensamientos cerniéndose sobre ellos como una nube de tormenta hinchada con derramados rayos. Sus instintos estaban dándole patadas diciéndole que algo andaba mal y que iba más allá de su palidez enfermiza y estado debilitado. Su condición era el resultado de algo que él había encontrado, no la causa. Era muy importante saber cuál fue el catalizador.

Acabado el último de su café se acercó junto a él hasta que sus hombros casi se tocaron. Sus ojos se giraron en su dirección por una apreciación de vista y luego escaneó la ciudad una vez más.

"Vegeta," volvió a intentarlo. "¿Qué pasó después que te fuiste de la Corporación Cápsula?"

Miró hacia abajo a las calles llenas de tráfico, sus ojos penetrantes mirando a los peatones pasando con sus pequeñas vidas aburridas. Personas que creían que tenían el control sobre su propio destino sin darse cuenta que no eran más que marionetas en una cadena que estaban guiadas por un titiritero con un perverso sentido del humor. Esa visión de él como un Super Saiyajin lo atormentaba, asomándose en el horizonte como un espejismo y en constante más allá de su alcance. Era fácil desear estar muerto; lo tenía del gancho de lo que se había revelado como una enorme carga de compromisos y obligaciones que no tenía experiencia en tratar. Su voluntad inquebrantable supuestamente se estaba poniendo a prueba bajo el peso de este nuevo conocimiento y nunca se había sentido tan solo y asustado en toda su vida.

'Ocho años a partir de ahora. Quizá diez. Voy a morir otra vez de todos modos, ¿no?' Era la última ironía perversa: Llegar a la Tierra en busca de inmortalidad y descubrir que ni siquiera iba a llegar a la edad madura.

Lanzó un suspiro débil ante esa realización. Una mano frotó suavemente su espalda y la miró de nuevo. Bulma nunca había visto el dolor tan inquietante en el rostro de otra persona en toda su vida. "Va a estar bien," le dijo en voz baja.

'Te preocupas por esta mujer', Kami dijo en la parte posterior de su mente. 'Es la única línea de este grupo entera que es la más cercana a la tuya.'

Parecía ser una buena estrategia en esta crisis personal a la posibilidad de conmover a la única persona en este mundo en la que se atreviera a confiar. Era casi como un concepto ajeno a él como otra emoción; una cuya palabra sabía que nunca sería capaz de pronunciar en voz alta incluso en referencia casual. No estaba royendo algo lejos dentro de él tratando de aliviar la negrura de su corazón oscuro. No estaba seguro de qué hacer con una presencia tan traidora pero lo estaba obligando a echar un vistazo a las posibilidades que nunca había creído posible para sí mismo.

Mirando en el calmado, expectante rostro de Bulma vio un acumulado de emociones libremente que allí se mostraban sin ningún tipo de barreras. Esta confianza estaba allí así como aquel otro que aún estaba tratando de descifrar. No había ninguna palabra para ello en su dialecto Saiyajin pero los seres humanos la utilizaban constantemente, sin vergüenza obvia o arrepentimiento.

Esa palabra ajena se llamaba: Amor.

"Bulma," susurró. "Estoy... perdido."

"Estoy aquí por ti. No me iré a ninguna parte," dijo mientras envolvía sus brazos alrededor de él. Trató de alejarse de ella, no queriendo que ella viera esta vulnerabilidad pero no tenía más fuerza para soportar cualquier tipo de lucha y se entregó a la comodidad que le ofrecía libremente. Se agarró a ella como un hombre que se ahogaba detestando renunciar a su salvador único y Bulma lo tranquilizó en esa dulce voz suya diciéndole que no estaba solo en este mundo. Que alguien se preocupaba por él. Que todo iba a estar bien.

Cuando finalmente se apartó de ella él fue la persona que inició el beso que siguió. Al principio Bulma dudó, sintiendo el calor que irradiaba que no tenía nada que ver con el poder. Estaba todavía muy débil y no tenía idea de la magnitud de los efectos del virus del Saiyajin. Ella terminó cediendo, reconociendo esta rara oferta de pequeña ternura y de ganas de compartir antes de que el momento se pudiera perder. No se sabía cuánto tiempo este golpe a su ego iba a durar; podía ser unos pocos minutos o varios días. La joven heredera sólo sabía que quería saborear esta unión muy especial antes que el viejo, desconfiado Vegeta estuviera de vuelta.

Sus suaves, cálidos, dulces y ansiosos labios, moldearon sus curvas en contra de los suyos, su lengua delicada cayendo en su boca como una serpiente curiosa, explorando y acariciando la suya. Sus manos se deslizaron inquietas de arriba a abajo a lo lardo de su espalda para finalmente agarrar las partes de sus nalgas. Con un gemido ella empezó a frotar su vientre contra la extensión creciente de la dureza en su ingle. Estaban en respirando con dificultad cuando se separaron y él suavemente apretó un pecho insolente, mirándola a los ojos por su reacción. Su mano estaba fría y en cualquier otro momento de inmediato hubiera tenido la sensación de que algo estaba mal pero en la actualidad era lo más alejado de su mente en este momento.

"Vamos al dormitorio," dijo con voz entrecortada.

Él la levantó y la llevó sin decir palabra. Se besaron apasionadamente durante el corto viaje, sus lenguas en una danza de apareamiento perezoso que era coqueto y lúdico en su frescura, un signo de su unión que se acercaba. Sería una que aliviaría las últimas barreras de la falta de familiaridad entre ellos y los haría una pareja en todos los sentidos de la palabra.

Va a ser maravilloso, Bulma pensó cuando él la puso suavemente en la cama y se inclinó sobre ella, absorbiendo todas las facetas de su belleza con sus ojos oscuros y misteriosos.

Resultó ser un desastre.

Desnudándose poco a poco los dos lentamente conocieron el cuerpo del otro. Cada contacto prolongado y apasionada caricia fortaleciendo su determinación y todas las pretensiones de la corrección de la noche anterior ansiosamente abandonada.

Entregándose a su contacto, Bulma se acomodó de nuevo mientras él bajaba la cabeza de sus labios húmedos para besar suavemente un movedizo pezón, su lengua retorciéndose al rededor del sensible montículo antes de pasar al otro. Amasando sus hombros con ansiosos dedos, gimió en su habilidad y estaba a punto de sugerir otra área que se estaba descuidando, cuando de repente gruñó y mordió.

Quitando un grito dolor, Bulma lo apartó y se masajeó sus pezones adoloridos, mirándolo con sorpresa. "¿Qué demonios fue eso? ¡Me mordiste!" Miró hacia abajo y maldijo si no había huella de sus dientes en su aureola.

"¿Y?" preguntó, de inmediato a la defensiva. "¿No te gusta eso?"

"¡Diablos, no! Si quisiera que mi pezón fuera atravesado por lo menos usaría un cubito de hielo para-para ..." Detuvo su perorata ante su expresión de desconcierto evidente en su rostro enrojecido. Tuvo que recordarse a sí misma en momentos como este que no era de la Tierra y con su capacidad para el diálogo, incluso en este ámbito íntimo, estaba dictado por sus hábitos ajenos. Eso le recordó otra cosa.

"Está bien," trató de calmarlo, tocando su cara y besándolo. Él comenzó a acercarse a ella de nuevo cuando ella se levantó de la cama. "Sólo un segundo. Tengo que traer algo." Salió de la habitación, escuchando su exhalación de aire frustrado mientras hurgaba brevemente en su bolso. Cuando volvió, le dio un pedazo cuadrado de plástico, "Aquí."

Vegeta estudió la oferta en confusión. "¿Qué es esto?"

Ella lo tomó de nuevo y abrió el paquete, sacando el anillo de plástico dentro de él. "Es un condón."

El Saiyajin lo miró con disgusto abierto. Es de color blanco lechoso y pegajoso, y cuando lo agarró y lo olió, casi se amordazó. Olía a productos químicos. "¿Para qué es?"

"Es para no quedar embarazada," dijo Bulma rápidamente. Podía sentir el estado de ánimo escapando con cada segundo que pasaba y estaba desesperada por salvar lo que quedara de pasión.

"¿Los humanos no son una especie de auto-fertilización?"

"Estoy tomando una pastilla pero no se puede ser demasiado cuidadoso." No quería saber cuántas alienígenas extrañas con las que el Saiyajin podía haber dormido mientras vagaba por la galaxia conocida. Dorothy Pereaux era bastante mala. Lo último que necesitaba era un poco de espacio-libe de enfermedades de transmisión sexual con qué compartir. "Dejaré que manejes eso mientras voy a refrescarme," dijo y se fue al baño. Se humedeció un paño y lo sostuvo contra su pecho adolorido y miró su reflejo, sintiendo los primeros zarcillos de duda hacer un pantano ahora que el mareo de la lujuria se había calmado.

"¿Qué esperabas?" le dijo a su imagen especular. "No creerías que las cosas irían sin problemas, ¿verdad? Sólo has estado con un hombre antes, por supuesto que vas a estar nerviosa-"

"¡¿A quién demonios le estás hablando?" se oyó la voz de Vegeta de fuera de la habitación.

"¡A nadie!" gritó de nuevo. Volvió a mirar en el espejo de nuevo y dijo reconfortante, "Va a estar todo bien." No obstante, quitó la bata del gancho de la puerta y se envolvió en ella medio-conscientemente. Con una respiración profunda, abrió la puerta.

Vegeta estaba sentado en el mismo lugar de la cama mirándola con recelo, incluso tratando de ver más allá de ella con quien podría haber logrado colarse en el cuarto de baño para conversar con ella. Todavía llevaba los pantalones, se dio cuenta en confusión y su boca estaba torcida en una mueca de disgusto.

"¿P-por qué no estás desnudo? ¿Qué hiciste con el condón?"

Con el ceño fruncido en resentimiento, dijo, "Podría haberme advertido que me dejaría la boca adormecida."

"¡¿Te lo COMISTE?"

"Tomó algunas mascadas," le dijo, haciendo un gesto irónico de disgusto.

Eso fue demasiado para Bulma. Echó la cabeza hacia atrás y se echó a reír en grandes aullidos de rebuzno hasta que tuvo que apoyarse en la pared. La similitud repentina de las situaciones trajo a Vegeta de nuevo a la habitación de la mujer Pereaux y, mientras su erección moría, su rabia profunda crecía.

"No te atrevas a reírte de mí," dijo en un tono peligroso.

Haciendo caso omiso de la advertencia siguió riendo hasta que casi estuvo histérica. Era bastante claro que Vegeta había tomado su referencia de la píldora para pensar lo que le había ofrecido era un anticonceptivo oral. La amarga expresión de su rostro había sido insustituible y en el mero pensamiento, estalló en carcajadas estridentes de risa.

"¡NO TE RÍAS DE MÍ!" le gritó. Inmediatamente comenzó a brillar.

Su risa se detuvo abruptamente cuando vio la intención letal en su ojos de negro carbón y se quedó inmóvil sin poder hacer nada en su lugar. No había ningún sitio para que se ocultara y cuando sus amplios, aterrados ojos encontraron los de él no vio ninguna señal de reconocimiento o de compasión. Él iba a matarla. "...Veh-Vegeta..." Sus piernas se debilitaron y se deslizó hasta el suelo. "Por favor, no.."

En su inestabilidad agravada por su enfermedad, todo lo que veía era la cara burlona de Dorothy Pereaux. Él estaba de vuelta en el momento en su habitación en su casa de pueblo. Había sido incapaz de ejecutarla por su falta de respeto entonces pero ahora tenía el poder de nuevo y su honor sería vengado. "Puta inmunda. Dame una buena razón por no hacerlo," dijo desde detrás de los dientes apretados. Todo su cuerpo temblaba de la incontrolable ira, todo menos su mano que era roca sólida y estaba lista para liberar una carga de ki concentrada que la arrasase en su contacto.

"Te amo," sollozó con voz temblorosa. Se abrazó y cerró los ojos, su forma pequeña visiblemente servil mientras esperaba su destino.

Esas dos palabras penetraron en su indignación inestable y se quedó tartamudeando en confusión. Había esperado todo lo demás; ira, terror, lágrimas, odio... ¿pero amor? En medio de aquella terrible escena, ¿cómo podía hacerle tal declaración mientras él se preparaba para matarla? El rostro de Dorothy desapareció antes de que su visión fuera sustituida por el de Bulma con miedo y lleno de lágrimas. Bajó su ahora mano temblorosa y permitió que la energía letal para se disipara como humo inofensivo. El impacto a quema ropa de esa cantidad de energía la hubiera incinerado en el momento y él había estado a sólo un segundo de hacerlo.

Todo simplemente porque ella se había reído.

Consciente de que la terrible explosión aún no había caído, Bulma se enfrentó a sí misma para abrir los ojos y ver si la amenaza se había terminado. Vegeta la miraba con horror su cara menos pálida que la de un cadáver, visiblemente luchando para formar palabras. "¿Vegeta?" preguntó con voz vacilante.

Él huyó de la habitación. Corriendo hacia el balcón no sabía si tenía el poder para mantener el vuelo o incluso si se estaba lanzando por la borda. Él sólo podría caer como una roca. Sin pensar, tensionó sus músculos para lanzarse en el aire independientemente de las consecuencias y terminó deteniéndose. Todos las Guerreros Z estaban de pie en el balcón esperando por él.

"¡¿Lo ves?" Yamcha le dijo a los demás en una emocionada prisa. "¡Casi la mató! Estaba en lo cierto, ¿no? Él no es mejor que Freezer. Tenemos que liquidarlo como el perro que es."

Piccolo dio un paso adelante y extendió su mano. "Ven con nosotros, Vegeta. Sólo estás evitando lo inevitable."

"Aléjate de mí," Vegeta gruñó, volviendo a la sala de estar.

"Te sacaremos de tu miseria," dijo el alto Namek en ese bajo ruido suyo. "Va a ser sin dolor-"

"¡VETE!" Trajo las dos manos a un lado, juntándolas mientras trataba de convocar a las energías para un Gallic Gun. No hubo respuesta haciendo clic en su mente aturdida indicativo de un exitoso incremento de poder. Había utilizado el poco poder que tenía en su fracasado ataque a Doro-... Bulma. Dioses, ¡casi la había matado!

"Eres peligroso, Vegeta," Goku dijo, aprovechándose de su indecisión. Apretó los puños a los costados y estalló en llamas de vida, convirtiéndose en lo que Vegeta tanto admiraba. Y temía. El Super Saiyajin de la Leyenda. "Te llevaré por la fuerza si es necesario."

Mientras ella salía de la habitación, Bulma fue capaz de sacudir su casi fatal encuentro con una experiencia a cargo de tantas situaciones similares durante sus desventuras entre Goku y los demás. Se había acercado a la muerte tantas veces que se estaba cansando cuando patéticamente esa situación comenzaba. El enfrentamiento con Vegeta la había sacudido, no había ninguna duda al respecto pero una parte de ella sabía que algo andaba mal con él. El médico le había preguntado la primera noche si sufría de alucinaciones y comprendió la verdad cuando salió al pasillo y lo vi gritando amenazas en un balcón vacío.

"¡Vegeta!" gritó desde su lugar, sin atreverse a acercarse más hasta que pudiera ser aplacado.

Realmente gruñendo de rabia como un animal acorralado se volvió hacia ella, con los dientes al descubierto. Retrocedió como si hubiera sido golpeado físicamente. De pie detrás de ella estaba la mayor descomposición de Nappa, más esqueleto que hombre. Los restos calcinados de su carne aún estaban humeantes; el humo acre estaba lentamente llenando la sala. La única parte de su anatomía que había sobrevivido relativamente indemne era su masiva erección. Se movía por debajo de su estómago carbonizado como un miembro nudosos mientras se acercaba pesadamente hacia Bulma. Hizo un óvalo de sus labios con ampollas y pasó su lengua sobre ellos en un sorbo ruidoso. "Me voy a fornicar a esta perra hasta que sangre," dijo, guiñando un ojo a Vegeta. "Así como en los viejos tiempos, ¿eh?"

Más allá de las palabras, el Saiyajin más pequeño se lanzó con un rugido aterrador de rabia al gigante. Bulma se movió a un lado mientras él saltaba junto a ella, abarcando sólo el vacío y que chocando con la pared. Cayó al suelo en un montón y sacudió la cabeza, gotas de sangre caían en la alfombra y salpicaban en la pared. Mirando a su alrededor con cautela, sus ojos encontraron a Bulma como si fuera la primera vez que se hubiera fijado en ella. "¿Dónde está él?"

Esa mirada loca había dejado sus ojos y ella se animó a ir hacia él. Su nariz sangraba mucho y cuando le tocó la cara él se alejó como si hubiera sido quemado. La fiebre había regresado con una venganza. "Vegeta, no hay nadie aquí. Estás alucinando-"

"¡¿-Dónde estás, Nappa?" Vegeta gritó en la sala vacía, sus ojos como dardos en todas las direcciones posibles.

En un nivel de voz como pudo, Bulma trató de razonar con él. "Nappa no está aquí. Está muerto."

"Por supuesto que está muerto," espetó Vegeta, poniéndose de pie lentamente. "Pero puede volver. También Radditz. Ese montón de gusanos me visitó hace unos días-" Levantó su voz cuando miró a su alrededor, "¡Pero todavía estoy aquí y respirando, imbéciles!"

"Vegeta, regresa a la cama," dijo Bulma, tirando suavemente de su brazo.

El Saiyajin la miró. "Todos ellos me siguen presionando en que me una a ellos. Quiero que se detengan. He hecho mi elección pero nadie parece escuchar."

"¿De qué estás hablando? ¿Qué elección?"

"De vivir. No quiero morir nunca más, pero-" inclinó la cabeza hacia un lado como si escuchando una voz a lo lejos que estaba fuera del alcance de los oídos humanos. Sin ninguna buena razón ambos brazos de ella se pusieron con piel de gallina cuando él le confió eso, "Mi padre sigue llamando para que vuelva a casa."

Después de mucho persuadir, Bulma logró que el Saiyajin se metiera en la cama y sucumbió a la fiebre y cayó en un sopor irregular plagado de pesadillas. Viendo mientras él se retorcía en su sueño, estaba fuera de sí con la preocupación de no saber lo que podía hacer por él en este agitado estado. Y estaría mintiendo si no confesaba cierta preocupación por su propio bienestar también. ¿Había pensado que las cosas serían tan simples con un puñado de pastillas y un par de comidas? Él no le había explicado los efectos de la V'Nhar pero era claro que estaba comprometiendo no sólo su salud a extremos sino también su cordura.

No quiero morir más, había dicho.

Pensó de nuevo en un mes antes en una isla que se hundía en la costa de Australia cuando había tratado de hacer que el Saiyajin se sometiera a su cuidado antes de que muriera por la exposición; 'Será lo mejor,' había respondido él.

Querido Kami, ¿era posible? Bulma pensó en algo cerca del pánico. Todas esas heridas en el simulador de gravedad, esa explosión que lo había todo- y a él. ¿Había estado evitando a propósito lo que se estaba volviendo tan brutalmente obvio? ¿Vegeta era suicida? No quería irse de su lado pero estaba fuera de sí aquí. Ella era un científico y si él fuera un robot ella podría repararlo con facilidad. Pero no lo era y lo que necesitaba ella no podía hacerlo por él.

Necesitaba un médico.

El golpe de la puerta lo sacó de los dolorosos recuerdos de sus suplicios en Namek y se despertó como un hombre tratando de salir de arenas movedizas; lenta, imperceptiblemente, cansado hasta los huesos y con dolor en todas partes. Su nariz dolía más y tocó la punta y liberó un rugido de dolor por el contacto. Se sentía rota pero no tenía recuerdos de lo que había ocurrido. Todo lo que había sucedido después del desayuno era confuso. Realmente se había olvidado por qué fue despertado y comenzó a hundirse una vez más en su sueño cuando ese golpe vino de nuevo. Miró alrededor por la mujer pero no pudo sentirla por ningún lugar en la suite.

No quería salir de la cama y decidió ignorar a quien fuera que estuviera en la puerta cuando una voz gritó, "Servicio de habitación." Esas tres palabras había aprendido a responder. Se traducían en comida y se levantó de la cómoda superficie de esa maravillosa cama y caminó con cuidado a la puerta.

Soltó las cerraduras y la abrió.

Pensando que no había nadie en la suite y en su camino por el pasillo para irse, el hombre miró hacia atrás.

"Vegeta," el Dr. Briefs dijo, sin sorpresa.

* * *

Capítulo Catorce: El Dr. Briefs finalmente a encontrado a su hija. ¿Cuál será su reacción cuando descubra que Vegeta ha estado viviendo allí con ella? ¿Y cuál ERA el asunto con los Guerreros Z de todos modos?


	14. Puentes Enmendados

Disclaimer: Ni Dragon Ball ni sus personajes me pertenecen...

**De mal en peor**

_(From bad to worse)_

Un fic de DarkeAngelus

Traducción por Apolonia

* * *

Capítulo Catorce - Puentes Enmendados

Cualquier palabra de saludo posible se perdió para el Dr. Briefs mientras miraba al solitario Saiyajin parado en la puerta, bloqueando su camino. El hombre mayor logró un parpadeo sorprendido antes de considerar a la persona delante de él con asombro.

Vegeta le devolvió la mirada sin emoción, su rostro extrañamente pálido excepto por un vestigio de color por encima de sus pómulos altos. Había bolsas amoratadas bajo sus ojos y su nariz parecía hinchada. Parecía estar aferrándose a la puerta más para apoyo que para evitar el camino del otro hombre. Usando sólo un par de pantalones flojos su pérdida de peso era claramente evidente, su tono muscular se había reducido durante el tiempo de inactividad. Si no fuera por la melena rebelde del parado cabello, el padre de Bulma lo hubiera confundido con otra persona.

"¿Puedo... puedo entrar?" trató en una voz pequeña, apenas podía creer lo que estaba viendo.

Alejándose de la puerta sin comentarios, el Saiyajin se movió hacia atrás permitiéndole la entrada. Sus ojos se deslizaron a un área a la derecha del Dr. Briefs y se quedaron allí mientras parecía considerar algo.

Al entrar en la habitación y cerrar la puerta tras de sí, el Dr. Briefs echó una rápida mirada alrededor en busca de daños en las paredes y los muebles o partes de cuerpos en el suelo. Todo era tan limpio como una patena. "...¿Está Bulma aquí?"

Despertado de sus pensamientos, Vegeta lo miró de nuevo y frunció el ceño en confusión como si fuera la primera vez que lo hubiera visto. Aclaró la distancia entre ellos y de repente tocó al hombre más pequeño en el hombro. "¿Eres de verdad?"

Frotando su brazo el Dr. Briefs le echó un vistazo al Saiyajin. "¿Vegeta? ¿Estás bien?"

Haciendo caso omiso de la preocupación, Vegeta hizo un gesto a un área a su izquierda y continuó diciendo; "-Porque él dice que ÉL es real pero no puedo tocarlo. Aunque no se calla."

Sintiendo que algo estaba muy mal con esta situación el hombre mayor le preguntó en voz baja, "¿Quién no se calla?"

"Nappa," fue la respuesta antes de que Vegeta se volteara y se dirigiera al vacío con una voz ronca; "¡Vete al diablo! ¿Por qué no te cubres por lo menos esa cosa? ¡Es asqueroso! ¡Tira de una bragueta, maldito gordo!"

El Dr. Briefs estaba retrocediendo hacia la barra de desayuno en el lado opuesto de la habitación tratando de no ser demasiado obvio. Vegeta se volvió hacia él y se cruzó de brazos. "¿Por qué estás aquí?"

Tragando, el anciano admitió, "Vine a ver a mi hija. ¿Dónde está Bulma?"

"...Bulma..." Vegeta cerró los ojos e inclinó la cabeza hacia un lado. Se quedó en silencio durante un tiempo muy largo antes de abrirlos de nuevo. "Ella está en alguna parte del edificio. Volverá pronto, nunca se va por mucho tiempo."

"¿Has estado... aquí con ella durante un tiempo?" El Dr. Briefs intentó.

"No lo creo."

"...¿No lo sabes?"

Sacudió su cabeza en confusión. "Ni siquiera sé qué día es. Realmente no me importa."

Lentamente sentándose en el sofá, el presidente de la Corporación Cápsula preguntó, "¿No te importaría si me quedo aquí y espero a Bulma a que llegue, ¿verdad? No molestaré. Te lo prometo."

Vegeta parecía estudiarlo por un momento y luego aprobó una sonrisa socarrona a su izquierda. "Me voy a la cama. Nappa dijo que va echarte un vistazo."

El Dr. Briefs miró con temor a su alrededor en confusión. "E-eso está bien, Vegeta. Que duermas b-bien."

La sonrisa de Vegeta se ensanchó. "No te agaches," advirtió y partió de regreso a la habitación, cerrando la puerta tras él.

Sentado, inmóvil como una estatua, el anciano trató de sumergir un estremecimiento de aprensión mientras consideraba el espacio a su izquierda. Muy despacio tocó el cojín junto a él sin sentir nada preguntándose si algo de locura evidente del Saiyajin era contagiosa. Fiel a su palabra se quedó en su lugar y no movió ni un músculo.

El Dr. Briefs había tenido un par de semanas duras desde el mismo día en que Yamcha había sentido la necesidad de desahogar su información perjudicial. 

Normalmente contenido sólo por sentarse y dejar que los acontecimientos de su vida pasaran por fuera de su laboratorio, su instinto paternal había llegado a un primer plano cuando el joven luchador le había dicho lo que su propia hija no había hecho; Vegeta no había sido aliado de algunos alienígenas que acababa de conocer por casualidad en Namek y había sido invitado de nuevo a la Corporación Cápsula porque no tenía a donde más ir. Cuando el científico se había dado cuenta de que el Saiyajin había sido uno de los dos originales que habían invadido la Tierra en esa pérdida terrible de vidas que había sido un trueno el pánico. ¡Para empeorar las cosas su propia niña hermosa incluso parecía estar atraída por el monstruo!

El enfrentamiento en la sala había salido muy bien. El Dr. Briefs había esperado que el egoísta Saiyajin se fuera después de sus palabras concisas. Había, de hecho, estado contando con ello. Lo que no había planeado fue la reacción exagerada de Bulma en el acto; realmente renunciar a su trabajo y mudarse del edificio en protesta. Se había subestimado drásticamente lo que había calculado ser un aplastamiento embriagador en el alienígena sin duda único de ser realmente algo mucho más grave. La alerta de Yamcha había llegado demasiado tarde y el agarre de Vegeta en ella ya había hundido sus garras.

Sin embargo, a él no se le dio el lujo de detenerse en la cuestión de por mucho tiempo mientras las repercusiones de su cancelación del proyecto del chip de comunicación comenzó a resonar. Se encontró luchando para hacer frente a un personal que no cooperaba, los accionistas perplejos y de las empresas que habían colocado las ofertas iniciales y se estaban volviendo viciosas. En el fondo de su mente tenía la esperanza de que la extraña pareja se hubiera separado antes de que algo más íntimo y perjudicial pudiera haberse desarrollado con la esperanza de dar a Bulma la oportunidad de ver la situación desde una nueva perspectiva y finalmente descubrir que su padre había estado en lo cierto.

Cuando incluso su esposa considerablemente mucho más joven comenzó a darle la espalda, comenzó a resolver su bandera al final. Ella no era la más brillante de todas pero su penetración en la gente era increíble. Ha habido un punto débil en su corazón por Vegeta desde el momento en que había llegado. Cuando ella le dijo que él había cometido un error, siete días después de que Vegeta se hubiera ido y Bulma se hubiera mudado por fin escuchó.

Tres días después de eso, Yamcha apareció de nuevo con Goku junto a él. Arrinconando al anciano en su oficina, Yamcha le dijo, "Dr. Briefs, lo siento sobre todo este lío. Me siento responsable."

"Lo hecho, hecho está," dijo con una voz triste, ausente al revolver papeles en la parte superior del escritorio. En alguna clave invisible, el luchador salió de la oficina dejando detrás a Goku. "No hay nada que puedas agregar a lo que sé. Yamcha me lo contó todo," dijo el amigo más íntimo de Bulma. La dureza había salido de su voz en palabras y sólo estaba relatando el hecho tan evidente.

"¡Oh!" Goku dijo en decepción. Esa expresión alegre nunca dejó su amable rostro mientras añadió, "Así que ya sabes que cuando Vegeta era un niño Freezer exigió la custodia de él a cambio de la vida de su padre y su planeta natal... Qué ese villano terminó matando de todos modos después. No recuerdo decirle a Yamcha nada de eso pero creo que-"

"Espera," el Dr. Briefs interrumpió "¿Qué dijiste?"

Goku se rascó la parte posterior de la cabeza mientras su rostro eternamente joven radiante en inocencia verdadera. "Él NO te dijo, ¿verdad? ¡Wow! ¡Eso es como arrancar el primer capítulo de un libro y tratar de dar sentido a lo demás!" dijo alegremente.

"¿Estás diciendo que Yamcha mintió?" el científico de edad avanzada jadeó.

"No, pero él ni siquiera estaba en Namek. No tenía derecho a decir cosas que obtuvo de segunda mano. Diablos, yo no llegué allí hasta el final. Verás Vegeta volvió a visitarme cuando yo estaba luchando Freezer y cerca de perder," se tocó la sien para dar énfasis. "Estaba en mi mente. Me dijo que todo tipo de cosas y lo que no dijo lo pude ver por mí mismo. No creo que ni siquiera él supiera lo mucho que vi."

Su interés se despertó, el Dr. Briefs se recostó en la silla y le dio al joven su atención. "Sigue," alentó.

"Bueno, es como dije; Vegeta tuvo que dejar su mundo a cambio de que Freezer no lo volara. Tuvo que realizar todo tipo de cosas torcidas pero nada de lo que hacía era suficiente. Freezer mató a su padre y destruyó su planeta natal y a cualquier otro Saiyajin que se encontrara. Nappa y Radditz estaban por debajo de su notificación pero Vegeta era como una mascota, y así fue como lo trató; como a un animal maltratado." 

Goku pausó para respirar y para aclarar sus pensamientos mientras recorría la sala, tratando de recordar lo que había visto en la mente del Saiyajin más grande durante ese breve contacto. "Lo único que mantenía a Vegeta era la idea de volverse más fuerte que Freezer y un día derrotarlo. Todo el odio enconado dentro de él hasta que fue todo lo que quedó. Llegué a conocerlo en Namek, Dr. Briefs. Yamcha no. No estoy diciendo que Vegeta no es malo; él es egoísta como el demonio y tiene un sentido del humor enfermo, pero no llegó hasta el punto que no sepa entre el bien y el mal. Bulma ha estado diciéndome lo mucho que se había calmado desde que llegó a la Corporación Cápsula pero ahora..." Encogió sus hombros anchos con tristeza.

"Tenía miedo de que nos matara a todos nosotros," confesó el Dr. Briefs, incapaz de levantar los ojos por lo grande que era su vergüenza.

"Vegeta podría haber hecho eso el primer día que volvió. Está segundo tan sólo de mí en mero poder y yo ni siquiera estaba en la Tierra en ese momento. No había nada en su camino para detenerlo," Goku racionalizó. "Él no lo hizo porque no quiso."

"¿Por qué?"

Goku sólo lo miró.

"...¿Bulma?" el científico susurró.

El joven combatiente dio un breve asentimiento. "Ella es muy importante para Vegeta, Dr. Briefs. Me gustaría poder decirle cuanto pero yo he jurado una promesa. Simplemente créame cuando digo que es importante que se vuelvan amigos." Quería agregar, 'y algo más' pero no quiso dar al anciano un infarto.

"Supongo que entonces, el siguiente paso lógico sería buscarlo-"

"Piccolo está buscando a Vegeta mientras hablamos," le dijo Goku.

Estudiándolo con cariño, el anciano dijo, "Puedo ver que has puesto mucho pensamiento en esto."

"Me gusta que mis amigos sean felices," el joven luchador respondió con su honestidad característica. "Por el momento, nadie lo es."

Hubo una pequeña charla después de eso pero nada de lo que el Dr. Briefs albergó por mucho tiempo; arrastrado por sus propios problemas. Con la experiencia sazonada de un millar de reuniones de negocios sabía que un compromiso se iba a tener que hacer con su amada hija a fin de aplacarla. Ya no era una cuestión de quién tenía razón y quién estaba equivocado, él aceptó su derrota con estoicismo. Todo lo que quería era que las cosas volvieran como eran antes.

Goku le había dicho que era la intención de Piccolo hacer que Vegeta volviera a la Corporación Cápsula y al día siguiente se quedó a la expectativa alguna señal. Eventualmente alguien se presentó, pero no fue el Saiyajin.

Piccolo esperaba afuera del edificio por el Dr. Briefs, su capa una humeante ruina y su ropa llena de polvo y ceniza. La expresión prohibiendo en sus rasgos viridianos decía mucho al anciano quien tuvo que convocar a todas sus reservas de valor sólo para acercarse. "¿E-encontraste a Vegeta?" se las arregló para preguntar.

Cerniéndose sobre él, el Namek le dio una mirada inquietante y luego le dio algo del bolsillo de sus pantalones sueltos. Era el radar de dragón. El Dr. Briefs casi lo dejó caer en su shock y estaba totalmente no preparado cuando el gran alienígena habló en su voz de barítono profundo y le dijo de un Saiyajin que desearía estar muerto otra vez antes que tener que aguantar a un planeta que lo despreciaba. No había tono acusador en sus duras palabras, sólo un claro hecho mientras le contaba su confrontación con el deprimido Saiyajin y la conversación posterior que había seguido. Piccolo decidió no añadir la desviación al Mirador de Kami. Él no tenía hechos de lo que había ocurrido allí y, a diferencia de Yamcha, no emitía un evento a menos que pudiera verificar su autenticidad.

Aprovechando el aturdido silencio del Dr. Briefs, Piccolo decidió agregar, "Si no ha vuelto aquí todavía, puedes suponer lo peor. Ya no lo estoy sintiendo más."

Al Dr. Briefs no le gustó el sonido de eso ni en lo más mínimo. En un hilo de voz le preguntó, "¿Qué significa eso?"

Piccolo prefirió no contestar. La especulación no era una de sus habilidades. La tensión grabada en su rostro áspero fue suficiente respuesta.

Con el don de Goku de la transmisión instantánea, el Dr. Briefs reunió a todos los guerreros que integraban las Fuerzas Especiales de la Tierra. Teniendo en cuenta quién era la persona que el científico mayor quería encontrar, tomó un poco de persuasión para la mayoría de los hombres de acuerdo a su solicitud; particularmente Tien y su compañero Chaoz que habían sufrido terriblemente cuando los Saiyajin habían invadido por primera vez. Finalmente estaban todos reunidos en el recinto a la mañana siguiente y Goku había dicho que había sentido el ki de Vegeta en algún lugar fuera de los límites de la Capital antes de que desapareciera de nuevo. Todos estuvieron de acuerdo en patrullar los diferentes sectores de la gran ciudad, intentando localizar al difícil Saiyajin pero sin acercarse a él. Si uno de ellos lo encontraba, iban a decirle a Piccolo que se encontraría con él por su cuenta.

El enorme Namek no había entrado en ninguno de los detalles con los otros guerreros Z como lo hizo con el Dr. Briefs. No era una cuestión de la confidencialidad o respeto los que era motivación aquí; Era sólo la simple verdad que Piccolo todavía no le gustaba los defensores de la Tierra. Había luchado contra ellos durante años, con la intención de su destrucción y sólo porque se había dejado 'domesticar' por el hijo de Goku no quería decir que consideraba a los humanos más débiles sus aliados de confianza. Había encontrado un terreno común en su anterior enfrentamiento con Vegeta y quería ser él el que se reúna con él de nuevo si lo encontraban. Qué le diría, no tenía idea. En el fondo de su mente, Kami se había en silencio sobre la cuestión y no ofrecería palabras de apoyo. Piccolo no sabía qué hacer de ese lapso pero decidió a hacer frente a ese problema cuando surgiera.

Resultó que, todos sus esfuerzos parecían ser inútiles. Después de varios días no había ni siquiera un indicio de la presencia de Vegeta en la Capital del Oeste y el grupo progresivamente amplió su alcance fuera de los límites de la ciudad y en los condados vecinos. El Dr. Briefs estaba dispuesto a temer lo peor pasó por la sala donde su mujer estaba hablando por videoteléfono con alguien y justo cuando estaba a punto de subir las escaleras, oyó decir en voz baja, "Dale mis cariños a Vegeta."

Seguido por la voz de su hija, "lo haré."

Debería haber sabido.

Así que allí estaba, sentado en la sala de una suite de ricos que era pagada por la Corporación Cápsula donde su hija estaba albergando al mismo alienígena que él había estado tratando de encontrar. Todo era más bien irónico, en una extraña manera. De alguna manera, Vegeta había encontrado a Bulma después de su enfrentamiento con el gran Namek. Ignorante de las verdaderas razones del aspecto enfermizo del Saiyajin, el Dr. Briefs sólo podía concluir que parecía como si Piccolo lo hubiera masacrado. ¿Por qué más Vegeta simplemente se apartaría y lo dejaría entrar sin discusión?

Fue ese curioso toque en el hombro y la inquisición si él era real que hizo al científico mayor preguntarse si algo más estaba mal. Él había estado temiendo llegar a la suite para el enfrentamiento a venir y estuvo realmente aliviado de que el temido cara a cara con el Saiyajin resultó ser el menor de sus problemas.

Cuarenta minutos después se oyó el ruido sordo de charla afuera de la puerta y el sonido de una tarjeta de llave que se deslizó en la cerradura. Mientras se abría podía oír la voz de sus hija, "-no quería dejarlo solo. Espero que esté bien pero tenía que tratar de encontrar- ¡PAPÁ!" Se detuvo en seco.

"Bulma, tenía que verte,"

"¿Vegeta?" entró en la habitación y miró a su alrededor frenéticamente. "¡¿VEGETA?"

"Está en el dormitorio," el Dr. Briefs ofreció.

Echándole una mirada sospechosa, salió de la sala sin decir una palabra y desapareció por el pasillo. Detrás de ella, otro hombre entró a la suite y cerró la puerta. Él y el padre de Bulma se miraron a los ojos por un momento antes de que él le tendiera la mano. "Dr. Briefs, hola. Soy Phillip Reznik, un médico empleado por el Plaza Hammorski."

Tomó la mano extendida y la sacudió vacilante. "¿Está bien mi hija?" le preguntó en confusión y preocupación.

"La Sra. Briefs está bien. Sin embargo no puedo decir lo mismo de su compañero."

Antes de que pudiera preguntar por ese comentario, Bulma apareció en la entrada del pasillo. "El Dr. Reznik, por favor dese prisa."

"Disculpe," el hombre se excusó y desapareció con ella en la habitación sin ningún tipo de palabras que pudiera aliviar al confusión y creciente temor del Dr. Briefs. Después de un tiempo considerable, se armó de valor y fue por el pasillo y se quedó fuera de la puerta cerrada, sus orejas esforzándose por captar fragmentos de la conversación apagada.

"-no necesito eso. Aléjate de mí," se oyó la voz de Vegeta en un tono pendenciero.

La profunda voz del doctor le aseguró. "Te ayudará a relajarte."

"No necesito ayuda para relajarme. Todo lo que hago es dormir y- ¡ALGUIEN LE PUEDE DECIR A NAPPA QUE SE DEJE DE REÍR!"

"Vegeta, por favor..." Parecía como si Bulma estuviera llorando. En la nota lastimera en la voz de su hija, el Dr. Briefs tuvo que sumergir el instinto de correr para consolarla.

El Dr. Reznik dijo rápidamente, "Lo siento, pero es lo mejor-"

"¡Ay! ¡Hijo de puta! ¡Voy a arrojarte un Big Bang en el trasero por eso! ¡Voy a meterte un Gallic Gan justo en tu -tu -yo- yo..."

Hubo un largo momento de silencio antes de Bulma vacilantemente hablara. "¿Cuánto tiempo estará así?"

"Era un poderoso antipsicótico. Probablemente el resto del día. La fiebre se ha disparado a 47º, si no la bajamos pronto podría significar-" Su voz se perdió en el sonido del suave llanto de Bulma. Con gran esfuerzo, el Dr. Briefs se obligó a regresar a la sala y esperarlos. Se sentó en el sofá con su cabeza entre las manos sintiéndose impotente, miserable y muy, muy culpable. ¿Qué podía decirle que pudiera compensar esta terrible situación en la que todos estaban?

Un desconocido tiempo más tarde, el médico salió de la suite dándole al Dr. Briefs un breve asentimiento al salir. Cuando Bulma entró en la sala de estar, su padre se levantó lentamente, enfrentándola y la pareja se estudió uno al otro a través de un muro invisible de tensión y palabras no dichas. Cuando él extendió sus brazos en invitación esa pared se rompió y Bulma se precipitó a sus brazos sin vacilación y él la abrazó como si fuera una niña otra vez, llorando en su hombro mientras él le decía con voz ronca cuánto lo sentía. Y lo decía en serio con cada fibra de su ser. Había sobre-reaccionado porque la amaba y ese sentido protector paternal casi los había destruido a todos. Nunca volvería a suceder.

Se sentaron juntos en el sofá, casi susurrando mientras Bulma le contaba lo que había estado haciendo durante las últimas dos semanas y cómo Vegeta la había encontrado hace dos días, dejando de lado el sórdido trato de Dorothy Pereaux. Sintiendo el exceso de urgencia de compartir todo con su estresada hija, el Dr. Briefs confió su conversación con Piccolo. No quería añadir sus problemas pero sintió que merecía saber lo que el Saiyajin había estado haciendo en su ausencia y por qué se había reducido a un estado tan lamentable. En todo caso, en lugar de horrorizada Bulma se mostró aliviada por la noticia. La ayudó a llenar algunas lagunas que sabía Vegeta nunca le confiaría por sí mismo.

"Tengo el radar guardado con llave-"

Ella estaba moviendo su cabeza, "No buscará más las esferas del dragón, papá. Me dijo que quiere vivir. Es sólo que está teniendo alucinaciones de sus seguidores y enemigos que están interfiriendo con su juicio."

El Dr. Briefs asentía lentamente. Había tenido una muestra de la inestabilidad del Saiyajin cuando llegó por primera vez. "¿Qué pasa con él, Bulma?"

"Es una condición Saiyajin provocada por no comer. No sé el alcance de la misma sino que es delirante, en dolor y... no tener poder."

Sus cejas se levantaron en sorpresa. "¿Hay cura?"

"Necesita descanso y alimentación pero lo que más necesita es que la fiebre baje. El Dr. Reznik le dio una inyección de haloperidol para ayudar con las alucinaciones que está sufriendo, pero..." Su voz amenazó con romperse y visiblemente se calmó antes de continuar, "Está realmente enfermo, papá."

"Bulma, vuelve a la Corporación Cápsula-"

Abrió la boca para comenzar un debate febril y rápidamente añadió, "Tú Y Vegeta. Por favor vuelve a casa. Podemos ponerlo en la enfermería donde recibirá atención todo el día."

Bulma miró en dirección del pasillo donde estaba el dormitorio, su rostro perdido en sus pensamientos mientras consideraba la oferta. Por último, sacudió su cabeza. "No. Nos vamos a quedar aquí."

"Dije que lo sentía, no sé qué más puedo decir para-"

"Esto no es por ti, papá. Por lo menos ya no. Quiero este tiempo sola con Vegeta y el Hammorski es el territorio más neutral que pudimos encontrar. Estamos a salvo aquí y no somos importunados. Es lo que ambos necesitamos ahora."

Ese acero estaba de regreso en su voz y el hombre mayor sabía que una discusión sólo serviría para crear más fricción. "¿Sabes cuánto tiempo vas a quedarte?

"Hasta Vegeta está listo para irse. No antes," fue la respuesta.

El Dr. Briefs consideró a su único hija por un tiempo, evaluando el momento y de mala gana se puso de pie. "Tu madre y yo estaremos en casa esperando hasta que estén listos," dijo en un tono tranquilo. Su rostro se suavizó con una pequeña sonrisa mientras añadió, "Vamos a estar esperando por los dos."

Sin palabras, Bulma lo abrazó de nuevo. "Gracias, papá," le susurró en el hombro. "Te quiero, hija," dijo con voz ronca y ella devolvió las palabras con verdadero significado y sin ninguna malicia. Lo peor había pasado, ahora la curación podía comenzar.

Se separaron y él cariñosamente le besó la frente y se fue hacia la puerta. Antes de salir de la habitación se volvió a ella con su boca abierta pero la expresión de voluntad estaba de vuelta en su cara y las palabras murieron en su garganta antes de que pudiera expresarlas. Había estado a punto decirle que tenga cuidado y llegó a la brutal honestidad que nunca había sentido tan protección hacia ella antes cuando había salido en correrías por el campo con Goku y los demás y en realidad y realmente podría haberse preocupado entonces. Era hipócrita de él establecerse como una figura paternal ahora cuando lo necesitó más de una década antes. Le había fallado con su indiferencia y excentricidad y su exceso de compensación ante la presencia de Vegeta había sido un completo desastre para todas las partes implicadas.

"Dile a Vegeta realmente lo siento."

"Voy a tratar," dijo Bulma, pero su tono, como su forma sugirió que tal ofrecimiento sería absolutamente inútil desde la perspectiva del Saiyajin. Vegeta nunca confiar en él de nuevo y ninguna cantidad de palabras nunca cambiaría eso. Su padre había hecho un enemigo muy letal ese día en la sala de la Corporación Cápsula. "Asegúrate de que llames a Goku y los demás para que no continuen su grupo de búsqueda. Vegeta pensaba que estaban cazándolo para capturarlo."

Los ojos del Dr. Briefs se abrieron detrás de sus anteojos. "Sólo quería encontrarlo para que pudieras hacerlo entrar en razón."

"¿Cómo podría haber sabido eso él?" acusó amargamente.

Vio que ella asumía una actitud de protección y sabía que no se atrevería a discutir con ella y arriesgar dañar el puente que había comenzado a reparar en este día. "Llámame por favor inmediatamente si hay algo que necesitas, Bulma," elegió decir en su lugar. "Lo digo en serio, cualquier cosa."

"Voy a estar en contacto, papá," dijo, pero no ofreció más y se despidió y cerró la puerta.

El resto de la semana fue un borrón entrelazado de pastillas, comidas y pesadillas del Saiyajin enfermo. No tenía claro recuerdo de algún evento específico durante esos días, sólo una presencia femenina familiar que siempre parecía estar allí, ofreciendo alimentos o medicamentos o simplemente conolándolo con su presencia al despertar de los sueños donde Radditz o Nappa se burlaban de él sobre su debilidad. Cada vez la mujer estaba allí con algo fresco para colocar en su frente caliente, calmándolo con palabras expresadas en voz baja hasta que la impresión del sueño se desvaneció y no pudo conciliar el sueño otra vez. Nunca había habido una presencia femenina que pudiera recordar que alguna vez lo cuidara con tal asistencia eficiente. Cualquier otra persona podría haber llamado a una madre pero Vegeta era ignorante de la atención materna y sólo podía en silencio ceder a la gentileza que la presencia benevolente ofrecía. A veces confundía a la mujer como una amazona de pelo oscuro y trataba de alejarse de ella hasta que la imagen pasaba y veía la visión anterior de la espuma de mar hecha belleza de cabellos con el halo de luz sobre su cabeza. El concepto de protección de ángeles era ajeno al alienígena pero se consideraba afortunado no obstante por su presencia. Una vez, él le preguntó su nombre y cuando lo oyó se envolvió en algo como un escudo de armadura y se lo llevó con él hasta en sus sueños. Cuando las burlas en la oscuridad comenzaban a envolverlo por dentro ese nombre y declaraba a las figuras que se burlaban que lo rodeaban: 'No puedes hacerme más daño. Estoy protegido por alguien mucho más poderoso que tú. Su nombre es-'

"-Bulma," susurró en su sueño. Sentada a su lado, levantó la vista del libro que estaba leyendo y traicionó una sonrisa ligeramente halagada. Tocó suavemente su rostro y vio mientras respondía a la caricia como lo había hecho ese día hace mucho tiempo en el departamento de redacción, apoyando su cara contra sus dedos. Su carne no se sentía tan caliente a su tacto y se dejó sentir los primeros rayos de esperanza de que su sistema maltratado por fin empezaba a recuperarse. Agarró un termómetro digital que estaba sobre la mesa de noche y puso la sonda en su oreja izquierda, contando lentamente hasta veinte antes de quitarla. Mirando a la lectura sonrió con alivio. 42º.

"Vas a estar bien," le dijo y lo besó con cariño en la mejilla y justo cuando estaba alejándose abrió los ojos y de inmediato se centró en ella. "Bienvenido de vuelta, Vegeta," saludó con una sonrisa agradable.

Él parpadeó sorprendido. "¿Me fui a alguna parte?"

"Tú dime," dijo ella, arreglando las almohadas detrás de él mientras él luchaba para sentarse. "Has estado perdido en una fiebre cerca de cinco días."

Hizo un puño de su mano derecha y sintió la respuesta flexible de los músculos a lo largo de su brazo. Parecía como si su fuerza finalmente estuviera volviendo. Examinando sus dedos se dio cuenta de que el temblor había cesado. Hizo una pequeña bola de ki de energía azul y jugó con habilidad con ella a lo largo de la parte posterior de los nudillos antes de disiparla. Una pequeña sonrisa cruzó su rostro.

"¿Qué es lo último que recuerdas?" le preguntó.

Sus cejas oscuras se fruncieron en concentración mientras luchaba contra los últimos medio fantasmas de figuras y lugares que eran en parte sueño y en parte recuerdos. "Desayunamos," dijo al fin, asintiendo para sí mismo. "Después de eso nosotros-" Sus ojos se abrieron y le echó una mirada sorprendida, sus mejillas se enrojecieron de vergüenza.

"Nos besamos," terminó por él, viendo su malestar con diversión. "Y nos tocamos un poco, no ocurrió nada más."

"Te reíste de mí," acusó.

"Vegeta, te comiste un condón." Tuvo que taparse la boca mientras el simple recuerdo provocaba que la risa resurgiera y se esforzó visiblemente por evitarla. Él estaba mirando en una creciente irritación, sus manos extendidas en ese gesto de '¿Y?' y ella explicó, el gesto y le explicó, "Te lo di para que lo pusieras a lo largo de tu erección antes de tener sexo-"

"-¿Es para ESO que es la maldita cosa?" espetó. "¡¿Cómo iba yo a saber eso?"

Ella perdió su lucha con su sentido del humor y se echó a reír. Impotente se cayó de nuevo en la cama y trató de ahogar sus gritos de diversión en las mantas y casi tuvo éxito hasta que alzó la vista hacia a él sentado a su lado con una mueca de desaprobación en la cara y los brazos cruzados y perdiéndose de nuevo. Vegeta no sabía por qué se molestaba en aguantar esta mierda y se levantó y se fue al baño, deliberadamente cerrando la puerta ante su risa estridente.

Cuando su ataque de risa se había calmado, Bulma se reclinó en la cama en un montón agotado, sonriendo al techo mientras la última tensión cedía. Además de fragmentos de siestas que había logrado tomar entre las comidas y el régimen prescrito de medicamentos del Saiyajin había pasado muy poco tiempo real de sueño para ella y se sorprendió de encontrar lo muy cansada que estaba en realidad. Podía oír el agua correr en el cuarto de baño y ese el sonido era tranquilizador, asegurador, y le permitió calmarla en un sueño pacífico.

Pasarían horas más tarde antes de que se retirara de su sueño agotado y mirara alrededor de la habitación, observando el grado de oscuridad en los alrededores. Cuando miró su reloj se quedó sorprendida al ver que era tarde y estaba igualmente sorprendida de encontrar el lado de la cama de Vegeta vacía.

"¿Vegeta?" Entró en la sala de estar y encendió algunas lámparas en el caso de que el extraño Saiyajin estuviera escondido en un rincón oscuro en algún lugar o tal vez en el balcón. No estaba a la vista. Regresó al dormitorio y vio que la puerta del baño estaba cerrada. Se acercó a ella y la golpeó con cautela con los nudillos en su superficie. "¿Vegeta? ¿Está todo bien ahí dentro?" Sus oídos se esforzaban por cualquier indicio de respuesta pero todo estaba extrañamente tranquilo en el otro lado.

Tragando, se aferró a la manija de la puerta con una mano sudorosa y la giró, sin saber qué hacer con el hecho de que la puerta estaba abierta. Cuando entró, encontró a la pequeña habitación oscura como un sauna y llegó a su lado en el arco para el interruptor de la luz. Parpadeando mientras la sala inmaculada fue bañado por la luz su mirada se posó sobre la bañera de esquina que estaba llena hasta el borde con agua cliente-

-Y vio la sugerencia de un cabello en pico que apenas era visible sobre la superficie quieta.

"¡Oh, Dios mío!" Bulma gritó. Corrió por la habitación y tomó un puñado de ese cabello mojado y tiró tan fuerte como pudo. El agua explotó en reacción, derramando todas partes y antes de darse cuenta, fue tirada en la bañera y yacía sobre el regazo de Vegeta. El Saiyajin estaba parpadeando ante ella, sacándose el cabello oscuro de sus ojos y tratando de enfrentarse a lo que había sucedido.

Bulma se separó de él y se sentó en el agua, su ropa mojada colgando de ella mientras consideraba al Saiyajin aturdido. Su shock se convirtió rápidamente en ira. "¡Idiota! ¡Pensé que te habías ahogado!"

Él se frotó la cabeza con una mueca y ella se sorprendió de la forma en que su pelo castaño oscuro yacía en ovillos sueltos sobre sus hombros cuando estaba húmedo. "Casi me sacas mi cuero cabelludo," gruñó, forrado entre entre ira y diversión. El agua había hecho la camisa azul de Bulma transparente y se le podían ver sus pezones muy claramente.

Siguiendo sus ojos, miró hacia abajo y rápidamente se cruzó de brazos sobre el pecho cuando comenzó a salir de la bañera y buscar una toalla. "¿Qué demonios estabas haciendo en el agua de todos modos?" preguntó con displicencia, mirando alrededor del cuarto de baño. El suelo estaba empapado de espuma y agua y no quería llamar al servicio de limpieza para limpiar el desorden. Lo miró de nuevo por una respuesta.

Él se encogió de hombros. "Estaba meditando."

"¿En el agua?"

"La sensación es similar a un tanque de regeneración. Sólo puedo aguantar la respiración durante media hora a una hora, pero el efecto es calmante..." le confesó, viendo mientras se secaba con la toalla todavía en su húmeda ropa.

"Pensé que te habías-te-" No podía decir las palabras en voz alta.

"Esos días terminaron. No hablaremos de ellos de nuevo," dijo con brusquedad.

Bulma sonrió y los últimos restos de tensión se fueron de su pequeña figura por lo que le dijo. Él era muchas cosas pero también era un hombre de palabra. Ya no tenía que preocuparse por él con respecto a ello. "Voy a llamar al servicio de habitación para limpiar este desastre. ¿Tienes hambre?"

Su mirada de exasperación ante la inocua pregunta fue respuesta suficiente y ella salió de la habitación en su ropa mojada y fue al teléfono para comenzar la primera de las llamadas a la recepción. Vegeta se quedó en la tina por un tiempo más mientras escuchaba los sonidos de la voz de Bulma en la habitación contigua. Cuando la mujer no estaba usando esos tonos estridentes tenía un tono bastante melodioso en su discurso que era realmente agradable de escuchar. Inclinando su cabeza, se concentró en sus palabras y no pudo entender por qué no estaba molesto por su presencia. Lo peor de la V'Nhar había pasado finalmente y podía recuperarse sólo ahora que la fiebre había terminado. Ya no necesitaba de ella o de la comodidad que su riqueza ofrecía. Pero... volviendo al agua caliente descubrió lo mucho que había echado de menos los gustos de los lujos físicos en dos semanas en el bosque. Él era un príncipe y merecía grandes cosas más que casar para comer o ducharse en un río. Este estilo de opulencia le quedaba mejor y sería un idiota en abandonarlo tan rápido.

"Vegeta, ¿cómo quieres tu bistec?" Bulma dijo desde la habitación.

"¡Jugoso y todavía mugiendo!" gritó en respuesta, sonriendo mientras ella intentaba relatar la información a la recepción en palabras más aceptables. "¡Y dile a la sirvienta que envíe más ropa seca de una vez!"

Con un rugido apenas audible, Bulma pateó la puerta del baño para cerrarla para poder continuar hablando sin interrupción. Con una sonrisa se hundió en la profundidad del agua, cerrando sus ojos mientras la calidez lo envolvía, enmudeciendo sus sentidos y permitiéndose concentrarse en sus pensamientos. En el fondo de su mente, Kami estaba allí recordándole, 'Te preocupas por esta mujer.'

Por primera vez, se atrevió a admitir para sí mismo;

Sí. Sí, creo que sí.  


* * *

  
Capítulo Quince: La última amenaza se fue, Bulma y Vegeta comenzó el semblante de una relación 'normal' ¡Sí! Esta vez, amigos, pueden esperarlo de verdad. :)


	15. La recompensa por la Honestidad

Disclaimer: Ni Dragon Ball ni sus personajes me pertenecen...

**De mal en peor**

_(From bad to worse)_

Un fic de DarkeAngelus

Traducción por Apolonia

* * *

Capítulo Quince - La recompensa por la Honestidad

Por los siguientes días la pareja pasó por los movimientos de la amistad sin ninguna de las trampas que pudiera interpretarse como algo más personal. Las conversaciones eran breves y concisas y el tema deliberadamente vago. Bulma hacía frente a los cambios de humor de Vegeta sin discusión, quizás sintiendo algo que todavía no estaba muy bien con el Saiyajin. Aparte de varios miles de flexiones de pecho después del desayuno él no mostraba ningún interés en reanudar su habitual régimen de entrenamiento destructivo. Eso por sí solo hablaba volúmenes a la mujer que se estaba convirtiendo en una gran adepta a leer sus facciones concisas y lenguaje corporal en busca de pistas sobre lo que estaba pensando. Cada día pasaba la mayor parte de su tiempo sentado sobre la baranda del balcón mirando el ritmo incesante de la Capital. Ella inventaba excusas para salir y visitarlo sólo para echar un vistazo a sus ojos. El resto de su sistema fue recuperándose rápidamente y ese sano rubor de color de su piel oscura por fin había regresado pero eran sus ojos lo que la perturbaban ahora. Cada vez que él la miraba sólo podía ver el dolor en esas profundidades negras y algo más.

Esta vez, salió al balcón con un vaso de limonada para él aunque él no la había pedido. Él reconoció el ardid tanto como ella lo hizo pero no se molestó en desalentarlo. La parte de él que era realeza siempre apreciaba las regalías que le servían y le tendió la mano para la bebida incluso antes de que ella la ofreciera.

"De nada," dijo secamente mientras bebía la copa y se la devolvía sin decir palabra.

Él arqueó una pesada ceja ante el sarcasmo y luego miró hacia otro lado y reanudó su vigilia de la ciudad. Su corazón siempre se subía a su garganta por esa forma precaria en la que se sentaba en la barandilla con una pierna colgando sobre el otro lado y los brazos cruzados mientras descansaba su espalda contra la pared del edificio. Maldición si no estaba cómodo en esa posición pero le daba vértigo mirarlo.

Se sentó en el sofá y lo estudió durante un corto tiempo antes de intentar, "Me imagino que ahora que las cosas están volviendo a la normalidad volverás a tu entrenamiento."

"Al carajo con mi entrenamiento."

Bulma casi se cae de la silla. "¿Qué?"

Se volvió la cabeza para mirarla. "Me escuchaste."

"Vegeta, ¡el entrenamiento es tu vida!"

"¿A dónde me ha metido?" le preguntó. Su voz era suave, aparentemente tranquila; se hizo evidente en la manera que había pasado la mayor parte de su tiempo aquí pensando precisamente lo que estaba contando. "Es responsable de mi estatura, de mi carácter y de mi fracaso. No me ha ayudado; sólo lo contrario." Apartó la vista y dijo en una voz más suave, "Tengo que reconsiderar mi estrategia en esto."

"¿Hay algo que pueda hacer?" preguntó sinceramente pero sabía cual sería la respuesta, 'Déjame en paz' ladraría y los dos se retirarían a lados opuestos de la habitación hasta que el siguiente intercambio conciso.

Esta vez, sin embargo, bajó la cabeza y la miró por el rabillo del ojo. Abrió la boca para decir algo y la volvió a cerrar, con dificultad al tragar. Terminó sacudiendo su cabeza a su pregunta y volvió a ver la ciudad en silencio.

El momento de la cortesía entre ellos había terminado. Reconociendo la pista, Bulma salió de la habitación para ir de compras como hacía la mayoría de los días en que no estaba en su computadora portátil. Llegaron a su mente los acontecimientos de las últimas semanas y se alegró de que lo peor parecía haber terminado. Ahora no era sólo la tarea de restaurar la autoestima maltratada de Vegeta y que no estaba segura de la manera de actuar con eso. Siempre que Yamcha tenía un ataque de conciencia, buscar una desviación por lo general era una forma sencilla de ayudar en la reparación. Vegeta era muchas cosas, pero también era un hombre viril. Pensó que conocía una manera de sacar su mente de sus cavilaciones.

Esa noche después de la cena, Bulma salió de la habitación y regresó poco después llevando una bata. Vegeta se había instalado en el sofá y estaba viendo las noticias, el volumen estaba tan bajo que apenas podía entender lo que el presentador de noticias decía. Ella tiró algo en su regazo.

Molesto, lo recogió y descubrió que era una prenda de vestir similar a sus shorts pero más revelador. "¿Qué es esto?" preguntó sin mucho interés.

"Un traje de baño. Reservé la piscina sólo para nosotros durante una hora."

Lo arrojó a un lado. "Olvídalo."

"Si usas el tuyo, me pondré el mío," dijo, y abrió su bata. La expresión del rostro de Vegeta nunca vaciló pero un músculo comenzó a apretarse y aflojarse a lo largo de su línea de mandíbula mientras miraba con evidente interés. Bulma había escogido deliberadamente un conjunto de bikini que casi no dejaba nada a la imaginación. El puro tejido era de un azul oscuro que contrastaba perfectamente con su piel pálida y tenía un corte de diseñador que definitivamente no fue comprado en una oferta. La parte superior del bikini moldeaba sus grades pechos como una segunda piel y la parte inferior de corte alto acentuaba su caderas bien redondeadas a la perfección. "¿Y bien?" preguntó ella mientras él seguía su inspección por lo que se estaba convirtiendo en un segundo minuto. Cuando ella finalmente se cerró la bata él parpadeó como un hombre saliendo de un hechizo y ella tuvo que sumergir una sonrisa satisfecha por el logro incluso antes de que él le diera su respuesta.

Una media hora más tarde la pareja estaba nadando en la piscina abandonada. Bulma no era tonta para creer realmente que el Saiyajin había cedido sólo porque ella le había pedido a pesar del uso de su chantaje visual, a pesar de haber ayudado a acelerar el proceso de decisión. Existía la posibilidad de que se sintiera en deuda con ella por su atención e incluso un poco agradecido, si las emociones eran posibles para él. Decidió darle el beneficio de la duda. Estaba aquí en este momento porque quería estarlo. No hubiera importado si hubiera estado desnuda bajo la bata si él se hubiera decidido en no participar. Cuando llegaba a voluntad, ella corría un distante segundo lugar. A pesar de su satisfacción no se permitió regodearse con la victoria; las cosas estaban un punto muerto entre ellos, en lo mejor.

Cuando terminó sus vueltas salió de la piscina y comenzó a secarse con la toalla y en vez de aprovecharse de la soledad, él decidió que era hora de irse. Ella no lo molestó mientras él fácilmente se encaramaba fuera del agua, tomando la toalla que él le ofreció. Mientras lo veía secarse estuvo divertida por la manera en que su grueso cabello se erizaba de nuevo erguido después de haber secado el exceso de humedad. No parecía él mismo sin la corona de espinas rebeldes en torno a su cabeza, añadida a su obsesiva atractiva apariencia.

Él la vio mirarlo y los músculos de su pecho inmediatamente se reforzaron con tensión. "¿Qué miras?" le preguntó a la defensiva.

"A ti. Eres demasiado sexy, ¿sabes eso?" dijo, su sonrisa cada vez mayor cuando vio a un sonroje de color por vergüenza cruzar su rostro antes de que medio conscientemente desviera la mirada. "No estás acostumbrado a recibir elogios, ¿o sí tipo duro? Acostúmbrate. Tienes un cuerpo fantástico, una cara hermosa-"

"-Eso es suficiente, mujer-"

"-¡Y esa voz! Creo que tu voz es lo más sorprendente sobre ti, es como de terciopelo-"

"¡Basta!" espetó, al borde de la seria ira.

Bulma se inmutó por la hostilidad, sabiendo por instinto que sólo era un farol para evitar revelar verdaderas emociones por ella. Había funcionado antes pero ahora veía a través de esa fachada gracias a su familiaridad y ya no se sentía amenazada por su presencia. Él era una criatura de gran pasión. Ella sabía de esa ira pero sólo había echado un vistazo a lo demás, era algo que quería ver más. "No imagino que tus misiones permitieran algunas constantes citas, Vegeta. ¿Alguna vez tuviste a alguien especial por el que te preocuparas?"

"No."

"Me parece un poco difícil de creer."

"Cree lo que quieras. Es verdad."

Su mirada se suavizó. "¿Ni siquiera una persona? ¿Alguien que viajó contigo, tal vez?"

"Yo estaba siempre a las sombras de Nappa y Radditz donde se refiere a las mujeres," admitió después de una larga pausa. Se sentía expuesto de pie en esta área grande y húmeda, prácticamente desnudo y respondiendo preguntas invasivas de esta mujer. "A veces ni siquiera estaban conscientes en el momento que llegaba mi turno."

El estómago de Bulma se tambaleó ante la confesión brutal. "N-no estás hablando de violación-"

"Oh, Dios mío, no. En todos esos mundos en los que he masacrado a tantos nunca ni una vez a una mujer sin su consentimiento. Dame un respiro," dijo con una sonrisa burlona.

Fría con shock, sólo pudo mirar de nuevo al Saiyajin mientras se tambaleaba con las palabras habladas con frialdad que parecía flotar en el aire pesado.

"Vegeta..." fue todo lo que logró soltar.

"Aquí viene el horror," comentó más para sí mismo al observar su reacción. Su voz era casi un suspiro. "Con quién te crees que estás tratando, ¿eh? ¡Algún cálido, amistoso alienígena que te gusta ver en esas películas de televisión de mierda? Sabes que soy un asesino. Seguro que has tenido sospechas de lo que he hecho."

Ella se estaba alejando de él a pesar de sus esfuerzos por recuperar la compostura. Ella había iniciado esta conversación, fue su propia curiosidad la que tuvo la falta aquí y que tenía que ver a través de eso. "Y-yo sólo no quería examinar los pensamientos. Son demasiado horribles."

Él resopló. "Bienvenida a mi vida durante los últimos veinte años," dijo en un tono amargo. Bulma echó un vistazo fuera de costumbre y notó que eran distantes y perturbadas, apenas centrándose en ella en lo absoluto mientras él se perdía en sus recuerdos sombríos. "Con Saiyajin de clase baja como Radditz y Nappa como mis modelos a seguir no es de extrañar que sea de esta manera. Pero era una mejor alternativa que seguir siendo un juguete para los gustos pervertidos de Freezer..."

Bulma lo miró con horror pero él no parecía darse cuenta. Estaba mirando a la superficie lisa de la piscina en la iluminación baja, su voz casi ronca con emoción. "Yo era sólo un niño y de bajo poder. Cuando fui lo suficientemente fuerte para protestar... nada realmente importaba. Toda la inocencia que poseía me fue quitada a golpes y sustituida por odio. Fue fácil perderme en él y eso es exactamente lo que hice."

El silencio cayó sobre la pareja mientras la última de sus palabras hizo eco brevemente en el área desierta y desapareció como niebla. Bulma se acercó a su lado, su aversión anterior olvidada y tomó su mano para envolverla en la suya. "Pero eres diferente ahora, Vegeta. Lo que pasó en Namek te cambió-"

Él le dio una sacudida de irritación y continuó como si nunca la hubiera oído. "No hago excusas por mi pasado. Es muy fácil culpar a alguien más y no voy a caer en esa muletilla. Disfruté el caos que provoqué mientras trabajaba para Freezer. Admito eso."

Vegeta volvió su cabeza y miró a su pálido, ansioso rostro. Podía sentir sus manos temblorosas alrededor de la suya antes que él la retirara. "Te estoy ofreciendo mi honestidad. Es la única cosa aparte de mi maldito orgullo que me queda y necesitas saber con quién estás tratando. Yo no era mejor que Freezer y merecía el mismo destino hasta que Kami incluso me quitó eso con su sala de espejos."

Su mirada se afiló ante la referencia al Anciano Namek. "¿Fuiste a ver a Kami? ¿Cuándo?"

Vegeta abruptamente cerró su boca, al darse cuenta que había traicionado demasiado. De repente se dio media vuelta y se dirigió hacia la salida. "Esta agua me está dando comezón," refunfuñó, rascándose un hombro al salir de la zona de la piscina, sin siquiera molestarse en mirar atrás y ver si ella lo estaba siguiendo. Bulma se quedó atrás y se acercó a un banco. Se sentó allí por un tiempo muy largo, mirando el agua y reproduciendo la conversación una y otra vez en su mente. A pesar de todas las revelaciones sólo había quedado una que su mente le permitiría vivir;

"¿Kami?" susurró para sí misma.

En el momento que Vegeta volvió a la habitación estaba prácticamente arañando su piel en reacción al cloro en el agua de la piscina. Saltó a la ducha frenéticamente frotándose con una toallita para sacar los restos de ese producto químico que picaba fuera de su piel. Él sabía que esta sería la reacción, había pasado la primera (y última) vez que se había aventurado en la piscina Briefs. Por qué había cedido a la insistencia de la mujer a disfrutar de un baño escapaba de él. El traje de baño que se había puesto había sido un bono, para ser claros, pero no era la única razón, ¿no?

Puso su puño contra la pared en exasperación a sabiendas de que debería haberse quedado en la suite. Había tenido una buena cosa aquí y la había volado en pedazos con su honestidad. "¡Mierda!" dijo entre dientes. ¿Por qué había sentido la necesidad de decirle todas esas cosas? ¿Había echado todo a perder! "¡Mierda! ¡Mierda! Mi-"

"¿Vegeta?"

Pudo distinguir su forma a través del vidrio esmerilado de la puerta de la ducha. "Cuando termine aquí, empacaré mis cosas y me iré," le dijo en voz baja.

Al otro lado de la puerta, Bulma dio dos asombrado parpadeos y preguntó en voz aturdida, "¿Por qué?"

El agua se apagó repentinamente y Vegeta abrió la puerta lo suficientemente amplia como para mirarla en confusión, preguntándose si ha habido un cambio del cuerpo en la piscina cuando le había dado la espalda. "¿No es eso lo que quieres?"

"¿Diablos, no! ¿Por qué querría eso?"

"Vi tu disgusto cuando te dije la verdad. Te doy asco. ¿Por qué quieres que me quede?"

Bulma se obligó a calmarse mientras observaba su desconcierto evidente. Tal como le había confesado, él realmente tenía muy poca experiencia en lo concerniente a las relaciones. Su pantalla de desaprobación en la piscina era suficiente para que él hiciera las maletas y se marchase en vez de molestarse en lidiar con eso. Decidió que no iba a dejarlo ir tan fácilmente. "Fuiste completamente honesto conmigo, Vegeta. Eso es sin duda más de lo que Yamcha fue alguna vez. ¿De verdad crees que iba a castigarte por decirme la verdad?"

"Sí," vino la respuesta esperada.

"Bueno, estás equivocado," lo corrigió. "Es todo lo contrario."

Él frunció el ceño. "¿Qué quieres decir?"

"¿Has terminado con tu ducha o sólo has comenzado?" le preguntó con una pequeña sonrisa destellante seductora. "Tengo que limpiarme también, sabes."

Vegeta estaba escondido detrás de la puerta de la ducha hasta que comenzó a entender su coqueteo. La confusión salió de su rostro y se convirtió en uno de realización mientras ella desataba las cintas de su bikini y dejaba caer la tela fuera de sus pechos. Abrió la puerta, exponiendo su propia desnudez y le permitió apreciar un vistazo antes de extenderle la mano. "Por todos los medios, mujer," le dijo mientras su voz se convirtía en un ronroneo ronco. "Báñate conmigo."

El baño fue realmente lo último que hicieron mientras se acariciaban entre sí bajo el agua caliente. Vegeta disfrutaba la sensación de sus deliciosas curvas en sus manos, esparciendo espuma de jabón a través de sus montículos suaves y hasta entre sus muslos de marfil, el contacto prolongado hasta que ella comenzó a gemir de placer. Sacó mechones húmedos de pelo de ese extraño color de su cara para poder ver a los ojos azul brillantes de ella; un color de ojos completamente ajeno a su raza. No podía parecer recibir suficiente de ese regalo azul, hipnotizado por su intensidad y belleza y dejándose seducir por sus profundidades insondables.

Sus labios, húmedos y separados, invitaron a su boca y él aceptó la oferta sin dudarlo mientras sus manos se deslizaban hacia arriba y abajo sin descanso sobre su ancha espalda. Sus dedos ansiosos detectaron un ligero golpe encima de la hendidura de sus nalgas y lo apretó experimentalmente.

Lanzando un grito de dolor, él la apartó y masajeó su espalda con cautela mientras la miraba fijamente. "¿Para qué demonios hiciste eso?"

"Ese era el talón de tu cola," se dio cuenta. "Déjame verlo."

"No soy su monstruo de feria personal-"

"Por favor", insistió. No podía mantener sus ojos en su mirada suplicante y cedió, mirándola con recelo. Bulma pudo ver claramente la gran cicatriz fruncida en la base de su columna vertebral. Para cualquier otro observador, parecía una herida de bala pero ella sabía que era donde Yajirobe había cortado su cola. Era una fea marca en su carne orgullosa, el tejido de la cicatriz todavía de color rosado, un recordatorio de carnicería de su primera visita a la Tierra. Cuando llegó a tocarla él se alejó de ella.

"¿Todavía duele?" preguntó con sorpresa.

"Siempre va a doler," espetó, visiblemente obligándose a calmarse. "Hay nervios expuestos que nunca van a sanar. La cola de un Saiyajin es la parte más sensible de nuestro cuerpo. A pesar de que haya ido, ese punto aún es muy sensible."

Bulma recordó que incluso la más pequeña cantidad de presión en la cola de Goku cuando era joven podía ponerlo de rodillas. Lo mismo había sucedido con su hermano mayor, Radditz que había sido un adulto cuando llegó a la Tierra en los años posteriores. Al ser de sangre real Vegeta no había sufrido esa vulnerabilidad pero su reacción a su contacto inocuo dejó claro que la herida le dolía aún más de lo que había dejado a entender anteriormente.

"¿No hay nada que se pueda hacer?" preguntó con una voz pequeña, molesta por la idea de hacer frente al silencio con tal molestia.

"Tendré que acostumbrarme a eso," le dijo, desconcertado por su preocupación por su bienestar personal. Primero la V'Nhar y ahora esto, ¿había algo que no le causara a la mujer algo para empezar a preocuparse? Se contentaba con sólo dejar el asunto y volver a las caricias mutuas. "Está bien-"

"No, ¿no está bien! ¡Es terrible!" le espetó. "Es sólo más dolor con el que tienes que tratar, Vegeta y tú has sufrido lo suficiente en tu vida ya. Tenemos la misma edad y aquí estás traumatizado y mutilado por lo que has pasado mientras que yo he vivido la vida de perra mimado rica. ¿Simplemente no es justo!"

Abrió la boca, consideró qué podría decir y se quedó con las manos vacías. Ella no tenía sentido pero él estaba atrapado en este pequeño espacio porque ella estaba de pie entre él y la puerta corrediza y se vio obligado a esperar que ella saliera. Decidió que era tan buen momento como cualquier otro para preguntarle algo que había estadp persistente en él desde que ella había comenzado a mostrar interés en él de vuelta en la Corporación Cápsula. "¿Por qué yo?"

Estaba de pie en la ducha de rocío con sus brazos cruzados debajo de sus pechos y lo miró, distraída de sus pensamientos. "¿Qué quieres decir?"

"Ese novio idiota tuyo fue resucitado igual que yo. Ustedes dos obviamente tienen una historia juntos. No hubiera causado tantos problemas si todavía-" aclaró su garganta, "-se preocupara por ti. Es dolorosamente claro que tus padres lo aprobaron. ¿Por qué estás aquí conmigo y no con él?"

"Yamcha ya no es mi tipo."

"¿Y egoístas, y asesinos en masa, psicópatas violadores lo son ahora?" preguntó con poco humor.

"Basta ya. Eres mucho más que eso."

"Eso es un hecho," bromeó, visiblemente no convencido.

Bulma no sabía de donde venía todo ese auto-odio. Tal vez, en el fondo siempre había estado allí sólo que ahora se hacía visible debido a su proximidad con el otro. No sabía por qué la hería pero él parecía creer las palabras. "Sentí tu tacto. Puedes ser muy suave cuando lo deseas."

"Sólo quiero echarme un polvo," dijo rudamente.

Ella lo observó por un momento y finalmente sonrió. "Así lo creas o no, hay un lado amable en ti, uno que no ha sido completamente derrotado. Eso es lo que me atrajo de ti, Vegeta."

"Eres una idiota". Cerró el agua y la hizo pasar para salir de la ducha. Tomó una toalla e hizo un intento rápido de secarse antes de retirarse a la habitación para vestirse.

"¿Por qué no te mereces a nadie que se preocupe por ti, Vegeta?" le preguntó ella mientras se envolvía en una toalla alrededor de ella. "Nadie debería estar solo. ¿Por qué tratas tan duro de alejarme?"

"Tengo suficiente en mi plato sin tener que preocuparme por alguna hembra humana débil," le gruñó mientras se abotonaba su camisa. O intentaba hacerlo. Se arrancó dos botones de la tela antes de tirar la prenda al suelo con repugnancia.

"Yo puedo cuidar de mí misma," le aseguró en una voz tranquila. "Lo he estado haciendo por años."

"Bueno, sigue haciéndolo, carajo."

"¡Maldita sea! Tenemos una buena cosa sucediendo aquí. ¡¿Por qué estás huyendo?"

"¡Porque todo el mundo a mi alrededor se muere!" le gritó en frustración. "Si no es por mi propia mano entonces es en batalla o es por el capricho de un loco. No puedo soportar la idea de que tu-" Su voz se quebró y se dio la vuelta y dio un puñetazo en el tocador, exasperado. En una voz más suave, le dijo, "No puedo soportar la carga de las responsabilidades como son. Vuelve con ese tonto humano tuyo. Estarás mejor."

"Yamcha y yo terminamos," le aseguró con voz firme. Trató de acercarse a él y lo vio alejándose en desconfianza. "Tú eres el hombre que he elegido para amar. Tendrás que aprender a aceptar eso."

Él estaba moviendo la cabeza. "¿Cómo puedo aceptar algo que ni siquiera puedo entender? Estás hablando de conceptos humanos. ¡Yo-no-soy-humano!"

"No tienes ningún planeta, ni familia, ni amigos," Bulma se tranquilizó en un tono suave. "Estás solo en la tierra con alguien que se preocupa por ti. Te han dado una segunda oportunidad, Vegeta, déjame ayudarte a ajustarte. Quédate conmigo."

"No he sido más que una carga desde que aparecí," dijo con voz entrecortada. Miró a su reflejo en el espejo de la cómoda y medio esperó ver a su urdimbre imagen y cambiar en un negro recuerdo del pasado. O un presagio rubio del futuro. Alejar su mirada tomó un poco de esfuerzo, pero se las arregló. "No puedo pagar por nada de esto."

"Sí, sí puedes," dijo. "Todo lo que quiero de ti es una cosa muy pequeña."

"...¿Qué es eso?"

"Ámame."

"No puedo decirte eso, Bulma."

"No tienes que decirlo en tanto y en cuando me muestres con lo que haces." Dejó la toalla alrededor de su cuerpo caer al suelo y apretó su cuerpo desnudo contra el de él. Como siempre, se perdió en la intensidad de sus ojos azules y su determinación se doblegó bajo el poder de su sentido.

"Muy bien," murmuró y cuando se besaron pudo probar sus lágrimas derramadas por la entrega. Hubiera estado complacida con que había optado por permanecer con ella, pero Bulma no sentía orgullo por la simple victoria. Había algo en él que seguía molestando, algún conocimiento que él no quería aceptar. Ella nunca pensó que vería alguna vez el día en que echaría de menos su seguridad en sí mismo y arrogancia pero el día había llegado y pasado y él todavía no era él mismo. Hizo lo único que podía hacer; le ofreció su amor a un nivel incondicional y la esperanza de encontrar alguna manera de sacarlo de su depresión.

Mientras se besaban, se movieron hacia la cama y Bulma se puso sobre ella, con entusiasmo viendo como él se desnudaba. Cuando derramó su última prenda, él se volvió para observar su reacción, su erección sobresalía amenazante de su base, y sus testículos hinchados con el deseo de la criatura seductora que miraba su acercamiento con el deseo sin aliento.

Bulma llegó a su cintura y lo llevó cerca de ella, sus labios frescos plantaron un beso húmedo en su musculoso estómago. Hizo una mueca de sorpresa mientras la otra mano se deslizaba entre los muslos y se detuvo en broma en las sensibles esferas antes de agarrarlas suavemente. "¿Tienes alguna idea de cuánto tiempo he estado soñando con esto?" dijo ella en un ronroneo de seda, soplando aire tibio a través de la sensible cabeza mientras sus dedos apretaban y frotaban su falo duro.

"Me gustaría preguntar pero no estoy de humor para hablar ahora," le dijo, separando su mano y poniéndola de espaldas contra la cama. Succionó brevemente en la perfección de punta de cereza de sus pechos firmes mientras sus habilidosos dedos cayeron con avidez en el surco delicado de su entrada vaginal, jugando de manera experta en los pliegues húmedos. Cuando se concentró en el meollo de su hinchado clítoris, sus caderas se sacudieron en reacción impotente. Continuó su ministerio experto hasta que ella gimió su disposición y se puso sobre ella, listo para entrar en ella con un movimiento ágil de sus caderas.

Vegeta pronto vaciló mientras la miraba a los ojos, frunciendo el ceño preocupado.

"¿Q-qué pasa?" Bulma preguntó sin aliento.

"¿Qué pasa con ese dispositivo?"

"Vegeta, que-"

"¡Esa cosa de mal sabor! ¿No necesitamos eso?"

Dejó caer la cabeza hacia atrás apenas pudiendo creer que realmente pudiera estar buscando algo de qué preocuparse en un momento como este cuando ella apenas podía recordar su propio nombre. "Ojalá nunca hubiera tenido ese maldito condón," se quejó.

"¡¿Bueno?" preguntó con impaciencia. No completaría el acto de hacer el amor sin una respuesta de ella de una forma u otra. Tenía que admirar el grado de auto-control incluso si estaba resentido de ser rehén de una respuesta. Todo lo que quería en ese preciso momento era su impresionante falo de carne masculina aliviando su deseo entre sus muslos abiertos y a la espera.

Ella se acercó y le tocó la cara. Sus rasgos eran de huesos finos y exóticos por debajo de su piel oscura y muy atractivo. Tenía los ojos más intensos que jamás hubiera visto y, a la vez, se acordó de los ojos de color marrón oscuro de esa muchacha triste, pequeña en el parque. Un niño nacido de una unión amarga y sin amor y cuya madre era demasiado ignorante para entender lo que es un hermoso, raro tesoro que el niño era en realidad. Bulma nunca entendería el razonamiento de su decisión o la rapidez en que lo hizo. Sólo le sonrió y acercó su cara para un beso profundo. "No te preocupes," le susurró al oído.

No la presionó en el asunto, pensando que ella sabría más sobre el concepto desconcertante que él. Él hurgó su rostro en el hueco de su cuello, aspirando su intoxicante, femenino aroma y lentamente entró en ella hasta que estuvo enterrado hasta el cuello, escuchando sus gemidos de placer en la unión completa.

Fijando su boca sobre sus labios húmedos, la lengua de ella se deslizó sobre el interior de su boca, cediendo a su aspiración y esfuerzo hacia adelante hasta que casi parecía que podía tragar el delicioso músculo. Su saliva mezclada con la suya, convirtiéndose en un afrodisíaco que borraba el último vestigio de moderación de ambos. Sus dedos amasaban los músculos marcados de su impecable espalda cuando comenzó a moverse dentro de ella con movimientos largos y poderosos.

Apenas había comenzado, según él, cuando Bulma gritó, arrancando los labios de los suyos retorciéndose mientras su cuerpo estaba en medio de un clímax de gran alcance. Miró a sus facciones sonrojadas en asombro mientras empujaba dentro y fuera de la carne en explosión, su erección friccionando los nervios que ya estaban danzando en el orgasmo de éxtasis, saboreando el poder masculino que podía producir ese placer tan obvio.

Escuchando sus jadeos rápidos de éxtasis, Vegeta se obligó a trabajar lentamente, algo que él siempre había considerado carente de sentido. En el pasado sólo había tenido un objetivo en mente y lo había satisfecho sin ninguna consideración por el placer de participación de su pareja. Ahora, de repente y de forma dramática, su actitud se revirtió y tenía la intención de complacer a esta hermosa criatura cuyo calor deliciosamente apretado ondulaba sobre su falo que empujaba.

Bulma pasó sus dedos a lo largo de sus hombros sudorosos mientras sus ojos paseaban por su rostro, siguiendo el contorno de su frente y mejillas y mirando fijamente en sus ojos semicerrados. "Oh, Dios mío," jadeó, trazando la curva de su mandíbula con los dedos suavemente. "Si hubiera sabido como eras en la cama hubiera saltado a la ducha contigo en el día en que te estrellaste en el complejo."

"En su lugar, me diste esa camisa rosa gay," comentó y de hecho se echó a reír por el recuerdo. La vibración sacudía su herramienta y la hizo estremecerse de placer en la caricia inesperada de su carne demasiado sensible. Sus músculos internos lo apretaron con cariño, lo que le causó a acelerar su ritmo.

Ella casi se rió por el recuerdo de cuando salió del cuarto de baño ese día usando la infame camisa de 'Badman' y los pantalones de color verde lima. Para su crédito había usado la ropa en público pero sólo porque ella había sido la que se la había dado. "Vegeta, eres muchas cosas pero gay definitivamente NO es una de ellas."

"Apuéstalo," le aseguró, con voz ronca con la lujuria. La besó, una fusión de largo y laborioso trabajo de labios y lengua, sus dientes raspando suavemente mientras buscaban un contacto aún más estrecho. Sus grandes pechos rodaban y temblaban entre ellos, los sensibles pezones apuñalando a su pecho ancho lampiño.

Sus poderosos brazos envueltos en su cintura ondulante con una fuerza que la hacía jadear. Su propio vientre palpitaba con el acercamiento de otro punto culminante y él no pudo ignorar el apabullante calor de su lanza. Aceleró su ritmo, entrando en ella con corazonadas frenética que sacudían sus caderas retorciéndose. Trató de retrasar su propio orgasmo pero la caricia que temblaba espasmos en su vagina era demasiado.

Con un grito ahogado, se aferró a sus nalgas retorciéndose con ambas manos, su cuerpo sacudiéndose con el ataque de un salvaje terminar que era casi doloroso en su intensidad mientras su herramienta chorreante se encontraba con una explosión respondiendo en su vaina de terciopelo. Él apenas era consciente de los dientes de Bulma, mordiendo casi dolorosamente en el labio inferior y su gemido nasal, casi un medio sollozo mientras su cuerpo se estremecía con los últimos temblores de placer de su liberación mutua. Ella dejó caer la boca lejos mientras ella se desplomó debajo de él, parpadeando a su rostro en incredulidad.

"¡Dios mío!" exclamó, su voz quebrada en agotamiento y satisfacción. "¡Eso fue increíble!"

Él salió de ella y miró sus enrojecidas y sudorosas facciones manchado con una expresión extraña en su rostro que parecía desaliento. "¿Vegeta? ¿Qué pasa?"

Se secó la frente con el dorso de su brazo. "Eso sólo debería haber sido el calentamiento Saiyajin," soltó roncamente. Dejando caer su cabeza sobre la almohada, visiblemente trató de controlar su respiración entrecortada bajo control. "Dame un minuto y podemos hacerlo de nuevo-"

"Todavía estás recuperando, no exageres," le dijo, tratando de mantener la diversión fuera de su voz. Él se estaba preparando para una discusión y ella deliberadamente cubrió su boca con la suya hasta que se calmó. "No tienes nada que demostrar," dijo ella cuando terminó el beso. "Vamos a estar en esta habitación por un tiempo. Habrá un montón de tiempo para que puedas mostrar tu resistencia. En este momento, sólo quiero que conserves tu fuerza." Ella sabía que siempre sería capaz de agotarlo con un asalto verbal y esta vez no era diferente. Él entrelazó sus dedos detrás de su cabeza y cerró los ojos con un gruñido irónico, su lenguaje corporal denotando más de un mal humor que rendirse pero el resultado final fue el mismo.

Logrando mantener su risa en jaque Bulma recuperó la perturbada sábana y mantas y se las puso por encima de sí mismas. Moviéndose lentamente a su lado apoyó su cabeza en el hueco de su brazo por debajo de su hombro contenta cuando él no trató de alejarse de la cercanía y puso una mano sobre su vientre plano. Ella no estaba segura de si ya se había quedado dormido y le susurró, "¿Vegeta?"

"¿Qué?" preguntó.

"Gracias," dijo con sinceridad.

Él frunció el ceño en confusión. "¿Por qué?"

"Por ser tan amable."

Él levantó su cabeza y examinó sus facciones relajadas por un momento mientras interpretaba lo que estaba realmente tratando de decir sin herir sus sentimientos o hacerlo enojar. Por alguna razón le molestaba que ella sintiera que tuviera que ser tan cuidadosa con sus palabras en torno a él debido a su temperamento inestable. Su cuerpo se relajó contra el de ella y bajó el brazo izquierdo para acunar su figura suavemente. "Sé que hablo sin pensar," le confesó en una voz tan baja que tuvo que forzar su vista para distinguir las palabras. Ella contuvo la respiración para no perderse una sola sílaba. "Para ser honesto, dudo de que alguna vez vaya a cambiar. Pero nunca serás herida por mi mano, Bulma. Puedo asegurarte eso por lo menos."

Sonriendo, ella apretó su brazo alrededor de su cintura y se acomodó en su calidez. Bulma supuso que él finalmente se había rendido al sueño antes que soltara en un gruñido; "Después de todo, tengo que ahorrar los golpes para Kakarotto."

Ella estalló en risas con eso y cuando la risa pasó Bulma encontró el sueño más difícil de lo que hubiera imaginado. Su mente parecía no estar dispuesta a aceptar el mismo hecho real de su cercana presencia y lo que acababan de compartir. De seguro eran una pareja ahora, atados por una unión que era casi más vieja que el tiempo pero las dudas continuaban plagándola. Apretando su abrazo alrededor de su esbelta cintura, pudo sentir la baja vibración de su extraño ronquido contra su mejilla. Él estaba aquí. Vegeta estaba aquí. Con ella. Era todo lo que había querido.

No fue consciente de precisamente cuando finalmente se rindió a su cansancio pero era temprano en la mañana cuando se despertó de nuevo y se dio cuenta que estaba sola en la cama grande. Casi gimió en voz alta ante el desgarrador descubrimiento. 'Se ha ido', pensó para sí misma en profundo dolor. 'Supongo que no debería estar sorprendida pero... me hubiera gustado que se despidiera antes de irse.'

Ahogando un sollozo, de a poco entendió que pudo escuchar el bajo susurro de la televisión en la sala. Sentándose en la cama vio las ropas del Saiyajin todavía en el vestidor y puestas sobre el respaldo de la silla. Poniéndose una bata fue a investigar y lo encontró dormido frente a la televisión. Estaba sentado con sus brazos cruzados en esa posición característica, su mentón descansando contra su pecho. Bulma comenzó a acercarse a él y rápidamente quitó su mano antes de molestarlo. Tan imposible como parecía, realmente parecía cómodo en esa extraña posición.

Decidió dejarlo como estaba, simplemente aliviada que su pánico apresurado anterior hubiera sido por nada. Volviendo a la cama, se acomodó debajo de las mantas y rió ante la luz de la mañana por la extraña vista que debían ser juntos. La Heredera y el Príncipe Alienígena. Intentó apartarlo de su mente, todavía sonriendo en felicidad mientras se aferraba a sus sueños. Por primera vez estaban tranquilos y sin molestias, reflexionando en su felicidad en esta misma especial y rara unión mientras soñaba con el hombre que amaba.

* * *

Capítulo Dieciséis: Bulma y Vegeta siguen danzando el tema de una relación hasta que él finalmente le cuenta las revelaciones en el Mirador de Kami.


	16. El Día Después

Disclaimer: Ni Dragon Ball ni sus personajes me pertenecen...

**De mal en peor**

_(From bad to worse)_

Un fic de DarkeAngelus

Traducción por Apolonia

* * *

Capítulo Dieciséis - El Día Después

"Buenos días, amante."

Vegeta saltó a un pie fuera de la cama cuando brazos rodearon su cuello y algo húmedo se ató brevemente en su mejilla derecha. Afortunadamente la presencia se retiró rápidamente o él podría haber atacado de una manera instintiva con resultados desastrosos. Parpadeando el sueño fuera de sus ojos, frunció el ceño a la mujer inclinada sobre el respaldo del sofá, sonriéndole.

"¿Cómo has dormido?" Bulma dijo amablemente.

Mirándola por un momento más miró al reloj de la vídeo grabadora y lanzó un gruñido de sorpresa. Sus ojos rasgados se ampliaron ligeramente cuando vio que eran casi las ocho y media.

"Ahora que estás despierto llamaré al desayuno. A pesar de cómo estabas sentado, te veías tan cómodo que no tuve el corazón para despertarle."

"Dormir sentado es un hábito de las naves espaciales," le dijo cuando se puso lentamente de pie.

"No puede ser cómodo," comentó, observando como él brevemente masajeaba su espalda tratando de no ser demasiado obvio.

"He pasado cosas peores," murmuró. "Voy a tomar una ducha."

"¿Quieres compañía?" preguntó con una voz coqueta, abriendo brevemente su bata y dejándole echar un vistazo de su cuerpo desnudo.

Ni siquiera la miró. "No," dijo y salió de la habitación sin decir una palabra escuchando a Bulma catódica de rabia y vergüenza detrás de él.

El desayuno fue un asunto en silencio e incómodo y durante la mitad de la comida, Vegeta apiló un plato lleno de salchichas, tocino y donas y se retiró a su puesto habitual en el balcón. Tratando de hacer frente a sus propias emociones en conflicto, Bulma se lavó y se vistió e hizo otro intento de conversación con el Saiyajin antes de salir de la suite.

De pie por unos momentos cerca de él, intentó, "Me voy de compras. ¿Hay algo que necesites?"

Él tomó un bocado de una dona y sacudió su cabeza. Cuando se hizo evidente que había caído en uno de sus deslices no verbales ella cruzó la distancia entre ellos y se inclinó para darle un beso de despedida en la mejilla. Su mano se acercó en un borrón para bloquearlo y sus labios tocaron sus rudos nudillos antes de que diera un paso atrás en shock.

"¡¿Cuál es tu maldito problema?" le gritó en frustración. "Sólo quiero darte un inocente beso en la mejilla antes de irme. ¿Qué hay de malo en eso?"

"Mujer, no presumas que nuestro encuentro anoche significó más de lo que era," le dijo, fijándola con una mirada de advertencia. "Fuiste un polvo pasable. Nada más."

Apretando sus dientes en rabia, levantó una mano para darle una bofetada pero sabía que sus reflejos podrían bloquear el golpe tan rápidamente como su inocuo beso. "Cerdo egoísta," dijo entre dientes y salió de la suite del hotel, deliberadamente cerrando la puerta tras de sí.

Apenas una hora después estaba sentada en una cabina de vídeo teléfono llorando a lágrima viva mientras hablaba con su madre. "Anoche fue tan considerado, mamá. ¡Esta mañana era como hablar con un extraño! ¡Fue horrible!"

"Bulma, querida, si todos llegásemos con manuales de propietario colgando alrededor del cuello nuestra vida sería mucho más sencilla. ¡Pero taaan aburrida!" la rubia comentó con su exuberancia habitual. "Sólo ten paciencia. Todo esto es nuevo para él, ¿recuerdas? Es obvio que tienes su confianza o él se hubiera ido esta mañana como temiste. Deja que el resto suceda naturalmente."

Era la confirmación que Bulma desesperadamente quería oír. En verdad, hubiera preferido conversar con Chi Chi que estaba más cerca de su edad pero sabía que no sería capaz de hacer frente a la reacción de la morena rencorosa sobre su relación con el Saiyajin de malhumorado. Quería apoyo, no críticas para calmar sus propias dudas persistentes. Desafortunadamente, su única aliada mujer era su propia madre. "Eso es lo que estoy tratando de hacer pero es como un enigma. No es lo que estoy acostumbrada a tratar en lo absoluto," confesó en una forma acosada. Cerró los ojos y exprimió sus lágrimas mientras se lamentaba, "Yo... ¡no sé lo que debo hacer!"

La Sra. Briefs vio que su única hija luchaba con sus emociones en conflicto. "Te acostumbraste demasiado a Yamcha que siempre estaba cerca cuando lo necesitabas. Él y yo solíamos tener exactamente las mismos conversaciones sobre ti," dijo, con un grado de conocimiento que era raro para ella. Bulma se quedó sin aliento en medio de un sollozo y miró asombrada a la mujer mayor que sólo podía sonreír. "¿Por qué la sorpresa, querida? Tú y Vegeta son dos caras de una misma moneda; ambos son obstinados, alterables, les gusta discutir, abusivos-"

"Me estás haciendo sentir muuuuucho mejor," Bulma se quejó.

"-Y sarcásticos," la Sra. Briefs terminó, completamente sin inmutarse por la reacción de su hija. Sus ojos estaban cerrados por lo general en un estrabismo eternamente alegre pero realmente los abrió un tiempo suficiente como para ofrecer un guiño juguetón. "Ustedes dos están muy igualados. Ninguno de ustedes se atrevería a ser el sumiso en este acuerdo, ¿verdad? ¡Por supuesto que no! Si desea mantener a Vegeta alrededor vas a tener que retroceder un paso, querida."

"¡¿Por qué yo?" Bulma se lamentó, haciendo girar su cabeza entre los transeúntes que estaban al alcance del oído. "Él está en MI suite del hotel, come la comida que YO compro y-"

"-Y él lo sabe," interrumpió la rubia. "¿Qué tiene él sino su orgullo? Tú tienes riqueza, amigos y familiares para recurrir por ayuda. Él bajó la guardia anoche para ti y me imagino que esta mañana estuvo tan incómodo como tú si no más. ¿Con qué frecuencia piensas que deja que pase eso?"

Bulma balbuceó más en sorpresa de la evaluación lógica de su madre de la situación que a su pregunta de sondeo. Vegeta había sido tan tierno y considerado en su relación sexual, revelando un lado que ella nunca hubiera creído posible en el Saiyajin malicioso. Esta mañana había vuelto a su ser cruel de costumbre. El contraste de personalidades fue tan completo que una pregunta amaneció dentro de ella:

¿Cuál era el acto?

"...No lo sé," dijo en respuesta parcial a la pregunta de su madre y había poco más que las dos pudieran encontrar para solucionar el impás. Saliendo de la cabina, Bulma se quedó de pie apenas notando mientras el centro comercial se volvía cada vez más concurrido. Normalmente no le gustaban las grandes reuniones así que decidió establecerse en el anonimato que ofrecía la gente y se dejó pasar en el lánguido ritmo de la ventana del comprador, liberando su mente de cavilar sobre Vegeta.

Había muchas cosas que no sabía de él. De todos ellos, Goku parecía al tanto de la mayoría de los antecedentes del Saiyajin pero no había tenido muchas oportunidades de hablar con él una vez que el guerrero había llegado y luego se fue para iniciar su propio entrenamiento. Ella sabía lo básico, por supuesto; Él era un príncipe Saiyajin que había sido obligado a trabajar para Freezer con los otros supervivientes después que el tirano hubiera destruido su planeta natal. En Namek, nadie sabía del catalizador que había causado que Vegeta se rebelarse con tanta fuerza contra poderoso alienígena. Había sido claro durante su enfrentamiento con Zarbon que el furioso Saiyajin no había sido muy querido. De acuerdo con Krillin, la Fuerza Ginyu lo había tratado como a una broma y deliberadamente se burlaban de él.

Bulma no podía comprender la lógica detrás de esa falta de respeto. Ella recordaba claramente la primera llegada del Saiyajin a la Tierra. Nappa había sido bastante malo pero el poder de Vegeta mostrado había dejado cicatrices de cráter que sin querer se había convertido en la atracción turística en todo el planeta. Si los restantes Guerreros Z no se hubieran unido contra él entonces, la Tierra hubiera sido reducida a cenizas humeantes. ¿Cómo puede alguien aligerar a alguien tan destructivo como eso?

Su vagar finalmente la llevó a la zona de juegos infantiles en el centro del centro comercial y eligió un asiento en las inmediaciones en el patio de comidas para ver niños de todas las edades mientras que correteaban y jugaban entre los equipos diminutos. Se dio cuenta que había un niño de pie en el margen observando a los otros niños mientras jugaban pero estaba renuente a unirse. Su madre estaba tratando de convencerlo para ir a unirse con ellos pero él estaba sacudiendo su cabeza.

"No conozco a nadie aquí," murmuró el niño y se cruzó de brazos pequeños en un gesto tan familiar que Bulma casi se rió en voz alta.

"Jason, está bien. Nadie va a burlarse de ti aquí-"

"¡NO!" el niño gritó y vagó a una corta distancia para ponerse de mal humor.

La joven madre notó a Bulma mirando y le dijo en tono de disculpas, "Lo siento. Los otros niños se burlan de él porque es pequeño para su edad."

"No tienes que explicar. Es adorable. Apuesto a que es muy inteligente," Bulma dijo, sonriendo con tristeza mientras observaba a la joven luchar con el pre-pubescentes en lágrimas. Su rostro se retorcía de vergüenza y resentimiento al ver a los otros niños jugar con despreocupado abandono.

La otra mujer giró sus ojos en forma dramática. "¡Demasiado malditamente inteligente para su propio bien! Pero... los niños son crueles, ¿sabes?"

"Lo sé." A Bulma le hubiera gustado añadir que los adultos tenía un buen control en el departamento de la crueldad también pero no se molestó. La madre le ofreció un breve asentimiento y levantó sus bolsas de compras preparándose para salir. El niño la seguía por detrás, sus hombros pequeños juntos hasta sus orejas con auto-consciente tensión que no debería tener que lidiar hasta dentro de muchos años más. Una vez más, Bulma sintió ese revoloteo materno en su vientre mientras observaba la salida de la pareja del centro comercial. Quería calmar a ese triste niño y contarle una historia sobre cómo la ira y el odio podía llegar a consumirlo eventualmente pero sabía que no entendería la advertencia. En el fondo se oía la aguja enigmática de su reloj biológico que parecía aumentar de volumen cuando pensaba en Vegeta. Por ninguna razón clara, volvió a ver a los niños jugando con una sonrisa triste en su rostro.

Vegeta estaba sentado en el sofá con el ceño fruncido pensativo por el desorden extendido sobre la mesa delante escuchó de la tarjeta de llave pasando a través de la cerradura de la puerta principal. "Oh, mierda," se quejó para sí mismo y de forma automática cuadró sus hombros por los gritos a venir mientras Bulma caminaba por el umbral, sus brazos cargados de bolsas de compras. Ella echó un vistazo a la escena en la sala de estar y rápidamente las dejó caer al suelo. "¡¿Qué diablos crees que estás haciendo?" gritó ella.

Su computadora portátil había sido completamente destruida y las piezas fueron bruscamente esparcidas por toda la superficie de la mesa en una variedad irreconocible de tornillos, cables y componentes. Vegeta parecía estar en el proceso de ponerlas juntas nuevamente hasta que su voz llegó a cierto tono y soltó la placa base y la dejó caer con una maldición.

"¡¿¡VEGETA!"

"Quería ver cómo funcionaba," dijo en un patético intento de defensa. Sus mejillas estaban absolutamente carmesí y apenas podía hacer contacto visual. "Si no querías que la tocara, deberías haber llevado contigo.."

"¡¿Estás tratando de decir que esto es MI culpa?" replicó ella, recogiendo la caja vacía que antaño albergaba el teclado. La computadora había sido un prototipo de laboratorio con una inmensa base de datos de diez terabytes de memoria que albergaba un gancho de satélite y un programa de cifrado complejo que no había sido copiado todavía. Por la apariencia de las cosas, Vegeta había conseguido desmantelar completamente el sistema con nada más que un par de sus cortauñas. "¡La demoliste totalmente!"

Él se encogió de hombros, prácticamente haciéndola atreverse a ponerse balística y ella pellizcó el puente de su nariz en un desesperado esfuerzo de evitar hacer precisamente eso. Como si su madre estuviera a su lado, oyó decir a la rubia en su oído izquierdo; 'Si quieres mantener a Vegeta alrededor vas a tener que retroceder un paso, querida.'

Respiró hondo y se sentó a su lado. "¿Puedes ponerlo de nuevo?" preguntó con una voz más suave.

"Acababa de empezar cuando entraste chillando como una arpía."

Sus labios temblaron por un momento antes de que empezara a rebuscar en su bolso por sus herramientas. "Vamos a hacer esto juntos."

Resultó ser una lección perspicaz para los dos mientras centraron su atención y conversación sólo en el proceso de reconstrucción del sistema, sentados hombro a hombro juntos en el sofá. Era una distracción oportuna mientras ambos dejaron por unanimidad el tema de la noche anterior y se centraron en la tarea a mano. Durante las siguientes tres horas, Bulma le explicó el diseño y función de cada parte sin importar cuán pequeña y dejó que el Saiyajin continuara la tarea de fijar lo que había hecho bajo su ojo cuidadoso. Él la escuchó con atención, traicionando esa curiosidad de tecnología que le había permitido memorizar tantos componentes a bordo de la nave de Freezer y sólo se sintió más frustrado cuando sus dedos no eran tan ágiles como requería para volver a unir las piezas más finas. En este punto, Bulma se hizo cargo de la tarea, teniendo cuidado de no regodearse en su habilidad y muy consciente de lo cerca que la estaba mirando, su rostro traicionando una variedad de emociones, la principal de ellas un cierto grado de asombro. Cuando terminaron, ella contuvo su respiración después de que ella insertó la batería y la encendió. Mirando sobre su hombro, el rostro de Vegeta se apretó con tensión, a sabiendas de la reacción si la maldita cosa no funciona. Nunca terminaría de escuchar las quejas.

La pantalla LCD de inmediato parpadeó y el sistema realizó un breve diagnóstico interno antes de informarles que todas las cosas estaban bien y correctas. Gracias. Ajeno por completo a su anterior desmembramiento. Bulma alegremente golpeó el hombro del Saiyajin. "Sólo tuviste suerte."

Vegeta soltó un seco bufido y se sentó, cruzando los brazos mientras declaró ausente, "No había duda de que funcionaría. Podría haberlo hecho todo yo mismo."

"Cla-a-ro," Bulma dijo Bulma, con la cara seria. "Creo que esto exige un motivo para celebrar, ¿no?"

"Lo que sea," murmuró a su lado. Sabía que ella le estaba haciendo un chiste pero estaba perdido en cuanto a cómo responderle, sólo estaba aliviado de que la crisis había terminado y que no parecía haber ningún daño, en particular para la frágil computadora portátil. En verdad, había estado tratando al azar con el teclado y se había tocado una de las teclas con demasiada fuerza haciendo que se pegue. Había separado el sistema en un esfuerzo por arreglarlo antes de que ella hubiera regresado. Demasiado para esa idea...

Ella se acercó a sus bolsas de compra y la vio luchar con ellas antes de llevarlas a la habitación. "¿Qué es todo eso?"

"Sobre todo ropa, algunos zapatos. ¿Quieres que los modele para ti?"

Había visto suficiente de sus musculosas y vestidos para durarle toda una vida. "Paso."

Bulma desapareció en el dormitorio y él pensó que probablemente se había ofendido de nuevo y sumergió un suspiro. Nunca uno para tomar una pista, comenzó a jugar sin hacer nada con la computadora portátil de nuevo hasta que la oyó volver a la habitación. "Si tienes que mostrarme lo que compraste, miraré. Sólo no entiendo el-"

"Mírame ahora, entonces."

Vegeta con cautela miró por encima de su hombro derecho y rápidamente se olvidó de la estúpida computadora mientras la miraba con sorpresa.

De pie a los pies del sofá, Bulma estaba en una bata transparente de encaje negro que dejaba absolutamente nada a la imaginación. Tiró juguetonamente a la tela que se pegaba a su cuerpo y comentó, "Compré esto en un impulso pero no estaba segura si te gustaría. Es bastante reveladora, ¿no crees?"

Se dio la vuelta a su lado y levantó una esbelta pierna para presionar su pie contra el respaldo del sofá mientras se arreglaba un sujetador a la medias transparentes que se había puesto. Directamente frente a él, Vegeta podía ver que rendija húmeda invitando claramente visible en las bragas de encaje que llevaba.

"Creo-" tosió, su voz capturando la vista de sus señas. "-Que podría acostumbrarse a ella."

"¿De verdad?" preguntó inocentemente. Quitó su pierna y se frotó las manos a lo largo de su cuerpo de manera coqueta. Vegeta no pudo apartar los ojos de la vista de sus senos sobresaliendo con orgullo de debajo de la tela transparente, sus pezones de color rosa fuertes y atractivos. Se acercó a una corta distancia de él, casi bailando mientras probaba los límites de la prenda. "Es realmente muy restrictiva. No es muy cómodo en lo absoluto..." Se volvió de espaldas a él y se inclinó, tocando sus pies con una impresionante flexibilidad antes de enderezarse y volver a la habitación. Su voz volvió flotando, "creo que la devolveré."

"Sobre mi cadáver," Vegeta dijo, levantándose del sofá con una mueca. Tenía una erección tan dura que era casi dolorosa.

Bulma se rió cuando él se acercó a ella, contenta de que su pequeño espectáculo hubiera tomado la reacción deseada. "Bien, bien. Obviamente no es un mal desempeño para sólo un... ¿cómo lo dijiste antes? Sólo un 'polvo aceptable'?"

"Eso podría haber sido un poco presuntuoso," reconoció mientras caminaba lentamente hacia ella. Mantuvo sus ojos en ella hasta que estuvo cerca, y luego descendió a su pecho magnífico. Con pesados dedos tiró de las tiras que sostenían la bata cerrada y la dejó caer sobre sus hombros. Tomando sus pechos con sus manos calientes sintió su excelente peso y suave contorno, y bajó su cabeza suavemente para saborear un pezón con su boca, chasqueando la lengua en el nudo sensible antes de pasar al otro. Sopló aire frío sobre las aureolas rosadas, viéndolas levantarse en pequeños montículos sensibles antes de llevar su rostro hacia el de ella.

Bulma le dio un beso sorprendida, maravillada por su dulzura, por sus coquetos labios con su conocedora lengua mientras se movía urgentemente a sus brazos. Se recuperó contra la pared y él soltó un gruñido de dolor ante el duro contacto.

"¿Tu espalda?" preguntó con alarma.

"Olvídalo," dijo, desestimándolo y acariciando su cuello. No siendo influida por su despido casual, se acercó a la parte baja de su espalda y sus sospechas se confirmaron cuando él la agarró de la muñeca para evitar el contacto. "No," advirtió. "Si quisiera un masaje llamaría el servicio de habitaciones."

"Vegeta, no quiero hacer esto te duele."

"Me ha estado molestando todo el tiempo. El hecho de que ahora sabes de eso no debería cambiar nada."

Se apartó de él. "Pero lo hace."

"¡MALDITA SEA!"

Vio su frustración ansiosa, culpable de que ella lo hubiera puesto en este estado y ahora se resistía a continuar el acto. Un pensamiento de pronto se acercó a ella, "acuéstate en la cama."

"No estoy cansado," dijo entre dientes. "¡Estoy EXCITADO!"

"Confía en mí, te gustará esto."

Gruñendo maldiciones por lo bajo, hizo lo que le pidió y se recostó con torpeza en la cama, sus brazos cruzados sobre su pecho rígido mientras la veía reunirse con él. Ella se sentó a horcajadas sobre sus piernas y bajó la bragueta de sus pantalones, liberando la esforzada erección. Acariciando la fuerte calidez con sus dedos suavemente, mantuvo su mirada en la de él mientras bajaba sus labios húmedos a la ancha punta.

Sorprendido, Vegeta se incorporó sobre sus codos para mirarla más de cerca. Sintió su suave lengua susurrar a lo largo de la parte inferior de su herramienta en pie, un momento después se enroscaba demante sobre todo el casco brillante. Mordisqueó jugando en su erección durante muchos gratos momentos antes de que le sonriera con complicidad.

"¿Eso es todo?" preguntó en un tono áspero, claramente no impresionado.

"Sólo estoy precalentando," le aseguró con una voz gutural que nunca le había oído usar antes.

Tiró sus pantalones hacia abajo alrededor de sus rodillas y luego se sentó a horcajadas sobre su cintura, bajando sus caderas y deslizando su anillo labial jugoso sobre la cabeza de su pene y endureciendo la carne caliente que lo rodeaba. Poco a poco, con sus ojos sosteniendo su propia mirada en una posesivo, facilitó ese calor húmedo de manera constante hasta que ella lo envolvió por completo.

En respuesta a la inmensa oleada de deseo que se extendió a través de su vientre, Vegeta levantó sus caderas en un impulso instintivo.

"¡NO!" Bulma gritó, colocando las manos contra su pecho y empujándolo hacia abajo contra la cama. "Permíteme hacer todo el trabajo. Trata de relajarte."

"¡¿Estás completamente loca? ¡¿Cómo voy a descansar ASÍ?" argumentó, luchando debajo de ella.

Se puso las manos en su cintura estrecha. "No muevas tus caderas, utiliza tus brazos," tranquilizó, moviendo su carne excitada en un lento deliberado circulo en su falo totalmente envuelto. "Trate de mantener tu cuerpo lo más quieto posible."

Vegeta gruñó con fastidio, sin estar seguro si le gustaba esta posición. Su masculinidad se sentía amenazada por el poder que ella estaba teniendo sosteniéndolo y no le gustaba el control de entrega del acto al sexo débil. Estaba tentado de darla vuelta y tomar el control pero su curiosidad fue más fuerte que él y decidió ver cómo sucedían las cosas.

Bulma bajó su apretada carne femenina de arriba a abajo, ejercitando los poderosos músculos vaginales sobre su vara palpitante mientras se deslizaba a través de la calidez dedos se cerraron alrededor de su cintura, en respuesta a sus esfuerzos y lo sintió por fin comenzar a participar, levantando sus caderas y compartiendo el esfuerzo mientras se obligaba a permanecer inmóvil de la cintura para abajo.

Aliviada por su aceptación se inclinó sobre él, gimiendo mientras él se amamantaba de sus pechos balanceándose hasta que el placer de su carne temblando finalmente se hizo demasiado. Con un jadeo echó su cabeza hacia atrás contra la cama, sus dedos se clavaron en su piel delicada para clavarla sobre su hinchado falo una y otra vez, más y más rápido. Su orgasmo estaba más allá de la descripción con su intensidad. Podía sentir sus músculos internos de flexionándose y ondulando con su punto culminante febril hasta que gritó por la fuerza del asalto sensual.

Esta vez se invirtieron los papeles mientras Bulma se deslizaba a su lado, viendo mientras él miraba aturdido al techo mientras su respiración empezaba a disminuir. "Así que... ¿qué piensas de esa posición?" preguntó con un ronroneo coqueto.

Cuando se las arregló para encontrar su voz, él jadeó, "Creo que podemos añadirlo a nuestro repertorio."

"Pensé lo mismo," se rió a sabiendas.

Esa noche, ordenó el gambito completo de películas de pagar por ver para su suite y Vegeta se quejó de la frivolidad de tal cosa hasta que el repartidor de pizzas que había llamado antes apareció con los brazos cargados en cajas. Después de derribar su segunda de tamaño completo de lujo se detuvo a sus protestas. Una vez que la comida terminó, se concentró en el dominio de su computadora portátil mientras estaba en poder arrebatada por un misterioso asesinato. Deliberadamente mantuvo sus brazos largos, casi sentado sobre sus rodillas y fue sólo entonces cuando se dio cuenta de la clarividencia del Saiyajin.

"Tengo un viejo par de gafas de lectura de mi padre en mi bolsa, si los deseas," bromeó, mirándolo con el rabillo del ojo mientras inclinaba la cabeza más atrás, entornando los ojos a la pantalla.

"No seas ridícula," se quejó. "¿Cómo puedo ver lo que estaba mirando antes?"

"Haz clic en el botón volver," dijo, reprimiendo el impulso de hacerlo por él. Se molestó cuando saltó para ayudarlo y parecía contentarse con seguir sus consejos verbales mientras pesadamente hacía su propio ritmo. Tenía poco interés en la película y sólo levantaba la vista cuando alguien estaba recibiendo disparos o golpes sin sentido. Hubo una escena en la que la heroína se había quitado la parte superior de su vestimenta y él había mirado una vez y luego volvió a su lectura, sin interés, incluso antes de que la escena hubiera terminado.

"Pensé que eras un hombre de pechos," bromeó.

"Los tuyos, no los de ella," dijo brevemente.

Era curioso cómo los cumplidos de Vegeta siempre salía sonando como si estuviera haciendo un favor. Ella se acercó a él y apoyó la cabeza sobre su hombro mientras se concentraba en la película. Él toleró el contacto cercano sin comentarios o quejas y fue entonces cuando comprendió que nunca sería demostrativo hacia ella fuera de la habitación. Su relación estaba en su infancia pero Bulma sabía por instinto que el áspero alienígena nunca la besaría o abrazaría en público. Sólo tendría que aprender a aceptar eso.

"Hablé con mi madre esta mañana. Te envía cariños."

La cuestión de sus padres todavía era un tema delicado entre ellos y él sólo ofreció un sonido de ruidos en la parte posterior de su garganta en reconocimiento. El hecho de que no se enojara fue alentador y se decidió a probar las aguas. "Has mencionado a tu padre en el pasado, pero no te oí traer a tu madre. ¿Por qué es eso?"

"Nunca la conocí. Ella murió durante mi nacimiento," le dijo, con voz neutra.

Sólo por una vez, le hubiera gustado oír alguna historia del pasado del Saiyajin que no tuvieron un desenlace trágico. "Lo siento mucho, Vegeta. Y-yo no sabía..."

Oyó la emoción dolorosa en su voz y giró la cabeza para mirarla. El dolor en su rostro parecía real y supuso que ella apreciaría una explicación más a fondo. "Los nacimientos Saiyajin eran un momento peligroso para ambos hembra y el crío. Las tasas de mortalidad eran altas y las familias con más de un mocoso eran prácticamente desconocidas antes de la introducción de las cámaras de gestación. A partir de entonces la carga de parto fue abolida."

"Pero tú dijiste-"

Él levantó una mano para hacerla callar. "-Con excepción de la realeza. Las cámaras podían ser fácilmente saboteada y yo era demasiado valioso como heredero al trono para ser arriesgado a ese destino. La cortesana de Élite que me llevaba era custodiada día y noche."

"¿No era una reina?"

"La monarquía era principalmente patriarcal. La población femenina nunca se recuperaba de las pérdidas asociadas con partos terribles previos. No había mujeres de sangre real que pudieran asumir el manto de reina. Las del pasado no sobrevivieron a su primer embarazo y pequeña maravilla."

Bulma estaba consternada por el tono abierto de su explicación. "Tu madre-"

"-La desgarré para salir de ella," dijo con naturalidad. "'Concebido bajo la oscuridad, anunciada por los gritos y nacido en sangre viene el heraldo de la destrucción de nuestros enemigos; el Príncipe Vegeta'. Eso era lo que se decía de mí hasta que Freezer destruyó nuestro mundo." Suspiró y estableció su mirada inquieta en la televisión, sin ver en realidad la película, mientras se perdía en sus propios pensamientos. Era ajeno al pálido rostro de la mujer sentada junto a él mientras confesaba, "Puedo entender el impulso de producir un heredero pero nunca sabré lo que es. Ahora."

Superando su asombro, Bulma agudizó su mirada en su rostro entristecido. "¿Qué quieres decir?"

"¿A qué crees que me refiero? Ninguna mujer Saiyajin sobrevivió a la destrucción de Vegetasei. Mi linaje termina aquí, conmigo."

"Todavía puedes tener un hijo. Gohan-"

"-Media raza, abominación mestiza," gruñó con una ferocidad sorprendente. "Ese mequetrefe debería haberse ahogado al nacer antes que insultar su patrimonio con su sangre contaminada. NUNCA me atraparás teniendo un mestizo de hijo."

Bulma lentamente se separó de él, visiblemente molesta con esta revelación. "...No sabía que te sentías tan así sobre eso. Qué bueno que estoy tomando esa pastilla..."

"Eso nos hace dos."

"Supongo que, una vez que esta amenaza de los Androides termine siempre podrás ir en búsqueda de-"

Él sacudía su cabeza. "He viajado lo suficiente de esta galaxia para que me dure toda la vida. He hecho mi paz hace mucho tiempo que soy el último hijo de la Casa de Vegeta."

El ambiente se estaba volviendo demasiado oscuro y Bulma se lamentó por haber traído alguna vez el tema que había establecido el curso de esta conversación deprimente. En un intento desesperado por aclarar las cosas, bromeó, "Todavía eres un hombre joven, Vegeta. Cuando estés viejo y canoso estarás disparando a todos tus nietos, ya verás."

Sus facciones sólo se apretaron ante su mala elección de palabras. Rápidamente se apartó de su rostro abierto y de confianza mientras hacía frente a su profundo pesar. "No quiero hablar más de esto," dijo en una voz herida.

Bulma vislumbró esa misma expresión atormentada que había visto la primera vez que había comido en el balcón y le había confesado lo perdido que estaba. "¿Qué es? ¿Qué pasa?"

Poniendo la computadora a un lado, se inclinó hacia adelante y puso su rostro entre sus manos, tratando de controlar su dolor. Finalmente logró decir, "Nadie vive para siempre. Sigo tratando de decirme a mí mismo pero simplemente no parece ayudar."

La alarma se disparó a través de todo su cuerpo cuando oyó las palabras ahogadas. En una voz que era casi un susurro ella presionó, "¿Estás diciendo que vas a... morir?"

"Todos morimos eventualmente," murmuró, deliberadamente evitando mirar su rostro. "Sólo que algunos antes que otros."

"Vegeta, no tienes ningún sentido," se quejó. Su miseria era contagiosa, infectándola a través de su amor por él y llegando a la esencia misma de su ser, extendiendo su mancha oscura. "Empieza desde el principio."

Hizo un intento de irse y ella agarró la tela de su manga y lo arrastró hacia abajo. "¡Dime!"

Estremeciéndose con el complemento de autoridad en su voz, alzó sus ojos de negro carbón los suyos azules mientras pesaba sus lamentablemente pocas opciones. La información que había obtenido en el Mirador de Kami lo estaba aplastando con la carga y fue incapaz de hacer frente a esos conocimientos solo. Junto a él estaba esta criatura voluntariosa que le estaba rogando compartir lo que se le había confiado. Bulma tenía un carácter de fuerza que rápidamente igualaba el suyo pero más importante tenía mucha más experiencia en asuntos del corazón y eso le daba una fuerza que sólo podía envidiar. Era esa fuerza que tan desesperadamente necesitaba en este mismo instante antes de que se rompiera en mil pedazos irrecuperables.

Hubo un clic seco en la parte posterior de su garganta cuando tragó. Entregar el conocimiento de lo que él sabía iba a darle una profunda influencia sobre él, uniéndolos como confidentes y algo más de lo que él jamás estaría dispuesto a admitir. Él no quería confiar en ella pero se estaba asfixiando bajo el sofocante peso de este oscuro destino y tenía que desahogarse antes de que fuera demasiado tarde para ambos. Un rato después, inclinó su cabeza en derrota y le dijo-

Todo.

A raíz de esta revelación desgarradora, los dos fueron inseparables en los días que siguieron. Sus palabras se aferraban como un sudario para Bulma pero no había palabras de consuelo que pudiera ofrecer al Saiyajin que él estuviera dispuesto a aceptar. Su padre le había dicho solamente lo básico de lo que Piccolo le había confiado y ella no tenía conocimiento de la intención de Vegeta de localizar las esferas del dragón y desear estar muerto de nuevo. La intervención de Kami había sido muy oportuna pero había llegado con un precio terrible adjunto;

'Ocho años a partir de ahora. Quizá diez. Voy a morir otra vez de todos modos, ¿no?'

Era ahora una profecía oscura que se cernía sobre sus dos cabezas. Tan impotente como se sentía, Bulma sabía que era algo que Vegeta iba a tener que tratar en su propia manera en su propio tiempo. Mientras tanto, continuaba con sus cavilaciones en el balcón, sus lagartijas y disfrutaba de sus períodos tiernos de sesiones de preciosa intimidad juntos, que era muy a menudo. Su resistencia estaba aumentando día a día, y al principio, Bulma había estado más que un poco inquieta por su preocupación de que iba a reanudar su antigua ferocidad como lo había hecho entonces esa desastrosa primera vez. En todo caso, tenía la intención de probar su palabra de que nunca le haría daño y no podía hacer un seguimiento de cuántas veces la complació por el tacto y el gusto antes de que él buscara su propia liberación.

Fue después de uno de esos períodos de sesiones que Bulma le preguntó por qué estaba teniendo tanto cuidado en su sensación de saciedad a tales extremos que llegaba más allá de su habitual carácter auto centrado. Ella estaba esperando un preámbulo de detención que danzaba alrededor del tema del amor o afecto y se dio cuenta de que debería haber sabido mejor cuando él le dijo, "No quiero ser comparado con ÉL, eso es todo."

Se incorporó sobre un codo y lo miró a la cara. "¿Comparado con quién?" Cuando ella no obtuvo respuesta, se aventuró, "...¿Yamcha?"

Dio un gesto enérgico.

Justo cuando Bulma había pensado que conocía al competitivo macho Saiyajin completamente él arrojaba un bandazo en sus pensamientos y la tenía que hacer volver a empezar desde cero. Para Vegeta, todo era un desafío para ser mejor, y era aparente que en el asunto de la intimidad no era diferente. "No hay nada que comparar. Tú y Yamcha... son como el Yin y el Yang, completos opuestos en todos los extremos. Él es la reencarnación de la luz y el bien y tú eres-" Ella golpeó una mano sobre su boca.

"-La oscuridad," terminó por ella. "Soy malvado."

"Y-yo no quise que saliera de esa manera, Vegeta. Lo siento-"

"¿Por qué? Eso es lo que soy." Su rostro se rompió en una fría sonrisa que le dio escalofríos y un temblor de emoción por su espalda al mismo tiempo. "Si no te gustara, no estarías aquí conmigo."

Maldición si no parecía molesto por la comparación. Miró a su calmado comportamiento y figura desde su envuelto punto de vista que acababa de darle un cumplido. Ella no lo vio de esa manera y rápidamente cambió el tema, "Yamcha era un... amante pasivo. Él era dulce y amable y-"

"-Aburrido," Vegeta interrumpió, allí estaba la mueca de disgusto en su rostro de nuevo.

"Iba a decir muy afectuoso."

"Mierda. Suena como si estuvieras describiendo a un maldito perro."

"¿Quieres escuchar esto o no? Tú empezaste," dijo en una voz ruda.

Vegeta giró sus ojos hacia atrás al techo y se quedó callado. Tomando un profundo respiro ella continuó, "Él era todas esas cosas y crecimos juntos, aprendiendo lo que al otro le gusta y le disgusta. Mucho de eso fue por prueba y error y créeme, hubieron muchos errores, pero-"

"¡Sólo llega al maldito punto! ¿Quién es mejor, él o yo?" espetó.

Sus mejillas se llenaron con sangre caliente y lo miró con rencor. Decidió dejar de danzar alrededor del tópico y le dijo lo que él realmente quería escuchar. "Está bien. Aquí están los hechos, tipo rudo. Yamcha era más largo, tú eres más ancho. Él era suave, tú eres rudo. A él le gustaba acurrucarse, a ti no. ¿Satisfecho?"

Hubo un silencio mientras él absorbía esta información con su deliberación cotidiana. Bulma esperaba ira como respuesta pero como siempre, le demostró no ser predecible, al menos no es esta área. "¿Cuánto más largo?"

"...¿qué-?"

"¿Una pulgada? ¿Dos? Cuánto-"

Bulma cayó sin fuerzas a la cama y enterró su rostro en su almohada mientras murmuraba, "No puedo creer que estoy teniendo esta conversación." Sus facciones se suavizaron cuando miró a su rostro expectante a sólo pulgadas del suyo. Corrió un mechón de cabello colgando sobre su ceja y besó su frente. "Él no tenía la resistencia que tienes tú y ni siquiera tienes toda fuerza todavía. Él no era tan profundo conmigo tampoco. A Yamcha... no le gustaba hacerme sexo oral."

"¿Por qué no?"

Pensaba que era asqueroso, quería decir y en cambio dijo, "No fue bendecido con una talentosa lengua Saiyajin."

Fue lo correcto para decir si la regodeada sonrisa de Vegeta era alguna indicación.

"Podrías haber sido demasiado para mí hace diez años atrás," Bulma siguió. "Pero ahora, me doy cuenta que me estaba aburriendo con la misma vieja rutina. Eres por lejos el mejor amante de los dos pero eso no me detendrá de pensar en él."

"¿Qué diablos significa eso?"

"Significa que Yamcha fue mi primero. Salimos casi por quince años, más que la mayoría de los matrimonios. Es sólo natural que haga comparaciones entre ustedes dos."

"Bueno, no lo hagas. No me gusta."

Tuvo que traicionar una risa por su incomodidad. "No puedo evitarlo simplemente porque me lo dices. Los primeros amantes son especiales. ¿No piensas nunca en tu primera vez?"

Vegeta no dijo nada pero Bulma vio un músculo saltar en la esquina de su mandíbula en respuesta a sus palabras. Malinterpretando la señal ella lo golpeó suavemente en el pecho. "¡No quiero escuchar sobre eso! Puedo imaginar lo que Nappa y Radditz te prepararon para tu primer polvo adolescente."

Todavía en silencio, él se movió y apagó la luz y le permitió acurrucarse cerca de él. Verdaderamente estaba demasiado perdido en pensamientos para siquiera notar su asfixiante presencia a su lado mientras procesaba sus palabras una y otra vez en su mente con su usual tenacidad. Ella no le había mentido esta noche y por eso estaba agradecido pero sus palabras habían despertado inadvertidamente fantasmas que había esperado que estuvieran enterrados hace mucho tiempo atrás.

'Los primeros amantes son especiales," le había dicho ella, diciendo las palabras con una sabia inocencia que trajo el placentero recuerdo de un pasado sin problemas.

Le gustaría decirle que no todas las suposiciones invocaban recuerdos agradables. Tales confesiones podrían ser como dagas que, cuando finalmente se lanzaban, derramaban asquerosa pus y repugnantes olores. Sólo podía esconderlas en las sombras de la consciencia aunque esperaba por un momento de debilidad antes de golpear, exponiendo su amarga esencia de lleno y terrible claridad. Si lo exponía alguna a la luz del día, tales recuerdos destrozarían y gritarían y lo entregarían a la locura, tomando a su desafortunado anfitrión junto con ellos por ese inalcanzable sendero al infierno.

Incluso peor, algunos recuerdos residían sólo en las profundidades de recurrentes pesadillas, para nunca ser compartidos con otro ser viviente.

Capítulo Diecisiete: Vistazos de las profundidades del oscuro pasado de Vegeta se le dan a Bulma que comienza a ver en las peores pesadillas del Saiyajin.


	17. Recuerdos Envenenados

Disclaimer: Ni Dragon Ball ni sus personajes me pertenecen...

**De mal en peor**

_(From bad to worse)_

Un fic de DarkeAngelus

Traducción por Apolonia

* * *

Capítulo Diecisiete - Recuerdos Envenenados

Bulma no poner demasiado pensamiento en la manía de Vegeta de salir de la cama a media mañana y pasar al sofá. Ella recuerda bien su horario de entrenamiento anterior en la Corporación Cápsula que lo hacía correr casi antes del amanecer y vio esto como una señal de que su sistema estaba finalmente libre de la enfermedad alienígena al fin. Malinterpretando su inquietud, hizo arreglos con el gerente del hotel por el gimnasio para que estuviera abierto dos horas antes. Al principio, el Saiyajin no estaba demasiado entusiasmado con la idea, todavía mostrando esa renuencia de reanudar su entrenamiento si bien él no le había dado ninguna razón clara para ello. Terminó por ceder pero no por las razones que ella pensaba.

'Los primeros amantes son especiales.' Maldición si esas pequeñas cinco palabras no hicieron eco en el fondo de su mente y rebotaron en las paredes él había erigido, sacudiendo lo que se había incrustado en su superficie. Siempre había tenido pesadillas pero desde los efectos debilitantes de la V'Nhar, las pesadillas que no había considerado durante décadas estaban volviendo con una venganza. Por alguna razón, la cercanía de Bulma y su intimidad resultante sólo parecía estar haciendo las cosas peor. Le hubiera gustado discutir la situación con Radditz o Nappa pero una vez que la fiebre se había ido, ellos también. Estaba solo una vez más, dejado para sufrir en silencio. La historia de su vida.

Rondando el gimnasio vacío, consideró el equipo con un ojo desinteresada con la aguda falta del simulador de gravedad. Bulma y su padre habían hecho las paces y ambos fueron bienvenidos de nuevo en la Corporación Cápsula pero ninguno dio el primer paso que pondría término a la decisión de regresar. Para Vegeta, la razón para no regresar era simple; todavía estaba monumentalmente enfurecido con la vieja cabra. Las razones de Bulma eran más complejas y, con su sinceridad habitual, le había confesado sus temores una noche.

"Si volvemos a la Corporación Cápsula te perderé por tu entrenamiento de nuevo, ¿no?" preguntó en la oscuridad.

Al principio no había estado dispuesto a responder y eventualmente murmuró una discriminación positiva. Al oír esto, ella se había aferrado a él con casi pánico a un abrazo y le susurró al oído. "Por eso no quiero volver. No soy una idiota, sé que esto no durará para siempre pero hasta que estés listo para irte, quiero atesorar cada minuto que pueda compartir contigo, Vegeta. Te amo tanto."

Incapaz de encontrar una respuesta, fingió dormir esperando que cayera en la trampa y sólo se callase. Finalmente lo hizo pero no mucho después él había sufrido la peor pesadilla hasta la fecha. Afortunadamente, ella había estado demasiado cansada por sus anteriores relaciones para ser despertada por sus gemidos infantiles de terror.

Sintiendo la ansiedad instalarse entre sus omóplatos decidió que el ejercicio podría ayudar a aliviar la tensión y el añadido de todos los pesos que pudo encontrar a una barra sólida que, si se coloca en su punta era más alta que él. La sopesó fácilmente con su mano derecha y se instaló en usar la cosa voluminosa de una serie de filas de un brazo y con mancuernas. Vio movimiento con el rabillo del ojo y vio los rostros con sus ojos muy abiertos pegados a la ventana de la puerta cerrada mirándolo levantar la barra sin esfuerzo aparente. El rumor se había extendido rápidamente entre el personal de su solitario entrenamiento y a pesar de la hora temprana de las cinco y media siempre había algún groupie rondando.

Pasando por sus representaciones con apenas ningún esfuerzo consciente, el Saiyajin fue interrumpido por un urgente golpe en la ventana. Algún portero joven que había estado rondando el último par de mañanas le estaba levantando los pulgares con entusiasmo. Vegeta lo ignoró y volvió a su inquietante morbo.

Dos horas más tarde estaba mucho más relajado con la satisfacción provocada por una buena mañana de entrenamiento con pesas. Pasó el resto del día pasando por los movimientos de su kata en el balcón, terminando con abdominales y lagartijas con un solo brazo en la barandilla. Observándolo desde el banquillo, Bulma lo vio pasar por sus movimientos solitarios que eran una segunda naturaleza para el habilidoso Saiyajin, maravillada por su técnica alienígena y flexibilidad. A pesar del prolongado período de inactividad en el marco de la V'Nhar parecía ser el mismo modelo destacado físico que siempre había sido mientras lo había conocido, sin sufrir ninguna atrofia de los músculos. Bulma estaba inmensamente encendida en su papel de espectadora y después de una cena rápida la pareja comenzó a tocarse en el balcón. Se inició como coqueteo simple pero ambos individuos se habían explorado en tal estado de intensa pasión que Bulma pronto estuvo apoyada en la barandilla mientras él se preparaba para tomarla desde atrás, sin importales quien pudiera estar viéndolos. Ella gemía su entusiasmo cuando vio un atisbo de luz hacia la izquierda y de pronto lanzó un chillido de emoción.

"Mierda. Ni siquiera he llegado a-" Vegeta se quejaba a sus espaldas.

"¡Mira, mira ahí!" Bulma estaba apuntando al sur donde un objeto circular vagamente transparente estaba dispuesto sobre la Capital. Cerrando con torpeza su cremallera, echó una mirada de irritación y retrocedió como si fuera fulminado, traicionando un ahogado grito de miedo.

Estaba viendo la luna llena del planeta por primera vez.

"Papá me dijo que el Alcalde quería un generador holográfico hecho para mostrar las fases de la luna sobre la ciudad," Bulma dijo con entusiasmo. "Todo el mundo la extrañaba taaanto después de que Piccolo la destruyera hace dos años. Me había olvidado de lo hermosa que era. ¿No es maravilloso, Vegeta?... ¿Vegeta?"

Ella se volvió y vio que el Saiyajin se había retirado a la sala. Estaba mirando fijamente a sus manos con una mezcla de esperanza y de horror.

"¿Qué, qué pasa?" se atrevió a preguntar.

Él la miró, luego al balcón y luego de nuevo a sí mismo, la tensión en sus músculos reduciéndose mientras la realidad de la situación se hacía evidente. Se compuso con esfuerzo evidente y le dijo, "No es nada. Sólo se me olvidó-"

"-¿Que usted no tiene una cola?" Bulma le preguntó en voz baja mientras se acercaba a él lentamente. "¿Pensaste que te convertirías en Oozaru mientras estabas conmigo, ¿no?"

"Eso... ha ocurrido una vez antes," le confió mientras su expresión cambió a una de disgusto.

"No entiendo," confesó ella.

Sacudiendo su cabeza, comenzó a caminar lejos de ella cuando ella lo tomó del brazo y lo empujó hacia el sofá. Él cedió por una serie de razones; el cansancio por los días de entrenamiento, un ferviente deseo de NO tenerla iniciando sus fritos hacia él y, tal vez la más plausible, que necesitaba desahogarse de este terrible recuerdo. Tal vez Bulma podía soportar escucharlo, quizás no, pero ella merecía un cierto grado de la misma verdad que le había presentado a él y él sabía que ella era la única persona en la que alguna vez confiaría mientras estuviera en la Tierra.

"Era un rito de pasaje," dijo al fin, incapaz de mirar en su dirección. "Nappa y Radditz lo armaron. Yo no sabía lo que esos dos idiotas estaban planeando, lo juro por la corona de mi padre."

Frío temor se instaló en la boca del estómago de Bulma ante el presentimiento de las frases concisas. Sabía que no iba a ser bueno pero las confesiones de Vegeta eran menos frecuentes que los eclipses solares y decirle que se detenga no era una opción. "Te escucho," le aseguró con voz firme.

Vegeta suspiró y miró a los ojos que sondeaban con una intensidad que la heló hasta los huesos. "Yo estaba en mi primer celo y mi planeta natal se había ido. No podía acudir a una habilidosa concubina Saiyajin así que Nappa y Radditz hicieron los arreglos por mí. Eligieron el mundo, la mujer, hasta el momento, todo lo que tuve que hacer fue aparecer." Señaló en una respiración entrecortada y continuó, "El apareamiento apenas había comenzado cuando la mujer señaló a la ventana y dijo, 'Me dijeron que te muestre eso.'"

"¿Mostrar qué?" Bulma preguntó cuando él había caído en ese silencio aturdido.

"El planeta tenía tres lunas y todas eran llenas. La sala que Napa había organizado estaba colocada exactamente donde convergían las tres juntas. Mi transformación a Oozaru fue prácticamente instantánea. Eso, combinado con mi primera experiencia sexual..."

Bulma quedó pálida, mientras el impacto de lo que él estaba tratando de decirle se volvió brutalmente claro.

"En el momento que recuperé mis sentidos, la mujer era un poco más que una mancha," terminó en voz baja. "Sólo tenía trece años de edad en ese momento."

Su cara de preocupación nadó bajo un velo de lágrimas mientras Bulma hacía frente a lo que él le había dicho. Sólo tenía una vaga idea de que estaba temblando. "Oh... Dios... mío..." dijo con voz ronca.

"Nappa y Radditz lo trataron como una gran broma. Era una de esas tradiciones Saiyajin entre los soldados que nadie hablaba. Radditz hacía cosas así sólo por diversión cuando el ánimo lo inspiraba. Tenían décadas de antigüedad sobre mí, no tuve otra opción sino reírme de ello." Se pasó una mano temblorosa por su grueso cabello. "Nuestra charla de la otra noche sobre las primeras veces me lo hizo recordar. Sólo lo desestimé hasta que vi ese holograma y nosotros estábamos-" Traicionó un estremecimiento y luego bajó la mirada sobre ella con ojos preocupados.

Bulma se movió para abrazarlo pero el momento de las confesiones había terminado y Vegeta ya había traicionado demasiado para ella ya. No le podía ofrecer ninguna razón de por qué algo que había ocurrido hace ya tanto tiempo le molestaba ahora. Lo único que sabía que esta criatura de extraño de cabello era culpable de alguna manera pero descubrió que no podía culparla por ello. Antes de que confesara más de sí mismo, se retiró a la habitación con la esperanza de al menos una noche de sueño libre de pesadillas.

Bulma se quedó despierta un par de horas tratando de ver la televisión pero su mente no se centraba en lo que se mostraba en la gran pantalla. En todo lo que podía pensar era en lo que Vegeta le había dicho más de una semana atrás en la zona de la piscina sobre la naturaleza ignorante de sus compañeros de viaje. Él le había ofrecido un vistazo claro de cómo había sido su vida. Cada pequeña admisión traicionaba un pedazo de su pasado que había servido para formarlo en el calculador, metódico asesino que había sido. Adorado Kami, pensó, ¿qué más tiene que soportar en su vida?

Retirándose por la noche, se preparó para ir a la cama y se deslizó debajo de las sábanas, apretándose cerca de él y observando su rostro. Estaba soñando de nuevo, sus ojos estaban rodando por debajo de sus párpados cerrados y cada tanto su cuerpo soltaba una contracción en reflejo. Apoyó su frente contra la suya y, justo antes de dormirse, pensó; 'Déjame entrar. Tú no tendrías que sufrir estos sueños solo si sólo me dejaras entrar.'

Y, sin que ninguno de ellos supiera, él lo hizo.

Miró a la chica en molestia cuando se negó a retractarse de su avance. Estaba completamente sin miedo de él a pesar de la carnicería de su familia y amigos repartidos a su alrededor lo que era plenamente evidencia de su potencial asesino. Era tal vez un año o dos años más joven que sus propios dieciséis años y Vegeta se encontraba completamente perdido en cuanto a cómo tratar con una emoción que no fuera el terror.

"¿Y bien?" la niña desafió. "Estoy sola e indefensa. ¡Acaba con esto de una vez!"

Cruzando sus brazos en esa usual posición de bronce, el Saiyajin continuó observándola como a un insecto exótico en particular. "Tú no me tienes miedo." No lograba entenderlo.

Con la cabeza alta, la alienígena joven declaró, "Enfrento a mi muerte sin miedo. Hay cosas en mi pueblo tales como el orgullo y el honor. No las entenderías, asesino. No voy a rebajarme y pedir por mi vida a gente como tú."

El rostro de Vegeta se enrojeció de rabia apenas contenida y apuntó con su dedo índice y medio a la chica que ni siquiera se inmutó ante el gesto. "Sé lo que es el orgullo y el honor, puta."

"¿Y lo demuestras sacrificando a un pueblo inocente desarmado?" Escupió al suelo junto a sus pies. "Tú no tienes comprensión de lo que has hecho con nosotros."

Los dedos de Vegeta habían comenzado a brillar levemente y de repente bajó la mano a su lado. "Mi mundo fue destruido," admitió. "Mi pueblo fue asesinado."

"Parece que la explosión falló con uno de ustedes," la niña se burló.

"Me entregaron al tirano responsable del acto."

"Entonces, ¿eres un esclavo?" el oscuro rostro de la hembra se suavizó un poco.

Vegeta se puso rígido ante la acusación. "No."

"¿Te quedas con él por voluntad?"

"...No."

Ella le frunció el ceño en confusión. "¿Entonces qué otra cosa eres?"

Abrió la boca para responder y falló en su lugar. Sin pronunciar una palabra la dejó entre la devastación del pueblo y dejó de lado el intercambio desconcertante mientras realizaba un reconocimiento completo a lo largo del extremo norte de su continente asignado. En lo que se notaba en los ojos y por su scouter, la purga había salido según lo previsto. Después de haber tenido tiempo de averiguar sus pensamientos en conflicto, regresó al pueblo ávido por otro debate con la única sobreviviente pero al parecer se había ido. Nervioso, se volvió a unir el cuadro asignado a acompañarlo, al mando del Teniente nuevo de Freezer; un niño bonito con piel verde y exceso de ansiedad con el nombre de Zarbon.

"¿Algún problema?" el elegante hombre le preguntó gratamente cuando Vegeta cayó del cielo.

Haciendo caso omiso de él, el Saiyajin comenzó la partida a su nave cuando Zarbon gritó, "¡Oi! ¡Te olvidaste de esto, niño mono!"

Gruñendo ante el insulto deliberado, Vegeta se dio vuelta para enfrentar al alienígena cuando repentinamente se tambaleó con algo que había sido arrojado hacia él. Girándola vio que era la cabeza cortada de la niña alienígena. Tenía la boca abierta en un grito silencioso y sus ojos habían rodado malditamente hasta los suyos. El color de los ojos era un tanto raro que no había notado antes.

Eran azules.

"Le informé a Freezer de tu purga incompleta," Zarbon continuó con una voz burlona. "Él está muy decepcionado de ti. Te está esperando en su despacho personal para una exposición exhaustiva de tu informe."

"Apuesto a que lo está," Vegeta gruñó con los dientes apretados y lanzó la cabeza de la niña por encima de su hombro izquierdo mientras continuaba su camino a la estación espacial.

Era un poco después de las cuatro de la mañana y Bulma estaba sentada en el sofá mirando distraídamente a la televisión mientras se fumaba un cigarrillo. No sabía que ya no estaba sola hasta que una voz detrás de ella dijo roncamente, "Estás en mi lugar."

Titubear en sorpresa, el cigarrillo cayó de sus dedos entumecidos y fue secuestrado en el aire. Vegeta lo estudió críticamente por un momento y luego lo puso en su boca ante los ojos atónitos de Bulma. "¡¿Vegeta?"

"Ustedes humanos," sacudió su cabeza. "Crees que son la primera y única cultura que fabrican tales desviaciones crudas." Caló profundamente por un momento y luego se lo devolvió. "Como dije, estás sentada en mi lugar."

Bulma sonrió. Era la primera vez que el Saiyajin la había visto hacer ese hábito repugnante y no había tenido un ataque como los otros Guerreros Z habían tenido. En particular, Yamcha. La tensión en su rostro se alivió mientras decía, "Hay una buena película en la televisión que he tenido la intención de ver-"

"¿Ahora?"

"No la pasarán de nuevo," mintió. "No quiero perdérmela. ¿Te importa si me quedo en el sofá? Puedes quedarte conmigo."

Él sacudió su cabeza. "El gimnasio abrirá pronto," dijo brevemente y partió de regreso a la habitación para cambiarse. Detrás de él, Bulma soltó el humo terminado e inmediatamente encendió otro. Sus manos estaban temblando un poco mientras luchaba con el encendedor y sus propios pensamientos girando.

"No fue real. Acabo de tener un sueño sobre él. En realidad no sucedió." murmuró para sí misma, pero la noche siguiente volvió a ocurrir.

Esta fue, sin duda, su misión más miserable hasta la fecha.

El mundo que había sido enviado a 'limpiarse' era un planeta joven, geológicamente hablando, todavía agitado y caliente, un hervidero de actividad volcánica incontrolable y géiseres de dióxido de azufre. Los flujos de lava corrían por cientos de kilómetros, pareciendo como ríos ardientes de pus con sangre, incinerando todo lo encontrado. Los volcanes en erupción vomitaban sofocante ceniza y dióxido de carbono a la atmósfera sucia, transformando al mundo en un sauna inhóspito donde ni siquiera la mera caída de roce de humedad se había evaporado miles de años atrás. En lo alto, las nubes de sulfuro de hidrógeno se torcían en tonos naranjas y malignas sombras de naranjas y marrones por amargos, aullantes vientos que nunca cesaban. Cualquier facción en el árido paisaje había sido borrada limpia hace mucho tiempo, transformando a todo el planeta en una gigantesca planicie estéril.

Un gigante de gigantes humanoide salía de una cortina de cenizas de viento con cenizas arrastrando un cuerpo a lo largo de cada lado de él. Una espesa melena de pelo de ébano volaba hacia atrás desde el máximo de sus pronunciados picos de viuda y arrastradas tras él como una pesada capa. Sus brazos y piernas desnudas, ondeando con el músculo guerrero grueso mientras se movía. El resto de su cuerpo estaba armado con amplios, ardientes escuchos que rodearon cada hombro y cubrían protectoramente sus caderas y el área de su ingle. A fin de completar la mirada de maldad de la figura era de una cola prensil que rodeaba su cintura como un cinturón grueso y peludo.

El hombre arrojó el cuerpo con un gruñido y tocó el dispositivo electrónico que se sujetaba sobre su oreja izquierda y realizó un breve examen de su entorno sombrío a través del ocular adjunto antes de hablar en voz alta, "Radditz aquí. He terminado mi barrido del sector Gamma."

Hubo un áspero crujido de estática en respuesta antes de oír una respuesta de voz gruesa, "-casi terminado por aquí. ¿Algo hostil?"

"Yo no los llamaría hostiles ni en mi imaginación," Radditz gruñó y pateó al cuerpo más cercano en frustración. La punta de su bota perforó el estómago en una explosión de sangre y entrañas. "Encontré sólo dos."

El guerrero casi arrancó el scouter antes de que quedarse sordo. "¿Qué fue eso, Nappa? Te estás entrecortando. Habla otra vez."

"¡-ldito planeta! Dije, encontré un recuerdo que te hará disfrutar. Sólo espera-" La otra voz de soldado desapareció en un incendio de electricidad estática antes de que la terminal de comunicación se cortara. Esta vez Radditz sí se sacó el dispositivo y lo tiró al suelo con un insulto. Lo miró con aire taciturno que por unos momentos, su carácter asemejándose a un mal humor antes de levantarlo a regañadientes de nuevo. Bajó el volumen y trató de una banda diferente.

"Radditz a Vegeta. Adelante."

La respuesta fue instantánea. "¿Qué pasa ahora?" una voz lacónica dijo con displicencia a través de estática más débil.

Escuchando la irritación allí, Radditz pausó, considerando sus palabras con cuidado. Todo lo que pudo decir fue, "Uhhh... ¿Cómo te va?"

Se oyó un gruñido cansado en el otro extremo hasta que la voz espetó, "¡No me molestes, imbécil!" El enlace fue abruptamente cortado, haciendo dar al enorme guerrero una mueca de dolor.

"Maldito enano," gruñó DESPUÉS de haberse quitado el scouter y masajeado su oreja tintineante.

"Cuida tu boca." Una voz rompió desde arriba. "Vegeta tiene buenas razones para estar enojado."

"Siempre vienes en defensa de él," Radditz resopló, haciéndose a un lado en deferencia al guerrero aún más grande que llegó junto a él, llevando un paquete envuelto en sus poderosos brazos. Plenamente una cabeza más alto que el otro hombre, el soldado de Élite conocido como Napa miró de reojo a su compañero, sus facciones brutales enrojecidas con emoción. Una capa de sudor aceitoso cubría su cabeza calva, añadiendo a la enloquecida mirada que el hombre poseía la mayoría de veces.

"Él es nuestro Príncipe quien, necesito recordarte," la sonrisa de Nappa aumentó aún más, "Podría darte vuelta completamente con sólo pensarlo si quisiera."

Radditz restó importancia a la advertencia. "La forma en la que ha estado actuando últimamente no me sorprendería si nos pasara a nosotros dos."

"Es culpa de Freezer. Ha estado montando a Vegeta más de lo habitual."

Radditz rió cruelmente ante el pobre juego de palabras y Nappa lo ignoró deliberadamente él mientras miraba más allá de las tormentas de polvo en la llanura abierta. Su joven príncipe había estado positivamente sombrío las últimas semanas incluso antes de que su empleador, Freezer, los hubiera enviado a este planeta olvidado de Dios. Habían estado aquí durante dos días borrando el mundo de unos invasores alienígenas antes de que los nuevos inquilinos se mudaran; una versión celestial de control de plagas. Era una misión por debajo de sus capacidades y los cambios de humor de Vegeta sólo se intensificaron mientras más se tardaban en terminar el trabajo. Esto debería haber sido una simple misión de barrido y purga pero la dureza del clima estaba trabajando en contra de ellos y el denso núcleo magnético del planeta estaba haciendo estragos en sus scouters. Aún más inquietante fue la orden explícita de dejar la superficie total que no estuviera atada con absolutamente ningún rastro de explosiones de ki. Los ocupantes se habían retirado bajo tierra en un laberinto de túneles y cuevas que los dejó a los sin más remedio que ir tras ellos a pie.

Bueno, ese había sido el plan por lo menos. Lamentablemente, el laberinto de las aberturas que habían encontrado no eran lo suficientemente grandes para dar cabida a las dimensiones de gran tamaño de Radditz o Nappa y se les prohibió dañar la superficie y ampliarlas. Enfurecido, Nappa se había arremetido en un agujero y se había estancado como un corcho en una botella durante la mayor parte del día. Eso dejaba a Vegeta, que era por lejos mucho más pequeño, para cazar los pasillos solo y limpiar de los alienígenas a la superficie donde los otros dos podrían escoger. Había estado en ello de manera constante durante los últimos dos días y ahora acosando tras de un puñado especialmente difícil de determinar, su paciencia estaba erosionando por el momento...

Radditz abrió su boca para preguntarle a su compañero lo que había traído cuando la tierra dio una desagradable sacudida por debajo de ellos.

"Uh oh," Napa logró salir antes de que hubiera una explosión varios cientos de metros que se desatara sobre una fisura en la tierra dura y golpeara un río subterráneo de lava fundida, arrojando el contenido acre a las nubes que se torcían. Dos explosiones más salpicaron el paisaje, cada una más grande que la anterior y finalmente, una más seguido que sus empequeñeció a sus predecesoras con su violencia. El planeta entero dio un escalofrío compulsivo con la fuerza salvaje de la explosión. Ambos guerreros levantaron un escudo desesperado de protección alrededor de sí mismos mientras el vapor de magma, escombros y partes de cuerpos esparcidos llovían sobre ellos en las serpentinas pútridas.

Radditz bajó su escudo y vio la ruina completa de una llanura que se les había prohibido dañar de alguna manera. "Oh mierda. ¡Estamos jodidos! ¡Freezer nos va a sacar nuestras colas por esto! ¡LITERALMENTE!"

"¡Oh, cállate!" Nappa le ladró y el joven se quedó en silencio, temblando en sus botas. Con calma engañosa, el soldado calvo echó una mirada sagaz hacia la devastación y vio una figura solitaria acercarse a ellos, su pequeño cuerpo todavía humeante de las energías de su liberación. "¡Vegeta!" gritó.

Ignorando el saludo, la figura salió del humo sucio y luego se detuvo para mirar a su alrededor. Su uniforme era completamente diferente al de sus compañeros, con un traje de batalla azul oscuro por debajo de su armadura y guantes de color naranja y botas. En la iluminación extraño del mundo cabello con estilo de llama tenía un brillo rojizo que no era poco atractivo. Sus ojos salvajes poseían un sentido de crueldad ébano y antiguo odio oscuro, carente de compasión o de sinceridad. Detrás de él su cola se azotó con furia a su lado, los cabellos cortos y erectos ondeando fuera del apéndice a su tamaño doble de lo normal.

Hubo un aullido lastimero de un niño cercano donde había sido despedido de una de las explosiones. Siguiendo el sonido, Vegeta lo encontró tendido en una zanja poco superficial, milagrosamente ileso, sus pequeñas extremidades agitándose en peligro. Sin expresión, el Príncipe llevó su pie hacia abajo de lleno en la cara del niño, destrozando su cráneo y deliberadamente torciendo su talón a los restos.

"Mocoso de mierda," dijo entre dientes. Se apartó el pie y arrastró su pie a lo largo de la tierra para limpiarlo de la masa cerebral antes de que se uniera a los otros dos. "Hemos terminado aquí," anunció. "Ese enjambre era el último de ellos."

"Oh, hemos terminado está bien," Radditz dijo con voz ronca. "Sabías de nuestras órdenes. ¡Acabas de firmar las órdenes de nuestra muerte!"

"Se suponía que nunca íbamos a tener éxito en esta misión," refunfuñó Vegeta, mirando a uno de los cuerpos que el guerrero de tercera clase había arrastrado. La raza había sido vagamente humanoide con espesas cáscaras y manos grandes en exceso para los propósitos de madrigueras en este clima riguroso. "Este mundo está destinado a ser un vertedero para la basura, no de gente."

"¿Entonces por qué todo el alboroto sobre los daños?" Nappa preguntó con su habitual ignorancia, parpadeando ante la mirada enfurecida que los otros dos Saiyajin le dedicaron. "¡Oooh! ¡Freezer sólo está buscando una excusa para castigarnos!"

"Nuestro valor de entretenimiento ha disminuido considerablemente, sobre todo el mío," Vegeta les dijo. "Si volvemos ahora, Freezer va a matarme. No tengo ninguna duda de eso."

"¡Sin ti, no duraríamos ni una hora!" Radditz escupió, sabiendo muy bien cuántas veces su Príncipe había saltado a su defensa contra la ira de sus empleadores cuando los dos soldados fallaban una misión (que pasaba con bastante regularidad).

El más pequeño de los Saiyajin dio un breve asentimiento estando de acuerdo. Nappa reconoció de inmediato esa expresión pensativa en su rostro joven y le preguntó, "¿Cuál es tu plan, Vegeta?"

"Radditz, has mencionado a un hermano menor tuyo que fue expulsado de Vegetasei antes de su destrucción-"

"-Kakarrotto, sí," El gran guerrero gruñó.

Vegeta asintió. "Quiero encontrarlo. El tiempo de desafiar a Freezer viene pronto y otro aliado Saiyajin sería útil, aunque sea un débil de tercera clase. ¿Entiendes?"

Radditz vaciló. "¡¿Quieres que vaya AHORA?"

Antes de que Vegeta pudiera gruñir una discriminación positiva, Nappa espetó, "¡Tengo un regalo de despedida para ti!" Desenvolvió el paquete que había estado llevando para exponer a una nativa mujer apenas consciente. "¡Incluso te dejaré tener la primera oportunidad con ella!"

Sus rasgos se retorcieron en en una expresión de lujuria y crueldad, Radditz desplegó su cola y comenzó a aflojar las correas de su miembro viril. Le lanzó una mirada inquisitiva a Vegeta que estaba mirando a la mujer con una mezcla de emociones en sus ojos oscuros. "¿Quieres romperla primero, mi príncipe?"

El labio superior de Vegeta se enroscó en una mueca salvaje. "Voy a pasar. Tengo estrategias que hacer," dijo brevemente y se marchó a una corta distancia. Detrás de él, Nappa y Radditz ansiosamente se abalanzó sobre la mujer aterrorizada y el duro clima fue escindido por sus gruñidos trabajados y lamentos propios de su agonía.

Bulma se sentó con un grito detrás de sus labios y lanzó una mirada de terror a la criatura con la que estaba compartiendo la cama. Vegeta parecía ser indiferente ante la violencia de su sueño, su facciones durmientes en realidad más tranquilas que de costumbre. No puede haber ninguna duda, ahora. De alguna manera, por alguna razón, un puente se había creado entre las dos mentes que le estaba permitiendo vislumbrar su memoria cuando estaba dormido y sus guardias habituales estaban bajas. Siendo un compañero tan cercano durante tanto tiempo a los otros dos Saiyajin, Vegeta en realidad soñaba con sus diversas perspectivas, sin duda un resultado de alguna relación entremezclado. Eso hacía esta visión aún más aterradora porque estaba viéndola desde todos sus puntos de vista diferentes. Había calculado que su pasado había sido brutal pero, querido Kami, ¡nada como ESTO! Nunca había querido ver que él era-

'-Oscuridad. Soy malvado. Si no te gustara, no estarías aquí conmigo,' jadeó en su mente y su estómago dio una repugnante estacada. Se levantó de la cama y corrió al baño con la mano sobre su boca. Apenas llegó al inodoro antes de que vomitara y se secara hasta ver las estrellas. Apoyando su cabeza que giraba en el borde de la porcelana apenas oyó Vegeta gritándole para que hiciera menos ruido.

Sin ninguna buena razón que Vegeta pudiera comprender, Bulma estuvo retirada y de mal humor al día siguiente. El Saiyajin no puso en duda su buena suerte de ser salvado de su interrogatorio eterno pero sus sentidos estaban detectando una tensión oculta debajo de las palabras cortadas que le ofrecía la mujer. Conflictuado por sus propios sentimientos de irritación y confusión, lo tomó como una oportunidad para salir del hotel y tomar el aire.

Separó las densas nubes sobre la Capital como una flecha y se alejó rápidamente, aumentando su velocidad hasta que el viento estuviera gritando en sus orejas y el cabello pegado a la parte de atrás de su cuello. Ser atendido en el hotel había sido un cambio agradable pero había extrañado la sensación de volar y el escape que le proporcionaba.

Sus ojos semicerrados se ampliaron de repente. ¿Escape? Era una palabra pobre para utilizar para describir lo que estaba sintiendo. Él no estaba huyendo de nada. Quizá por primera vez en su vida estaba ejercitando una libertad que se le había estado negando por demasiado tiempo y estaba deleitándose con el singular placer de simplemente estar vivo. Freezer estaba muerto y ya no era capaz de atormentarlo. No tenía que soportar la baja presencia de Nappa y Radditz más. El conocimiento oscuro de su destino manifestado en el Mirador de Kami fue aceptado por fin. Incluso si era cierto y sólo tenía unos diez años para vivir, era libre de tomar sus propias decisiones y decidir sobre el curso de su vida hasta ese momento terrible. Persistente en el fondo de todos estos pensamientos estaba una belleza de piel suave con cabello de color de espuma de mar que lo había ayudado a asumir su carga sin pagar un precio, salvo ese de su corazón.

Se lanzó a través de las oscuras nubes en la luz del sol deslumbrante y apagó su ki para la experiencia de caída libre, realizando una serie de rodillos ágiles e inmersiones. Apenas antes del impacto con el suelo, Vegeta incrementó su poder de nuevo y despegó, riendo como un maníaco.

Mantener su ki personal al mínimo, Piccolo observaba las acciones del Saiyajin desde una distancia segura. Había estado continuando su vigilia desde que Dr. Briefs había reunido los Guerreros Z y les dijo que Vegeta estaba muy bien y la búsqueda había sido una falsa alarma. Al sentir la tensión en el cuerpo del viejo, él se había quedado atrás mientras los otros se dispersaban y esperó por la verdad, sin estar asegurado por la información que le fue confiada. Durante los días de delirio de Vegeta, el Namek flotó fuera del balcón de la habitación de hotel de Bulma, listo para intervenir si el Saiyajin trataba de hacer desastres. Después de su recuperación, el Namek se retiró a la azotea de un edificio cercano. Espera que Vegeta lo percibiera fácilmente por todas las horas que había pasado sentado en la barandilla pero estaba claro que el alienígena estaba distraído y no plenamente en sí mismo. A pesar de la distancia de su alejamiento, Piccolo fue testigo de mucho más de lo que quiso mientras la proximidad entre Bulma y Vegeta se volvió incómodamente evidente. Sin estar acostumbrado a jugar al voyeur, el oído sensible del propio Namek lo traicionó incluso cuando mantenía la mirada baja y sus mejillas habían sido una esmeralda oscura por los momentos más molestos de los que quería contar. La premonición de Trunks de pasión entre la bien igualada pareja había llegado finalmente apretando su destino entremezclado pero Piccolo no estaba dispuesto a dejar su vigilia. Aún no...

Cuando acababa de ser testigo de la caída del Saiyajin a la tierra había estado a punto de intervenir, por temor a otro intento de suicidio. Después de todo de su tiempo de silencio, Kami eligió este momento para inmiscuirse en sus pensamientos. El Namek mayor le dijo que se quedara en su lugar y Piccolo no podía creer como Vegeta juguetonamente incrementaba su poder en el último minuto y salía disparando, riendo a carcajadas.

"Él está bien," Piccolo retumbaba contento, su rostro sombrío sin traicionar el verdadero alivio que sentía. 

'Está más que eso,' Kami le aseguró con un tono de suficiencia. 'En realidad está feliz.'

Asintiendo para sí mismo, Piccolo echó un vistazo a la pista de decoloración de energía y llegó a la conclusión de que su papel de guardián había acabado finalmente. Le dio la espalda y finalmente regresó a la casa de Son Goku para reanudar su entrenamiento, por fin. Estaba ajeno a que otro par de ojos tomó nota de su partida con gran alivio.

A pesar de la incomodidad que sentía ahora hacia el Saiyajin, Bulma se encontró de pie en el balcón mientras la hora giraba alrededor del mediodía y él todavía no había vuelto de dondequiera que hubiera ido. Una parte de ella se preocupó que tal vez la relación de comunicación que había sido duplicada y él había estado al tanto de sus pensamientos como ella parecía estar de los suyos. Después de una profunda búsqueda personal, concluyó que no había nada en su mente que pudiera ofenderlo de alguna manera y sus acciones antes de irse no habían traicionado tal conocimiento. Esa decisión anterior de pegarse al Saiyajin a pensar de su pasado estaba languideciendo bajo el conocimiento de su nueva perspicacia. Ambos Yamcha y su padre habían llamado a Vegeta un carnicero y eso era exactamente lo que era. Pero...

'Bulma, estoy... perdido.'

Tembló y culpó al frío aire de la noche. Echando una mirada urgente hacia el cielo, las estrellas se desdibujaban por sus lágrimas de remordimiento. En los ojos de su mente veía a Vegeta aplastar el cráneo de un indefenso bebé, su rostro torcido en un rictus de rabia y odio. No había nada de los detalles borrosos que generalmente venían con el goce de un sueño y ella podía decir la distinción entre los dos. Esto era la realidad, esto realmente había sucedido. Esta era el verdadero legado del oscuro pasado del Saiyajin; interminable violencia y despiadadas muertes.

'Terminaré o alejándote o matándote. Así es cómo se juega este juego. Así es como siempre ha sido,' le aseguró él.

"No... ¡NO!" Bulma gritó, ahogando un sollozo. "Eso fue antes de Namek, antes que muriera y fuera traído de regreso. ¡Es diferente ahora!"

'Me despierto en la mañana-salgo del simulador-En cualquier lugar a donde vayas- ¡TÚ ESTÁS AHí! Ahora no puedo dormir en la noche sin ti entrometiéndote en mis sueños. Tú. Me. Estás. Volviendo. ¡LOCO!'

Un sollozo se atrapó en su garganta mientras su fotográfica mente le recordaba esa confesión. La reprodujo una y otra vez, disfrutando su vacilante primer beso en la sala de redacción que había sido la precursora de su relación. Fue la primera señal de su atracción por ella, la primera pista de una potencial ternura que había sido todo menos sacada a golpes de él desde que había sido un niño pequeño. Le había confesado a ella primero, haciendo el primer intento de confianza. ¿Cómo podía posiblemente darle la espalda ahora con todo lo que sabía?

'Sé que hablo sin pensar,' le susurró en una voz suave. 'Para ser honesto, dudo que eso cambie alguna vez. Pero nunca serás lastimada por mi mano, Bulma. Puedo asegurarte eso al menos.'

Disfrutó esas raras palabras y enderezó su columna vertebral. En una voz más fuerte concluyó. "Me voy a quedar aquí. Lo amo."

"Pruébalo, mujer," una gruesa voz dijo desde atrás de ella. Una fuerte mano tomó su brazo y la giró y ella apenas se recuperó de su shock por el abrupto arribo de Vegeta cuando él golpeó su boca contra la suya.

Por un momento, Bulma se entregó al apasionado beso pero pronto se separó y lo alejó a la distancia de un brazo. "Tenemos que hablar, Vegeta."

"Después," dijo, jalándola hacia él.

Ella rompió el abrazo y se retiró de la sala. Después de un momento de forcejear con su temperamento él la siguió, gritando, "¡¿Cuál es el maldito problema AHORA?"

Girando su rostro hacia él, Bulma aclaró su mente y proyectó sus pensamientos: 'Vegeta, ¿me escuchas?'

Él no traicionó ninguna pista sobre su mente haciendo un salto exitoso en la suya propia. Pensando que él estaba haciendo un tratado de silencio por alguna afrenta desconocida, espetó, "¡Deja de jugar este juego, mujer! Nunca has cesado tu interminable balbuceo antes, ¡no elijas este momento para empezar!"

"¿No escuchaste eso?" Bulma preguntó vacilante. "Intenté pasarte un pensamiento."

Él resopló. "No tienes el ki para el acto."

"Pero yo he estado recibiendo los tuyos," admitió en una pequeña voz.

La expresión de escepticismo fue rápidamente borrada de su rostro. "No es posible."

"Pero los Saiyajin son telépatas, ¿no?"

"Con compañeros Saiyajin. Solamente."

Ella estaba sacudiendo su cabeza. "Cuando ambos estamos durmiendo, estuve reviviendo tus recuerdos en mi mente. Ha sucedido dos noches seguidas."

"Mujer tonta, sólo estuviste soñando-"

"-Sobre una adolescente, de ojos azules, de piel morena en un planeta que tú purgaste," Bulma dijo en calmada, confiada voz. "Ella dijo que tú no tenías honor y te preguntó si eras esclavo de Freezer. Por alguna razón la dejaste vivir pero Zarbon la buscó y la decapitó-"

Fue interrumpida por un grito estrangulado y vio la mirada de enfurecido horror grabada en el rostro del Saiyajin. Sumergió la mirada rápidamente pero sus ojos estaban ardiendo con emoción. "Pude haberte contado eso durante la V'Nhar," concluyó pero sólo porque el pensamiento lo confortaba.

"Anoche vi tu última misión para Freezer. Era en un mundo volcánico y estabas cazando alienígenas bajo la superficie. Cuando dañaste el terreno, Radditz estaba aterrorizado de las consecuencias hasta que tú le dijiste que buscara a su hermano menor-"

"Suficiente," Vegeta gruñó en una voz baja de advertencia.

"Él y Nappa violaron a una alienígena mujer." Su labio inferior temblaba mientras miraba el lívido rostro de Vegeta. "Y tú... ¡asesinaste un pequeño bebé inocente!"

Vegeta se quedó en silencio perturbado en el rostro por tal acusación y ella supo en ese momento tanto como él lo hizo que no podía haber absolutamente ninguna duda más. De alguna manera, de algún modo, ella había visto en sus más privados, oscuros recuerdos; unos que incluso a él no le gustaba considerar y había pensado en callar para siempre.

Mientras su silencio se estiraba, Bulma se puso ansiosa por una respuesta. "¡¿Cómo pudiste hacer algo tan terrible?" exigió.

"Tenía mis órdenes," fue la única respuesta que pudo dar. "Al menos el mocoso murió rápido-"

"¿Cómo puedes justificar tal acción de esa manera?" le gritó, prácticamente en el rostro.

"Hay peores destinos que la muerte para un niño," Vegeta dijo en una voz baja. "Debería saber..."

Deteniendo su diatriba en media sílaba, Bulma se obligó a calmarse mientras examinaba su rostro. No había nada de su usual altanería o arrogancia en sus endurecidas facciones. Había ira, sí, tal vez una pista de culpa en sus ojos color cuervo y persistiendo en esas lúgubres profundidades había otra emoción colgando casi cerca de su superficie que se parecía mucho al dolor. "Vegeta..." dudó por un momento y finalmente hizo la pregunta que le había estado molestando por un tiempo, incluso antes de las revelaciones que sus recuerdos habían ofrecido. "¿Qué te hizo Freezer? Sé que mató a tu gente y destruyó tu mundo. Sé que te mantuvo contra tu voluntad pero sentí algo más en tus recuerdos; Estabas asustado de él. ¿Te golpeó?"

"Un Saiyajin se emociona con los golpes," le confió a regañadientes. "Sólo me hacía más fuerte. Freezer sabía eso."

"¿Hambre, entonces?" presionó, sabiendo del voraz apetito del Saiyajin y su propia reacción cuando él se había dejado estar.

"Lo intentó," vino la única respuesta.

"¿Qué fue?" preguntó pero él sólo sacudió su cabeza. "Por favor, necesito saber."

"No es asunto tuyo," gruñó, enervado por sus constantes preguntas y sus propios sentimientos en conflicto. "No entenderías-"

"-¿Qué hay que entender? ¡Todo lo que sé ahora es que eres un asesino de bebés, un carnicero de mundos! ¡Dime qué fue que te torció para convertirte en una cosa tan horrible, Vegeta! ¿Qué te hizo Freezer? ¡MEREZCO SABER!"

"¡No mereces saber NADA!" gritó en respuesta.

Las manos sobre sus caderas en la última posición del antagonista, Bulma decidió ganar esta discusión. "¡No nada más que puedas decirme que pueda ser peor de lo que he visto en tu mente, Vegeta! Estoy pasada de estar asqueada. Lo que vi en tus sueños... ¡no eres mejor que Freezer!"

"¡NUNCA me compares con esa CRIATURA!" gritó. "¡No somos NADA parecidos!"

"¡Ambos mataron sin remordimiento! Asesinaste a un pequeño bebé, no había compasión en tus ojos. ¿Qué te hizo Freezer que pudiera ser peor de lo que TÚ le hiciste a ese niño?"

Limpiando la distancia entre ellos en tres rápidos pasos, Vegeta la agarró de los brazos para erguirla y miró en sus amplios ojos. "¿Realmente piensas que atestiguaste el verdadero horror?" dijo entre dientes apretados. No fue una pregunta.

Bulma vaciló visiblemente. "¿Qu-qué vas a hacer?"

"Voy a responder tu pregunta." Apoyó su frente contra la de ella y cerró sus ojos fuertemente en concentración, ignorando su grito de violación mientras su mente agarraba su camino en la suya. Con poco tacto, él arrojó a un lado sus pensamientos no esenciales y forzó sus propios recuerdos directamente en los ojos de la mente de ella.

En su cama, el pequeño príncipe Saiyajin dormía como generalmente lo hacía, hecho un ovillo compacto mientras lidiaba con sus pesadillas. Jaló de las sucias mantas más cerca alrededor de su temblorosa figura y fue brutalmente despertado cuando una mano agarró su cabello y lo arrojó con fuerza fuera de la cama.

"Despierta, Chibi no Ouji," una ruda voz gruñó arriba de él, sacudiéndolo en el aire como a un trapo.

"¡Nappa!" Vegeta gritó, instintivamente llamando a su fornido guardaespaldas. La cama debajo estaba vacía como si nadie hubiera dormido en ella. Echó un vistazo a su reflejo en un espejo roto que colgaba de la pared del bunker donde el Saiyajin había sido exiliado para quedarse después de la destrucción de Vegetasei. Revelado en la superficie rasgada había un niño, tal vez de nueve o diez años y aterrorizado más allá de toda razón.

Luchó ferozmente bajo el agarre que lo sostenía a varios pies del suelo hasta que un puño con fuertes nudillos se fue hacia atrás y golpeó en su rostro, rompiendo su nariz y haciéndolo ver estrellas. Se desplomó bajo el agarre del gigante estando semi consciente e indefenso para protestar incluso a pesar de que sabía a dónde estaba siendo llevado.

Cargado fuera del bunker y a través del complejo hacia la base principal, podía claramente escuchar las risas de diversión a sus expensas de los soldados que estaban pululando alrededor, mirando el espectáculo. Nadie vino a su ayuda a pesar de que sabían lo que iba a suceder.

'Rían ahora, bastardos," prometió, llevando cada rostro lascivo a la memoria. 'Algún día los mataré a todos y yo estaré riendo cuando lo haga.'

El gran guerrero le dio otro rudo golpe. Era un grotesco, puntiagudo gigante rosa que venía con el nombre de Dodoria. "Termina ya, idiota. Freezer te quiere consciente esta vez."

"¡NAPPA!" Vegeta gritó tan duro que su garganta dolía. Todo lo que escuchaba era la risa de la reunión de soldados en el complejo.

"Fue enviado lejos con ese niño mono de cabello largo suyo," Dodoria bufó. "Estás solo, enano."

Mientras era llevado a través de las puertas de la cámara personal de Freezer, su cola instintivamente se escondió entre sus piernas y luchó para sumergir un grito de miedo. Había dormido en su armadura Saiyajin pero sabía que no iba a ayudarlo. Comenzó a gritar cuando echó un vistazo a Freezer esperándolo ansiosamente, desnudo y enormemente ingurgitado-

Bulma gritó tan fuerte como pudo, inmediatamente rompiendo la conexión y arrojándose fuera de su agarre y tambaleándose hacia atrás, cayendo de espaldas. Envolviendo sus temblorosos brazos alrededor de su cuerpo, se meció hacia atrás y hacia adelante mientras estaba perdida en el gran rebuzne de sollozos ocasionados por revivir una pesadilla que ni siquiera era suya. Estaba completamente inconsolable, prácticamente en shock por la brutal fuerza de la visión y parecía tomar para siempre la importancia de los recuerdos desvanecidos y estuvo una vez más consciente de sus alrededores.

Vegeta estaba agachado junto a ella. No había nada de esa arrogancia de 'te lo dije' en sus tensas facciones mientras la miraba muy cuidadosamente. Su intención había sido asustarla y había funcionado demasiado bien. Estaba histérica y ni siquiera había atestiguado el verdadero horror de la depravación de Freezer. Sus sesgados ojos estaban ensombrecidos en un dolor apenas oculto ante su reacción. Él había matado gente por menos de lo que le habían hecho pero no podía levantar ni un dedo contra esta frágil criatura. Cuando parecía que se estaba recuperando de la brutal conexión él finalmente dijo, "Los golpes no podían doblegarme. Ni tampoco el hambre. Freezer descubrió que lo único era el orgullo de un Saiyajin que nunca podría tolerar y lo usó como mi correa." Bajó su voz y le confesó, "La completa degradación. Se volvió un brutal disuasorio contra la insubordinación. Aprendí eso de la manera dura."

Su rostro se empapó con lágrimas, la voz de Bulma vagaba insegura mientras lloraba, "¡Oh! ¡Ve-Vegeta! ¡Lo siento TANTO! ¡Y-yo -no sabía!" extendió sus brazos hacia él, implorándole compartir el profundo dolor que sentía por él. Él realmente estaba debatiendo ir hacia ella cuando un ki familiar se introdujo en sus sentidos y se levantó rápidamente incluso antes que la voz llamara:

"No sé lo que le has hecho pero termina aquí, Saiyajin."

Yamcha estaba de pie en la puerta del balcón, con sus manos apretadas a sus lados echando un claro vistazo de desafío al alienígena más pequeño. "Esta vez es entre tú y yo."

Maravillándose ante los atributos de enojo y el mal momento del humano y por ser tan extremadamente melodramático, Vegeta frunció el ceño en molestia al joven guerrero. Este no era momento para una muestra de machismo para ninguno de los dos mientras Bulma se sentó indefensa en el suelo de la sala, todavía en shock parcial por lo que su frágil consciencia había sido expuesta y mirando a Yamcha como si estuviera atestiguando un sueño. El Saiyajin la miró en una manera protectora y luego se volteó al otro guerrero con sólo odio en sus negros ojos.

"Esta vez vas a morir," Vegeta le aseguró en una voz nivelada.

Capítulo Dieciocho: La confrontación sin resolución que fue interrumpida atrás en el Capítulo Tres finalmente se asienta. Yamcha y Vegeta intercambian golpes y palabras.


	18. Asunto sin Terminar

Disclaimer: Ni Dragon Ball ni sus personajes me pertenecen...

**De mal en peor**

_(From bad to worse)_

Un fic de DarkeAngelus

Traducción por Apolonia

* * *

Capítulo Dieciocho - Asunto sin Terminar

Fuertes brazos acunaron la figura temblorosa de Bulma y la llevaron con suavidad al dormitorio, acomodándola en la superficie suave de la cama. Preocupados dedos rozaron el cabello fuera de su rostro y cuando ese contacto afectuoso le rozó la mejilla ella gritó de dolor.

"No-no lo hagas. Mi nariz, la siento rota," se enganchó con la voz entrecortada, luchando con las lágrimas.

Hubo una ingesta aguda de respiración. "¿Qué te hizo ese hijo de puta?" una voz de hombre dijo roncamente, sonando diferente para su mente afectada por el dolor.

"¿Yo-quién? ¿D-dónde está Vegeta?"

"Descansa un poco," la presencia masculina la calmó, cubriendo su forma temblorosa con la colcha.

"¡No! No... ¡tengo que hablar con él! Tengo que decirle que y-yo"

"Duerme, Bulma."

Aferrándose a la pesada tela con dedos en pánico, Bulma se rindió a su shock y se hizo un ovillo apretado, pequeño. Casi de inmediato se perdió en los sueños que ya no eran suyos; Un lugar donde los gigantes de larga melena patrullaban las tierras áridas pesadas con vientos sembrados de cenizas. Donde la mujer gritaba de dolor y violación y bebés huérfanos lamentándose por sus padres que fueron reducidos a cadáveres.

En el trasfondo de todo esto, apenas audible, estaba el sonido de la voz de un niño pequeño pidiendo clemencia.

Había prácticamente una nube de humo flotando alrededor de la cabeza de Yamcha cuando salió desde el pasillo y se enfrentó al Saiyajin solitario en la sala de estar. Vegeta apenas oyó volver al joven humano, demasiado absorto en sus pensamientos para prestar una gran preocupación a su presencia. Todavía estaba meditando sobre la reacción exagerada de Bulma a su conexión deliberada. Ni siquiera le había mostrado las VERDADERAS partes perturbadoras y ella se había asustado, poniéndose completamente inconsolable. Para hacer la situación aún peor, ella en realidad había sufrido conmoción psíquica por el breve contacto; sintiendo las lesiones de la versión del recuerdo que él mismo había sufrido bajo Dodoria. Evidentemente la mujer idiota podía manejar la reproducción del observador en sus recuerdos pero no un participante real.

Debería haber sentido una satisfacción de regodeo de ponerla en su sitio tan por la fuerza como lo había hecho. Tan poco como hace dos meses se habría reído en su derrota. Ahora, descubrió que su llanto lastimero borraba todo su goce. Bulma estaba llorando por él. Por lo que había hecho con él. Vegeta había estado congelado en el lugar observando mientras su ex amante era llevada, sin oponerse. Sin ser capaz de objetar. Él había roto su promesa con ella.

'La lastimé,' pensó con verdadero arrepentimiento y estaba perdido en cuanto a cómo tratar con ello. Movimiento apareció por el rabillo de su ojo que le hizo dejar de lado su indecisión y volver al verdadero problema a mano. Yamcha estaba brillantemente enfurecido, más allá de cualquier cosa que el Saiyajin hubiera visto de él y requería de un vistazo más cercano.

Manteniéndose al otro lado de la habitación, Yamcha paseó por la sala lentamente mientras consideraba su estrategia. Vegeta era conocido por ser impulsivo en una batalla cuando sus emociones se soltaban de su correa. Él no quería cometer el mismo error. "En realidad fui a la lona por ti."

"Eso es un hecho."

"Fui por Goku y los demás y salí pareciendo un tonto con el fin de hacer las cosas bien. Simplemente resulta que yo había acertado desde el primer día, después de todo."

Vegeta angostó los ojos. "Humano, no sabes nada de mí. No esfuerces tu patética mente en el obligarte a tratar."

"Siempre supe que finalmente le harías daño a Bulma y tenía razón." Alzó su voz en un grito de angustia, "¡Le rompiste la nariz, infeliz!"

En lugar de tratar de explicar las excentricidades involucradas con erigir la relación mental y sus posibles efectos secundarios, Vegeta desestimó su lesión con "NO está rota. Se pasará."

Yamcha sólo supuso que el Saiyajin estaba haciendo caso omiso a un asalto con su arrogancia habitual. "Me gustaría llamar a la policía si hubiera algo que pudieran hacer contigo. Estoy contento de que Piccolo finalmente renunciara a su vigilia. No va a haber corazones sangrantes en esta lucha, Saiyajin. Voy a golpearte cada pulgada de tu vida miserable-"

Incapaz de contenerse por más tiempo, Vegeta echó atrás su cabeza y rió. "¿Tú? ¡Un Saibaman con un poder de 1500 y un cociente intelectual de menos de cincuenta pateó tu excusa de trasero!" espetó riéndose y moviendo la cabeza al mismo tiempo. "No eras digno de luchar contra mí entonces. Eso no ha cambiado ahora."

Yamcha traicionó un parpadeo aturdido. "¿Desde cuándo has rechazado una pelea? ¡Te has convertido en un gatito, Vegeta!"

"Ah, bueno... Tú eres lo que comes," Vegeta ronroneó, su sonrisa volviéndose una burla deliberada. "De lo que he oído, no lo entenderías."

El enrojecimiento del humano de ira se profundizó en un tono más púrpura de indignación por el insulto intencional. Balbuceando una respuesta, Vegeta interrumpió con, "Me reí bastante al escuchar las historias de la mujer de tus esfuerzos. Qué atleta. El único oro que te mereces es en los Juegos Olímpicos Flácidos."

"¡MALDITO SEAS!" Yamcha rugió y se lanzó sobre el sofá al Saiyajin que se burlaba. Vegeta se movió a otro lado, con los brazos cruzados pero el contacto había sido muy estrecho. Incluso el más joven luchador dio cuenta de eso, a pesar de su gran rabia. Se permitió una pequeña sonrisa de realización. "Ha pasado bastante tiempo desde que has entrenado, puedo ver eso ahora. ¿Por qué Piccolo ha estado actuando de manera protectora contigo últimamente? ¿Por qué el Dr. Briefs hizo que el resto de nosotros te buscara?"

Él no estaba realmente esperando algún tipo de reconocimiento a sus preguntas. Todo el buen humor de repente se fue del Saiyajin y su antiguo resentimiento volvió con una venganza, haciendo sus ojos oscuros brillar con odio. Fue suficiente respuesta.

"Estabas herido," Yamcha llegó a la conclusión, su postura de asumía su antigua confianza con cada palabra que decía. "Tal vez incluso peor que en la explosión del simulador de gravedad. Lo que sea que te pasó puedo ver las diferencias en ti. Has perdido mucho tono muscular; estás fuera de práctica. No te hubieras quedado en este hotel durante tanto tiempo sin tu preciado entrenamiento si hubieras sido capaz de hacerlo."

"Sólo estoy disfrutando de unas merecidas vacaciones fornicando a tu ex amante," Vegeta declaró en una forma poco amable. "La mujer es muy hábil en su técnica. Doy crédito a un buen libro. No a ti."

Yamcha no iba a ser atrapado esta vez. "Creo que tienes miedo de mí."

¡¿De TI? ¡Debe estar loco!"

"Sabes que esta lucha será mucho más cercana de lo que quieres que sea. Tenemos asuntos pendientes, tú y yo."

"Eso sí," admitió Vegeta.

"Entonces vamos a seguir adelante con ello." 

"¿Aquí?"

"¡Por supuesto que no! Sabes muy bien donde estoy hablando, Saiyajin."

En realidad, Vegeta tuvo que pensar por un minuto antes de darse cuenta lo que el humano idiota estaba diciendo. Se permitió un breve asentimiento. "Bien. Terminemos con esto."

Ansiosamente saltando por encima de la barandilla, Yamcha despegó en el aire y esperó a que el grosero alienígena lo siguiera. Para su sorpresa, Vegeta visiblemente dudó, mirando en la dirección de la habitación donde estaba descansando Bulma.

"Si te le acercas otra vez, te mato," advirtió Yamcha, su voz goteando con malicia.

Moviendo su cabeza, el Saiyajin lo miró directamente, el rostro en vigilia y traicionando ninguna emoción. El joven luchador reconoció la expresión neutral a la vez; significaba que Vegeta finalmente lo había aceptado como una amenaza y no iba a traicionar más señales faciales valiosas para ayudar a su defensa. Sin mediar palabra, se unió al humano y la pareja salió de la Capital del Oeste de viajar a su destino elegido.

Todd el guía turístico miraba su reloj quizá por quinta vez en una hora sin importarle si era obvio al respecto o no. Este era su última tour del día y estaba ansioso por irse anticipadamente si podía, llegar a casa y planear su estrategia para llegar a segunda base con su frígida novia esta noche. Estaba escoltando la comitiva habitual de turistas; aburridos forasteros, renegados del idioma y los usuales incomprensibles de Asia. Durante todo el tour, una pareja de jóvenes japoneses se quedó mirándolo y murmurando la palabra, "Bakayaro." Finalmente había llegado a la conclusión de que NO era un cumplido.

"Está bien, todo el mundo reúnanse aquí," dio instrucciones al grupo, indicando la barandilla que rodeaba toda la zona. "Sí, así. Ahora, si miran hacia el este podrán ver el cráter que se creó durante el clímax de la batalla contra los invasores. En este punto, el alienígena más chico se hizo cargo de la lucha cuando su compañero fue asesinado y la circunferencia de la explosión que creó es casi la mitad de una milla de ancho."

Se apreciaban "Ohs" y "AhS" de la multitud y el habitual "Baka" de la pareja japonesa atrás. Fijándoles una mirada irritada, Todd llevó a los turistas sobre la gran exposición en la que todos los miembros presentes de las Fuerzas Especiales de la Tierra estuvieron durante el conflicto Saiyajin fueron representados réplicas vivas de tamaño natural. Krillin se hubiera extasiado al ver a su doble un pie más alto.

"Al comienzo de la batalla, la Tierra perdió a varios de sus mejores guerreros. Comenzando con el fenómeno del béisbol, Yamcha y rápidamente seguido por Tien y su amigo de toda la vida Chaoz." En el otro lado de la pasarela, una estatua de gran realismo de Nappa estaba a punto sobre los espectadores serviles. Tenía la boca abierta en una expresión terrible y cada vez que alguien se acercaba demasiado al sensor en la base, su voz salía rugiendo: "¡Voy a ATRAPARTE!" Todd siempre se reía cuando algún niño poco mojaba sus pantalones en reacción.

"El alienígena conocido sólo como Nappa fue el responsable de la pérdida de Ciudad del Este, la Fuerza Naval Defensiva y muchos de los funcionarios de ZTV. Inicialmente fue considerado el más poderoso de los dos hasta su muerte inexplicable." En este punto, Todd se detuvo y examinó la pequeña réplica situada al lado de su compañero.

De pie en su base, la estatua estaba casi al nivel de los ojos de la mayoría de la multitud, vestida con un distintivo conjunto azul y blanco y de pie en una postura de brazos cruzados que parecía arrogante y condescendiente. Nadie había sido capaz de suministrar a la empresa responsable de las réplicas con una fotografía decente de Vegeta. Era por esta razón por la que fue descrito como una mujer morena con un pecho generoso y hermosos ojos. Todd pensó que era absolutamente hermosa y se entretuvo con algunos sueños muy provocativos en cada ocasión que tenía. "En términos de puro poder, el invasor femenino era prácticamente sin igual y pudo haber tenido éxito en su misión de destruir la tierra si no fuera por nuestro héroe más poderoso-"

El guía dramáticamente extendió el brazo a la figura de pie en el estrado al final del sendero. La más grande alivio de la vida estaba de pie con las piernas separadas y las manos ligeramente apretadas a sus lados. Estaba mirando al azul del cielo como si esperando una nueva invasión y preparado para afrontarla con valentía.

"-¡YAJIROBE!" Todd exclamó con entusiasmo. Como siempre hacían en esta parte del tour, las cámaras comenzaron a hacer clic y parpadear tan rápido como los dedos podían presionar los botones para conseguir una foto decente del samurai regordete. "Si no fuera por sus habilidades de esgrima de expertos y subterfugios, nuestro hermoso planeta podría haberse perdido para-"

Hubo una explosión silenciosa muy cerca sobre sus cabezas y se volvió a tiempo para ver una formación de roca superviviente derrumbarse en el suelo en una nube de humo y polvo.

"¡¿Qué demonios fue ESO?" Todd gritó a nadie en particular. Esto fue seguido por un estallido de respuesta de, "¿Nani?" de la pareja japonesa.

"Oh, genial," remarcó un adolescente que tenía varias pesas en miniatura meditas por la nariz y ambas cejas. "Amigo, ¿por qué no dices que iba a haber una recreación de la batalla?"

"¡Esto no es ninguna recreación, idiota!" Todd le gritó en la cara. Antes de que pudiera decir algo más, hubo un llanto de chirrido de lo que sonaba como un misil aproximándose. "¡Nos atacan!" gritó y se tiró detrás de una réplica de Piccolo que, debido a la escasez de pintura verde, tenía un tono morado notablemente a sus facciones.

Un objeto cayó del cielo, tirando fuera la cabeza de la estatua de Son Goku y cayendo en la réplica de Nappa. Balbuceando y maldiciendo, Vegeta trató de deshacerse del Puño del Lobo de Yamcha mientras absorbía su entorno. Cuando vio la cara de Nappa mirando de reojo hacia él tuvo un momento de miedo de que hubiera caído presa de la V'Nhar otra vez y no sirvió de nada cuando la figura le gritó: "¡Voy a ATRAPARTE!" Conteniendo la respiración se asomó a la creación sin vida curiosamente, con sensación de firme resistencia.

"Hnh," gruñó en alivio. Cuando se puso de pie, estuvo a punto de tropezar sobre la cabeza de Goku y la recogió mirando con resentimiento a los amplios ojos. Como siempre, la expresión del rostro de la réplica refleja del Saiyajin menor era sonriente, de buen carácter con la perfección de su naturaleza. "Maldición, me gustaría que fueras la cosa real," Vegeta gruñó. Le dio a la cabeza una patada que la impulsó al siguiente estado.

Yamcha aterrizó en el bien gastado sendero, internamente haciendo una mueca que había puesto en peligro a inocentes con un golpe mal dirigido. "¡Todo el mundo fuera de aquí! ¡No es seguro!"

"No jodas, Sherlock," replicó el adolescente pero no perdió el tiempo mientras corría para salir de allí. Ni siquiera se molestó en ver si sus padres lo seguían. Manteniéndose cerca de sus talones, la pareja japonesa había cambiado melodías y ahora decía, "¡Shimatta!" una y otra vez mientras corrían por seguridad.

Todd se asomó desde detrás de la capa de resina de Piccolo y vio al pequeño que había destruido una sola mano de la exposición para ponerse de pie y mirar a la estatua a su lado. Por alguna razón parecía atónitos ante la visión de la voluptuosa chica alienígena.

Vegeta casi se atragantó con su lengua, cuando por fin reconoció a quien estaba mirando. ¡Era él! Más bien, era una versión de sí mismo si su padre le había suministrado otro cromosoma X en lugar de Y. "¡¿Qué CARAJO-?" se las arregló para decir. La supuesta réplica llevaba maquillaje y mostraba un amplio escote encima de los brazos cruzados. Con un insulto lívido llevó su puño hacia atrás y golpeó a la estatua ofensiva tan fuerte que literalmente explotó.

Liberando un lamento por la pérdida, Todd se quedó mirando los escombros de la mujer de sus sueños y se enfrentó al alienígena hirviente con, "¿Por qué tuviste que hacer eso? ¡Era hermosa!"

Definitivamente fue algo malo de decir, se dio cuenta tardíamente mientras el hombre levantaba la palma de la mano en su dirección. La explosión que siguió fue casi instantánea. Gracias a Dios, por lo que fue el que impulsó a hacer frente a la evidente explosión que borró la estatua que había estado utilizando para cubrirse. Si Piccolo hubiera echado un vistazo a la recreación de sí mismo tan llamativo y hubiera llamado a la destrucción de eso algo necesario.

"¡Oh, miiier-da!" Todd aulló consternado. "Todo eso va a acabar viniendo de mi sueldo, ¡¿te das cuenta?"

Quizás por primera y única vez en toda su vida, Yamcha sintió la menor sensación de disgusto que Vegeta probablemente lidiaba cada vez que ponía los ojos en un espécimen tan patético terrícola. No le impedía lanzar el idiota claro por la ira de fuego del Saiyajin pero no quería decir que estaba siendo demasiado suave, tampoco. El guía infortunado fue enviado a rodar sobre un contenedor de basura donde de inmediato se estacionó adentro, enterrado para cubrirse debajo de una capa de basura. La explosión de un ki callejero pasó por el gran contenedor completamente sobre en la parte superior. Sería dos días después antes de que Todd fuera sacado, hediondo hasta el cielo.

Vegeta lanzó una rápida andanada de fuego de misiles de ki que cortaban el aire y hacían bailar a Yamcha para escapar. Deslizándose hacia arriba al lado de una estatua perforada de Tien, miró a la réplica de tres ojos y murmuró una disculpa ya que le arrancó la frente doble. Lo agarró experimentalmente, probando su peso. Era más grande que una pelota de ping-pong, más pequeño que una pelota de béisbol y engañosamente pesada. De inmediato se puso en pie y lo arrojó al Saiyajin tan fuerte como pudo. Vegeta estaba esperando un ataque de represalia mientras mantenía sus sentidos entrenados en la firma de ki personal del humano, pero no estaba esperando un proyectil lanzado viajando a más de 150 kilómetros por hora. El objeto le pegó justo debajo de la sien derecha en un fino rocío de sangre y cayó de espaldas en la barandilla, maldiciendo todo el camino hasta el suelo.

Corriendo a través del sendero y juntando las energías en su puño para atacar con otro Colmillo de Lobo, Yamcha se asomó con cautela por encima de la barandilla. No había ninguna señal del Saiyajin herido.

"Oh, mierda," murmuró mientras saltaba por encima de la barra de metal y aterrizaba con agilidad sobre el terreno. Podía sentir los ojos mirándolo y avanzó con mucho cuidado a través del terreno plenamente consciente de que, lo más importante, estaba en contra. Honestamente, Yamcha no había esperado que la batalla siguiera tanto pero no estaba tocando a su buena fortuna. Fuera lo que fuese que hubiera establecido a Vegeta en la habitación del hotel, obviamente había sido algo serio. El Saiyajin estaba severamente fuera de su juego habitual.

Nadie era más consciente de esto que el propio Vegeta. En el momento en que estaba agachado junto a un otero demolido viendo al humano marchar fuera de su posición, tratando de que su respiración y su indignación estuvieran bajo control. Cualquiera que sea la maldita cosa que había impactado con su rostro, había hecho algún daño importante. La cuenca del ojo derecho estaba rota y la retina se había separado del resto de su ojo, lo que lo dejó ciego de ese lado. Era un déjà vu de nuevo y la ironía de la situación no pasó desapercibida para él, teniendo en cuenta que esta era la zona donde había conocido su primera humillante derrota hace no mucho tiempo. Reuniéndose con el resto de los perdedores golpeadores de carne que componen las Fuerzas Especiales de la Tierra y podrían haber tenido una reunión buena y anticuada. La única cosa que podía llegar sería que el mocoso mestizo se volviera Oozaru y se sentara sobre él de nuevo. Por cómo iban las cosas, Vegeta ni siquiera iba a descartar la posibilidad.

Secándose el sudor de la picadura de su ojo sano, Vegeta lamentó profundamente que hubiera perdido tanta energía preciada corriendo por los cielos como un adolescente enamorado. Había viajado por el equivalente de tres circunferencias alrededor de la Tierra apenas dándose cuenta de ello; demasiado absorto en sus pensamientos sobre temas más allá y el mismo centrismo de siempre. Bulma y sus acciones de la última semana y media habían sido las únicas cosas en su mente y estaba pagando un alto precio por ese lapso ahora. Sólo le había servido para justificar su razonamiento de que tales cariños íntimos eran la caída de un guerrero.

'Se termina ahora', caviló. 'Si-CUANDO termine con este inconveniente mi relación con la mujer habrá terminado. La perra me ha hecho débil.'

Su rostro se endureció con determinación incluso mientras a su corazón le dio un escalofrío enigmático que él deliberadamente ignoró. Poniéndose de pie, levantó su mano en ese gesto de Big Bang dispuesto a disparar al humano en la espalda y terminar con él de una vez por todas. Sería patéticamente fácil. Yamcha estaba claro en su visión y ajeno a su presencia. Un flashback brutal vino a su mente; uno donde una cola era envuelto alrededor de su cuello levantándolo del suelo y una serie de golpes aligerados golpeando en su espalda, destruyendo su columna vertebral y órganos internos en un lapso de pocos segundos. Vegeta sacudió la visión y bajó la mano. No, concluyó. No había honor en un ataque de ese tipo.

Amedrentó la vista y volvió a materializarse detrás de Yamcha que giró en sorpresa. El humano vio claramente el daño que su béisbol improvisado había hecho y traicionó una sonrisa de logro. El lado derecho de la cara del Saiyajin era una máscara de sangre y su ojo estaba casi hinchado y cerrado. Esa satisfacción presumida se desvaneció cuando se dio cuenta que se estaba enfrentando ahora al equivalente de un herido, rabioso toro que no tenía dueño o correa a la vista.

Vegeta vio esa mirada de inquietud en el rostro del otro guerrero y destelló una sonrisa fría que carecía de sentido del humor. "El juego termina ahora," dijo con voz engañosamente nivelada y se volvió un repentino borrón mientras se impulsaba a sí mismo hacia el otro hombre, conduciendo a ambos a través de un montón de escombros con su impulso. Todo el viento quedó fuera de Yamcha por el impacto y se quedó apenas consciente de los diversos golpes que asolaron a su cuerpo incluso antes de que pudiera llamar a una defensa desesperada. Si había tenido el elemento de sorpresa antes, esa ventaja se había perdido ahora mientras un puño se incrustaba en el plexo solar y lo llevaba el arrastre hacia atrás en la tierra áspera. Era vagamente consciente de ser agarrado por el frente de su camisa y miró a la cara tranquila del atacante Saiyajin, dándose cuenta de su error. A diferencia de otros luchadores que estaba acostumbrado a enfrentar, Vegeta absorbía el dolor y la ira y era capaz de usarlo para potenciar sus capacidades cuando un luchador humano sería prestado debilitado.

"Supongo que ahora vas a llorar que deseas una tregua," Vegeta, dijo en un tono aburrido de voz.

Recordando a Bulma mientras se acurrucaba en una bola pequeña y miserable de desolación, Yamcha reunió su fuerza a su menguante. "Esta vez no," dijo y llevó su frente a la cara del herido Saiyajin, conduciendo ambos puños al estómago al mismo tiempo.

Vegeta se dobló hacia adelante y recibió una rodilla directamente en su riñón izquierdo, llevándolo hacia abajo en la tierra. Luchando para levantarse, una bota se conectó de lleno donde su cola había sido cortada y traicionó a un grito de agonía ante el contacto. A propósito cavando su talón en la cicatriz adolorida, Yamcha aplicó presión hasta que el Saiyajin realmente se retorcía bajo él en miseria. "¿Quién va a llamar a una tregua ahora?" dijo, inclinándose sobre él con una sonrisa.

Apretando sus dientes para mantener a raya a los gritos, las manos de Vegeta tuvieron un espasmo en la tierra y lanzó un grito de rabia y dolor mientras expelía su ki ampliamente. Desató una onda de presión de conmoción que llevó a Yamcha al aire y al suelo mientras se arrastraba por todos los escombros o los obstáculos por varios cientos de metros. El suelo estaba ardiendo cuando se ponía de pie, apenas capaz de enderezarse por completo mientras su baja espalda se rebelaba al movimiento. Yamcha cayó fácilmente al suelo cerca dispuesto a reanudar la lucha.

"Al carajo con esta mierda," Vegeta silbó. Se llevó las manos a su lado y comenzó a incrementar su poder. Los ojos de Yamcha se abrieron al reconocimiento inmediato pese a que el Saiyajin gritó: "GALLIC-"

"Uh-oh," murmuró el humano, mirando la brillante forma de bola azul en las manos de Vegeta. De inmediato comenzó a retroceder.

"-GUN-"

Goku y Piccolo aparecieron de repente entre los dos combatientes, sintiendo la liberación de las energías de los luchadores y la fácil recalada en su sitio en la batalla. La tierra estaba temblando, un precursor a la construcción de poder de Vegeta que se estaba juntando por su ataque registrado que arrasaría con Yamcha y, dependiendo del ángulo de la explosión, una buena parte de la tierra misma.

"¡¿¡QUÉ ESTÁ PASANDO AQUÍ!" Piccolo rugió. Miró primero al Saiyajin lívido y luego volvió a mirar a Yamcha, su mirada intensificada.

"Tres pájaros de un tiro," Vegeta gruñó a través de sus dientes. "Excelente."

"Baja el poder, Vegeta," Goku advirtió preguntándose si tenía el tiempo para juntar energía para un Kamehameha apresurado.

"¡Vete a la mierda, Kakarotto! ¡Debería haber sabido que vendrías en defensa del débil!"

Mientras que los dos Saiyajin discutían, Piccolo se aprovechó de la caducidad y se enfrentó al único humano de pie en el campo de batalla. "Dame una buena razón por la que no deba salir del camino de la explosión de Vegeta," el alto Namek le preguntó en un tono áspero.

"Acabo de regresar de ese hotel donde los dos estaban escondidos," Yamcha dijo rápidamente. Se sintió aliviado más allá de las palabras que la caballería se hubiera presentado sólo a último momento. Con el poder combinado de los tres de ellos, Vegeta no tenía una oración de sobrevivir a la lucha a seguir. "Tuve que poner a Bulma en la cama. ¡Ese bastardo la golpeó!"

Girando su cabeza, Piccolo estudió al Saiyajin con frialdad. "¿Es eso cierto?"

"¡Por supuesto que no lo es, cretino de color vómito!" Vegeta rugió.

"¡Le rompiste la nariz!" Yamcha gritó.

Viéndose como un padre exasperado por las acciones de dos niños peleando, Piccolo dirigió una mirada insondable a Goku que de inmediato asintió y desapareció de la vista con su capacidad de la transmisión instantánea. "Consideren esto un tiempo de espera hasta llegar a la raíz del problema," dio instrucciones a los dos antagonistas.

"¡El problema está justo allí!" Yamcha le dijo exasperado, señalando con el dedo de la mano con urgencia al Saiyajin.

Vegeta se encontraba lidiando con las energías de su Gallic Gun y era una silueta desnuda contra la energía palpitante que estaba conteniendo. Estaba acercándose a una masa crítica y ya no le importaba quien estaba en el camino de la explosión devastadora. "Voy a bailar en tus cenizas," gruñó.

"Ustedes dos- ¡CÁLLENSE!" Piccolo gritó en un rugido espantoso. Ambos combatientes se quedaron en silencio mirándose el uno al otro a lados opuestos del enorme Namek.

Puar se movió cerca, manteniendo un ojo cauteloso en su cargo que estaba sentada al borde de la cama mirando a la pared del fondo a través de ojos enrojecidos. Antes de abandonar la habitación, Yamcha le había dado instrucciones para mantener una estrecha vigilancia sobre Bulma y defenderla en caso de que su lucha con Vegeta terminara mal. El pequeño transformista estaba totalmente aterrado con la perspectiva de hacer frente al Saiyajin. Ella fue lo suficientemente inteligente para saber que su amigo de toda la vida, además de un luchador talentoso, tenía muy pocas probabilidades de vencer a su enemigo alienígena pero había ignorado sus consejos muchas veces por su lógica de penetrar en su rabia. A pesar todos sus defectos, Yamcha realmente amaba a Bulma, aunque era más proteccionismo reservado para una hermana que para un amante. Había un montón de orgullo propio para hacer frente y perder a Bulma por Vegeta era algo con lo que no podía hacer frente. Puar mantuvo un ojo entrenado nervioso en la puerta y su piel peluda en agitación cuando sintió una nueva presencia en la sala de estar.

"¡¿Bulma?" gritó una voz.

Bulma se había sumido en sus pensamientos hasta que la voz familiar interrumpió sus cavilaciones y se levantó de la cama y salió al pasillo para satisfacer la nueva llegada. "¡Goku! ¡Si tú estás aquí algo ha ocurrido! ¿Dónde está Vegeta?"

"Él y Yamcha están discutiendo por la vieja batalla," su amigo le dijo con urgencia. "Se está volviendo muy serio. Yamcha reclama que Vegeta te golpeó."

"¿Me veo golpeada para ti?" Bulma le espetó.

"Bueno... tus ojos están un poco hinchados-"

"Vegeta estaba compartiendo un recuerdo conmigo cuando Yamcha irrumpió. Quería detenerlo pero estaba demasiado fuera de mí en el momento. Y-yo estaba en shock."

Los ojos de Goku se enterraron en los de ella en preocupación. "¿Qué pasó, Bulma?"

Tratando de mantener su rostro al suyo, el labio inferior de Bulma se estremeció y apartó la mirada, sintiendo un profundo dolor que no era suyo. "...He estado recibiendo pensamientos de Vegeta, recuerdos de su pasado. Me mostró lo que Freezer le hizo cuando era un niño para mantenerlo bajo control. Oh, Goku, ¡fue HORRIBLE!"

"Sí, lo sé," Goku admitió en voz baja.

Los ojos de Bulma se ampliaron como platos. "¿Lo sabes?"

"Vegeta compartió pensamientos conmigo cuando yo estaba luchando contra Freezer. Vi más de lo que quería," el hombre más joven dijo en voz baja.

"Él-él lo violó," Bulma susurró con voz temblorosa. Cuando su mejor amiga lo admitió con un gesto de detenerse de consentimiento, se echó a llorar y se aferró a él, sollozando contra su pecho. Goku se aferró a ella, sin poder encontrar las palabras que pudieran aliviar esta toma de conciencia terrible y decidió dejarla llorar. Eso fue hasta que recordó el enfrentamiento de vuelta en el campo de batalla. "Bulma, tengo que llevarte de vuelta conmigo para tratar de razonar con-"

"¡No!" Bulma, dijo, empujándose lejos de él con un violento empujón.

"Las cosas están muy tensas", Goku trató de razonar con ella, que fue un ejercicio que realmente tenía poca habilidad en uso. "Tienes que hablar con Vegeta y hacer que se calme. Va a matar a Yamcha."

"Si yo aparezco contigo, matará a Yamcha de seguro, sólo para probarme que puede," le dijo Bulma. "Hablo en serio, Goku. Si él me ve creerá que yo estoy ahí para beneficio de Yamcha y literalmente explotará. No sabes lo que él-nosotros hemos vivido en estas últimas semanas. He visto en su mente. En realidad quiere una excusa para no confiar en mí para poder volver como antes y llenarse de odio. No voy a darle eso."

"Pero, Bulma... Yamcha-"

"Yamcha sabía en lo que se metía," Bulma se atragantó con una voz ronca. "Lo amo, Goku. No me malinterpretes. Pero amo más a Vegeta y él ha causado tantos problemas para los dos ya. Tiene que aprender meterse en sus propios asuntos." Se frotó los ojos con ambas manos mientras añadía en un susurro, "De una forma u otra..."

Tragando, Goku era ignorante en cuanto a qué hacer a continuación. Su lógica tenía sentido. Si ella iba con él, Vegeta naturalmente asumiría que estaba allí por el bien de Yamcha y atacaría sin dudarlo un segundo. No por primera vez, el joven combatiente deseó que el adolescente del futuro no hubiera sido tan deliberadamente vago sobre los detalles entre sus padres que habían llevado a su concepción única. Era casi un imposible predecir el curso correcto de acción de su parte pero Goku estaba razonablemente seguro de que no obligaba poner a Bulma en el camino de un ataque entrante de un Gallic Gun. Estaba dispuesto a volver con las manos vacías cuando vio a Puar flotando en la entrada del dormitorio. Se preguntó con inquietud lo mucho que la criatura había escuchado pero ahora no era el momento de preguntar. "Vamos, Puar. Tal vez tú puedas razonar con Yamcha."

Liberando un trino nervioso, el felino cambiante se dirigió inmediatamente a él. Antes de que los dos desaparecieran, Bulma pasó a Goku una anhelante, emocional mirada que no podía ocultar su desesperación.

En el campo de batalla, atrapado entre un ex amante furioso y un Saiyajin enfurecido, Piccolo sintió una gran gota de sudor hacer cosquillas al lado de su cara mientras mantenía su compostura severa. En silencio estaba maldiciendo a Goku a apresurarse; esperando que el guerrero no hubiera sido desviado por un carrito de postres en la habitación de hotel. Se estaba tomando demasiado tiempo en recuperar a Bulma y ambos Yamcha y Vegeta comenzaron a lanzar amenazas de ida y vuelta, que no estaba ayudando a la tensión. Vegeta había apagado un poco en su bola de energía pero el aire aún estaba crujiente con el aumento que su poder estático estaba creando. Es en momentos mal cronometrado como estos el Namek estaba aliviado de que el menor Saiyan no fuera capaz de alcanzar un Super estado de poder como Goku. Vegeta ya era inmensamente poderoso y su salud mental era algo endeble en lo mejor. Sólo fue intimidado en el momento porque sabía que Goku era capaz de superarlo si se decidía a cruzar la línea y atacar. Piccolo reflexionó que si Vegeta nunca evolucionaba con éxito en un Super Saiyajin ellos bien podría besar el trasero y decir adiós. No habría ninguna restricción en un ego así.

Cuando Goku apareció junto a él, resistió a la tentación de lanzar una bocanada de aire en alivio. Su visible tensión se dobló cuando vio que el joven luchador había regresado con la mujer equivocada. "¿Para qué diablos has traído ESO aquí?" gruñó el Namek, señalando con las garras de su dedo a Puar. La pequeña criatura soltó un chillido de miedo y rápidamente voló a Yamcha y rodeó sus brazos alrededor de su cuello, hablando con urgencia en su oído. El humano protestó al principio y luego de repente se quedó en silencio mientras escuchaba.

Goku no respondió de inmediato. Echó un vistazo de soslayo a Vegeta que se había apretado en un cuidadoso agache ante su rival y comenzó a incrementar su ataque de nuevo en preparación para la la batalla a venir. Sí, la ira que Bulma había descrito era claramente visible tanto como ese deseo de desconfianza. Vegeta estaba desesperado por una excusa para atacarlos a todos. Como Bulma, Goku decidió no ser el que se la diera. Era una enorme apuesta pero sólo tenía que esperar que Yamcha estuviera seguro y no fuera el final de todo. El tema tenía que llegar a una conclusión por sí sólo. "Vamos, Piccolo. Esta no es nuestra pelea."

"Qué-" fue todo lo que el Namek fue capaz de decir antes que Goku llegara a él y lo llevara de nuevo a casa.

"¡Hey!" Yamcha gritó en frustración. Puar tomó un mechón de su cabello para llamar su atención y continuó sus frenéticos susurros.

Vegeta rompió en carcajadas. "¿Adónde se fueron tus amigos?" se burló, complacido más allá de las palabras que el par sabiamente habían entendido la pista y se fueron de donde no eran deseados. No tenía sentimientos por Piccolo de una manera u otra, ajeno a que compartía la reluctante afinidad del Namek en sus amables disposiciones y ambiciones pasadas. La persona que absolutamente aborrecía más en el universo era a Goku por lograr la misma meta que debería haber sido su derecho de nacimiento y su destino de lograr; El estado del legendario Super Saiyajin. Vegeta quería el corazón del hombre más joven en su mano y lo odiaba demasiado pero también le temía, gracias a estúpidas, supersticiosas mierdas Saiyajin que había escuchado desde que era un niño. Era difícil sacudir mil años de herencia y genéticas predispuestas para respetar las historias del Elegido. Ahora Vegeta estaba estancado en el planeta donde ese traicionero Saiyajin había vivido y había sido a interactuar con sus amigos, Uno de los cuales estaba acobardándose directamente frente a él.

"Volverán," Yamcha trató de decir en una voz nivelada. "Fueron a buscar refuerzos."

"De alguna manera dudo eso," Vegeta bufó. El aire entre ellos estaba sobrecargado con electricidad mientras el Saiyajin juntaba lo último de energía que necesitaba. "Y llegarán demasiado tarde si lo hicieron."

"Me doy cuenta ahora que estaba equivocado. No lastimaste a Bulma."

Vegeta levantó una ceja pero no se molestó en responder. El aura azul de fuego de ki comenzó a radiar de su compacta figura en ondas estables, creciendo en intensidad.

Yéndose hacia atrás, Yamcha dijo rápidamente, "No sabía que ustedes dos eran tan cercanos-"

"Gallic Gun-"

"-La amas-"

"¡FUEGO!" Vegeta gritó, liberando toda su energía juntada en una terrible descarga que hizo al suelo temblar con su violencia. La explosión ondeó sobre Yamcha en un abrir y cerrar de ojos con la concisa fuerza de mil bombas de Hiroshima. Provocó una masiva trinchera de un cuarto de milla de ancho antes de arquearse y golpear a través de la atmósfera, partiendo el fío espacio como un láser de la luz azul más pura. El siguiente reporte de la devastadora explosión realmente rebotó a través de las nubes en el área como un trueno hasta que el silencio cayó en el árido paisaje dónde sólo se escuchaban respiros entrecortados.

Frotando su espalda, Vegeta sintió su cansancio comenzar a acercarse y luchó contra la sensación mientras estudiaba la vista ante él. De pie en el centro muerto al comienzo del cráter que había creado con la explosión, Yamcha estaba mirando a sus pies en sorpresa. Maldición si, en el último posible instante, Vegeta no había separado el enorme disparo para ir alrededor de él y continuar su curso sin interrupción sólo para darle el susto de su vida. Era testimonio de la mera fuerza de voluntad del Saiyajin; controlar un poder tan grande y ser capaz de manipularlo con fuerza para hacer lo que quería. El hombre más joven fue incapaz de traicionar una mirada de reluctante respeto cuando finalmente fue capaz de levantar sus ojos.

"Tú... no me mataste," Yamcha susurró, cuando finalmente fue capaz de hablar. Mirando desde el cuello de su camiseta, Puar soltó una petrificada mirada a sus alrededores. Había un camino notablemente oscuro corriendo frente a la naranja camiseta de Yamcha pero él no había notado la humedad todavía O el olor.

"Considéralo un regalo," Vegeta dijo secamente, alzándose en el aire. "Para ELLA. Será el único que daré alguna vez."

Sin otra palabra, se giró y aceleró. Yamcha lo dejó ir sin discutir incluso a pesar de que sabía que el Saiyajin había gastado prácticamente todo su poder en esa dramática liberación y estaría indefenso ahora. No tenía más razón para luchar; Puar le había explicado la conversación en el hotel entre Goku y Bulma. Había malinterpretado groseramente lo que había visto y casi había pagado el último precio por su ignorancia. Desde ese día en adelante decidió mantener su distancia del par y fue una promesa que mantuvo.

Fue temprano en la mañana cuando Vegeta finalmente llegó a su destino y se acomodó en el balcón donde Bulma estaba esperando. Tomó una mirada de alivio a su rostro y supo que había tomado la decisión correcta en volver incluso si era contra su mejor juicio. Se sentía bien tener a alguien que realmente se preocupara por él e incluso mejor tener a alguien que le diera la bienvenida. Tal vez si no estuviera tan cansado y adolorido, la hubiera alejado, aferrándose a su decisión anterior de poner un fin a esta farsa de relación. En el momento sin embargo, toleró sus molestias sobre sus lastimaduras y le permitió llevarlo a la habitación sin discutir. Se quedó dormido en la suave superficie incluso antes que pudiera decirle cómo había sido la batalla, arrullado en un sueño sin sueños y confortable por su placentero aroma y suaves palabras. No había nada de arrepentimiento de acciones pasadas que lo molestaran esta vez. Por tal vez la primera vez en su existencia, realmente había hecho lo correcto en perdonar la vida de Yamcha.

'Un regalo,' había dicho. En el fondo de esas palabras estaban unas que nunca sería capaz de decir en voz alta, 'Para la mujer que amo'.

Desconocidas horas pasaron antes que se despertara de nuevo. Estaba recostado boca abajo con una bolsa de hielo entumeciendo satisfactoriamente su espalda baja y una venda sobre su ojo derecho. Levantando su cabeza, vio que la mujer estaba acostada junto a él en la cama. Estaba despierta y mirando a su rostro, su expresión ilegible.

"Nunca me hiciste la pregunta," Vegeta dijo al final.

"¿Cuál es esa?"

"Si maté al idiota de tu ex amante."

"Sé que no lo hiciste," respondió ella con una sonrisa.

"¿Cómo puedes estar tan segura?"

"Porque no hubieras vuelto aquí, si lo hubieras hecho."

Era consternante cuan bien lo conocía. Vegeta realmente no tenía palabras contra su imperturbable lógica y cruzó sus brazos sobre la almohada y descansó su mentón en ellos para mirar a la cabecera. Continuó sus solitarias deliberaciones hasta que la mano de ella se puso suavemente en la parte de atrás de su cuello y giró su cabeza para mirarla de nuevo. Estaba justo a su lado, sus labios separados en una inconfundible invitación. "Vegeta..."

Él se separó de ella y se sentó. "Nunca debí haberte mostrado lo que sucedió con Freezer."

"Estoy contenta que sintieras que podías compartir ese recuerdo conmigo, Vegeta," le dijo con sinceridad. "Necesitaba entender qué te hacía ocurrido."

"Me tienes pena ahora," acusó. "No necesito que me tengan empatía para sentir eso de ti."

Ella lo observó y estudió su rostro. "No puedo olvidar fácilmente lo que sucedió-"

"No me tendrán pena," dijo, poniéndose de pie. Estaba con el pecho descubierto y ella pudo ver fácilmente los moretones en su espalda. La cicatriz donde su cola había estado estaba rosa e hinchada pero si la vieja herida le dolía, él no traicionó ninguna señal de ello. Estaba demasiado absorto en sus pensamientos sobre otras cosas. "No necesito más este lugar. Es tiempo de retomar mi entrenamiento."

Bulma había estado anticipando ese pedido pero su corazón aún así se hundió ante el sonido de ello. Asintió lentamente. "Comenzaré a empacar. Papá dice que ha hecho algunas mejoras en el simulador de gravedad que cree que te gustarán."

Poniéndose una camiseta limpia, Vegeta la miró con su ojo izquierdo, escuchando el dolor en su voz. Se miraron mutuamente por un largo momento, el silencio entre ellos ardiendo con mil preguntas tácitas, deseos y súplicas. Finalmente, el rostro de Vegeta se apretó en esa fría máscara que Bulma reconoció de inmediato. Era como mirar una hoja de hielo negro de una víctima hundida y el efecto, una vez completo era dramático. Estaba enfrentándose a un extraño ahora. Se había ido el Saiyajin que había sido tan amable con ella en la oscuridad de la noche, complaciéndola con un tacto que era tierno y generoso y diciendo palabras en una arrulladora voz que realmente la confortaba. En su lugar estaba el Saiyajin no Ouji de Vegetasei; Frío, sin remordimientos, rencor. Sin apego por nadie.

"Te veré de nuevo en la Corporación Cápsula." dijo en una voz parecida.

Vegeta sólo gruñó y se dirigió al balcón. Sin una mirada hacia atrás, se fue de su vista. A su paso, Bulma liberó un desamparado suspiro antes de usar su propia máscara y comenzar a empacar todas sus pertenencias que había juntado en su prolongada estadía aquí. La neutralidad y el aislamiento del cuarto de hotel había sido una diversión placentera mientras Vegeta había estado aquí para compartirlo con ella pero ahora las vacaciones se habían terminado.

Ya era hora de volver a casa.

Desviando en su curso de su ruta a la Corporación Cápsula Vegeta viajó a la rica Capital del norte y aterrizó en el patio de una onerosa casa de pueblo de tres pisos. Era casi a la tarde y tomando ventaja del sol, la persona yaciendo con los pechos descubiertos en la sala de estar cerca no era otra que Dorothy Pereaux. Vegeta se puso de pie frente a ella, poniendo una deliberada sombra sobre su inmaculada figura y fue quitada de su medio dormitar para alzar sus anteojos de sol. Le torció la vista en molesta. "¿Qué demonios estás haciendo aquí? ¡Carmilla!"

"Sólo hay espacio suficiente en esta ciudad para uno de nuestros egos-" dijo directamente.

La ama de llaves llegó corriendo fuera con su confiada escoba. Agarrando su toalla, Dorothy se cubrió mientras lo miraba. "¡Quiero que te vayas de aquí!"

Vegeta extendió su mano hacia la casa y terminó, "-Y ese ego es el mío."

Disparó.

* * *

Capítulo Diecinueve: ¡EL CAPÍTULO FINAL!

(Sabían que iba a suceder tarde o temprano, amigos.)


	19. Cierre

Disclaimer: Ni Dragon Ball ni sus personajes me pertenecen...

**De mal en peor**

_(From bad to worse)_

Un fic de DarkeAngelus

Traducción por Apolonia

* * *

Capítulo Diecinueve - Cierre

Tenía que admitir que las cosas estaban bastante tranquilas alrededor de la Corporación Cápsula, el Dr. Briefs se reflejaba sobre su café de la tarde. Extendido sobre la mesa del comedor había suficientes postres para alimentar a un ejército. En el otro extremo su encantadora esposa estaba sentada con la barbilla en sus manos inquietas sobre cuan vacía estaba la gran casa ahora.

"Deberíamos haber tenido más hijos," suspiró con tristeza. "No estoy TAN vieja, sabes, querido. Tal vez podríamos intentar de nuevo..."

El Dr. Briefs tosió en su taza y trató de hacer caso omiso de ella. Él tenía sesenta y cinco años y había comenzado a esperar la jubilación sin jugar el papel de padre de nuevo. Era en momentos como estos que los dieciséis años de diferencia entre él y su rubia esposa se volvían irritantes. Ellos no tenían absolutamente nada en común, ninguna afición e interés similar pero el Dr. Briefs se contentaba con quedarse con ella para el resto de su vida. Mientras no comenzara a molestar con bebés, eso sí.

"¿No oyes eso?" le preguntó.

Ella parpadeó. "¿Escuchar qué?

"Mi punto exactamente," dijo, sonriendo. Él se recostó en su asiento y cerró sus ojos y disfrutó de la paz y tranquilidad de su entorno.

"¡VIEJO!"

Liberando un chillido ahogado, el Dr. Briefs casi se cayó de la silla por la voz ronca gritando desde el balcón. Se volvió y vio que Vegeta estaba de pie en la puerta del patio abierta, y lo miraba con angostados ojos. Por alguna razón el otro estaba vendado.

"¡Oh! ¡Bienvenido de vuelta, Vegeta! Te he extrañado taaanto. Cómo es-" El teléfono comenzó a sonar y ella se volvió hacia la pared, casi bailando en su alegría ante la vista familiar. "¡Volveré enseguida!"

Ignorándola a propósito, Vegeta se concentró en el Dr. Briefs. "Me han dicho que has hecho mejoras en el simulador de gravedad. Me las mostrarás. Ahora," gruñó y se marchó de nuevo hacia el balcón y saltó al suelo. Desde afuera los sonidos de las alarmas de fuego y sirenas de policía habían comenzado a llorar, rompiendo el silencio que había sido tan relajante sólo treinta segundos atrás.

El Dr. Briefs estaba luchando para absorber la repentina aparición del Saiyajin, cuando su esposa volvió del teléfono y anunció alegremente, "¡Estoy hablando con Bulma! ¡Ella y Vegeta están regresando a casa! ¿No es maravilloso?"

El científico de edad dejó caer sus hombros cuando se dirigió a la escalera para salir. "Allí viene el vecindario," murmuró entre dientes.

Una vez que había regresado a su hogar, sus bolsillos cargados de objetos encapsulados, Bulma descubrió que Vegeta había entrado a la Cápsula Tres en el local que albergaba el simulador de gravedad y cerró la puerta tras de sí. Eso no la había sorprendido, sabía que tenía un montón de tiempo de entrenamiento para compensar pero que sólo podía esperar que no exagerase. El resto del día lo pasó con sus padres dando luego una cuenta de todas las cosas que habían sucedido desde que ambos se habían ido del edificio de la Sede. Por la noche, llegó una carta por correo para ella. Reconoció la letra de inmediato y casi la rompió en el acto. Era de Yamcha.

No fue sino hasta la noche mientras estaba en su propia cama y no podía dormir que de mala gana que rompió el sello y sacó las páginas. Había tres hojas en total, en la escritura casi ilegible del luchador. Los dos primeras eran previsibles; lamentaciones sobre la pérdida de ella y reflexiones sobre sus pasadas aventuras juntos. No hace mucho tiempo, Bulma se hubiera reducido a lágrimas por la emoción que se vertía en las palabras que leía pero ahora sus ojos estaban secos. La tercera hoja despertó su interés mientras Yamcha le contaba lo que había sucedido en el campo de batalla;

"-un Regalo', dijo. Juro, Bulma, si no hubiera sido justo frente a mí, nunca lo hubiera creído. Me puso en la mira cuando lanzó su Galaxy Gun, o como diablos llame a esa cosa, pero él salvó mi vida. No por alguna preocupación sobre mí. Y ciertamente no porque le tuviera miedo a las consecuencias. No, él lo hizo por TI. Fue la cosa más maldita que he visto. No sé lo que sucedió en esa habitación de hotel entre ustedes dos (¡y no quiero saberlo!) pero lo que fuera, puedo ver que Vegeta es diferente del alienígena loco que trató de apoderarse de la Tierra. Él realmente se preocupa por ti pero conociendo a ese arrogante, egoísta bastardo, apuesto a que nunca te dijo lo que me dijo, ¿no? Lo supuse. Muestra lo buen muchacho que soy por escribir esto en una carta, ¿no es cierto?"

"Nunca voy a decir que Vegeta NUNCA será capaz de amarte tanto como yo, Bulma. Siempre lo he hecho y siempre lo haré. Pero Puar me dijo algunas cosas que no eran de mi incumbencia y me ayuda a entender el situación entre ustedes dos. Él te necesita. Yo respeto eso y por ello me comprometo a mantener mi distancia. Sólo recuerda que sólo estoy a una llamada si alguna vez necesitas alguien con quien hablar. Siempre seré tu amigo, no importa qué pase."

Estaba firmado con sólo su primera inicial. Bulma leyó los dos últimos párrafos una y otra vez antes de poner las páginas en el sobre y colocarlo en un cajón. Ella sólo podía esperar que la aceptación de Yamcha no fuera demasiado poca, demasiado tarde.

El tiempo pasó y en su ritmo inexorable, Bulma trató de creer que las cosas en su vida finalmente habían vuelto a la normalidad pero no podía hacerse aceptar eso. En el lapso de sólo unas pocas semanas todo había cambiado; su relación con sus padres, su trabajo, y sus propias ambiciones personales. Nada era el mismo. Las cosas que la habían llenado y dado sentido a su vida ya no importaban. Ella volvió a su anterior puesto como Directora de Investigación y Desarrollo en la Corporación Cápsula pero ninguno de los diseños que había dejado de lado antes de su renuncia significaban nada para ella, a excepción de uno. Llamando de nuevo a un repentinamente recuperado Charles McNeal, reanudó el estudio y diseño del chip de comunicaciones que su padre había meditado mucho en destruir y tomó el control del laboratorio de todo su personal para desarrollarlo. Esto empezó una lucha de poder sutil entre los dos que finalmente conducirían al Dr. Briefs a entregar el control y la Presidencia del conglomerado de empresa a su única hija en los próximos tres años y retirarse en silencio. Las ofertas anteriores volvieron corriendo cuando se corrió la voz de que ella había gobernado sobre su padre sobre el tema del chip y autorizaría la aplicación. Hizo babear más bocas con la sugerencia de un sistema de escape revolucionario que estaba revisando los planos de responsabilidad. Tenía sólo la mitad del diseño cuidadosamente pegado en un laboratorio de redacción pero ella estaba decidida a obtener el resto si podía.

Le hubiera gustado reanudar la rutina de correr por la mañana con Vegeta ahora que ya no tenía que preocuparse por correr con la Super Perra de la Capital del Oeste; la famosa Dorothy Pereaux. A raíz de la devastación de su casa, la prensa sensacionalista había tenido un día de campo con varias especulaciones mientras los investigadores de seguros y jefes de bomberos realizaban una investigación sobre la explosión. Los tres pisos de la casa urbana inmaculada habían sido reducidos a un montón de escombros humeantes irreconocibles. La pérdida era una colección de arte de litografías raras, pinturas originales y finas estatuas. Sumándose a las pérdidas estaban incalculables armarios de varias películas y joyas carbonizadas, por no mencionar el diseñador de muebles originales. Lo único que parecía haberse salvado fue la impresionante colección de juguetes sexuales de la actriz, muy a pesar de un bombero muy avergonzado.

Bulma estaba menos que indefensa cuando una pareja de detectives se presentó en su puerta. Aparentemente, la Sra. Pereaux había hecho algunas denuncias fantásticas contra un inmigrante italiano de nombre Vegeta que se alojaba en la Corporación Cápsula. Bulma no sabía de dónde vino la confusión de la nacionalidad pero ella proporcionó una coartada para la cortesía del Saiyajin del Hammorski Plaza para el día de la explosión. Claro, sabía que él había salido temprano y estaba bastante segura de que había sido el responsable de los daños, ¿pero quiénes eran las autoridades más propensas a creer? ¿A la heredera de millones de dólares o alguna prostituta de películas de serie B? Escuchando a su explicación racional sobre el café, los detectives nunca siquiera se molestaron en entrevistar a Vegeta. La explosión fue gobernada como no concluyente sin la presencia de agentes de acelerador. También fue poco dado a entender que la actriz pudiera haber comenzado el fuego ella misma después de haber sido rechazado recientemente para un papel en una película por el exceso de peso. El hecho de que estaba en deuda y brutalmente contradictorio durante la investigación no había ayudado a su credibilidad alguna. Su ama de llaves, la única otra testigo, había resultado ser una inmigrante ilegal y fue llevada por Asuntos Exteriores y regresó a México. En el lapso de menos de una semana de Dorothy fue reducida a un hazmerreír de la industria del entretenimiento. Finalmente, decidió mudarse a la costa opuesta para llegar lo más lejos del bicho raro en la Capital como pudo. Nadie realmente la extrañaba.

Bulma enmarcó la cuestión del National Enquirer que tenía la cara de Dorothy en él con el lema: 'Actriz Atacada por Alienígena' en la tapa. Lo colgó en su archivador y obtuvo una merecida risa cada vez que lo miraba. A veces había cosas que podían llegar a una pelea buena y eso estaba agobiando a un vengativo buen Saiyajin. Ella no le había dado a Vegeta ningún pésame por el incidente, en privado complacida de que hubiera perdonado su vida. Dos almas manipuladoras en un día cuando se incluía a Yamcha. Tal vez el Saiyajin no Ouji que había regresado a la habitación del hotel se había permitido ser un poco atemperado, después de todo.

Una vez que Vegeta había regresado al edificio de la Sede, le permitió a su padre informarle de las mejoras que había hecho en el diseño y se trasladó a su interior. Había una zona de estar en el nivel inferior de la cámara principal de entrenamiento que consistía en un catre, una pequeña cocina y un baño. Eran sólo los elementos esenciales para una existencia personal, sobre todo teniendo en cuenta la opulencia que habían disfrutado en el Plaza, pero al Saiyajin no parecía importarle. Al permanecer allí podía estar expuesto a una mayor densidad de gravedad alrededor del reloj para acelerar el tiempo de aclimatación preciado que había perdido durante su enfermedad.

Permaneció allí por períodos de hasta una semana antes de agotar las reservas de alimentos y agua y no tener más remedio que abandonar la Cápsula y reponer los suministros. La familia Briefs se había acostumbrado a la furgoneta de la tienda del vecindario rodeado la dependencia circular y descargando cajas de alimentos enlatados, kilos de carne, hogazas de pan y varios otros artículos que durarían para una gran familia un mes. Para un Saiyajin de duro entrenamiento, la enorme orden de alimentos generalmente duraba ocho días y el Dr. Briefs sin pronunciar palabra aceptó la enorme cuenta sin ningún comentario. Por ahora, Vegeta había abandonado la determinación orgullosa de trabajar para su manutención y calculó que la vieja cabra le debía el infierno por el que lo había hecho pasar.

Fue durante esos días raros en que el Saiyajin realmente salía del simulador que Bulma dejaba su trabajo por el día para estar cerca de él. Ella siempre daba la excusa de tener que entrar e inspeccionar la consola y proyectores de gravedad por signos de desgaste y siempre encontraba algo que necesitaba reparar. En el primer mes después de su regreso del Plaza, Vegeta deliberadamente mantuvo su distancia de ella. Mientras las semanas pasaban él eventualmente comenzó a verla como mientras ella hacía algunos re-cableados o soldaduras. Era esa curiosidad Saiyajin tecnológica imperiosa de inquietud que ahora sentía a su alrededor, ella lo sabía. Era paciente y hablaba en voz alta para sí misma de los detalles involucrados en sus reparaciones a sabiendas de que él estaba en silencio escuchando a cada palabra intentando no ser demasiado obvio. A menudo ella trataba de acercarse a él pero él sólo se apartaba de ella. Ella no lo necesitaba para erigir una relación entre ellos para escuchar su pregunta no formulada; '¿Todavía tienes pena de mí?'

Mirando hacia sus ojos oscuros y obsesionados sintió ese dolor abrumador apantanarse en todo su ser. La idea de que el poderoso príncipe ante ella fuera reducido a un juguete huérfano a merced de un tirano enloquecido estaba casi más allá de su capacidad de soportar. No podía mirarlo sin tragar las lágrimas derramadas y él tomaría su dolor con sus sentidos arcanos y se apartaba de ella en frustración.

Bulma sabía él aceptaría su contacto si podía olvidar el terrible conocimiento que había ganado y acudir a él sin sentir lástima por él. Era tentador intentarlo pero para ello sería darle la espalda a las mismas cosas que conformaban al orgulloso Saiyajin en el ser que era hoy y perder su valiosa visión de su alma dañada. Ella no podía, no quería, hacer que sus visitas al simulador siempre terminaran de la misma manera que empezaban; Con una mirada larga de evaluación entre ellos que no podía disimular su desesperación mutua.

Su danza torpe continuó durante algunos meses más. La llegada de la camioneta de reparto de comestibles se había vuelto tan común que la vista de ella era desechada tan pronto como era atestiguada. En esta ocasión sin embargo, Bulma miró hacia atrás de su posición estratégica en el solárium y observó a Vegeta pasar al conductor que le entregó un portapapeles. El Saiyajin inspeccionó a fondo las páginas antes de que asintiera y le entregara de nuevo la placa. Como si ese cambio no fuera confuso, lo que siguió lo fue aún más. El repartidor abrió la puerta trasera de la camioneta y procedió a descargar caja tras caja en el césped. Después de cada ocho, Vegeta encapsulaba la pila y esperaba a que el hombre sudando siguiera la descarga. El Saiyajin repitió esta muestra extraña nueve veces más antes de dejar el patio.

Setenta y dos cajas de alimentos, Bulma contó mientras se ponía de pie en la ventana. En el exterior, Vegeta tomaba la manguera y volvía a llenar los tanques de agua, tanto los auxiliares y los de reserva. La mujer aún estaba completamente desconcertada por las extrañas tareas de mantenimiento del alienígena hasta que vio al camión de la empresa de combustible detenerse junto a la Cápsula.

"Hijo de puta," murmuró en realización.

La clave de la transformación, Vegeta llegó a la conclusión, era la RABIA.

Era una emoción que pensaba que tenía una superabundancia pero estaba descubriendo que había diferentes facetas de esa violencia. Al igual que las capas expuestas de una excavación arqueológica; mientras más profundo se excava, más oscura es la tierra y más primordial del hallazgo. Vegeta sabía que siempre estaba en la cúspide de una rabieta o de otra y encontró que su ira le servía bien. Había comenzado como un hábito que desarrolló como una clave para la auto supervivencia y lo había metido en muchos líos como le había servido para sacarlo de los últimos años. Esa actitud era quien era ahora; la fachada se había convertido en la persona y ahora era la encarnación viva de la cruda violencia.

Durante sus intensas sesiones en el simulador era fácil perderse en que el ritmo de destrucción hasta que sus acciones fueron instintivas y sin dirección consciente. Su mente se volvía una vacía, negra pizarra y no quería salir de ella hasta que estuviera herido o agotado o ambos, que era común. Se dio cuenta de que había tocado techo en su entrenamiento pero no supo qué hacer nada más que mantener el aumento de la gravedad que castigaba. Esa frustración añadida a su creciente ansiedad lo hacía perder su concentración.

Cada vez más se encontraba viviendo los acontecimientos que condujeron a la etapa casi fatal de la V'Nhar; El shock de ser despedido como un trabajador común. La depresión hizo a la razón que querer estar muerto pareciera lógico. La divertida sala de espejos de Kami sabía más de él que él mismo. Esa burlona, perra amazona que había logrado reducirlo a una prostituta desesperada. Añadiendo a Radditz y Nappa en la mezcla y no era de extrañar que quisiera borrar las dos últimas semanas de su memoria. Sus recuerdos de esa preciosa intimidad con Bulma deberían haber sido suficientes para mantener su brillo y su estado de ánimo pero simplemente no estaba en su naturaleza. Todo lo que podía detenerlo en cuánto de sí mismo él había traicionado por ella. Él no era un hombre que voluntariamente compartía los detalles de su duro pasado a débiles humanos o mostraba compasión pero por Bulma había hecho ambos. Más que eso, había empezado a... preocuparse por ella. Era lo más inquietante de todo.

Estaba en medio de una sesión de entrenamiento en contra de los cinco robots de combate cuando su mente caducó y pensó en cómo la mujer ahora tenía compasión de él. ¡ÉL! Gritando de rabia, atacó hacia el exterior con todo su poder y por sólo un fracción de segundo algo más profundo cedió un poco. La liberación de energía se parecía a nada que jamás hubiera experimentado antes; era cruda y cegadora y realmente dolorosa. Cada célula de su cuerpo retrocedía ante la sensación de ardor y se desplomó en el suelo, cubierto de sudor y temblando al mismo tiempo.

La muestra de energía era una cosa que había ostentado desde que era un niño pequeño. Se creía acostumbrados al acto pero esta vez... la sensación era totalmente indescriptible; como un ciego describiendo los colores de una puesta de sol. El poder había sido primordial, sin explotar y, oh dioses, enorme más allá de toda comprensión posible. No fue hasta que Vegeta se puso de pie que cayó en la cuenta de que los robots de ataque habían desaparecido. Al continuar la inspección se descubrió que no sólo lo había dañado o desarmado con su puesta liberación salvaje, los había eliminado. Sosteniendo los restos carbonizados de una carcasa que casi respeto religioso que el poder que había sufrido tenía que haber sido un precursor de ascender al nivel del Super Saiyajin. La idea de lo cerca que había llegado hacía que toda la humedad en su boca se secara en anticipación. Su sueño de toda la vida; el destino que su padre le había elogiado que algún día llegaría a él. Tan cerca...

Como un poseso se lanzó de nuevo a su entrenamiento con un vigor renovado, deliberadamente enojándose, o hiriéndose- nada que pudiera causar esa pausa emocional en su pared interna y traer ese poder como un Dios. Nada funcionaba. No fue hasta durante una de las inspecciones de Bulma que empezó a sospechar de por qué el poder se negaba a revelarse. El simulador estaba al lado del edificio de la Sede donde la mujer vivía. Se había sumado la Cápsula en un comunicado a destiempo de poder. La descarga que sería el presagio de la transformación del Super Saiyajin sería cien veces más destructiva. Tal vez un millar.

Con una mezcla de exasperación y consternación, se dio cuenta que estaba frenándose inconscientemente porque no quería que ella se lastimara.

El camión de combustible de la empresa sólo se alejaba de la Cápsula 3 cuando Bulma avanzó al solitario Saiyajin mientras inspeccionaba el exterior de la nave circular. "¡Vegeta! ¿Qué crees que estás haciendo?"

Reconoció el timbre de su voz penetrante de una vez. "Mujer estúpida, ¿qué parece?"

"¿Te vas?" le preguntó consternada.

"Quizá me retractara de mi anterior sentencia sobre ti. Sí, me voy."

"¿Por qué? ¿Por cuánto tiempo? ¿Adónde vas a ir? Cuándo-"

Se volvió hacia ella, frunciendo el ceño. "No tengo tiempo para jugar a las veinte preguntas contigo. No me puedo concentrar aquí. Hay demasiadas distracciones. Planeo ir a algún lugar aislado para continuar mi entrenamiento en privado. ¿Satisfecha?"

No, definitivamente NO estaba satisfecha si la mirada de indignación en su rostro era alguna indicación. Obviamente no iba una rápida evacuación en la Cápsula como lo había hecho la primera vez que se la robó. "No puedes irte," afirmó con dureza.

"¿Es eso verdad? ¿¡Por qué diablos no!"

"No hemos resuelto nuestra relación."

"¡No tenemos una relación!" le gritó.

"¿Cómo llamas a lo que pasó en la habitación del hotel?"

Él alzó los brazos con disgusto y se marchó a una corta distancia. Ahí estaba; lo mismo que sabía que le mordería en el trasero tarde o temprano y sólo porque había sido demasiado débil en el momento de resistirse. Tendría que haberla abandonado después de la primera vez que fornicaron pero oh no, había optado por quedarse. La había complacido, tratado con cariño y ahora la mujer idiota esperaba que le prometiera su vida con ella. Había habido una etiqueta de precio adjunta a su abnegación después de todo.

"Un error," dijo en respuesta a su voz, al igual que su actitud era tan fría como lo hubiera visto jamás.

"Un error..." susurró ella en voz baja, su ira mermando. "No quieres decir eso, Vegeta."

Él sólo le devolvió la mirada mientras trataba de llegar a una defensa por detrás de su respuesta concisa. Las preguntas y las acusaciones estaban a punto de volar y él iba a estar listo para ellas.

En su lugar, Bulma respiró hondo y trasladó su mirada hacia la Cápsula. "Supongo que debería darte una información de sistema y verificar la Cápsula una última vez antes de irte."

"Eso no será necesario. Sé que todo lo que hay saber sobre esta nave."

Ella había estado en el proceso de regresar al edificio principal para recuperar sus herramientas cuando se dio la vuelta y dijo, "Si ese fuera el caso, no te hubieras estrellado en el patio la última vez que la tomaste para un paseo."

"¡Se me acabó el combustible!"

"¡Había un tanque de reserva, señor asistente!" Ella vio su boca cerrarse por completo y presumió la extraña mirada de sorpresa en el rostro del Saiyajin. "Tú te quedas ahí y no vas a ninguna parte. Volveré enseguida."

Vegeta gruñó por lo bajo en su garganta pero se cruzó de brazos y no lo dijo nada hasta que ella regresó.

Bulma fácilmente empujó las declaraciones anteriores de Vegeta a un lado mientras ella se centraba en un examen minucioso de los sistemas de toda la Cápsula. La mayoría de las veces las bravatas de Vegeta eran precisamente eso; humo que se utilizaba como tapadera para evitar la exposición de las cosas más sensibles. No había estado buscando una garantía de amor eterno y gratitud del Saiyajin, sólo la admisión de que había sido algo más para él que un polvo conveniente. Como de costumbre, sus expectativas no se tranquilizaron por su despido ordinario. De regreso en el Plaza, casi había sido capaz de anticipar sus estados de ánimo y comportamiento pero el tiempo reciente ha erosionado su visión. Era tan imprevisible como lo había sido el primer día que se habían encontrado cara a cara en Namek. Ahora ella sólo podía especular sobre sus motivaciones y ambiciones en silencio, sabiendo que no iba a compartir esa información voluntariamente con ella. Su desconfianza la hería pero no tenía manera de evitarlo. Todo lo que podía hacer ahora era darle su espacio y rezar para que volvería por su cuenta.

Para su crédito, Vegeta dejó de lado su arrogancia el tiempo suficiente para prestar atención a lo que la mujer le mostraba. Había algunos comandos más de viaje y pequeños dispositivos adjuntos a la consola que nunca había sabido antes que existían. Simplemente los había ignorado porque no tenían nada que ver con los proyectores de gravedad. En el caso de toparse con uno de los viejos grupos de Freezer itinerantes de soldados, esta información sólo podía ser útil por lo que prestó gran atención. Él estaba justo a su lado mientras ella le mostraba algunos atajos de re-cableado y trataba de no distraerse con el olor de su cabello o los movimientos de su cuerpo. Ella estaba en su elemento, explicando detalles tecnológicos complejos mientras que sus dedos se movían por su propia voluntad y su inteligencia siempre sería la mayor emoción para él. Tetas había a montones pero una mente genial era un descubrimiento muy poco frecuente.

Cerca del final de su inspección descubrió dos portales de visualización que tenían fisuras en el vaso supuestamente indisoluble. "Estos van a tener que ser reemplazados," le dijo, sacando su destornillador de confianza. "Ayúdame."

Había estado siguiendo todo tras ella mientras ella inspeccionaba toda la Cápsula pero ahora se detuvo en seco. "Ve a buscar una escalera."

"¿Por qué molestarse? Tú estás aquí, ¿no? Ahora levántame," dijo malhumorada.

Él no hizo ningún movimiento hacia ella. Cuando se cruzó de brazos ella giró sus ojos en claro disgusto y salió de la Cápsula en búsqueda de una escalera de mano. Vegeta todavía seguía de pie en su lugar cuando ella finalmente regresó maldiciendo en voz alta y golpeando una escalera de aluminio a lo largo de su lado. "No sé cuál es tu maldito problema, Vegeta. Estoy tratando de hacerte un favor aquí, sabes."

"Yo también," replicó en voz baja pero todavía estaba murmurando para sí misma y no le oyó.

Quitó las dos ventanas circulares y pasó la mayor parte de la tarde buscando las cúpulas de almacenamiento en la propiedad para los reemplazos. Estaba sucia y desaliñada y de muy mal humor por la falta de cooperación del Saiyajin cuando finalmente encontró los portales de repuesto. Él era una sombra de lucha en el césped cuando salió de la cúpula y normalmente ella se dejaba distraer ante la vista de él con sus shorts de spandex. No esta vez.

"Tú," dijo alegremente, "Lleva estas. Allá." Ni siquiera miró hacia atrás para ver si la estaba siguiendo a la Cápsula 3 con las pesadas ventanas hasta que estuvo dentro. Efectivamente, el Saiyajin se le unió unos minutos más tarde, llevando los reemplazos y sin estar contento con recibir la orden de hacerlo. Los dejó caer donde ella estaba parada, errando por poco a los dedos de los pies y se retiró para ver su trabajo desde la distancia, frunciendo el ceño en disgusto.

Luchando con un tornillo particularmente desagradable, Bulma estaba apretando el último de los sellos cuando su llave se resbaló y ella cayó hacia delante fuera de la escalera. Moviéndose con velocidad no natural suya, Vegeta apareció y la atrapó. La pareja intercambió una mirada de sorpresa antes de que él se burlara, "Lo hiciste a propósito," y la dejó caer sin miramientos.

Afortunadamente, él había estado de pie en el suelo entonces y estaba relativamente a una caída corta desde atrás.

"¡Bastardo!" dijo entre dientes y le dio una patada en la espinilla.

Ni siquiera se inmutó. Se inclinó sobre ella con esa sonrisa condescendiente en su rostro, le dijo con picardía, "Mujercita débil. Vas a tener que hacer mejor que eso si esperas que-"

Gruñiendo de rabia, Bulma levantó su vista y lo golpeó directamente en la ingle. ESTA vez se estremeció. Más que eso, se tambaleó dos pasos hacia atrás y la miró con asombro cauteloso. "Perra..." tosió, enderezándose con dificultad.

Ágilmente poniéndose de pie, Bulma levantó sus puños en estilo de boxeador y bailó ágilmente alrededor de él y él visiblemente restó el efecto de su golpe inesperado. Se veía tan ridícula haciendo pavoneos como un hada decadente con la actitud que su indignación desinflaba y tuvo que traicionar una sonrisa a regañadientes.

Bajando sus brazos, Bulma lo miró herida de que no estuviera tomándola en serio. "¿Qué es tan gracioso, Vegeta? ¡Puedo cuidar de mí misma!"

Gruñó de acuerdo sin palabras y siguió mirándola, sus ojos suavizándose. "Ya no me compadeces más."

"Idiota egoísta. Por supuesto que no con toda esta mier- oh," confesó en aparente estado de shock. El conocimiento que había adquirido en la habitación del hotel por fin había disminuido lo suficiente para que ella no morara en él y traicionara su remordimiento en sus acciones hacia él. Estaba enojada con brillantez y esa ira había eclipsado todo lo demás. Ahora sólo podía mirarlo en confusión preguntándose si había hecho todo esto a propósito sólo para obtener una reacción de ella.

Sin una buena razón, él le ofreció un breve asentimiento. Su voz había perdido su borde áspero de costumbre cuando dijo, "Si ya has terminado, voy a ir a hacer los preparativos para despegar-"

"Sólo un minuto," dijo, subiendo al lado de él. Se quejó en disgusto que casi había hecho una escapada limpia pero no se alejó de ella como lo había hecho antes. Tampoco reaccionó cuando Bulma puso una mano sobre su pecho. "Vegeta, no quiero que nos separemos así."

"Nosotros no somos una pareja," le dijo rudamente. "¿Qué es lo que posiblemente puedas querer?"

Ella miró a su rostro y tocó el ángulo de su mandíbula. "Un cierre," susurró y se inclinó para besarlo.

Sus labios suaves se sentían como rozando contra granito antes de que él la empujó hacia atrás, sacudiendo su cabeza. "No puede pasar."

"¿Por qué no?" le preguntó consternada. "¿Dame una razón lógica por la que no podamos hacer el amor por última vez?"

"Mira." Se acercó hacia la pared y puso su mano plana contra el acero reforzado de la Cápsula. Con una simple flexión de los dedos hizo que las puntas se hundieran en el metal hasta el primer nudillo antes de tirar los dedos libres. "He estado expuesto a la alta gravedad durante demasiado tiempo. Carezco de sutileza en mi fuerza y sólo te haría daño con mi tacto hasta que aprenda algo de control." Se volvió hacia ella. "Te hice una promesa, Bulma."

Mirando a la impresión clara de la mano grabada en el metal, Bulma entendió lo que estaba tratando de explicarle. Podía sentir la verdad bajo su propia palma. Su carne alienígena había sido compensada por la abrumadora presión de la gravedad a la que se había impuesto a sí mismo y ahora era tan duro y frío como el mármol. Llevando sus uñas suavemente por su pecho, emitieron un sonido ronco como si estuviera haciendo el acto contra una piedra. "Todavía hay una parte de ti que es suave. La golpeé, ¿recuerdas?"

Su rostro se endureció ante el recordatorio. "Mujer, una embestida equivocada y te desgarraré abierta hasta la garganta. ¿De verdad quieres eso?"

Hubo una expresión en su rostro que reconoció con una mezcla de inquietud y temor. Esos genios engranajes giraban en su mente, negándose a ser desviados de su objetivo. Tendría que haber sido halagada que ella lo quisiera tanto pero viniendo con excusas por su parte se estaba volviendo difícil. El también la quería.

Una idea se le ocurrió a Bulma por fin. Sonriendo, soltó su mano a la cintura de sus pantalones cortos y cortésmente le preguntó, "Entonces, Vegeta... ¿Cómo se ha estado sintiendo tu espalda últimamente?"

En el nivel inferior de la cámara principal de entrenamiento, Bulma descubrió otra parte del Saiyajin que era suave para sus sentidos de indagación. Su boca encontró la de Vegeta de nuevo y se besaron larga y grandilocuentemente, sus lenguas se mezclaban con la pasión ardiente mientras su respiración aumentaba y ella se retorcía y se movió sin problemas sobre él. Ella aceptó rápidamente y fácilmente la longitud de su palpitante largo de su existencia en su carne excitada, moviendo sus caderas a un ritmo mesurado que complació a ambos en un hechizo de euforia de pasión.

Lentamente, suavemente, con amor chupando la lengua de Vegeta, mantuvo sus manos con fuerza apoderándose alrededor de sus muñecas, recordándole en ese agarre solamente que él no se atrevía a tocarla. Se sometió a ella en su totalidad, dejándola marcar el ritmo para hacer el amor mientras se obligaba a permanecer inmóvil debajo de ella, sintiendo su vaina envuelta de vapor y acariciando su vara palpitante. La única restricción que alimentó su entusiasmo, cada nervio de su cuerpo con un cosquilleo de placer en la profundidad de su penetración, la cabeza de su virilidad hundiéndose contra la puerta de su vientre tembloroso.

No hubieron palabras entre ellos durante este acoplamiento lento, profundo, sólo la humedad de sonidos suaves mientras sus cuerpos se unían y se separaban. Sus pechos, siempre sensibles, se volvieron montones de carnes excitadas, los pezones presionando y masajeando su musculoso pecho mientras se deslizaba a lo largo de él. Poco a poco aumentó el ritmo mientras el primer delicado orgasmo comenzó a construir en su interior, el forro de seda de su condición de mujer aferrándose con amor en torno a todo el largo de él.

Todo el cuerpo de Vegeta tuvo espasmos debajo de ella y no pudo ahogar un grito estrangulado mientras su semilla estallaba como una explosión de fuego a través de su virilidad y se derramaba en su avidez de aceptar la carne de mujer. Bulma fue sacudida por un increíble éxtasis que se levantó como una bandada de palomas salvajes hacia el cielo azul. Sus húmedas, calientes paredes vaginales se sacudieron locamente, bebiendo en su espesa esencia y dejándola mezclarse con sus propios dulces fluidos con radiante bienvenida. Su climax siguió y siguió, sellando su recientemente despertada relación con placer y esperanza.

Finalmente, las maravillosas sensaciones comenzaron a desvanecerse lentamente mientras los dos amantes se miraron uno a otro y el éxtasis de su relación pasó sobre él como una dulce brisa de montaña. Con lágrimas en sus ojos, Bulma descansó su frente contra la de él y a través de una unión que él no había creado conscientemente, Vegeta la escuchó susurrar en su mente;

'...AHORA puedo decir adiós...'

Epílogo

Tres meses después Bulma se sentó en el techo de la Sede del edificio y miró maravillada a las estrellas. Estando en el centro de la Capital fuertemente iluminada hizo que mirar a las estrellas fuera una tarea difícil pero esta noche el cielo estaba brillante con pequeños brillos de luz. Era difícil para ella creer que menos de un año atrás ella había estado viajando en medio de la vasta expansión de oscuridad, maravillada por su mero infinito y sintiendo el peso de la soledad y la falta de hogar empujar su alma. Si Krillin y Gohan no hubieran estado con ella podría haberse vuelto loca y ahora Vegeta estaba allí, en algún lugar, completamente solo. A veces, cuando dormía, podía ver los paisajes alienígenas y constelaciones extrañas hundirse en sus sueños como niebla, dejando una vaga imagen posterior en su memoria al despertar a la mañana siguiente. De seguro que no podía ser un resto de la unión que habían compartido en el Plaza, ¿o sí? ¿Podía algo como eso incluso existir cuando años luz los separaban mutuamente? Había demasiadas preguntas y el único que podía responderlas estaba muy lejos.

Cuando habían terminado de hacer el amor Bulma se había puesto su traje y juntado el resto de sus ropas y caminó hacia la escalera que la llevaba al nivel principal. Deteniéndose, volvió a mirar atrás y vio al Saiyajin sentado al borde de la cama mirando tristemente al suelo. Era una vista que nunca olvidaría y si él se atrevía a pedirle que fuera con ella en su viaje, hubiera aceptado la invitación sin vacilar. No dijo nada, sin embargo, y ella interpretó el solemne silencio como su única despedida. Se fue de la Cápsula sin otra palabra.

Para su sorpresa, él no se fue temprano en la mañana siguiente. Ella había envuelto un regalo para él esa noche y lo había deslizado en la Cápsula tarde en la noche cuando él había estado durmiendo. Había sido un estimulante del momento; un regalo que sólo ellos dos realmente entendería. Poniendo su prototipo de computadora portátil en una caja incluyó un trozo de papel con las palabras; 'En Caso de Aburrimiento Extremo, Romper el Sello:' y bajo de las palabras había puesto su alicate para las uñas de los pies. Se preguntó cuál sería la expresión en su rostro cuando desenvolviera el extraño regalo pero dudaba que estuviera tan sorprendido como ella había estado cuando volvió a su oficina después de ver su despegue. Apoyado en su escritorio estaba el plano final de diseños del exhausto sistema que él le había dicho cuando habían compartido su primer beso.

"Estaré maldita," dijo con una sonrisa de anhelo.

Más tarde ese día, se dio cuenta que el Saiyajin había reído al último cuando ella juntó su ropa del lavadero y no pudo encontrar las bragas que había usado cuando había revisado el simulador. Y a él. La realización la golpeó como una bofetada a través del rostro. La idea de Vegeta deambulando a través del cosmos con su ropa interior usada como almohada era suficiente para traer un sonroje mortificado a sus mejillas. Supuso que merecía alguna pequeña desviación para ayudar a la soledad pero todavía la asustaba. No pasó mucho antes que la mera idea de ello la tuviera estallando de risa mientras sus asombrados miraban en confusión. Tan cercana como era con sus amigos, ¡NUNCA les diría eso!

Estaba riendo ahora mientras alzaba la vista al centelleante, despejado cielo. "¿Dónde estás ahora, pequeño pervertido?" preguntó en voz alta mientras frotaba su estómago ausentemente. Él todavía tenía dos meses de suplementos si hacía raciones cuidadosas. Si no encontraba un planeta amigable para recargar y encontrar provisiones, volvería para entonces. ¿Cuál sería su reacción cuando la viera?

'Puedo entender el impulso de producir un heredero pero nunca sabré qué es. Ahora. Mi linaje termina aquí, conmigo,' le había dicho, su voz traicionando su verdadero remordimiento sobre las palabras.

Bulma bajó la vista a su estómago que se hinchaba suavemente y lo acarició con afecto mientras susurraba, "Ya no, no más."

Profundo dentro de su vientre yacía el infante que había predicho su propio nacimiento y maravillosa concepción. El producto de dos individuos completamente diferentes cuya unión inicial fue para alivianar los miedos del otro, aunque fuera sólo por un corto período de tiempo y encontraran consuelo en el abrazo del otro. El niño sería la creación más única en el universo; el producto de una mujer genio de la Tierra y el último príncipe Saiyajin. A pesar de cualquier línea temporal en la que existiera, el potencial del bebé no tenía límites y su destino era uno de poder, riqueza y grandeza.

Considerando su única herencia, era imposible ser algo menos mientras Bulma ahora cargaba al último heredero real de la Casa de Vegeta. No iban a haber perversiones o violencia asociada con su crianza. Nada que tomara una dulce inocente alma y lentamente lo torciera en una copia de pesadillas de su captor.

No. Estaba decidida que iba a ser criado en un hogar lleno de amor y que Dios ayudara a quien se pusiera en su camino...

Fin.

~Darke Angelus


End file.
